Forsworn
by ReikaLady
Summary: Sequel to Vigilance & Sacrifice. Awakening AU and spoilers. Separated by duty, can they hold things together that took them together to start?
1. Forsworn

It was the silence that woke him.

With the coming of spring, the land seemed to be trying to make up for the harsh winter that had just ended. Since he had ended up spending far too much time in the benighted wilderness of Amaranthine, he'd gotten to learn just how damn noisy the forests were. And it wasn't just during the day, night was just as bad. Possibly worse given that the soundmakers were far too many frogs and various insects. At least during the day there was the pleasant sound of birdsong to break up the annoying racket.

Mindful that silence from the bugs and hopping things meant some sort of predator, he came out of his tent with sword in hand.

Seeing the strange, shadowy figure sitting at the small fire, he tensed, wondering what happened to the other Warden on watch. It spoke in an oddly breathless voice, "Peace, Grey Warden. I mean you no harm. As you can see, your fellow simply slumbers."

He did see the other Warden, an uncouth lout that was native to this miserable place and frowned to see the man sprawled out on the ground unconscious. Uncouth or no, no matter how loutish the man could be, he did know his duty. Sleeping while on watch wasn't like him at all. So he was either drugged or magicked to sleep. Studying what he could see of the figure as he slowly approached, he figured that the lout was magicked to sleep.

He took another look at the shadowy visitor. Only mages wore such odd looking robes. Next to it was a staff topped with a metal ornament fashioned into the shape of a dragon's claw holding a faintly glowing orb. The staff was the clincher that he was dealing with a mage.

The mage made no movement for the staff, just waited patiently for him to approach. Warily, he did so, sword still drawn, but point down so as to not be completely threatening. It seemed strange that a spellcaster would upset the noisemakers into silence and he didn't sense any darkspawn either. So he was more concerned about whatever predator was lurking about than his unexpected visitor.

Until he came close enough to see the misshapen visage, the pallid grey skin and long, attenuated fingers ending in claws. _Darkspawn_, his mind growled as his blade started to come up.

Curiosity stayed his hand. It had spoken to him, it had merely placed his fellow Wardens into a deep sleep, but hadn't harmed he didn't sense it. Ignoring his unease, he lowered his weapon, but didn't sheath it yet. And he was a little impressed at how well the creature spoke. Far better than the oafish Fereldens.

"Will you not sit, Warden? I wish to speak with you if you would be so willing."

"How did you approach here without alerting any of us?" He demanded.

"It was something I learned so that I could approach your kind in peace."

He hesitated again. It would mean sheathing his weapon since it wasn't a good idea to sit down with a sword across his lap since he was unarmored. The strange visitor merely sat and waited, somehow watching him through eyes that seemed to have been sealed shut. It was that unexpected patience that finally won him over.

More than a little reluctantly he sheathed the weapon and sat down opposite the creature. Harshly he asked, "I understand you want to speak with me. But why me in particular?"

It nodded, seemingly unsurprised, but it was hard to tell with such an...alien face. "We have spoken briefly in your dreams, Warden. You seemed receptive to my approach."

His dreams? That actually made a disturbing amount of sense. It was continuous dreams of someone trying to talk to him that made him go on this patrol. Not that he needed much of an excuse since he could only take the Fereldens just so long. The worst part was the number of his compatriots that described the louts as having "country cousin charm". Charm? Bah. But he had to be careful in what he said due to being far from home and a dwindling number of allies.

He would've gone on patrol on his own, but Caron was keeping a close eye on him, so he had put on a display of helping train the newer Wardens. He could tell the other man wasn't entirely accepting what he said, but seemed relieved that he had headed out and not causing trouble at Vigil's Keep. And now the source of that desire to be on the move was sitting before him.

The Warden wondered if he wasn't losing his mind at the fact he found the company of a talking darkspawn over his fellow Wardens?

"Well then. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

It took a moment for him to realize that the ghastly expression on the thing's face was an attempt at a smile. He wished it hadn't tried to do that, it was nauseating, but in the attempt to be polite, he kept his own face expressionless.

"I need your help."

"_My_ help? Since when did your kind seek out my kind for help?" That was the last thing he expected to hear, which only only increased his curiosity.

"Yes. You, or another Warden. None of the other Wardens that I could reach were inclined to listen."

"Help with what?"

"Not to violate your oaths. Though it could be said that just by us speaking violates those oaths."

He shrugged, he wasn't a lawyer, so wasn't going to quibble about such things. "Go on."

"Very well. I need your help finding The Redeemer."

He frowned, he'd never heard of such a thing. Nor could he imagine why the darkspawn would look for a thing by that name. "You'll have to give more details."

"Of course. It is a bright and shining spirit. The fires of its soul burned away the taint in the Archdemon, the ice of its soul soothed the burns in Urthemiel's spirit when the Archdemon was slain and the god's soul was freed. We are familiar with certain emotions from your kind, hate, fear, loathing. But when the corrupted physical shell of the god was killed, there was none of those emotions. It was something different, it tasted almost...sweet. It redeemed Urthemiel's soul."

The implications were staggering. A spirit powerful enough to do such a thing...but there were a few issues. "I am no mage, I cannot possibly hope to track down a spirit. Considering your powers, you should be the one best suited for that."

The emissary shook its head, "I tried, but I had not yet...refined my approach. It wasn't receptive. But it is not simply in the Fade, it is here in the physical world as well."

"Then why not give me the physical description in the first place?"

"You are right, Warden. I was thinking of it in the terms of the spirit that I have seen the most. You have to understand that I have not seen it with my own eyes."

He waited, not very patiently, but still with that growing sense of curiosity. The darkspawn nodded to itself again as it thought over what it could tell him, then simply said, "She has silver hair."

Fury rocked through him, sending him to his feet and pacing to work off that rage. Of course it'd be the silver haired freak. He'd known there was something suspicious that she had survived when no other Warden had. She'd known why she survived, but hadn't been forthcoming.

Except...it was known that the meddling bitch Euphrobia had paid a visit. First to Orlais, then to Ferelden. There'd been a few, brief messages sent warning him to keep his head down and draw attention. That the Second Warden had managed to disrupt some long term plans that had been put into place when the Order had been allowed to return to Ferelden by Maric, the so called Savior of his kingdom. Since the silver haired bitch was named Warden-Commander, she must've told Euphrobia about how she survived. And given the sickening affection between Marlana and that callow idiot, Alistair, he must've known as well.

Unfortunately, Alistair and Euphrobia were out of bounds to him. Marlana would be difficult, but if he could somehow isolate her, he might be able to get the answers he'd been looking for. He stopped and considered his visitor. Maybe the too talkative darkspawn might be of assistance there.

"Do you know why she survived? The woman has been less than informative."

"That is one of the reasons why I wish to speak with her. I could sense that there was some spell involved, but it wasn't needed from what I could see. There was a sacrifice made by her and the god, but by then the link in the Taint had been broken."

He sat back down, so much for that idea. "I can see we both have much to discuss with her. But still, if you could approach me in my dreams, why not approach her in hers?"

It sighed, "I did attempt that, I grossly miscalculated how she would react. She took my approaches as an attack and reacted as such. Now she has a pair of guardian spirits that are beings that are not to be trifled with."

That made a good deal of sense, yet he had to be honest about the situation, "You should be aware I'm not exactly... close with the Warden-Commander. Besides, we will be replaced soon..."

Now that was a thought. The freaky bitch was going to be sending the last of the Orlesian Wardens home. She clearly didn't trust them, not even Caron who respected her a great deal. So she had been doing her best to build up the numbers of Ferelden Wardens quickly enough to send he and his compatriots off packing. Normally such an attitude would have caused him to feel deeply insulted, but the truth was, he was too happy to be going back to civilization.

"Yes?", prompted the creature.

"I might have an idea. But first, I would like to know what I would get out of this. Aside from a few answers, it seems like you are getting the better end of this bargain."

"Of course, Warden. If I get the answers I'm seeking, not only would my kind be freed from the Song that binds them to the old gods, I would be able to free you from the Taint."

Free of the Taint! It meant freedom from the burden of being a Grey Warden, that he could go back to his rightful place in his family... Oh yes, he'd do much more than hand over one woman to the very things she hated. He didn't care what they did with her, though he suspected she probably wouldn't survive the experience. Which would fit in with his family's plans very well. For some reason they wanted this miserable mudball of a kingdom back. He supposed it was a matter of pride after Ferelden successfully broke away at the beginning of this turbulent age, but quite frankly he suspected the louts did his people a favor with that action.

Realizing his mind was wandering, he nodded, "I agree to your deal. As for meeting with your Redeemer, would it help to know that she'll be coming to Vigil's Keep in a few days time? Perhaps we can work something out from that."

"Excellent, and since we are allies in this matter, I believe your surface customs are to introduce ourselves properly?"

He nodded, wondering what sort of hideous name the creature had for itself.

"My kind call me The Father in the mistaken belief that I act in such a role to them."

"I see. And what have you named yourself?"

"The Architect."

-oOo-

The old biddy was up to no good.

What it was exactly, Kallian wasn't sure, but she planned to find out. And this time she was in the perfect position to be able to listen in on the conversation the Bann was having with her latest visitor. Like most nobles of the elven's woman's experience, the Bann tended to act as if the elven servants were blind, deaf and dumb. Or just forgot they were there. Either way, the attitude was insulting, but Kallian intended to use that attitude to her advantage.

So she stood to the side, acting as if she were a piece of furniture, as Bann Esmerelle greeted the Lady Dairine Woolgar, wife of Bann Buck Woolgar. Normally such a social visit wouldn't be noteworthy, except in this case Woolgar's bannorn was out in the middle of Ferelden, and no where near Amaranthine. As the two exchanged meaningless pleasantries, Kallian studied the Lady.

Considering the hips on the woman, the Queen's spy decided that the name was fitting. It looked like Dairine could easily birth a cow or two. Add in that the woman had an ample bosom, she could understand why it was said that Woolgar looked past the woman's whey faced complexion, and a brain that made a cow look like a genius. And what little she'd heard of Woolgar, she figured the man made a bad decision, that line wasn't known for its brains.

Glancing at her temporary mistress, Kallian could see the derision in the Bann's face, as well as her voice. The cow-like Dairine either didn't notice, or was well trained enough to hide it. Bored, she still tried to pay attention to the little chat since now they were getting into some more interesting details. Such as just how well their respective bannorns were doing. Information she knew would interest Chancellor Teagan a great deal, if not King Alistair himself. Like the woman she truly served, both the King and Chancellor required proof before acting on anything.

Once she would've found that attitude tiresome and overly encumbering, but since they applied that to any accusations leveled against her people, and not just in the favor of the shems, she was inclined to go along with that policy. And since Shianni was now the Bann of the Denerim Alienage Bannorn, and her fiery cousin was enforcing the edict of evidence, Kallian had mentally thrown her hands up in the air and went along with it.

It was the need for proof that led Kallian to where she was now after hearing rumors in the shadowy parts of Denerim. Rumors that someone was out to make things difficult for the new Queen. Well, those kind of rumors had been floating around ever since she killed Howe before the Landsmeet had met, months before she became Queen. These rumors had more substance than most. Not surprisingly, she got the best leads from a distant cousin. Now that the elves were allowed to travel freely, a thing Kallian still marveled over, word spread faster than before among the long, complicated kin lines of the city dwelling elves.

Word was that the source of the rumors was one Bann Esmerelle of the City of Amaranthine, one time close friend of the now deceased Arl Rendon Howe.

That same cousin got Kallian onto Esmerelle's staff easily enough. There'd been a flux at the beginning of winter that took out some of the servants in the Bann's estate. Fortunately, her cousin had been the only family member working inside the main keep, and had managed to avoid the illness.

It had been oddly flattering to get the concerned look from her Queen when Kallian told her what she was planning to do, along with the genuine concern in her voice as she questioned, "Are you sure you want to pose as a servant?"

"Since it's a short enough time, I'll be fine."

She'd been the focus of one of those frightening, piercing sapphire looks, the kind that made a person glad to still be alive once it passed. Satisfied, Marlana had nodded thoughtfully, "My network of eyes and ears is still thin in that area, but I do have one person there that might prove to be some use if you get in trouble and need help." Her mouth quirked in a wry grin, "He thought he could get away with using the title Dark Wolf without me noticing. Since it serves as a decent enough distraction, I've let him keep using it, but he answers to me now."

That had been an interesting piece of news, but in truth one that only confirmed what Kallian had speculated once she had gotten to know the woman now called the Silver Queen. The person known as the Dark Wolf had gotten the title by targeting Loghain and Howe, indirectly and directly, something that would've appealed to the sharp edged young woman. She sometimes wondered if Marlana still had Loghain's crown as a trophy somewhere.

She focused her attention more on the current conversation when she heard Esmerelle sympathetically ask, "So you still haven't been able to arrange anything for your oldest girl, Ebba?"

"Unfortunately, no. Ever since the little idiot angered the King, no one has been interested in her. I love my girl dearly, but there are times where I wonder whatever happened to her brains."

Kallian had to work hard to keep from rolling her eyes at that last comment.

The old biddy gave her guest a long, thoughtful look as she stroked her chin with one hand, "And I take it she still fancies him?"

"Like I said, she's been a right idiot since she met him during the brief time she was at court. Of course she fancies him, and not just because he's King."

"Yes", said Esmerelle musingly, "A very handsome young man who is in excellent physical shape and charming manner..."

The cow-like eyes narrowed, showing a surprising gleam of shrewdness, "What are you suggesting, my lady?"

"Oh, just that accidents can happen, particularly to young women who are more active than they should be. _If_something should happen, another young woman who is warmly attentive could distract him from his grief. Say one who has ample endowments and an interest in him. One who has family and friends that can provide wise counsel to guide them..."

Dairine's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in consideration again. Then nodded slowly, "While it would be terrible if something happened to his bride, especially since she is so very young and has done so much for the kingdom, a young man like that still has certain...appetites to fill."

Esmerelle smiled, "Indeed. I see we have an understanding."

"Yes, what did you have in mind?" Dairine asked as she picked up her cup to take a sip of tea. Esmerelle went to refill her own cup, then sighed when only a small trickle came out of the spout. She looked around irritatedly, spied Kallian and snapped her fingers at the elf. "You, girl. Get us more refreshments."

Stifling her resentment at the treatment, Kallian bowed, took the tray and quickly hurried off to the kitchen, glad that the ridiculous uniform she had to wear was thick enough not to show that she was sweating. Granted she wouldn't hear the details, but she'd heard enough that she had to send warning to her Queen as quickly as possible.

Thank the Maker that the Queen would be arriving at Vigil's Keep in a few days time.


	2. Shattered Faith

After a long, miserable winter, one marked by lean rations, but thank the Maker not starvation, severe storms and more snow than anyone could remember, then weeks of grey, damp and rainy weather... It was a true pleasure to have a beautiful spring day, one with a clear sky and warm sun, despite the muddy mess the roads were still in. Determined to enjoy the last bit of time that held no responsibilities, the young woman with long, shining silver-white hair closed her sapphire eyes and tilted her face up into the welcome sunlight.

Only that pleasure was marred by one of her riding companions. "Commander..."

She sighed, and opened her eyes to coolly regard the other woman who had ridden up next to her. Unfortunately for the woman in the armor of a royal guard, her appearance reminded Marlana Cousland-Theirin a little too much of Anora Mac Tir, only with slightly sharper features and brown hair instead of blond. Then add in a personality that reminded her too much of Jory, the glory-hound idiot that died messily at Duncan's hands in her Joining, and Cailan, the late, somewhat lamented King who was her husband's half-brother, who had died because he mistakenly believed the Battle of Ostagar was supposed be like the tales and legends of old. It was a combination guaranteed to get Marlana's back up.

That the woman was still alive wasn't so much a testament to Marlana's restraint as it was to the fact that the woman's fellow guards were generally quick enough on their feet to separate the two.

Trying to remain civil, Marlana asked, "What is it now, Mhairi?"

"We're almost to Vigil's Keep..."

"And?" In a way she supposed she should be grateful to the woman, it was keeping up her diplomacy skills. Well, such as they were. No one in their right mind, or even their wrong one, would want her to act in any sort of diplomatic situation.

"You said that you'd consider me for recruitment by then."

"And I already gave you my answer, which is no."

Mhairi frowned, "But you won't tell me why?"

_Andraste __give __me __strength_, Marlana thought to herself. The woman was supposedly older than her by a handful of years, but it felt the opposite was true. And that was exactly why the woman wasn't fit to join the Order. Mhairi was just too soft to make a good Grey Warden. A Warden had to be able to do anything necessary to end any threat presented by the darkspawn. Granted there were some things Marlana had faced that make her look for alternative means to deal with those situations, but when it came down to line, she did what she had to do.

Even if it meant sacrificing parts of her own heart and soul, as well her questionable sanity.

Deciding that she was done being diplomatic, and wanting to drive home certain hard truths, she asked, "Other than the idiotic minstrel tales that have been going around about me, what have you heard about some of the things I had to during the Blight? And what my Wardens have had to do after?"

Mhairi licked her lips nervously and looked uneasy, "There's been some rumors, but I can't believe you would do such awful things."

Still trying not to give into her annoyance the Warden-Commander asked, "What kind of awful things?"

Looking sick to her stomach, the guard reluctantly said, "Killing anyone that is suspected of the Taint. Burning villages, if not worse..."

Marlana didn't hid the grimness, and sorrow, she felt at the memories that Mhairi's words stirred up. She still remembered what it felt like to be holding the body of a little girl, one who hadn't even seen five summers, as she fell asleep from what Marlana had dosed her with. Fell asleep, then died peacefully in her sleep. The little girl had been Tainted from touching darkspawn blood on her father's armor. He, and others of a refugee train, had been fending off an attack of the monsters when Marlana's band came upon them and helped finish off the small horde that had surrounded the poor souls. Unfortunately, she had to give the father the same dose rather than let him suffer from the corruption he had been infected with.

She remembered all of the faces of those she had to give that kind of "mercy".

As she spoke, she didn't try to hide the weary pain she felt, "There is no cure for the Taint. What makes us Wardens allows us to not just sense the darkspawn, but also tell if someone truly is Tainted. If someone is Tainted, we know it. It's not suspicion. It is _fact_."

Mhairi looked as if she was going to say something, but didn't under the Warden-Commander's withering gaze.

"As for burning villages, if an area is that badly corrupted, fire is the only way to purge said corruption. As well as keeping the Taint from spreading any further."

Marlana remembered the first conversation she had with Alistair back in Ostagar. He'd been uneasy and evasive in his answers about what Grey Wardens did. He'd trotted out the line about doing whatever they had to, and that it could be pretty awful. She'd wanted to shake some answers out of him, but hadn't. For one, that wouldn't have been a good start to her time with the Order she now found herself a reluctant recruit to. And he had just been rather thoroughly chastised by a mage for delivering a message from the Revered Mother that was present at the camp.

The real reason though was simple enough. Shaking the man would have just been rude. And if she was going to be so ill mannered, she needed a better reason.

Getting nagged by a woman who should have known better was a good reason in her mind.

Since Mhairi wasn't saying anything just yet, Marlana continued, "Wardens do what they must to stop the darkspawn and the corruption they spread. We aren't heroes, Mhairi, and despite what the idiot talespinners might say, we never claimed to be such. We are the monsters that choose to stand between that foul darkness and the people that darkness threatens."

The last part was a bit more dramatic than she would have preferred, but Marlana hoped that it would get through the woman's thick skull. Around them the other three Wardens in her escort nodded their agreement. She didn't have the desire to see what the reaction was from the two guards that had been watching over her for about three quarters of a year. Finally, and as bluntly as she would allow herself to be, she asked, "Can you do whatever is necessary as a Grey Warden?"

Ashen faced the woman took a long moment before she whispered, "I need to think on it."

Marlana nodded, the long braid her hair was bound in bobbed along with the movement, "Take all the time you need."

Normally she would've felt guilty for shattering someone's dream like that, but dreamers had no place amongst the Wardens. She knew some might have called her hypocritical given Alistair as a Warden, but behind the joker's mask, he was a warrior. Honestly, she wondered against what Mhairi was doing as a guard. Marlana had a feeling that the woman hadn't drawn blood in a fight yet, despite being well trained.

Without saying anything else, Mhairi pulled back to the end of the small troop. Lana finally allowed herself to sigh in annoyance, any hope of enjoying the beautiful weather had been ruined.

"Sorry 'bout the fluffbrain, ma'am", Tammrel said from her right. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she regarded the tall, lanky man with dark, shoulder length, shaggy hair. His partner, and her other ever-present shadow, was already on his way after Mhairi with a look of near murderous fury on his face.

"Not your fault, Tammrel. Unless it was your idea to bring her?"

"Andraste's tits! Er..." He actually flushed in embarrassment.

She grinned, which was a relief after the lecture she just gave, "I've heard much worse. Go on."

"It was the cap'n's idea, ma'am. I didn't want the chit, neither did Eleos. Dunno how she ended up in the guard anyway. Too soft."

Lana idly wondered if the normally laconic guard used up his daily allotment of words. She wasn't surprised that his sentiment matched hers, he and Eleos would make excellent Wardens. But there was the ever present risk to the Joining, even with the improvements made by Avernus, the ancient blood mage that still resided in Soldier's Peak. The two guards had become something like friends, despite the fact Alistair set them on her to guard her back. She selfishly didn't want to risk them anymore than they already did as her personal guard.

Behind them Edwards bellowed, "Do you even know your ass from a hole in the ground?"

The two exchanged grins, it took a lot to get Edwards yelling like that. Blue eyes dancing with laughter, Lana asked, "Think she'll survive the last few miles to Vigil's Keep?"

"Depends on how bad she pisses him off." He gave her a sidelong look, "Or if she annoys you anymore than she already has."

She nodded, ignoring the jab about her temper, "Just...keep her away from me if you can during the short time we're at the Keep. Or I just might feed her to a darkspawn after all."

Tammrel snickered. That was a favorite threat of hers when she was getting exasperated with someone, but wasn't inclined to actually damage them. Yet.

"So the girl finally worked up the guts to bother you after all then, Commander?" Asked the rider who came up on her left. A nondescript man who appeared to be in his early thirties, Kendrick had become her unofficial second in command.

"Yes." Both men winced at her clipped tone.

"So how much longer do you think it'll be before we get there?" Lana looked at Kendrick out of the corner of her eye.

"Not long", she said quietly. He nodded glumly, but didn't say anything further. She knew he was asking that, not just to distract her from her irritation, but how much longer he had until his "sentence" started.

It wasn't meant to be punishment, it was actually her way of rewarding him for all that he'd done. Now that she had enough Ferelden born Wardens recruited, trained and seasoned enough, she could finally get rid of the last of the Orlesian Wardens. That included Caron, the man who had been running Amaranthine until she found a replacement. That replacement was Kendrick, the only Warden she felt she could trust with such responsibility.

That he hadn't taken that news well was an understatement. When she informed him of her plans, he'd cursed a blue streak that would've impressed Ogren.

Thinking of Ogren brought back to mind the latest worry, one of many. Less than a month until Felsi, his wife, was due to give birth and he'd disappeared. No one knew where he'd gone, or why he left, just that he wasn't in Denerim any longer. The only vague solace to be had was the fact he'd taken his silverite armor and massive waraxe. That solace was negated by the fact he'd taken his beard flask with him, a thing he hadn't used since he settled down with his new life with Felsi. While he still drank, it wasn't to the excess he had that led to his disgrace in Orzammar, or while he was traveling with Lana and Alistair during the end of the Blight.

Bitter envy and anger choked her for a moment. The drunk fool, and there was no doubt he had gone back to that level of drinking given the flask, had blithely fathered a child and apparently took off. What she would give to be able to have a child...

The too familiar feel of darkspawn lanced through her mind, erasing all thoughts of drunken dwarves who would casually abandon their families.

But...they weren't that close. Unaware of how she reminded her small escort of a hunting cat, she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes to concentrate on pinpointing the location.

Her heart sank she figured out the distance and direction.

Vigil's Keep.

And a horde that rivaled the one that attacked Redcliffe before the march to Denerim that ended the Blight.

Not realizing that her mount had stopped at her subconscious signals, she stared off in the distance, ignoring the nervous whispers around her. "There's darkspawn at Vigil's Keep."

The whispers changed tone, and this time she heard the disbelief. The pressure in her mind caused her to snarl, "We need to ride."

Realizing that her horse had stopped, she urged it to a walk, then had the gelding increase his speed until he was at a gallop. She was so focused that it took a moment to realize that the others weren't following. At least the Wardens.

Frowning, she slowed the horse to twist around and look behind her. Fury filled her at the lack of faith in the eyes of her Wardens, even Kendrick. So all of his fine words about her being a hero to the Wardens was just so much stuff and nonsense. Before she could yell at them to ride, Tammrel did so for her, "Your Commander gave you an order! Now move!"

Seeing that they were responding, and she'd have words with them later that they obeyed her guard and not her, she turned back to the road and urged her mount to his run, laying flat on his back and moving easily with him. He whinnied his delight at being able to stretch his legs as he leapt forward.

Soft thunder sounded as the rest of the group urged their horses to catch up to her. Now that they were moving, she wondered how such a large band, no, let's be honest, a small horde had gathered without any Wardens noticing. They were just at the edge of her range, but since she had a feeling they were attacking the Keep, the Wardens there should have noticed such a gathering before this.

It wasn't a Blight, she would've known if another archdemon had risen.

Another worry slipped into place when she heard Oogie's harsh panting at her side as he raced alongside her horse. Mabari had a ground eating lope that could last all day and could match a horse's easy stride, but they weren't bred to match a horse's gallop for long.

"Oogie. Stop. You'll hurt yourself", she gasped out as she tried to concentrate on staying in her saddle.

The determined hound ignored her as he continued on his course.

Given that she was smaller and lighter than her escort, including Kendrick and Moira, as well as having a superior mount, Marlana not just maintained her lead, but continued to increase the gap between her and the others. The pounding fury in her head kept her from waiting for the others to join her. The truth was, that moment of disbelief shattered her faith in the Grey Wardens that she had chosen to take with her.

_*__You __have __us__*_, said Vigilance, the cobalt blade that had been one of a pair that Alistair had made for her, to watch her back when no one else could. Or would.

Sacrifice, Vigilance's scarlet brother, wordlessly agreed, eager for a fight.

As she passed Delindro, the Antivan Warden that had arrived shortly after the Blight and never left Ferelden for his own reasons, gaped after her briefly. He'd been sent to scout ahead to make sure there weren't any ambushes awaiting the group.

He was soon racing after her shout of, "Darkspawn!"

That he didn't hesitate was a small balm for the hurt she had from the disbelief of the others.

They saw and smelled the smoke before they saw the fortress or the darkspawn. Only Marlana still sensed their presence and given the sheer numbers of the monsters, realized she needed to wait for the others to catch up.

She slowed, then stopped, her mount to let them catch up. Oogie flopped down on the ground, panting, but still game for whatever she needed him for. Delindro was the first to catch up, "Commander, I don't sense anything."

There was no disbelief, just genuine confusion. Before she could answer the rest caught up and the arguing began. Though they couldn't deny the smoke, they tried to pin it on other things.

Momentarily distracted by their arguing, she didn't realize that a small band of hurlocks was approaching them until Oogie howled and attacked.

One was down and savaged before most of the humans got moving. As he lunged for another monster, one if its fellows slashed down with its crude, rusty blade. It was blocked by a crimson blur that shattered the weapon then continued in an upward arc that sliced off the face and a large portion of the skull beneath. It collapsed spurting foul blood.

In a smooth movement, Marlana continued on, swiftly gutting another of the warped humanoids with the brilliant blue Vigilance. She spun on one heel, whipping both blades around with her movement to efficiently decapitate the remaining darkspawn in a scissoring action with her blades.

Covered in the blood of the dead monsters, she turned to her erstwhile escort, eyes blazing with her fury, "Don't ever doubt if I can sense darkspawn again. And don't _ever_ think to argue with me again in the field."

Not giving them a chance to respond, she continued a little more calmly, not even breathing hard from the brief bout of violence, as she started to wipe down her blades, "We'll leave the horses here. They'll spook around too many darkspawn. Oogie, you'll have to guard them. They know you won't hurt them and I trust you to keep them out of trouble." She slanted a cool gaze towards the guardswoman that irritated her so badly a short while ago, "And Mhairi, I want you to stay with him. We'll have you move up to the gates when the time is right."

Mhairi wisely didn't disagree with her. The large hound gave her an overly dramatic sigh before chuffing his agreement.

Vigilance stirred, _*__Wait__*_

She paused and wrinkled her brow as she carefully thought back at the blade, _*__What__?*_

_*__There __is __something __about __one __of__ the __dead__...__creatures__._

If the situation wasn't so bad, she would've smiled at the distaste in his voice. All of her companions watched in confusion as she returned to examine the bodies of the darkspawn she had so very quickly dispatched. She didn't need Vigilance's prompting to see the odd charm on one of the hurlocks. She did appreciate the reassurance that there was no trap on it before she picked it up to study it.

There were sudden gasps of surprise behind her and she had a good idea as to why. More than a little dryly, she said, "I take it that you don't sense me now?"

Moira hesitantly said, "Well, Commander, you don't feel like a normal Warden at the best of times, yet we can normally sense you, but..."

Without saying anything, Marlana turned around and lightly tossed the charm to the other woman, who caught it reflexively. The mage frowned as she studied the crude thing, while this time all the Wardens, except Marlana, stared at Moira as if not believing their eyes. Marlana folded her arms across her chest and watched them coldly.

She could still sense Moira and strongly suspected that it was the fact her nature wasn't exactly normal that she wasn't being blocked the way the others were. Kendrick looked at her with fear in his eyes, "You can still sense her, can't you, Commander?"

The Warden-Commander just nodded, for once not caring if they feared her. If anything, that was a good thing right at this moment. Maybe they wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her, or how dangerous she truly was.

The tension was broken by a soft popping sound and Moira's muttered, "Damn and blast it all."

Marlana returned her attention to the mage who was staring almost disconsolately at the remains of the charm. One silver brow arched up, "I take it that you at least can negate those charms?"

There was a cautious nod, "I still don't know how they figured out how to make such a thing. They aren't intelligent enough to make something like this."

If some of her nightmares had been true, there was one that was smart enough, but Marlana was hesitant to mention that creature without something to back her up since it was a little too preposterous for her. And she'd had the thing invade her dreams. That would be for later.

"We can figure that out for later. Now, we need to get moving while there's still something of Vigil's Keep still standing."

She just hoped she could trust the Wardens at her back with her faith in them laying in glittering shards in her mind.


	3. It's Complicated

It had been ridiculously easy to get into Vigil's Keep, almost as easy as getting out working for that miserable shem bitch. Who knew that spilling hot tea on that sow Dairine would have done the trick so easily? The Bann's shrieks of fury had been music to her ears. Good thing she could move too, otherwise she might not have been able to keep them if that evil bitch had her way.

Kallian had found it very telling that the guards had looked the other way when she hustled out of the Bann's estate.

Although appearing cowed on the outside as she entered the Warden stronghold, Kallian mentally sneered to herself when the guards waved her in with the rest of those entering. It wasn't just servants that worked at the ancient fortress either, the crowd also consisted of various merchants and tradesmen. The guards just perfunctorily asked the people's business, not seeming to listen to the answers.

They didn't even question those appearing to be servants, like Kallian. The servants, human and elf, were just waved through. One guard even stifled a yawn.

One more reason for the Queen to come and clean house. Having tested the security of the palace herself, the elven spy knew just how hard it was to get in there. Not just the palace, but just getting into Denerim itself involved more questioning than this, even now when the country was at peace. She didn't really care about the Wardens as a whole, just the handful that seemed permanently attached to their Commander, but she knew her Queen did care. And it was also a matter of professional disgust.

Kallian was a skilled thief, it shouldn't be this easy to sneak into a place.

Her mental sneer had grown when the rest of the servants didn't question her presence. The place was begging for trouble.

She regretted that thought a few days later when the darkspawn attacked.

Kallian had been sent on some meaningless errand in the Keep when the screaming started. Including one familiar gruff voice. Only his screams weren't in fear or surprise, but joyful, and somewhat drunken, battle-cries. The missing Ogren. Oh Maker, but someone was in for a world of hurt when the dwarf's location became known to a certain someone.

That was the last clear thought she had before she was fighting for her life. Fortunately her fighting daggers were easily concealable under the too loose clothing she wore to conceal her leather armor. She hadn't realized just how _horrible_ the things were until that day. Granted she'd fought when they invaded Denerim in that last battle of the Blight, but like the rest of the residents of the Alienage, she'd shot them from a distance with a bow. Not up close and personal like she was at that moment.

It was just horrific.

How did the Wardens fight these monsters so regularly?

Her mind shuddered at the thought.

She was mindful about avoiding the sprays of blood as she desperately fought for her life. This was even worse than trying to fight her way out of that pig Vaughn's estate. The guards may have had a stench to them, but nothing like this. Even rotting meat smelled better. And they may have been ugly, even for shems, but nothing like the warped and deformed visages of the things that may have once been descended from humans and dwarves. Fighting these monsters weren't her forte at all. Give her some stupid pig of a shem any day.

Thinking she was alone for the a moment, she took a moment to meticulously clean her blades so that there wasn't any danger of getting accidentally Tainted. Then she leaned against the wall and silently prayed to blessed Andraste for the strength to get through this nightmare and maybe a little help. She also tried very hard to keep her nausea under control. While the darkspawn she'd recently killed were a distance down the hall from her, they still stunk up the place. She couldn't afford allowing herself to become incapacitated from vomiting either. It'd be just her luck to get gutted by a darkspawn at that moment. She still gagged from the stench.

They smelled even worse dead than they did alive. How was that even possible?

"Fer a little thing, you sure know yer way in a fight," came that too familiar voice a little ways from her right.

That Ogren of all people managed to sneak up on her... She really needed to get out of this place. Even more so than she'd thought before. She turned to face the grinning dwarf, massive battleaxe casually slung over one shoulder.

As neutrally as possible, keeping in mind her Queen's annoyance at his disappearing act, she greeted him, "Ogren."

He peered at her suspiciously, "How do ya know me?"

The way his breath reeked of booze made her grateful they weren't near any open flames, if there had been any type of fire nearby, she was fairly certain his breath would flame. Though it was telling that even as wretched smelling as his breath was, it was still better than the darkspawn stink. She glared him for a moment, "I serve Queen Marlana."

The drunken sot blinked at her, "Huh."

"C'mon, let's find a way out of this place."

"Leave? Nuh uh, no way, I ain't had this good of a fight in almost a year."

She stared at him speechlessly. He chortled, "Ah the times Lana looked at me just like that."

His laughter faded and he frowned as he thought over something, "Hmm, mebbe not so funny after. She always threatened ta shave off my beard once she found 'er tongue."

A clean shaven Ogren was an even worse mental image than the dead darkspawn.

"Speaking of the Queen... She's supposed to be getting here sometime today. If she's not already here."

Ogren brightened again, "Yeah! She'll be where the fighting is. An she'll be able to make sure ya get outta here like ya want."

"That _was_ the hope", she said dryly. "I'm afraid to ask this, but do you have any idea on how to find her?"

"Sure! Just follow the screams."

That made a disturbing amount of sense. After all, wasn't that how she ended up joining that mess outside of the Elder's home? But there was one small hitch to the dwarf's plan. "Um, how do we know which screams are because of the Queen and not some darkspawn having a snack?"

"Hee hee, you'll see. Well, hear. Either way, let's go. There's more darkspawn to kill!"

Against her better judgment, Kallian followed the insane dwarf into the twisting corridors of the Keep. Despite what she thought of him as a person, the dwarf certainly did know how to fight well. He'd bellow out some unintelligible yell then charge right into a pack of monsters. As he swung away with the axe that probably weighed as almost as she did, she'd dance amongst the darkspawn, disabling them or finishing them off. They were much more concerned with the lunatic dwarf than a little elven woman with a couple of daggers.

She did have a shock when he stunned a darkspawn that was starting to cast a spell with a bolt of light that crashed down from the heavens. How in the Maker's name was the odious cretin a templar? She mentally shook her head, he had to have learned from the King during their travels. Which stirred up all sorts of questions she didn't want to think about, since she knew he wasn't like other surface dwarves who followed the way of the Chantry. As it stood there trying to shake off the blast, Ogren actually howled as he beheaded it with one deft swing of his weapon. Then followed through the back swing and took out a chunk of torso of another of the creatures.

She really hoped he didn't swallow any of the blood that had sprayed him in the face.

Belatedly remembering that there was still something to fight, Kallian hamstrung another of the warped human-like monstrosities then slicing open its throat as it fell down. Looking around, she saw they were finished for a moment, and Ogren took the moment to take a breather, "Tits of my ancestors, I need to work on that some more. Took more outta me than it shoulda."

Kallian just shook her head in disbelief. As she waited for the dwarf to regain his breath, she realized he was right. While there were battle-cries from the guards trying to defend the fortress, screams of pain and fear from the wounded, not to mention the darkspawn as they swarmed over the place, there was a faint telling difference in that bloodcurdling chorus.

There were screams full of rage and frustration.

Ogren gave her a sly look out of his rheumy eyes, "Ya hear them, doncha? What did Ol' Ogren tell ya?"

The "gentle" elbow to the ribs staggered her. "See? I know my screams."

Considering the amount of yelling he did himself, she was amazed he heard anyone else, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sound like they're coming from outside."

"Yep, I think there's a shortcut not far from here."

She frowned and took stock of where she was. Kallian, even in her servant guise, hadn't been allowed in this area because she was female, "Isn't that the jail area?"

"Yep. There's a way out from there."

She didn't want to know how he knew that. Wearily she shoved away from the wall she'd been leaning against. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until that moment, nor had she realized that she'd been taking a break of her own while waiting for her loutish companion. He took a long look at her, fished around in his pockets, then pulled out a small flask and offered it to her. One he hadn't been drinking from.

Kallian eyed it the way she would an unknown, and possibly poisonous, snake. He looked hurt, "The worst it'll do is put some hair on yer chest. Though sense yer an elf, mebbe some needed meat on yer bones."

Bright green eyes narrowed ominously, "What are you trying to say?"

He seemed to realize he might be getting into dangerous territory. "Look, just take a small swig. It won't kill ya and it'll give ya some pep."

Extremely reluctantly, but realizing she needed some source of energy, she accepted the flask. She took a cautious sniff after opening the cap, decided it didn't smell too bad then took a very small sip. It felt like liquid fire flowed down her throat, making everything in its wake feel like it was being lit aflame. For a moment all she could do was wheeze and wonder if her lungs were going to burst. Finally the heat faded away, leaving a pleasant buzz of energy.

Ogren chortled again, "See? Tolja didn't I? You actually got some color in yer cheeks, elf."

Kallian tried to scowl, but failed since she really did feel like she wasn't weighed down with lead. Very carefully she capped the flask and returned it to him wordlessly. He stashed it away and she didn't take too close of a look to see where he put it.

"Right, let's go find Lana an' kick some more ass on the way."

Shaking her head in disbelief at herself, Kallian followed in his wake.

What they found in the cells wasn't anything they were expecting. At least Kallian had expected maybe a handful of miserable wretches in cells, likely butchered by what monsters were in the area.

Instead they found two human men finishing off a pack of darkspawn. Both of them were tall, though one had a blond ponytail with dark eyes dressed in green mage robes with furry shoulders and a troubling resemblance to King Alistair. The other was in battered leathers wielding a sword and dagger combo, his shoulder length hair was dark brown, almost black, and dark, smokey eyes set in a rugged face. Unlike the clean shaven mage, the dark haired man had a small patch of hair just under his lower lip. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but Kallian couldn't put her finger on what made her think that.

She'd never seen this man before in her life.

The two men turned around, ready for continued fighting, but paused at the unlikely sight of the dwarf and elf. Ogren planted the head of his axe on the ground and leaned on the pommel of the haft as he regarded the two with suspicion. Kallian surveyed the area and slightly pursed her lips as she took in the bodies of dead templars mixed in with darkspawn corpses.

Somewhat defensively the mage commented, "I didn't do it." At least he didn't sound anything like the king. Then he belatedly added, "My friend here didn't do it either."

His friend just rolled his eyes, and the mage continued, "Though Biff did make the most marvelous gurgling sound when the darkspawn got him."

"What?" the mage asked as the other man shook his head. "He did! Admit it!"

Kallian and Ogren exchanged baffled looks. The mage grinned at the two of them, "Anyway, I've been terribly rude by not introducing myself properly. I am Anders, wanted apostate for having the nerve to escape the Circle at least seven times."

Oh great. The Queen had a new candidate for her little Shadow Circle. She hoped they'd be able to cope with this particular mage. All of the other members tended to be quiet and unobtrusive, even the ones who walked about in the gaudiest robes they could find, trying not to draw undue attention to themselves. This one was clearly a flamboyant soul, not just in his dress (who ever heard of furry mage robes?), but his manner and speech.

Anders kept going, "I'd introduce my friend here, but he's declined to give me his name, so I've taken to calling him Nameless."

Ogren took a long look at Nameless and glowered at him, "Ya look familiar."

"I quite assure you that if we'd met before, serrah, I would remember," Nameless said with icy hauteur, which pegged him as some sort of nobility to Kallian. She'd heard such snotty tones before from most shem nobles she'd encountered. The only ones who'd never used such around her had been the ones that King Alistair and Queen Marlana surrounded themselves with on a personal basis. And woe betide to the fool that did use such a condescending attitude got verbally cut down rather quickly. Not just by the King or the Queen, but the Chancellor as well. And if Teyrn Fergus was around, the offender ended up being the butt of jokes between him and the King later on.

Even now she wondered how she ended up being the Queen's main spy, which meant getting a chance to observe the nobility and royalty in ways she never expected. But right at that moment she couldn't let herself be distracted, not until she could get to the Queen to report. Then find a safe place to sleep for a day or three.

The dwarf gave him another uncomfortably long look, but just grunted in response. Hoping to break the tension a little, she said, "I'm Kallian, this's Ogren."

Anders looked rather thoughtful, "You seem familiar Ser Ogren, though I'm afraid I haven't heard of you lovely lady."

She didn't want to be known by anyone except her Queen, her family and friends, and her fellow eyes and ears. "Ogren is one of those who helped King Alistair Theirin and Queen Marlana Cousland-Theirin when they were just Grey Wardens on the road to stop the Blight."

The mage's face lit with enthusiasm. Even more interesting to see how Namelss paled at the mention of the Queen's name. Anders burbled, "How fascinating. There must be all sorts of tales you must have."

Ogren glowered at Kallian for a moment before growling, "Stay away from me ya man-skirt wearin' freak."

Wincing at Ogren's response, even though the mage laughed with what sounded like genuine amusement, Kallian scanned the area uneasily. They'd been standing around talking in one place for far too long. She thought it was a minor miracle that they hadn't been attacked yet. "You can meet her yourself. I think she's outside slaughtering darkspawn. We should probably get going, I think it'll be safer to be with her and the other Wardens."

Anders perked up with an enthusiasm that reminded her of Oogie when he was promised a particular treat for doing something. "That's _fantastic_. Come on, Nameless, let's go rub elbows with some genuine royalty."

Nameless was dragged along by the other man who was either oblivious, or ignoring, the quiet man's look of horror. Ogren stared after the two men with a frown. She took in his expression as they walked out of the door to the outside, "I know the mage horrified you, but I can't imagine he's what causing you to grimace like that. I think he's acting the way he is because there aren't any templars to harass him at the moment."

"Nope. He's just yer typical freaky mage which is all he needs as his excuse. It's that Nameless blighter. He reminds me of someone. Who he reminds me of don't bode well fer 'im. He better pray to his ancestors, or Maker, or whatever, that he don't remind Lana of that person either."

She frowned, "He did seem familiar to me, but I can't place why. Who does he remind you of?"

He shook his head grimly, all of his drunken jolliness vanished, leaving him tight lipped and sober. Before she could pry any further, Anders's exclamation interrupted her thoughts, "By Andraste's knicker weasels, what is _that_?"

Kallian turned to look and her gut clenched in terror. An ogre had lurched out of the smoke that was fogging the area, but its attention wasn't for them. It's massive, horned head lowered as it prepared to charge someone who stood a distance away from them in the opposite direction. That someone proved to be the very person she was looking for.

Without a hint of fear, blades bared and faintly glowing in the artificial twilight, Warden-Commander, not Queen, not with that expression on her face, Marlana stood ready. The long silver hair was in a neat braid, it shown in the murky light of the area despite the gore covering her. Her attention was focused on the ogre and every line of the petite form was pure challenge.

To the elf's horror, the young woman didn't get out of the way when the ogre bellowed and charged straight at the Warden-Commander. Instead, she nimbly leaped up and over its head to land on its back. She started to slide down as the ogre roared furiously while it began to rise up out of its crouch. Calmly, Marlana stabbed down with the scarlet blade called Sacrifice before the ogre could fully rise up into its full height to her spill her off its back. That action elicited an anguished howl from the brute. It screamed again as she shoved the cobalt blade named Vigilance behind her.

The worst part was that Marlana didn't look at where she placed her blades, yet she seemed to know where exactly to strike. And those strikes obviously hit vital areas as a torrent of blood came gushing out of the ogre's mouth.

It collapsed and wheezed like a bellows as it struggled to get back up to do something about its tormentor. Still calm, the silver-haired woman yanked out her weapons, her movement accompanied by nauseating slurping sounds, then hopped off the writhing monster. It finally fell still when she thrust Vigilance into its head behind the horns. Leaving the weapon where it was for the moment, she somehow took Sacrifice into a two handed grip, something that didn't seem possible given that the sword was designed to be used as a single handed weapon. She raised the blade above her head and brought it down on the neck of the dead ogre.

With a meaty crunch the head was removed from the rest of the body, but didn't roll away as Kallian expected. Marlana lowered Sacrifice, keeping it in her left hand and gestured to someone that was obscured by the smoke. When the figure drew close to the Warden-Commander, the elf could see that it was Moira, one of the few mages in the Wardens. Marlana said something to her, the mage nodded, raised one hand and the dead ogre burst into flames. Satisfied that it was truly dead, the Commander went over to the head, withdrew Vigilance and used the motion to roll the head over to the pyre that the body had been turned into, leaving a short, gory trail in its wake.

Only once the head was burning as well, did the slim woman turned to face her stupefied audience. The three males fell back, leaving her to be the main target of the woman's attention. The sapphire eyes widened when she took in the sight of the leader of her eyes and ears, "Kallian? What are you doing here?"

Kallian grimaced, "It's complicated."

There was a heavy sigh, "That's the way it usually is. And I gather its not just darkspawn?"

"'Fraid not, Your Majesty."

She winced at the title and muttered something under her breath. Kallian didn't want to know. The gore covering the silver hair started to slide off as Marlana shook her head, "It'll have to wait for the moment. Why don't you introduce your..."

Marlana trailed off as she took in the three men, who evidently move far enough back to escape that sharp gaze. Her eyes widened a little when she took in Anders appearance, then they narrowed dangerously as she saw the dwarf. Kallian expected the Commander to say something, but her mouth tightened into a thin line.

It was when that cold gaze shifted over to Nameless that Kallian realized that she didn't know true fear until that moment. _Oh shit_, was all she could think. Edwards had told her about the warning signs of when Marlana was entering into a killing rage. King Alistair had said it was a little creepy the first time that a person saw his lady go into that kind of fury.

Marlana had always told Kallian she was no hero, she was a monster that destroyed other monsters to protect everyone else. That was when she understood why the Queen and Warden-Commander described herself as such. The woman went very, very still, unnaturally so as a cold, expressionless mask settled on her face. It didn't even look like she was breathing. The only hint of movement was the poisonous blood dripping off the two swords in her hands. Even worse was that Sacrifice was giving off the feeling that it was hungry.

Creepy? It wasn't creepy. It was sodding terrifying.

Though it was creepy at how _pleasant_ Marlana's voice was as she spoke, "Ogren. We need to talk once the current situation is dealt with."

He didn't say anything, instead gathering up his beard in his hands in a protective gesture, but he did nod mutely in acknowledgment. Then that unnerving gaze shifted to Nameless who wisely didn't run, even though it looked like he wanted to.

"Nathaniel Howe. Tell me, why did you enter Ferelden without coming to court first?"


	4. Further Complications

It had already been a phenomenally shitty day before she saw Oghren, who at least displayed that he had sense enough to look terrified at seeing her. Though a small corner of her mind was somewhat amused at the way he clutched his beard rather protectively. She really did mean the threat of shaving it off for previous transgressions. And depending how the rest of the day went, he might find himself bald as well as clean shaven. She wasn't quite as dangerously angry as she appeared to be, it was the easiest way for her to show that those around her needed to tread lightly. It wasn't that much of an effort to sound pleasant as she said to the dwarf, "Oghren. We need to talk once the current situation is dealt with."

All rational thought vanished when she saw Nathaniel Howe and her vision hazed over with red from the pure fury that awoke at the sight of the man she never expected to see.

Had he notified the court of his presence the way his sister Delilah had, she wouldn't have reacted so terribly. What really didn't help was that he'd grown into a younger, better looking version of his father. He didn't look anything like the young man who had been her brother's best friend, as well as her friend and adoptive older brother.

Her instincts screamed that this was Rendon Howe returned yet again and that he had to be destroyed.

For once it was Sacrifice that shocked her out of that murderous rage. * _Not Rendon Howe. It _is_ his _son.*

It was a struggle for her to ask without snarling, "Nathaniel Howe. Tell me, why did you enter Ferelden without coming to court first?"

To try to minimize her initial instinct to kill the eldest Howe scion, she thought about Fergus's reaction to the news that Nathaniel was alive and in Ferelden. She figured her brother was going to be even more furious than she was, even if it wouldn't be quite so violent. There'd been no word from Nathaniel for the past eight years and she knew how badly the lack of communication in that first year had hurt Fergus.

So combined with how much he looked like his father and the hurt done to her brother, was it any wonder that she was so very angry?

Watching her warily, Nathaniel wisely gave the most courteous bow he could, despite the pallor of his skin or the way he shook slightly, "I apologize, Your Majesty, I was longing for home and came here first."

She didn't need Vigilance to tell her he was full of horse shit. She just didn't have the time to argue, there was the small clump of darkspawn in the upper ramparts. One of which felt very powerful, almost as powerful as one of the generals her small band had dealt with in Denerim when they were hunting the Archdemon. There was also a matter of a couple of people amongst the guards at the broken gates that were Tainted and would have to be dealt with. So as much as she wanted to interrogate Howe, it would have to wait.

Sacrifice commented, *_Not worth the effort.*_

When the ice filled her voice when she replied, it was genuine, "Until I have the time to deal with you, Nathaniel, you will bide by the guards at the gate. Do not stray."

He paled even more, but bowed deeply again before briskly walking to the guards. He made sure to give a wide berth between them as he went by her, though that wouldn't have saved him if she truly wanted him dead.

In the distance, Oogie began to bark and snarl when Howe came near the mabari. The hound may not have been born at the time that Nathaniel was a regular visitor at Highever, but she imagined he smelled a great deal like his father. And Oogie knew that scent very well and hated the source as much as she did. For a brief moment she was tempted to let him have his way, but both swords gave her a mental jab to remind her that Nathaniel wasn't his father.

Sighing, she yelled out, "Oogie, don't damage him."

There was a plaintive whine before the hound fell silent. Since she didn't hear Nathaniel screaming in pain, or yelling from the guards, she figured that the hound listened to her.

She turned her attention to the mage who was looking around more than a little warily. He started when she said to him, "My apologies, Ser Mage, for not allowing proper introductions before this."

He blinked at her then scratched his head before giving her a charming grin that reminded her a great deal of Zevran trying to charm his way out of trouble, "Oh, there's no need to apologize, Your Majesty. I am Anders."

Kallian eyed him, "Why are you leaving off the part of being a wanted apostate? You seemed awfully proud of the fact that you escaped the Tower at least seven times."

Anders grin turned a little nervous as he eyed Marlana and coughed slightly, "Well..."

For some reason seeing the mage squirm caused that terrible anger to fade away to something less volatile. "Easy now, Anders. I don't blame you for leaving that miserable place."

Anders brightened with relief.

As she unfurled that extra sense that allowed her to sense darkspawn and keep track of Wardens, Marlana asked, "If I may be so bold to ask... But what magics do you specialize in?"

"Mainly healing", he said, then he gave her a sly grin that reminded her of Alistair, "But I never turn down the opportunity to shoot lightning at fools."

The nebulous plan that had been brewing in the back of her mind crystallized into something she hoped would help make a quick end of this mess.

She smiled back, his easy way had soothed her temper for the moment, "Excellent. Would you mind darkspawn instead of fools?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty."

"Good. For now, please call me Commander since this is involving Warden business." She sighed a little, called over her shoulder, "Moira?"

When the dark haired woman came over, Anders's eyes widened in surprised recognition. Not giving him a chance to speak, Marlana began to give her orders, clearly expecting them to be obeyed. "First, I want you to go to Denerim, have the Wardens there increase the patrols around the city, just in case some of the horde went that way. Also warn them about that charm."

Moira nodded and waited. The Commander continued, "Report the situation to Alistair. See how many spare guards he can provide when he gets here."

No one questioned why the King would come to survey the situation. Not just because the Warden-Commander was his wife and Queen, or that he was a Warden as well, but the fact the darkspawn mounted such an attack without an Archdemon to lead them was unthinkable.

"Should I have any of the Wardens in Denerim come as well?"

"No, I don't know if there are any darkspawn moving in on Denerim or beyond and I don't want to spread our numbers anymore than they already are, especially since at least either Mal or Donagh are going to be needed to notify the outposts."

"Yes, Commander."

"Once you've gotten the messages to Denerim, I want you to take one of the charms to Avernus. Maybe he can figure out how they work and a means to counter them. I'd have you do it, but quite frankly I have a feeling the immediate future is going to keep us all occupied here for awhile."

"I think you're going to be right about that, Commander. Anything else?"

"No, that's more than enough for now. Go then. May the Maker bless you with clear skies and fair winds."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anders and Kallian both look confused at her blessing. Moira saw their looks, smiled slyly as her form blurred, contracted and changed into that of a small, graceful peregrine falcon.

During the long months on the road during the Blight, Marlana had learned a good bit about magic from Morrigan, not just what she'd learned while trapped by the sloth spirit in the Fade and what little crumbs Wynne would give her. From those conversations, and observation, she'd learned a good bit about Morrigan's ability to change her shape into various animals.

The young woman was still somewhat disgruntled at the fact that to shift shapes one had to be a mage, since she found that ability to be incredibly useful.

But that didn't keep her from teaching the Wardens that were mages. If anything it attitude about the ability spurred her to teach them as quickly as she could. Not only did it provide the means for messages to be delivered swiftly, even more swiftly than a rider with a horse that had been bespelled for haste and endurance, but it also helped with scouting.

None of the Wardens had shown any inclination in learning the form of any of the giant spiders she'd encountered. Seeing the kind of devastation Morrigan had been able to wreck when she took on that form had been enormously helpful in combat.

But that was neither here nor there, they had learned useful shapes such as Moira's falcon, which was the important thing at the moment.

It was gratifying to see the confusion change into amazement as Moira fluffed her feathers then shook herself before flying off in the long rays of the setting sun.

She felt Kendrick, Delindro and Irminric approach her. With them were the two sources of Taint she had sensed. She knew all five sets of footsteps and her heart sank as she realized who had been corrupted. She just hoped there'd be enough time to put them through the Joining once the last of the darkspawn had been cleared out.

With her eyes set on the Keep in the futile effort to see if she could spot the band of darkspawn towards the top, and to not let her sudden grief overwhelm her, Marlana focused on her duty as Warden-Commander. "Kendrick, I want you, Irminric and Delindro to remain out here. I'm going to take Oghren, Tammrel and Anders with me to deal with the last group in the fortress."

Kendrick frowned as she continued, "I want the three of you to act as a diversion. Since I can conceal my presence without the charm, I'm taking non-Wardens with me. With the three of you down here, it may lure them out since they seemed to be more focused on Wardens than usual."

He nodded slowly as he thought it over, one of the abilities she'd developed as a Warden had been to mask her presence from Warden and darkspawn alike. That was even before taking Avernus's foul concoction that had been meant to enhance what power a Warden had. Even before she sacrificed parts of her humanity and soul to redeem Urthemiel from being the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight. But that sacrifice seemed to be proving useful now, since it had increased her sensitivity so that the charms didn't block her the way they did the other Wardens. His eyes slid over to Tammrel, who was one of the sources of the Taint she sensed.

In silence, she held open her hand where she was holding the charm she'd taken off the ogre before having Moira turn it into a pyre. He nodded reluctantly, then his eyes widened. "I can still sense you, Commander."

Well, that complicated matters. "At least we know they aren't permanent. Can you sense the rest of the darkspawn?"

His brow creased as he concentrated, "There's something at the very edge of what I can pick up, so I'm not sure what it is."

Kendrick's eyes shifted over to Tammrel and Edwards the back to her. The other two Wardens were also studying them, but didn't say anything. Edwards frowned, "What?"

She shook her head, they weren't showing any signs of suffering from the Taint just yet, so she took it to mean there would be enough time. She didn't allow herself the waste of time to regret her earlier wish of being able to recruit the two guards. Fate had taken that out of her hands. "Neither of them are Wardens, and given the situation..."

The three men gave her a reluctant assent. There should be more who were Tainted, and there might be more, just none that had enough corruption in their blood to be noticeable. Yet.

The two guards exchanged glances with each other, then with the other non-Wardens. She shook her head, "Not now. Later, once this has been dealt with."

Marlana hated that she had to keep saying that, but it was true. The rest of the darkspawn had to be dealt with, then the breaches in the defenses had to be shored up until they could find enough skilled craftsmen to make solid repairs.

Oghren peered at her through rheumy eyes, "Ready when you are, Lana. Er, Commander."

She nodded slightly at his self-correction, at the moment he wasn't in her good graces and so she wouldn't tolerate familiarity from him the way she normally would have.

"Same here, Commander", Tammrel said with a pointed look at Kendrick and Irminric. At least the Taint that was in him wasn't showing visible corruption yet and he was still clearly himself. Edwards looked disgruntled.

"I hope you're not going to try to talk me out of this, Edwards."

He shook his head with a heavy sigh, "No, Commander. Something like this? I know better. Just wish that you were taking me instead of someone else." His gaze slid slightly in Oghren's direction.

She smiled thinly, she would prefer to have the solid guard at her side, but she needed him here more, "You're the only one who can ride herd on the guards here. Mhairi lacks the necessary experience."

He grunted, "She's too soft, you mean. And those sorry sacks of waste aren't real guards. Give me a couple of weeks and they'll be a credit to the name."

Would he feel the same way if he took the Joining and survived? Again, that was for later. She silently blessed Delindro as he said, "I'm going to go find a good place to have height to shoot."

She gathered her chosen companions with a glance, but before she headed into the keep, she stopped to speak with Kallian. "I want you to keep an eye on Howe for me."

That earned her a sharp, feral grin, "Gladly, ma'am. And if he should act up?"

"Do whatever you feel is appropriate, but try to keep him alive."

"He just might not want to be alive though."

Marlana nodded, until she knew what exactly Nathaniel was up to, he was no longer the friend she'd grown up with. For all she knew the time he'd spent in the Free Marches meant he'd grown into the type of man his father approved of. "Maker bless you, Kallian."

"And you, Majesty. May Andraste guide your blades."

"Thank you."

As the two spoke, Marlana was spending the time to draw herself inward in the hopes that the darkspawn wouldn't sense her approach. A pity none of the Wardens could learn that ability. But now she wondered if they had really tried. No, that way lay madness. She couldn't distrust all of the Wardens, only the ones that hadn't listened to her.

Leaving the three behind to act as a distraction was primarily due to lack of trust in two of the three. She had no choice in sending Moira off, she was the one who could deliver the messages the fastest and had a feeling that was one command the mage wouldn't object to. That Irminric, who she had saved twice, hadn't listened or Kendrick after all of his words about her being a hero even to the rest of the Order... That had hurt.

When Irminric muttered, "Maker, but that's unnerving", she knew she'd succeeded.

"Let's get going then."

Tammrel and Oghren fell to either side of her with Anders bringing up the tail of the little group. It brought back a sense of nostalgia of all the times she'd been in similar situations during the Blight. Only then she had Alistair at her side.

His absence made her heart ache. Not just because she loved him and he was her husband. It was also the fact he was the one person in the whole damn world she knew she could rely on no matter how awful the circumstances. She missed his good humor, solid presence and strength.

She also missed the fact that he wasn't afraid to say something if he thought she was making a mistake, but no matter what, he never made her feel like her authority was being undermined when he asked her about a decision she was making.

Shaking off the melancholia, she lead the way into the too silent Vigil's Keep. Tammrel was his usual taciturn self. Oghren and Anders though...

Listening to the two bickering and insulting one another did some good for her heart. As they entered she heard the Oghren growl, "What?"

Anders lightly responded with, "What, what?"

Tammrel caught her attention and rolled his eyes. She just smiled slightly as Ogren grumbled, "Ya were starin' at me, ya manskirt-wearin' freak."

"Oh!" They both smothered grins at the mock innocence in Anders's voice, "I thought you were being attacked by a wild animal. But it was only your beard."

"Ya think yer so clever, don't ya, sparkle-fingers?"

Anders just smirked at him. Oghren grumbled and Tammrel shook his head. But the mage and dwarf stopped their bickering when they entered the fortress proper.

The air was thick with the stench of blood, human and darkspawn, of bowels loosened in death and those who had died slowly from gut wounds. So much blood had been spilled that it gathered in thick pools and flowed in small streams along the floors. Walls were covered in sprays of the stuff, and worse.

They fully expected corpses, human and non, to be littering the hallways. But some of the corpses had been butchered, some had been clearly gnawed on. Some...some had been strung up in the crude manner of the monsters to strike fear in the eyes of the viewers. She'd seen such for the first time in the wilds surrounding Ostagar, and again too many times during the course of the Blight. That they were doing such without the guidance of an Archdemon made her wonder.

She hadn't had any of the nightmares about talking darkspawn since Alistair had given her Vigilance and Sacrifice, since the magical blades had taken to guarding her spirit when she slept as well as her body when she was awake and carrying them. If those nightmares had been true sendings, then there was something almost as potentially awful as an Archdemon, but not as obvious.

Anders didn't hide his dismay and disgust at the first such display, "Andraste's knicker-weasels! Whatever did that poor soul to deserve such barbarity?"

She regarded the display with cool eyes and said tightly, "That is why they're called monsters, Anders. Let's get going while the last of them can be found easily."

Clearly troubled, the apostate looked stricken and fell silent, but he continued on with the rest of the small group.

It wasn't a long trip to get to the hall leading to the entrance that led to the area of the ramparts she'd sensed the darkspawn, but it troubled her that they remained in the same location the entire time. It wasn't natural for them to not move around.

When they finally reached the door that they wanted, they all paused in horror. The body of a guard was pinned to the wall in a spread eagle position, it looked like the knives had been either his, or that of other guards. Blood was still slowly trickling out of his wounds and the body was still warm, so he hadn't been dead for very long.

The expression on his face was pure agony, so his ending had not been swift.

Oghren snarled, "Stone forsaken beasts. Rowland was a good man and deserved a better death than that."

She felt guilty for not recognizing the guard captain of the Keep. She sighed, "If I'm right, the beasts are just outside this door."

Tammrel looked at her oddly, "If?"

"They haven't moved at all. And they've managed to fool the other Wardens. How do I know they haven't thought of the possibility that someone may still sense them through their wards?"

Anders looked uneasy, "I thought they were mindless beasts?"

"Normally they, but they haven't been acting normally throughout this whole mess."

As the three exchanged looks, she sighed, "Well, let's go spring whatever trap they've got baited for his."

The mage gave her a falsely bright smile, "You did promise that I could fry some darkspawn after all!"

Smiling a little despite the grimness of the situation, Marlana led the way through the door.

Into something out of one of her nightmares.

The first thing she saw was a hurlock with its face painted white and wearing the finest quality mail she'd ever seen a darkspawn wear. The armor was clearly made for the monster, not something it had taken off a victim. It smiled, a ghastly sight given the numerous, shark-like teeth that were revealed and spread out its arms, "See? The Father has been proven right again. The Redeemer is here. We no longer need this one."

That was when she saw Varel, the Keep's seneschal kneeling before the monster with his arms bound behind his back.

It continued, "Nor do we need the other Wardens. Kill them all, but do not harm the Redeemer."

Marlana's blood chilled, that was what the thing in her dreams kept calling her. Then her fear swiftly turned to rage, she would not let these things take her like they did in her dreams. She swiftly drew her blades, "Kill them, save the talker. Protect Varel!"

Varel fell to his side to avoid a slashing blade, then kicked out with his legs, tripping the talking darkspawn. As she lept forward, she felt the gentle touch of Anders's spells of protection, unlike Wynne's that felt like cool breezes, his felt like dawn after a long, cold night.

Even though Oghren and Tammrel hadn't fought together before, they still fell into an easy pattern of lashing out with their immense, two-handed weapons to either side of her.

There was a crackle of lightning as it arced from beast to beast that was accompanied by Anders delighted laugh at being able to fry something that wouldn't get him in trouble.

Then there was only the talking one left, which Varel managed to kick away from. As it rose in a crouch with a sword at the ready, Marlana slashed down with her swords, cutting the hands off. The stumps left didn't spurt the foul blood as expected since Sacrifice had cauterized one while Vigilance had frozen the other.

It raised its arms before its widened eyes and screamed in horror. Screaming, it backed away from Marlana and her companions, and tripped over the body of one its brethren. Typical of her luck, it fell backwards and off the ledge.

A loud thump marked the end of its wails.

While Tammrel freed Varel, she walked to the edge and looked down at the crumpled body of her best source of information.

Sacrifice spoke for her, *_Well, shit.*_


	5. Loss

Because it was pointless to cry over spilled milk, or dead darkspawn in this case, Marlana huffed out her breath in annoyance as she turned away from the sight of the shattered darkspawn corpse on the ground below her.

Seeing Varel shakily rubbing his wrists reminded her there were more immediate concerns. "Will you be all right?"

He nodded, "I've been in worse situations, Commander." His gaze slid over to where the talking darkspawn fell, "But it was fairly odd. I didn't know the beasts could talk."

Finding out that her nightmares were reality was something she wasn't keen to discuss. Though she knew she'd have to eventually have to at least tell the Wardens. She could only imagine Alistair's reaction when she told him about the events of the day.

Maker, but she was tired, a weariness she thought that had ended with the Blight almost a year ago.

She mentally shook herself, there were things that needed to be done. So she started by asking questions, "Did it say what it wanted from you? They seemed pretty quick to kill any non-Warden. Some of the survivors told me they were taking the Wardens alive."

That they were taking Wardens alive and killing everyone else was more than a little disturbing. It was the total opposite of how they normally acted.

At her gesture, the small group began to make their way back down to the courtyard outside. Seeing Varel limping, with a wave of his hand and a softly muttered phrase, Anders quickly healed the older man which earned him a gratified smile.

Varel shook his head, "It asked about some sort of Redeemer, which I'm going to guess is you considering what it called you, would show up if it kept me around long enough."

She frowned, how could a darkspawn, even a talking one, know Varel's importance as seneschal of the Keep? "I'm sorry, Varel, I didn't know you were there. I only knew about the darkspawn because I sensed them."

"That's quite all right, Commander, I'm not quite sure how they figured how that would work out. Either way, I'm just glad you arrived when you did."

She nodded, then idly asked the next question that worried her, "So when did Nathaniel Howe show up?"

The seneschal stopped dead to goggle at her before he sputtered, "Nathaniel Howe? Here? What?"

Anders said lightly, "Now that's a question I can answer, Commander. Poor sod got dragged in last night. Took four Wardens to bring him in." He scratched thoughtfully at one ear and gave her a sly smile, "Amazing how exciting it can be around here. First a nameless criminal who is actually an infamous Howe. Now I'm working with the Great Hero of Ferelden herself. And might I add, who is far lovelier than the stories claim."

His attempt at flattery earned him a cold look.

Oghren sniggered, "With Lana, flattery will just cause ya more trouble, sparklefingers."

"Let him learn the hard way," Tammrel muttered.

The mage gave them all a put upon expression, "What? I was just trying to be nice."

Varel wisely kept silent as dwarf and guard exchanged knowing looks. Marlana tried to stifle her annoyance as she said tightly, "Now is not the time."

"Fine, fine. Is it the time to ask if you've ever heard of a talking darkspawn? I thought they were mindless beasts."

She still didn't want to bring up the nightmares, but she also didn't want to lie. As they slowly made their way through the keep, she thought over what she wanted to say. "I know everyone, especially my Order, calls them mindless. But after what I'd seen of them during the Blight, I can't say they were entirely mindless. And it wasn't just from the Archdemon's influence on their group mind. Some of their emissaries seemed fairly intelligent."

Marlana shook her head, sending the last of the still damp gore out of her hair. The stuff that had dried on would need to be combed out. "What worries me is how they got in. I know they had those charms that temporarily kept Wardens from sensing them, but the sheer number of them should have been easily visible."

Oghren grunted, "They didn't come from the front gates, or over them."

She rubbed her forehead, "And I didn't see any signs of them burrowing up either."

"I don't know where they came from either, ma'am", Varel commented. "They were just suddenly there attacking everyone, but making sure to take the Wardens alive."

That was more than a little troubling. And now that she thought about it, the gates had looked like they'd been blown _out_ not in, as if the force was inside the very walls surrounding the Keep and its outer buildings. "Maker... So there's an entrance to the Deep Roads somewhere inside of the walls."

Given the fact the place was a rabbit's warren of halls and tunnels, it shouldn't have surprised her that there was a good chance that there was an entrance to the Deep Roads somewhere. But it just never occurred to her that it would actually be within the bounds of the walls, which meant she was going to have to organize a thorough search of the premises on top of everything else.

While the others were exchanging worried looks over her realization, she wondered where she was going to find enough bodies with working brains to get everything done. Not to mention trained guards. Not just to replace those lost in the defense of the fortress, but to increase patrols in the area.

Oghren grunted again, "An' here I thought I wasn't gonna be going in those pits again after I went surfacer."

"I have no intention of having anyone aimlessly wandering around down there trying to track down a particular darkspawn when I have no idea where to direct them. It was bad enough we spent weeks hunting down Branka..."

She trailed off as a thought struck her, remembering something the insane dwarven Paragon had said. It was Marlana's turn to pause as she tried to remember exactly what it was the woman had said. Oghren eyed her warily. Very slowly she asked, "Oghren, do you remember what Branka said when we finally found her?"

"Just a lot of insane jibber jabber. Ya honestly think she said something _sensible_? She was crazier'n a mage on too much lyrium!"

"Branka wasn't Tainted, Oghren. She said something about making a deal with the darkspawn about turning her House over to them in return for them disabling Caridin's traps..."

Oghren didn't hide his horrified disgust, Varel made a slight sound of distress, Tammrel went on alert and Anders looked confused. The dwarf spat to the side, as if to get a nasty taste out of his mouth, "Yer thinkin' that there was a talker even then."

"I'm beginning to think so. At the time I just put it down to the fact she'd lost it sometime during her trek through the Deep Roads, but it would explain why the darkspawn didn't just take her to make a broodmother out of her." She sighed, "Anyway, we'll have to shelve that thought for the moment. We have more immediate tasks to deal with."

Like putting Tammrel and Edwards through the Joining, not to mention dealing with those who were Tainted. She could feel that there were more people who'd been corrupted since the time she went hunting that last pack of darkspawn. She suspected is more likely they'd been Tainted, but it hadn't grown in strength enough to be sensed at the time.

Or she could have just been distracted, which was just as likely given the circumstances.

Rubbing her forehead tiredly, she desperately wanted to find something to eat and take a moment to lie down for a bit, but she couldn't, not yet. A gentle, golden glow suddenly settled on her for a moment, refreshing her as if she finally get some much needed rest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a similar glow on each person of the little group. She smiled at Anders, "Thank you, that helped a great deal."

He beamed in return, "Glad to be of service, Commander."

That was when she decided she really did want to recruit the mage. They could use a good healer, the other mages were all combat orientated. Their minor healing abilities weren't much better than what she could do with needle, thread and the herblore she'd learned from Morrigan and Wynne.

Besides, he had a sense of humor, something the Wardens could use almost as much as a good healer.

"Well, let's go see how bad the damage is." She also needed to decide what she was going to do about Oghren and Nathaniel. Nathaniel especially. Now that she had time to calm down, and to vent her rage on the darkspawn, she could attempt to be rational in her dealings.

Though in the end it entirely depended on what Nathaniel had to say.

Kendrick was waiting for them just outside of the main entrance before they could get to the courtyard proper. His grave expression made her stop again. "What's wrong, Kendrick?"

He saluted her formally, an action that made her gut clench in worry, he was never that formal, "Commander, if I can speak with you alone?"

_Oh Maker, now what?_ She thought to herself with despair. Vigilance and Sacrifice both studied him with worrying thoughtfulness. Being careful not to show her fear, she nodded, "Anders, we have wounded, would you mind seeing if there's anything you can do for them?"

"Certainly, Commander, though would you mind telling me what you intend to do with me after?"

She smiled gently at him, something that was exceedingly difficult to do given her worry, "There is a matter I want to talk with you about, but we need a bit of time to do so."

Varel cleared his through, "If you don't mind my interruption, Caron's office should be available for you to use. It'll give you privacy, once I get the work crews organized, I'll make sure it's ready for you."

"Thank you once again, Varel. You're a life saver."

He smiled and bowed to her before rounding up Tammrel, Oghren and Anders to give her the chance to talk with Kendrick in private as he asked. She couldn't make out the details, but she could see far more people at the makeshift infirmary. It looked like two groups separated from each other. When she saw Irminric and Delindro keep them from one group, she had a sinking feeling she knew what Kendrick wanted.

"What's wrong, Kendrick?"

He swallowed, his eyes shadowed, "Some soldiers that were on patrol returned while you were after that last group of darkspawn. They apparently encountered a stray band of darkspawn. While they put them down, the soldiers ended up badly Tainted. Mhairi was the first to greet them at the gate. Before any of us could get a warning out, she helped one of the soldiers out of the saddle of his horse. The damn fool never cleaned the blood off his armor."

Marlana closed her eyes, "And Mhairi got corrupted."

"Yes, ma'am. But that's not the only thing."

The big blue eyes reopened to study Kendrick, who looked like someone about to deliver even worse news. "And that is?"

"I'm very sorry, Marlana, but Oogie...his body can't resist the Taint anymore. I'm not sure if was from fighting the darkspawn, or one of the soldiers..."

She nodded silently, trying not to give into the tears just yet. Somewhat hoarsely she asked, "Have you dealt with the soldiers yet?"

"We were about to when we realized you were coming out and I wanted to let you know before..."

She nodded briskly, "I'll deal with it. Do you think Mhairi has long enough to let one of us make the potion for the Joining?"

He shook his head, "The Taint is going through her like wildfire. She doesn't have very long before she goes ghoul."

"I see, thank you, Kendrick."

The older Warden didn't hide his worry as he hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder to offer comfort, "I am truly sorry, Marlana, I know how dear Oogie is to you. Are you sure you want to see to him?"

"Yes, it's only right that I be the one to see him off to the Maker."

"I can at least see to Mhairi and the soldiers for you."

"No, Mhairi is one of Alistair's Royal Guards, if he can't be here to grant her mercy, it's my responsibility. As for the soldiers... it's the Warden-Commander's responsibility to see to them as well, isn't it?"

"No, it's not, Commander. It's the duty of any Warden. I imagine during the Blight Alistair helped you with that duty."

She shook her head, "I didn't let him most of the time. Only one of us should have the blood of innocents on their hands."

He stared at her in shock, then he gripped her shoulder, "It's a burden all Wardens should share."

"I'm not in the habit of letting other people pay the price for such things."

His grip got stronger, "Commander..."

This was hard, so very hard, she had to remember this wasn't the Blight anymore, that this was a duty for _all_ Wardens, not just her. She nodded a little jerkily, "Very well, you can see to the soldiers. Since you know how to use poisons, I have some that can mixed into wine or other alcohol to grant a quick, painless death. Just give them a sip each. And.." she sucked in her breath and let it out slowly as she fished out a vial from one of her pouches and handed it to Kendrick, "save some for me to give to Mhairi."

Kendrick nodded, then let go of her shoulder, he started to lead the way, but he stopped to turn around. "Marlana...Commander. I... I'm truly sorry for doubting you earlier -"

"Thank you, Kendrick, but we'll talk about this later."

"I... All right."

They began their quiet walk to the infirmary, Anders looked up from the guard he was tending to, he started to get up when he saw how pale she was, but was stopped by Delindro. What the Antivan said, she didn't know, but he cast a worried look in her direction before going back to his patient.

Sacrifice tried to wrap her heart and soul up with emotional bandaging, but her grief was too sharp for such when she saw the state Oogie was in. She did welcome the silent support of her blades as she slowly went over to her hound. Before he left, Kendrick gave her another awkward pat on the shoulder.

Oogie was in a horrible state. She could almost taste the Taint that was swiftly consuming him. His breath was rapid and shallow, foam frothed at his mouth, his eyes were filmed over. Yet he still tried to get up to go to her, then whined in pain, both physical and emotional, when his body wouldn't respond. Her vision blurred with tears as she removed her gauntlets from her trembling hands to lightly touch her dog with her bare hands to provide some modicum of comfort.

Lana sat down with him and he was able to move enough to put his head into her lap. For a moment she choked from her grief, he'd been her companion through so much. When even Alistair couldn't cheer her up, her hound would do one of his antics to make her smile. To see such a great and true friend reduced to this...

As she lovingly stroked his head with one hand, making soft soothing sounds to try to reassure him that she still loved him, Lana used the other to fish around in the same pouch for another vial. Her hand shook so much that it took a few times for her normally nimble fingers to even touch it. Finally she had it in her grip, but her hand shook even more with the knowledge of what she had to do.

"Oh, Great Heart, be brave for me." She paused as she had to clear her throat, now completely blinded by her tears. "The pain will soon be gone." Her throat closed completely for a moment and the tears spilled down her cheeks. In her mind Sacrifice wordlessly crooned what comfort he could as Vigilance gave her the feeling of loving arms wrapped around her shoulders in support.

"I'm sure Andraste will be kind and allow us to run in the Maker's fields together again in the future."

She fell silent again, unable to speak, absently stroking his head and face.

Oogie managed to lift his head just enough to give her one last slobbery swipe of his tongue across her face.

That loving gesture broke her heart.

Quietly sobbing, she opened the vial and managed to get a couple of drops into his mouth. His breathing eased as she capped it, then slowed as she put it away. By the time her hands came away from the pouch, he'd gone still.

Undone by her grief, she buried her face into the soft fur of his neck, even though he was starting to lose his warmth as his body started to stiffen in death.

Though only she could hear them, her blades gave voice to her grief for her.

Varel found her just as she was starting to ease Oogie's head off her lap for the last time, her expression blank of all emotion. The only sign of her intense sorrow was how her eyes were rimmed with red.

One of the lessons she'd learned all too well during the Blight was how to hide her emotions.

Neither sword approved of how she buried her grief.

*_They do not need a weepy female. They need their Commander and Queen *_, she said sharply in her mind to them.

As she stiffly stood up, she said, "I hope I haven't caused any delays or problems with my absence."

"Not at all, Commander", he seemed somewhat dismayed by her businesslike attitude. "If you want, I can see to making sure your mabari is given the proper farewell for such a warrior."

Her battered heart ached at his kindness. "Thank you, Varel. I truly appreciate it."

She slowly pulled her gauntlets back on, "I need to see to the others who have been stricken by the Taint."

The gray haired man shook his head, "There's only the woman left. I believe Kendrick said her name is Mhairi. He'd... seen to the others. I have some workers who know how to handle the...remains properly without exposing themselves."

That earned a weary nod, "I don't know what I'd do without you in this situation, Varel."

He gave her a crooked grin that held no humor, "I'm sure you would have figured something out, Commander. You're a resourceful woman, but as your seneschal it's my duty to help with your burden of rule."

"I know, but I still appreciate all of your efforts."

Another gentle smile, then he continued, "I wanted to let you know that we have enough people here to help start cleaning up the Keep, though there are some repairs we're going to need specialists for. The gates and walls in particular. I know of a dwarven craftsman who is in the area that I know can do the work, but he isn't cheap. Fortunately, what you sent here from that cache you found in Denerim gives us enough funds to afford his work."

Well, at least some of that hoard she found after destroying Howe's revenant was going to good use. "Will it be enough to hire more guards?"

"Yes, but they'll need training, I'm not sure if we can afford the time to train them. I'd hire mercenaries, but I don't know of any I'd rely on."

She rubbed the back of her head as she thought that over, "The Blackstone Irregulars owe me some favors, we can probably hire them for garrison and patrol duties. If they're not available, I know the Red Dawn is solid."

"It never ceases to amaze me the people that you know."

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards slightly, "I was fairly busy during the Blight. It's amazing the number of people that want to know you when they don't want to be eaten by darkspawn, even if you're being hunted as a traitor."

He winced a little. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Caron's office is untouched and ready for your use."

"Good. If it doesn't sound too crass, could you arrange a light meal in a half hour or so?" Despite her emotional agony, her body still demanded food after the exertions of the day.

"There's nothing crass about that at all, Commander. Fortunately, the kitchen staff are unharmed, Cook is already taking stock of what can be salvaged of the feast she was preparing in honor of your visit. From what I understand she dealt with the darkspawn that invaded her territory quite decisively."

She couldn't help smiling a little that image. The cooks she'd known could be quite possessive of their kitchens. Woe betide to anyone who disrupted their small fiefdoms. Including darkspawn.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on matters."

"Of course."

She found that he'd kept her distracted enough to not realize that he was escorting her to where Mhairi was being tended to. Edwards and Tammrel stood nearby looking miserable. They may not have thought much of the woman as a guard, but she was still one of theirs. Marlana hadn't wanted this kind of end for the woman either. They looked at her hopefully, but she sadly shook her head.

This close to Mhairi...it was bad, worse even than poor Oogie. The woman's skin had taken on an unnatural gray pallor, the veins normally not seen under the skin were dark lines tracing their way like markings on some sort of abominable map. Even though the woman's eyes were filmed over, she could still somehow see.

"Commander?" The voice was a harsh whisper.

"It's me", Marlana said softly as she settled down next to the guard. As she did with Oogie, she took her gauntlets off, placed them on the ground next to her, then kindly took one of Mhairi's hands in hers. The flesh felt feverish, yet chilled at the same time. Mhairi didn't say anything else, but her hand gripped Marlana's tightly.

Kendrick ghosted up to her and handed her a crude cup made of clay. There was just a mouthful of wine left, but it would be enough to send the guard to the Maker.

Marlana continued, "You did well, Recruit."

The small smile on those cracked lips was painful to see, "Truly?"

"Truly. Here, drink this. It'll ease the pain."

At her look, Kendrick knelt down to help Mhairi sit up enough to drink the poisoned wine. With a soft sigh, she returned to the Maker. That small smile still on her face. In silence, Kendrick slowly lowered her head back to the pallet her body was on.

Edwards quietly said, "I'm guessing there's enough left for us in that cup?"

That there was no accusation, just simple acceptance made for yet another weight on her heart. How much more could she bear? As before, she buried that for later. After placing the cup on the ground, Marlana lightly ran her hands over Mhairi's eyes, closing them. Gathering her gauntlets, she stood to face the two men.

Thank the Maker that the Taint in them hadn't run the same virulent course it did in the others.

"I would offer you a different cup. Though that may also not have the ending we all hope for." She wasn't surprised if one of the other Wardens had told them about being Tainted to take that burden for her.

"You'd make us Grey Wardens?" Tammrel asked incredulously.

"Yes."

_*Yes *_, agreed Sacrifice in her mind. _*They are strong and true. *_

"If you'll excuse me then, I have a few details to see to, then I'll setup the Joining."

The three men bowed to her as she walked away. She kept her head ducked down so that none could see the grief and pain she could no longer hide.


	6. Decisions

There was food waiting for her when she arrived at the office. Most people of her rank probably would have been horrified to see "just" a bowl of soup, a half loaf of bread with a crock of butter, a generous wedge of apple pie, and a pot of tea with a large jar of honey. Since she'd grown up with that type of food, her parents didn't believe in having delicacies outside of special occasions, it was perfect.

Seeing that that there was a pitcher and basin with soap and towels by the fireplace made her realize just how disgustingly filthy she felt. Ignoring her stomach's insistent growls, Marlana went over to the fire to have a quick clean up after hanging her weapons belt on the back of the chair behind the desk.

It was as she started to remove her armor that she could no longer contain her grief. She sat on the hearth, wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears flood out. She wept for her lost Oogie, who showed her nothing but love until the very end. Even for poor, silly Mhairi who was too soft to be a Warden, but at the end had proven there was something more to her. For those lost in the darkspawn attack. Vigilance and Sacrifice didn't say anything, but let her know they were there for her.

She wept for herself, trying to forgive herself for being only human. Mostly human. It wasn't her fault that the darkspawn attacked, even though it seemed they were seeking her out. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't arrived in time to stop the attack on Vigil's Keep. She'd done all that she possibly could.

Finally cried out, she took a deep breath, then sighed at the sorry state she was in, and while she still grieved, it wasn't the soul destroying agony it had been at first.

Learning to forgive herself was possibly the most difficult skill she'd learned during the Blight. And she knew this would take time to truly heal, but at least for now her mind was clear. Which meant she think things over as she cleaned up.

Not that it meant there weren't going to be some sleepless nights in her future.

Finally stripping off the last of the armor and storing it on the armor rack that was a part of the furnishings, she quickly washed off the worst of the grime and sweat off her body. Then she unbraided her hair and began the laborious process of combing out the muck. "So that thing from my nightmares does exist after all."

The silence she got in response was very telling. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the blades.

Finally Vigilance reluctantly spoke, _*We patrol the dream world when you sleep. *_

"And?"

_*There...are things that prowl about you. Not demons. They seem to fear you. But not human either. *_

"So you think it might be that darkspawn that was haunting my dreams until the wards got put up?"

If they were human, they'd be shifting on their feet and avoiding her eyes. Her eyes narrowed a little more.

_*It's not the wards that stopped the dreams. *_

Somehow that didn't surprise her. "Well, Alistair gave you to me at a good time then."

That clearly pleased the two swords. "Why didn't you tell me about the darkspawn prowling the bounds of my dreams still?"

Sacrifice answered, _*We did not know what it was until we tasted the blood of the talking one this day. *_

That made sense. But she was still trying to think things through. "So, it exists and if it couldn't get through to me, then it probably tried its blandishments on another Warden. Or Wardens. It had to have gotten to someone, but I can't see it getting through to anyone other than a Grey Warden. It knew Varel's value as seneschal, knew that I'd be arriving here today."

The chilling part was that someone, or someones, found the dreams from that _thing_ as something other than nightmares.

She finished cleaning out her hair, began to tie it back up, the rest of her already dry from being in front of the fire. "Unless there's some flaw in my logic."

_*No, there is no flaw. Unless there are other events going on that we are unaware of, you are more than likely correct, Lana *_, Vigilance said uneasily. Her lips peeled back in a feral grimace for a moment. She knew the stink of betrayal all too well.

"Do you think it's one of the Wardens here now?"

_*No! We would have known *_, came Sacrifice's adamant response.

"As I thought then", she muttered as she began to pull on the spare clothing left for her. The shirt and tunic were clearly for a man near Alistair's size with the way they fell down past her knees, but they were clean and dry, even if they looked more like an odd dress. Eying the trousers left for her, she decided not to see what ridiculous lengths she had to go to make them fit, so resigned herself to simply wrapping the belt left with the clothing around her waist a few times before fastening it.

Leaving the armor neatly racked, and resolving to clean it after she took care of her ravenous hunger, Lana silently padded over to the desk and her waiting meal. She rolled up the sleeves then began to work on the soup and bread, still thinking. "So either it was one of the Orlesians or one of the new Ferelden Wardens, but no way of knowing who for now."

Again, there was silent agreement to her assessment. "Then we need to find that entrance to the Deep Roads as quickly as possible to prevent another attack. Though at least I'll sense them, provided they don't come up with improvements to their charms."

That was a horrific thought, but one that had to be taken into consideration. She ate in silence for a moment, appreciating the good, solid food. While the soup had cooled somewhat it was still very tasty with a generous amount of meat in addition to the thick chunks of vegetables. "I can't think of anything else about the main issue for the time being. What am I going to do about Oghren and Nathaniel though?"

_*What do you think they're up to? *_ Vigilance asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure Oghren wants me to recruit him."

That they didn't react with immediate horror bothered her, they both seemed to be seriously considering the matter and discussing it between themselves. She finished the soup and mopped out the bowl with the last of the bread before asking, "Well?"

_*He will need work to be strong,*_ came Sacrifice's thoughtful reply, *_But he will be true.*_

"You're saying to recruit him if he asks me to?" She sputtered incredulously.

*_Yes.*_

She began working on the pie as she mulled that over. It was really quite good, almost as good as Agatha's. Not that she'd tell the woman who somehow ended up as her personal cook in the palace that. For one that might hurt the woman's feelings, something Lana didn't want to do because she genuinely liked the cook. As for another, it'd prove to be an irresistible challenge for Agatha to try to come up with something to outdo this cook's efforts. It was bad enough that Agatha decided she liked coming up with ways to stuff the pair of bottomless pits that were the stomachs of a pair of Wardens.

Lana strongly suspected that the person who came up with the saying, "You'll never see a fat Warden" never met a cook like Agatha.

Finally she finished eating and couldn't use it as a delay any longer. Neatly stacking the dishes to the side, she poured herself another mug of tea with a generous amount of honey. "All right, I'll take that under consideration."

Vigilance gave an odd mental hesitation then said, _*You need to remember that Nathaniel is_ not _his father.*_

She gritted her teeth, "I know. But how do you know he hasn't turned into a man like his father?"

A mental shrug, _*We just do. He is not his father. Nor is he like him. We have tasted the father's soul after all. He does not have the same...feel.*_

"Maker's breath," she sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

Not wanting to go into any further emotionally dangerous territory, Lana got up to see if there was a servant nearby that could take her dishes to the kitchen and to get Anders. Two boys in the livery of the pages of the Keep jumped to their feet. One asked eagerly, "How can we help you, Commander?"

She managed not to wince at the obvious hero worship in their eyes. Instead she smiled at them, "Would one of you please take my dishes to the kitchen, get some more tea and a plate of pastries or small cakes while the other gets the mage Anders for me?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Both went in to get the tray of dishes, then went their separate ways after. As the door swung closed behind them, she smiled again as she heard one excitedly commented, "Wow! The Commander _smiled_ at us. And she's so _nice_."

At least they'd gotten through the attack unscathed and hoped that whatever actions she had to take in the future wouldn't disabuse them too much when they learned what she was truly like. That earned a mental snort of derision from one of the blades, but neither commented otherwise.

She was rather impressed with their timing, since the one who went to the kitchen arrived first with the tea, more honey, and a plate overflowing with small, iced cakes. Right behind came the other page with Anders in tow. The mage had a somewhat bemused look on his face, though he thanked the page nicely enough before the boy headed out the door, closing it behind him.

"Have a seat. Would you like tea? And help yourself to some of the cakes."

He gave a long look at the cakes and shuddered, "I'll take some tea, thank you. But that cook seems to think I needed some meat on my bones. She decided she'd do it all in one feeding."

She chuckled as she poured out the tea, letting him decide how much, if any, honey he wanted. "I think it's because she's used to feeding Wardens and soldiers. Soldiers may not be quite the bottomless pits we are, but they can put away a lot of food."

Lana snagged one of the cakes for herself after doctoring her tea. Anders watched with amazement. She gave him a small smile, "So you wanted to know what I intended to do with you."

"Yes, Commander. I'll admit, I am surprised that you allowed me free run of the fortress. Particularly after that elf blabbed about me being a wanted apostate."

Sapphire eyes glinted with amusement, "Then you probably shouldn't have bragged about it to her."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Probably, maybe I'll just say that it sheer relief that it was a pretty girl, even if she had that disgusting dwarf with her, not more darkspawn or Templars that made me giddy."

"Hmm", she said noncommittally.

"Not buying it? Ah well. I thought that was a good one." He spread out his hands, "Well then, Your Majesty, Warden-Commander, Great Hero, I am totally at your mercy."

Lana managed to keep from rolling her eyes at his dramatics, while Vigilance gave the impression of doing so at Sacrifice who seemed to find the mage amusing. He looked over her shoulder to where the blades hung and he frowned a little, "Just what are those swords anyway? They seem to have more presence than some people I've known."

"Sometimes I ask that myself. Let's just chalk it up to one of those things that are better left alone."

Anders eyed the swords, who did give the impression of regarding him in return, "I'll take your word for it."

"As for my intentions... I was considering making you the offer of joining the Grey Wardens."

"You're Conscripting me?"

"Not at all. It's a power I try not to abuse, most people tend to get upset when informed they're getting Conscripted."

He didn't say anything as looked down at his tea. She nodded slightly, "It is a difficult life, but after seeing what the Circle is like, even if it was during a rather bad time for the place, I'd say life as a Warden is much better."

"Really now?"

"Well, for one thing you don't have to worry about templars harassing you. Some of the Wardens have been templar training, but they aren't addicted to lyrium. More importantly, they all know they'll have to deal with _me_ if they smite one of the mages."

"I saw what you did to that ogre," he said faintly.

She just gave a small, thin smile with no humor and waited patiently as he took a long swallow of tea.  
"Soooo, you'd do the same to a templar?"

"You obviously didn't hear what I did in Kinloch Hold to put down Uldred's Rebellion."

"I heard stories, but none I dare give any credit to them."

She got up and started pacing, aware of how ridiculous she probably looked given the clothing she was wearing, but Anders didn't look like he was trying to hide laughter. If anything he looked even more afraid, which wasn't her intention at all.

"Anders, I truly mean you no ill will. You are a healer, which we can desperately use, you also have a good sense of humor, which is needed as well."

He goggled at her, "That's the first time anyone has said that to me."

A pale brow arched up and he amended to, "Well, anyone that was in any sort of position of authority."

The mage put down his mug, "So I'd be allowed to come and go like any other Warden?"

"Of course, I'd suggest making sure that you were a tabard or some other obvious means of identifying who you are."

"Huh. And if I just didn't come back?"

"That would be your decision. But you'd have to keep in mind that we wouldn't protect you anymore." _Not that he'd be gone long_, she thought, _not with what makes us Wardens and binds us together._

He rubbed his chin as he thought about it, "But if I just wanted to go out for a drink and a snuggle with a pretty girl in town?"

"Just make sure you don't pick up anything that you can't cure," she said dryly.

He roared with laughter, "Very good, Commander." Then he settled down, "Hmm, so a difficult life filled with monsters and gruesomeness, but I can go out and about like a normal person..."

"I wouldn't say Wardens are normal people, exactly, but yes, you will be allowed to go out and about." She shook her head slightly, "I don't know how the Order does things in other countries, but as far as I see it, Wardens do have a difficult life. If your average guard is allowed to have time off to do what they want as long as they don't get in trouble, I don't see why I can't give Wardens the same treatment. That includes the mages."

She hesitated as he still thought over what she said, "You saw what had to be done with the guards earlier?"

The corners of his mouth drew down and his eyes narrowed, "Yeees."

"As a healer, can you do the same?"

"I take it they were Tainted? I know that fellow Delindro kept telling me that, but..."

She nodded sadly and he sighed, "As a healer, I don't like it. I also know there is nothing that can cure the Taint. So you and your Wardens did what you had to do, and if I had to, I would do the same."

This time it was his turn to hesitate, "Honestly, I was surprised at how...compassionate you were. They didn't know what you were doing and it seemed to be surprisingly quick and painless."

"It's not exactly common knowledge since I don't use it very much, but I am very skilled in making poisons. If you make the right one, it can kill quickly and painlessly. I learned to keep a good supply on hand during the Blight, it might sound silly, but I had a hard time just cutting someone down..."

At first he was horrified when she admitted to her knowledge of poisons, then it shifted to sudden understanding. "I do understand, that is a truly kind thing to do."

She bowed her head slightly, "Thank you."

"And thank you for your offer." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She wondered if she could talk him into joining her Shadow Circle since it looked like he might not accept her offer to join the Order. "And I accept."

That did surprise her which she didn't try to hide. He gave her a crooked grin, "Didn't expect that did you?"

"Well, no I didn't."

The grin turned into a sunny smile, "You gave me the choice, Commander. You didn't hide how hard it can be, but you also showed that there are some good sides to life. And...well, no one has given me a choice in anything governing my life in a long time. I'd be a fool not to take it."

The smile turned into a slightly evil smirk, "Maker, I can't wait until that bitch Rylock hears about this. She's going to choke on her own bile."

That caused both of her eyebrows to arch up.

"She's a templar that's had it out for me for a very long time. It's...well, gotten a bit personal with her. The reason why I was being held here is that I was on my to Amaranthine on personal business when they caught me. Said they were going to hold me here until Rylock arrived. Since she's not here yet, I'm going to presume she got held up some how."

He sighed, "I'm not going to hold my breath in the hopes that an errant pack of darkspawn got her."

Lana frowned at him, that was one of the last things she'd wish on anyone, including a templar. He waved apologetically, "Sorry, Commander, but you don't know what that woman is like."

"All right, I'll take your word for it. We'll be having the Joining shortly, once I've gotten a few other things out of the way."

"Of course, Commander. And...thank you."

She nodded and silently thought as he wandered out the door, _Don't thank me yet._

Before the door closed, Kallian slipped into the room. Marlana was surprised at how much time the spy had given her before making her report. She eyed the woman thoughtfully, she didn't look good at all. "Sit, have a cake. Grab a clean mug if you want some tea."

Kallian shook her head in bemusement as Marlana moved the mug Anders had been drinking from to the side. She did take a cake and munched on it as Marlana poured a mug of tea and added in a generous amount of honey. The silver haired woman knew from past experience that the elven woman had big of a sweet tooth as she did.

The spy took a long draw from her mug and sighed, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I needed that, even after that meal."

"Of course. Are you holding up all right?"

"I will be, if I don't have to fight darkspawn again anytime soon. Those things are _horrible_."

Marlana simply nodded, relieved that Kallian had managed to avoid getting Tainted. She was content to refill her own mug as Kallian finished her snack. Wiping away the crumbs with a contented sigh, the elf got down to business. "The reason why I'm here is that old biddy is in league with that fat sow Dairine Woolgar to have you killed."

She blinked at her spy. "I take it that you mean the old biddy is Bann Esmerelle?"

"Yeah. She seems to think that Dairine's daughter would be able to snatch up His Majesty if they get rid of you."

The Queen mused over that, "I wonder if Dairine realizes just how close Alistair was to killing her daughter?"

That earned a gasp of astonishment. Everyone knew what kind of gentleman the King was. Lana nodded firmly, "Yes, the girl pissed him off that much Though I suppose I shouldn't call her a girl, she's a few years older than me."

The blond haired woman snorted inelegantly, "She is a girl, and a vapid one to boot from what I gathered from their conversations. Yet, you don't seem concerned or surprised."

"I figured Esmerelle was up to _something_. Considering her relationship with Howe, I'm sure she was going to try to find some way of getting back at me. I am a little surprised she's allying with Woolgar, they aren't a powerful family for all that they're wealthy from the fine wool their sheep produce." She absently drummed her fingers on the top of the desk, "There might be something deeper going on."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to infiltrate that household, Dairine might remember me."

"Oh?"

Kallian flushed a little, "I um, sorta, accidentally spilled a pot of hot tea on her."

Unable to resist, Marlana laughed, "Ah, that must've been quite the sight. It's quite all right, why don't you spend a few days here to relax before going back to Denerim with Alistair's escort?"

To her surprise the elf scrunched up her face in disgust, "I don't know if it'll be spent relaxing. Do you have any idea just how lax the guards are here?"

Lana sighed, "I imagine that's how the darkspawn were able to invade so easily."

"Probably, I had no idea they were attacking until I smelled them coming."

She gave a sympathetic smile, "They are revolting, aren't they?"

"Says the woman who took out an ogre by herself. And didn't flinch at being covered in more nastiness."

She shrugged a little, "By that point, what was more ichor?"

Kallian shuddered, "I'd give more details, but I don't really have anything else to provide. I don't think Esmerelle gave the sow all that much information either."

"I can believe it, I have a feeling they're going to be used as distraction for whatever the _good_ Bann has in mind. And I truly appreciate your promptness in bringing this to my attention. Now I have a better idea of who to keep an eye on."

The elven woman drained her mug, then set it beside the half-full one left by Anders. "Of course, Majesty, that's why you hired me after all. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to catch some shut eye, then start terrorizing the guards in the morning."

Lana smiled, "Good night, and good work."

Smirking a little, the elven woman sketched a bow before slipping out of the room.

With Kallian's departure,sat in silence staring off into space as she thought over matters. So Esmerelle was finally making her move. Wonderful, as if Lana didn't have enough problems to deal with.

A loud thump at the door broke her contemplation. Annoyed, she yelled, "Come in, Oghren."

"How'd ya know it was me?" he asked as he came into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I have my ways," she said coolly, hoping he didn't crack the door. Her ways consisted of the ability to hear, he made more noise than a herd of broncos.

He grunted then looked around the room awkwardly. Not inclined to be lenient, she made an irritated wave of her hand at the chair across the desk from her, "Sit. Down. Oghren."

Peering at her through the fringe of his hair with rheumy, green eyes, he shifted his weight uncomfortably before doing as he was told. She watched with cold eyes, not trying to hide her fury with him. If he thought that helping with the darkspawn earlier would reduce her anger, he had another think coming.

"What are you doing here, Oghren?"

He flinched at her tone and protectively clutched his beard. "I, uh, wanted to join the Grey Wardens."

That he confirmed her suspicions made her even angrier, if that was possible. At least her swords kept quiet as she snarled, "You just left your very pregnant wife with no work of what you were doing in the middle of the night. No word for your friends who might worry about you as well. _And you did it to join the very Order I command?_"

Oghren looked down at his hands, letting go of his beard. Unable to contain the rage, Marlana stood to pace furiously around the open area of the office. The dwarven warrior watched her warily. He knew she didn't need her weapons to kill him.

He sighed, "It's like this..."

She stopped pacing to stare at him. This time when she went still, she meant every bit of rage she couldn't hide.

He licked his lips nervously, "All I'm good at is fightin' an' drinkin'. I thought Felsi'd be better off without a drunk fool like me. I figured I'd at least make a decent Warden."

She moved in a blur and yanked his beard. Hard. "You _idiot_! Right now is the time she needs you the most and you did to her what Branka did to you. Only worse, because she could give birth any day _and her husband isn't there to support her!_"

Oghren dropped his eyes from her murderous gaze, but didn't make any other movement with the way her fingers had twined into his beard and yanked in rhythm with her diatribe. He sounded broken, "Lana, I ain't any kinda husband she needs. Only I realized it too late."

Marlana released his beard after another painful yank and spun away to resume her pacing as she tried to overcome the wrath that raged inside of her. Even the blades were completely still, not wanting to set off the impending explosion.

Finally she stopped pacing to stare at him. Her eyes made a cold winter night seem as warm as a balmy summer afternoon. The too pleasant tone of voice should have been made of razors, "I will accept on one condition."

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously.

"You will write to Felsi to tell her where you are and what you are doing. If she wants to join you, she will be welcome and a place will be made for your family in the married quarters for the guard."

He gulped, "Okay, but will ya check my spellin' an' such? I ain't no good with writing."

She nodded sharply once.

"Right, I'm gonna get workin' on that then."

He was almost to the door before she spoke again, "Oghren, if you pull another stunt like this, I will do worse than shave you bald."

He shuddered and left very meekly.

It took time for her to calm down and regain control. She used it as an opportunity to clean her armor, since she wasn't likely to harm it by scrubbing vigorously at it. Given how quickly her temper had flared with Oghren scared her. It had been somewhat fueled by her worry about him since he vanished. She hadn't seen any signs of disconnect, neither did Felsi.

Mostly it was her anger that he was thoughtlessly throwing his family away. Not just her envy of the fact the two were having a child, it was just how important family was to her. She was also incredulous over the fact that Oghren did to Felsi that Branka had done to him.

One her armor was clean, the burst of anger driven energy was exhausted.

She poured herself more tea, even though it was now tepid and briefly considered lacing it with something stronger. She rejected the idea, realizing that alcohol would only make her volatile emotions even more dangerous. Besides, there was one last meeting she needed to have before conducting the Joining. And that had to be done tonight to make sure that neither Tammrel nor Edwards would succumb to the Taint.

_*You are not going to talk with your Wardens?* _Vigilance asked curiously.

"Not at the moment, I have bigger concerns. And I might do more harm than good with the mood I'm in now."

_*Then are you sure you want to talk to Nathaniel now?*_

"I'd prefer to get that conversation over and done with. And I need to decide what to do with him. Given what I've been told about Esmerelle, I can't just let him go to do his own thing."

_*...You're planning to Conscript him?*_ It was one of the few times she managed to surprise the too perceptive weapon.

"Depending on his answers, yes. Otherwise there will be one less Howe in this world."

_*But...he is your friend.*_

"_Was_ my friend. It's been over eight years since I last saw him, Vigilance. Over eight years since there has been any word from him. Almost a year since the Blight has ended. And he shows up with no prior word at a time that Esmerelle is making a move? The woman who was one of Howe's staunchest supporters? And don't you _dare_ tell me I'm too paranoid. After all I have been through, I think being suspicious is warranted."

Neither blade replied.

She got up from the desk, not giving any outward sign of her inner turmoil. The two pages that had been out in the hall were replaced by a guard. She saluted crisply to the Commander when Marlana asked her to have Nathaniel escorted to her office.

Unlike Anders, she had Nathaniel kept under guard.

By the time he arrived, she was back into her armor, hair neatly re-braided.

He hesitated in the doorway before warily entering and sitting down as she indicated. A small corner of her mind wondered if that chair had seen so much use in one day. But she couldn't let herself get distracted at this time.

"Why are you here, Nathaniel?" she asked bluntly.

He shook his head slightly, "You never did shy away from the difficult questions, Marlana."

She waited, giving no sign of her impatience.

Nathaniel sighed, "At first I planned to try to kill you."

At least he was honest. She spread her hands out, empty of any weapon, "Here I am."

Vigilance and Sacrifice gave her the impression of rolling their eyes at her. Nathaniel actually did. "Not after what you did to that ogre."

Killing the ogre the way she did was having some unexpected benefits. Still she doubted that was the sole reason for the change of heart. "Somehow I doubt that's all it was."

A low bitter laugh, "Yeah, you could say that."

Seeing that there was some pain in his eyes from this meeting was almost enough to change her mind about having a stiff drink, but she figured they both needed to keep their wits about them. Instead she poured tea for them both and shoved the plate of cakes in Nathaniel's direction, "They may not be as good as the rest of the food, but I've had much, much worse. Like Alistair's cooking."

He stared at her, but did take a cake and cautiously sipped at the tea.

Lana continued, hoping to try to ease the tension, "He grew up in a templar monastery, cooking skills weren't a high priority in his training. Now if I really wanted to make someone talk, I'd feed them some of his lamb and pea stew."

That earned a somewhat incredulous look, but with a glimmer of a smile, "The stories were right. You haven't changed at all."

She blinked at him. Another faint glimmer, "Hm, how did that one man put it? Best to have your will made out if you piss her off."

"I don't kill _everyone_ that pisses me off," she muttered.

He ignored her interruption, "But if you've been wronged, and have the proof, she'll be the best champion you can hope for. And you might think she's probably grimmest person you've ever met, until she gives you this sideways look and says something completely unexpected. Which is usually funnier than it should be."

She had to resist the urge to squirm. "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

He shrugged, "Like I said, I'm just repeating what I heard."

She looked at him in disbelief. He shrugged again and toyed with the mug in his hand after finishing off the contents, "It got me thinking so I made a few inquiries..." He shook his head, "Granted there were a few who are more than a little put out with you, but anyone that I asked about the Hero of Ferelden? They love you."

Lana didn't try to hide her shock. Love her? She wasn't the most lovable person in the world and given all the stories about what she'd done during the Blight. By the Black City, even after the Blight. And the people loved her?

"And that look alone tells me that you're still the same person I adopted as another annoying little sister. " He gave her a bemused look, "Though the way they talk, you stand ten feet tall and shoot lightning out of your eyes."

"I'm sure the darkspawn must think so."

He flashed a brief, sad smile, "I've lost enough family, I didn't want to lose anymore. So I decided I'd take a few keepsakes and return back to the Marches permanently. Only I got caught. And here we are now."

"You didn't go see Delilah at least?"

Nathaniel started, "Delilah is alive?"

She nodded, heart aching, she didn't like the choices before her, since she was positive that news about Nathaniel had spread. "Very much so. I'd offer to take you to see her, but things are...complicated."

"Aren't they always?" he grumbled. "But she's doing well?"

"Very well actually. She has a new husband who absolutely adores her."

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Opening them back up, he gave her an odd look, "Then I can at least die with that knowledge."

"That's a little melodramatic."

"What other choice do you have? As you said, the way I returned is suspicious. And with the way Esmerelle is starting to stir the pot..."

"I don't believe I said anything about her," she said blandly.

"Like I said, I made some inquiries, some of them were about...father's old allies. "

She nodded her understanding.

He sighed, "Then there's the...bad blood between our families."

Very quietly she said, "I don't hold your father's actions against you, Nathaniel." It surprised her to realize she truly meant that. "However, I don't blame you for holding my actions against me."

Nathaniel just shook his head, miserable confusion in his eyes.

Lana stared down at the empty mug before her, unaware she'd finished off the tea. Then she looked up at him, "There is another choice, one I choose to exercise now."

"And what would that be?"

She gave him a feral smile, "I, Marlana Cousland-Theirin, Warden-Commander of Ferelden hereby Conscript Nathaniel Howe into the Grey Wardens."

He gaped at her in horror, "I think I'd rather be hung."

"Too late for that, Recruit. I'd rather you be alive with a chance to redeem your family name than add you to my growing list of friends and family that were lost."

He shook his head, but didn't argue. "Go find the other recruits, the Joining will be in about an hour."

It still felt strange for her to say that as she watched someone who might be a friend again to walk away in shock. It still felt like yesterday that she was told to find Alistair and her fellow recruits, not over two years ago.

Shaking off that feeling, she cast a look at the too silent blades. "Well?" she asked.

_*I think we're in shock also.*_

Lana rolled her eyes at Vigilance. Sacrifice was quiet. _*What?*_ he finally asked.

"You both were awfully quiet when Oghren and Nathaniel were here. Yet you seemed to enjoy giving Anders the creeps."

_*That mage is safe enough to toy with, and he didn't mean anything to you. The dwarf and the human, they are your friends, ones that have hurt you deeply, we didn't want to add to that.* _

She huffed out her breath, "True enough. I hope I'm doing the right thing by Nathaniel."

Vigilance sounded like he was slowly working something out, _*There was no malice in you when you Conscripted him. Better that he has a chance to live and prove to you, and to the world, and more importantly to _himself_, that he is not his father. What you are doing with the Wardens, changing to them to being more than hunters of darkspawn, it is a good thing and will give them all a chance to live up to what they can be.*_

"Yet you haven't said the same for Irminric and Moira."

_*_Them,_*_ said Sacrifice in disgust. _*There is something wrong him, we do not know what exactly. As for _her_, she is demon-touched and there is never any good from that.*_

Marlana twisted around to stare at the swords, "I've fought, and killed, enough abominations to know what they are like. I can't say I like her flexible ethics, but she's not an abomination."

_*Yet,*_ came the grim reply.

Rubbing her forehead she grumbled, "Maker, just what I need. An abomination in the making."

_*She hasn't given into the demons yet,*_ Vigilance said helpfully.

"Not. Helping."

_*Don't you have a Joining to conduct?*_

A cool, sapphire gaze regarded the blades, but she didn't say anything else as she stood, stretched from sitting so long, slung the weapons belt over her shoulder and headed out to mix up the vile brew to hopefully make new Grey Wardens.

When she entered the room where the Joining was to be held, it seemed overly crowded by the nine men waiting there. She wasn't surprised to see Varel with the recruits and Wardens. She was a little surprised to see that Tammrel and Edwards were quietly talking with Nathaniel.

Oghren and Anders seemed to be having a contest to see who could come up with the most colorful insult. Since both men were grinning and laughing, she wasn't going to try to break them up. Delindro stood nearby, not saying, but clearly amused by the two. Kendrick and Irminric were talking quietly as they watched the others, the senior Warden looked a little dazed.

The silver ewer that she set next to a simple, silver chalice on a small table in the center of the room drew confused looks from the Wardens and Varel. Normally they didn't need to make up that much of the potion, even for a larger group than this. She gave them a serene smile, they'd see the reason soon enough.

"Gentlemen," she said quietly, but with true pleasantry. The little groups shifted into two, one of the recruits, she noted that they arranged to have Nathaniel in the center with a little private amusement, and a separate group containing the Wardens and Varel at her side.

They quietly murmured, "Commander."

She studied her new recruits, Oghren gave her the grin she knew of old, the one he gave when faced with a challenge he could sink his teeth into. Anders gave an unsure, but game grin. Nathaniel's expression was shadowed, but he gave her a respectful nod. And as always, Edwards and Tammrel just gave her their attention, their quiet confidence in her unshaken.

As always, the two guardsmen humbled her with that faith and not for the first time wondered what she did to earn it.

She smiled back in return, giving no hint of her concern for the coming ritual, "The First Blight was a time of horror, so much worse than the one that ended almost a year ago. For almost two centuries the darkspawn, led by the first Archdemon Dumat. Even now, almost thirteen hundred years later, there are still places in the world that still bear the scars from that time."

Marlana paused for a moment, letting them think about it. When she could, she had read through the archives the Wardens still had in Denerim. And felt ashamed that when she conducted the few previous Joinings that she had said decades. She still remembered the awful sickening feeling she felt at the thought of almost two centuries of Blight.

"And so a band of seasoned Tevinter soldiers, who knew only the seemingly unending battles against the darkspawn, cast off their service to the Imperium to deal with what they considered the greatest threat to all. The Blight. So it was in Weisshaupt that the Grey Wardens came to be. And it was there that they consumed the very thing that made their monstrous enemies the threat they were. The Taint. Not just consumed it, but mastered it so that it did not consume them."

The five men's eyes widened, everyone except Oghren looked revolted, the dwarf gave her a look of _Well, get on with it already._

"And so, as every Warden has done since, we too have drank of the Taint, mastering it, gaining the resistance that we need against the corruption spread by the darkspawn and being able to sense them."

She studied them again, "I've said it before, I will say it again. We have a hard, thankless task ahead of us. There is still gratitude that we stopped the most recent Blight as quickly as we did, but I'm sure you all know how fleeting that can be. But it doesn't matter how long their gratitude lasts. Know that your Brothers and Sisters in the Wardens know and honor what you are about to do."

"So in honor and memory of the first Wardens took the terrible risk to start our Order, we say the same words that were spoken at that first Joining. Irminric, if you would be so kind?"

He stepped up to her side, and despite the reservation that Vigilance and Sacrifice may have about him, there was pride in him as he spoke the ritual, "Join us Brothers and Sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you."

She tried not to think about the fact that it was likely at least one Warden had become forsworn.

The sound of the potion pouring into the chalice from the ewer was very loud in the hushed silence of the room. She handed the full goblet to Oghren who frowned, "That's all I'm gettin'? One little cup?"

Seeing that it took both of her hands to give it to him, and he too had to use both hands to use it, it was hardly "little". There was a ripple of unease in everyone except Lana who had fully expected such a reaction, and why she had mixed up so much of the stuff. She wanted to make sure there'd bee enough for the others once Oghren got through it. A small smile toyed on lips, "Oghren, you are aware that the Joining only requires a sip, right?"

He snorted, but didn't say anything as he lifted up the vile brew and chugged it down. He stood there for a moment, then let out a resounding belch which was accompanied by a foul odor. He smacked his lips thoughtfully, "Not bad for a drink without proper booze."

She didn't need the Warden bond to tell her the astonishment the Wardens were feeling. Lana gave him a small smile, "Welcome. Brother Oghren."

He blinked for a moment, just starting to realize the changes that were starting, "Huh. Well, thanks."

Oghren belched again, set down the chalice, "If ya'll excuse me, I'm gonna find something to eat. I'm hungry enough to eat a whole bronco."

When the warrior wandered off, the remaining recruits looked at her. "I'm afraid Oghren's the exception to the rule. You really only want one small sip."

She poured the rest of the contents into the chalice and offered it to Anders. The mage accepted it dubiously, "Darkspawn blood, really?"

"Amongst other things, yes." She wasn't about to tell them about the lyrium or Archdemon blood that was in there.

"Well, here goes," he said before holding his breath and taking the smallest sip he could. He coughed and choked, but Kendrick and Delindro were there to catch him before he fell to the floor. Marlana neatly caught the goblet before any of its contents spilled. Since she could sense Anders, even unconscious, she didn't need the affirmation that he was still alive.

Now was the moment of truth with her oldest friend present, and potentially one of her greatest enemies if she misjudged him. Both Vigilance and Sacrifice watched him curiously. His dark eyes were grave as he accepted the goblet, he stared down at the dark red liquid, shuddered, but drank from it.

Edwards was the one to catch him and ease him to the ground as Tammrel took the goblet. She wasn't sure how she felt as she too sensed another new Warden. Tammrel gave her a grim smile, raised the chalice in salute to her before drinking. As before, Edwards caught his fellow guard, but it was Delindro who caught the vessel. She wasn't sure what passed between the two men as the Antivan handed over the chalice, but like the new Warden before him, Edwards saluted her with the goblet, but instead of silence said, "For my Queen and now Commander."

He drained the goblet and collapsed. A new Warden as well. But Marlana was the one to catch him, even if she staggered badly under his weight. The goblet fell out of his hand with a clang on the floor.

Kendrick let out his breath, "Five new Wardens and no deaths. Avernus may be a monster, but he did know what he was doing when he came up with this new version. I just hope you know what you're doing with that Howe character."

"He isn't his father," she said quietly.

The Warden who was no longer her second in command studied her, then shrugged, "As you say. But I am going to make a suggestion."

"And that is?" she asked wearily. The events of the day were catching up to her, but she wanted to be there when the new members of her Order woke up from their first nightmares.

"Get some rest, Marlana. If the circles under your eyes got any deeper, they'll fall out."

"I should be there for them when they wake."

He shook his head, "Given the day we all had, I'm sure they're going to be unconscious for some time. I have a feeling we'll find Oghren out cold face first in whatever plate of food he scrounged up from the kitchen."

That earned him a wane smile, "Fair enough. I'll see you all in the morning."

Varel escorted her to the bedroom that had been designated for her. Thank the Maker it wasn't Rendon's old bedroom, which had been given to Caron, instead it was a room near the office she had taken over for her own use. As they walked, the seneschal said quietly, "Thank you, Commander."

She was too tired to try to figure out what he was referring to, "For what?"

"For saving Nathaniel's life. I haven't had much time to talk with him, but he's the man I had hoped he'd grow into."

"He was my friend and adopted brother, I wanted to give him a chance. Though I'm not sure how much that is given what kind of troubles are ahead of us."

"Perhaps, but it's still a chance."

She nodded and they paused outside of the door, he gave her an odd, assessing look, "I'm not sure why that darkspawn called you Redeemer, but I wonder if you realize that is what you tend to do."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

"Think about what you did during the Blight, and what you're doing even now. Good night, Commander. I hope you have a peaceful rest."

She stared after him as he walked down the hall, confused. Then she shook her head and went into the room. Someone had the bed turned down and a sleeping shift laid out for her, as well as another pitcher and basin of water. Even though she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep, despite the exertions of the day catching up to her, she still stripped and cleaned up again then donned the shift.

_*Sleep, I will keep watch for you,*_ Vigilance said.

"I don't think I'll be able to." Though she knew Oogie had gone on to the Maker, she couldn't face him, or Mhairi, in her nightmares. Or all the missing Wardens.

Sacrifice stirred, _*I will guard your dreams as I always do. As long as you need it, I will keep the haunts from you.*_

She was tired enough to agree. As soon as she had crawled into the cold, massive bed after blowing out the candles lighting the room, she didn't have enough time to miss Alistair. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and her battered soul was borne away into peaceful slumber on the back of a crimson dragon.

And as always, a cobalt griffin flew around them, ever watchful.


	7. Unpleasant Truths

Warm, bright sunlight woke her. She lay in the unfamiliar bed for a time as she slowly recalled the horrific events the day before. Refusing to wallow in grief, Lana grumbled at her blades, " You let me sleep too long."

_*Not that long. You get up far too early anyway. Even those whose duties get them up at far too early of an hour will sleep later if given a chance,*_ Vigilance commented tartly.

She never could understand why the two swords found her early rising so offensive. "I'm not the lazy slug that too many nobles play the part of." That earned her an annoyed mental snort. Shaking her head, Lana got out of bed, she was still bemused that for beings that didn't need sleep, the two swords were too concerned about her sleep habits. It was easier to focus on that, than the events of the day before.

Lana padded over to the pitcher and basin from the night before to wash away the last of her sleep.

_*You don't rest enough during times of stress.*_ She blinked a bit. It was rare for Sacrifice to get so demanding about such things, he usually left such matters to Vigilance. He continued before she could reply. _*Yes, we've talked to Alistair. He told us about what you do when he made us promise to make sure you took care of yourself on this trip. Even though it was meant to be short.*_

All she could do was shake her head ruefully as she finished her ablutions. There was a hint of amusement as she pulled on her armor. "All right what's so funny?"

_*You'll see.*_ Vigilance managed to pull off an uncannily good imitation of Alistair saying that phrase which earned a narrowed look. They were smirking at her for some reason, she knew it, but didn't say anything as she collected their weapons belt on her way out to go find breakfast.

As she went, she unfurled the sense that let her pick up Grey Wardens and darkspawn and smiled a little. All of the Wardens, including Moira, who must have returned in the middle of the night, were converging on the dining hall. It was always easy to locate Wardens during mealtimes, even if one couldn't sense them. Because she was keeping track of them, she wasn't surprised when Ogren intercepted her in the hall.

Not that she knew it was Ogren specifically because she hadn't had a chance to get a feel for his individual feel, but now that she did, it would make it easier to know who he was in the future.

What did surprise her was the...thing he had strapped to his jaw covering his beard. Lana stared at him as he asked, "What?"

Very slowly, and reluctantly, she asked, "Is that...a chamber pot on your face?"

He said defensively, "It's clean."

She covered her face with one hand as her swords snickered in the back of her mind. "Do I want to know why you did such a thing?"

"It's an improvised beard shield!"

Dropping her hand she stared at him again. He shifted uncomfortably, "I, uh, didn' write the letter, Lana. I ain't got the words. They jus' kept getting' jumbled in my head."

"Oh, Oghren", she sighed, feeling awful. She never intended to terrify her friend in such a way, since he clearly was nervous about the situation. "You tried at least, right?"

He nodded miserably and she reached out to grip his shoulder, "How about later this afternoon we work on it together?"

The twinkle she was used to seeing in those filmy green eyes returned as he brightened up, "Sure thing! So, uh, the beard?"

"Is safe."

"Thank the Ancestors!" He hastily undid the strap before setting the contraption down on the floor. She heaved a silent mental thanks that the chamber pot really was clean. Otherwise he would have been in danger of losing the beard after all. His stomach emitted a very loud gurgle and he grumbled, "Dammit, I feel like I got a bottomless pit instead of a gut now."

"Unfortunately, that's part of being a Warden, amongst other things."

He mumbled something she chose not to hear. She gently prodded him, "Let's get going before the others eat most of it."

Oghren grunted as he started to shamble to the dining hall. "So what else is there I need ta know?"

"It's best if I share it with everyone else at the same time."

Another grunt, "You sure about that?"

"Yes, it's the kind of conversation I don't like having more than once if I can help it."

This time it was Oghren's turn to shake his head.

By the time they arrived at the hall, the others had gathered at one of the tables. Not surprisingly, the one closest to the buffet that had been the one chosen and she was very pleased to see that the Wardens had seated themselves so that they were mixed together, not separated to either side of the table. She was a little bemused that they had left the head of the table for her.

There was a muted chorus of greetings while they were busy stuffing their faces, though Tammrel paused to hold out one hand palm up across the table at Anders with a smirk, "Pay up."

Anders sighed as one hand went into his belt pouch, "So how much did you bribe her?"

Curious, Lana paused from getting her food to look at the two men, "Bribe me to do what?"

"Show up in your armor with your swords at your back?" He frowned at the swords, "Just what are they anyway? I think they're staring at me. Either way, they give me the collywobbles."

_*Stop messing with the mage please. He's our only healer at the moment.* _They were suspiciously silent. But still smirking, at least now she knew why.

"They're unique, and no one bribed me to be in my armor. I don't know what kind of threat we're still under, so I prefer to be prepared."

The mage rubbed his chin as he considered what she said before handing over a coin to Tammrel, "I'm sorry I asked."

Delindro snorted from where he sat next to the mage, "I told you it was a fools bet."

Anders just rolled his eyes.

She gave a rueful shrug of her shoulders then resumed loading up her plate, "I have my reasons for being paranoid."

"Yeeesss, I'm sure you do." He returned to his meal causing her to pause to regard in dismay just how sloppily the Wardens were eating. Or at least the men. Moira caught her attention, subtly nodded towards the men and rolled her eyes. Lana gave a small smile in return, feeling some degree of comradery with the mage for the first time. Even if it was the ages old exasperation females could feel toward male behavior.

She settled down in the seat left for her and said quietly, but firmly, "Gentlemen."

They paused in shoveling their food into their mouths. Moira looked down at her plate, eyes dancing with suppressed mirth. "The food isn't going to run away from you, so you don't need to act like pigs at a trough." Lana frowned a little, "Actually, I've seen pigs at a trough eating more neatly."

There were furtive and guilty looks exchanged, but they did slow down to something more civilized which earned a sweet smile from her. "Thank you."

She took a bite of her food, then said once she swallowed the mouthful, "There's some things that need to be discussed, some of which are unpleasant truths, but there is one thing I'd like to say first."

More uneasy looks were exchanged. " Go on, Commander," Kendrick said cautiously.

She gave him a wry smile, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to the lot about. When we're not in Court, or some other official situation, I want to be called by my name." A fierce sapphire gaze fastened on the two former Guardsmen who started to look mulish, "That includes both of you."

Edwards's face scrunched up as if he had ingested something not to his taste and was trying to manfully swallow it rather than spitting it out. Tammrel gave her a long look, then calmly said, "As you wish. Marlana."

Lana beamed at him, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

They all stared at her. Then Nathaniel broke the silence, "So, what are these unpleasant truths you have to say?"

She thought over his question as she deliberately took her time to finish chewing her current mouthful of her meal. "Are you sure you want this kind of discussion over breakfast?"

He looked a little apprehensive as he asked, "How, ah, gruesome is it?"

Kendrick replied giving her time to eat some more of her breakfast, "There's certain drawbacks to being a Warden. They aren't gruesome, but as Marlana said, they are unpleasant truths." He gave her a measuring look, "I suspect there might also be a few other things that need to be discussed."

Of all the Wardens present, only Kendrick knew what she had done to survive killing the Archdemon, but Alistair was the only one who knew everything about what the results were. It was still enough to give him an idea of what she wanted to talk about.

Anders snorted, "So there's things that are worse than drinking darkspawn blood, having nightmares about those things and being an eating machine?"

Marlana studied the lot of them, then nodded slowly. She finished the last mouthful of food, then set her fork down, all appetite lost. In the back of her mind her swords protested, but she knew that forcing herself to eat would just make her sick. "To some, it is."

Moira and Irminric just shrugged as Kendrick sighed, "True enough, lass. Though considering the life most of us lived before being Wardens..."

She just nodded her silent assent. Oghren, who had been silent until that moment as he concentrated on eating, burst out, "All right already! What's the big deal?"

This was the part she hated, most of the new Wardens didn't react at all well to what she was about to say, but most of them hadn't taken into consideration the way they lived was just as hard as being a Warden. With a sigh of her own she said, "As a Warden, you only have thirty years to live, give or take. The Joining doesn't make us immune to the Taint, just gives us a resistance. After awhile...well, it fades."

The five newest members of the Order exchanged glances, shrugged and kept eating, clearly waiting for the rest. She rubbed the back of her head, she hadn't expected that reaction, the other three looked bemused. "The tradition is when that time comes, the Warden goes to Orzammar to the Deep Roads to go down fighting the darkspawn. It's known as The Calling, because you hear the lure of the darkspawn...and the old gods that call to them."

Tammrel asked, "Okay. What else?"

"Well, it is very...difficult for Wardens to have children due to the Taint."

Now she braced herself for the onslaught, not just because of them not being able to have children. But the fact that from the viewpoint of the throne, it was extremely irresponsible for her and Alistair to have married seeing the difficulty that would cause to having an heir. That earned her some long, measuring looks, but nothing was said.

But the truth was, she didn't give a damn about the throne. She wanted to have a family with her husband. Oghren suddenly found his plate all too interesting as his cheeks turned almost the same shade of red as his hair.

Nathaniel studied her for a moment, then gently asked, "So what else is there?"

Marlana nodded, "There's one other matter, but it's...complicated."

No one looked surprised about that. She wasn't sure if she was relieved at the lack of reaction to the news about the limited lifespan of a Warden, or upset at the fact they apparently didn't care. She wasn't surprised that for the most part they didn't react to the issue with children, to them it was probably something they hadn't care about. Though Moira gave her a long look of sympathy that was almost too painful to bear.

So she was grateful when Edwards cleared his throat, "If I may?"

She nodded, the others made some sort of gesture for him to go on. "Marlana, I don't think you realize that we are aware of how short our lives could be. Tam and I...well, as Guards we always faced the likelihood of going down in violence well before we turned into graybeards."

"Speak for yourself, " Tammrel muttered. Edwards ignored him, "Not to mention the whole getting Tainted thing yesterday. Quite frankly I was expecting you to save enough in that cup for us."

She shook her head, "You may have been my bodyguards, but you're also my friends. I wanted to give you both a chance."

Tammrel gave her an opaque glance while Edwards gave her an oddly shy smile. Then he went on, "Anders here is an admitted apostate who has escaped the Circle far too many times. The Maker only knows just how long they'd put up with that before they finally decided to do something permanent."

Anders smirked at him, "You underestimate the power of my charming personality."

"Watch it, sparklefingers," Oghren grumbled. The blond mage sniffed at him, "Says the dwarf who has his face being eaten by an undead animal and calls it a beard."

As the two started hurling good natured insults at one another, Edwards finished, "And last, but not least, I have a feeling Nathaniel here probably didn't have very long given his family's ah, notoriety and the way he returned to Ferelden. Among other things."

Nathaniel's mouth twisted slightly, but he nodded, "Accurate enough."

The former guard spread his hands, "So there you have it, five men who didn't have very long anyway. Ander's amazing charm not withstanding."

Anders frowned at him, then sighed melodramatically, "No one appreciates someone with real charm these days." Then he huffed at the expressions of those around he grumbled, "Fine, be that way. So what's these complications that you were talking about, Marlana?"

She drummed her fingers lightly on the tabletop as she gathered her thoughts, what Edwards said made sense, she just needed a moment to wrap her mind around the fact she didn't condemn them to an early death. Or at least they didn't seem to think so. "The last truly unpleasant truth, or so it always has been, and it is complicated. And the true reason why the Wardens were formed, and not just because of the particularly revolting manner of gaining resistance to the Taint. Only a Grey Warden can truly slay an Archdemon."

Seven sets of eyes were riveted on her, she hadn't told Irminric and Moira, she hadn't seen any need to with the number of senior Wardens she had. But now, with the ranks at the Keep destroyed, they needed to be aware, just in case.

"During the First Blight, the Archdemon that was once the old god Dumat kept returning again and again, no matter how many times he was killed. It was discovered that the soul of the Archdemon would travel to the nearest darkspawn and be reborn. Until recently, it was believed it was because the darkspawn were empty, soulless vessels."

She paused to take a sip of water, grateful that Varel had anticipated a conversation of this nature and kept the servants out of the room while the Wardens ate. The silence was absolute as if her audience didn't dare to even breathe. She'd given a good bit of thought of what happened to her that momentous night. She hadn't obsessed, but given what had happened, it was only natural to think over the matter to come to some interesting conclusions. And some conversations with a certain former god confirmed some of her thoughts, but he didn't elaborate with details.

"It was believed because of that, the Archdemon's soul could pass into the new body with no effort. However, when a Warden slew an Archdemon, he or she, would be the closest one to the corrupted god with the Taint flowing through their veins and that would draw the soul of the Archdemon into the Warden. Because the Warden has a soul the act would destroy both in the process, thus killing the Archdemon and the Warden."

Nathaniel deliberately looked her up and down, "Yet, you are clearly alive and well. And with soul intact."

"Yes, because there's some presumptions that are incorrect. The darkspawn aren't empty, soulless vessels. They have souls, ones that were shaped by the Taint they were born with to be compatible with the Archdemon, thus being able to accept its soul and the reshaping that goes with it."

Kendrick stared at her, "But..."

She held up her hand, "I know, but let me finish."

"All right."

"There is a ritual that was believed to keep the Warden alive. A child would be conceived by a ritual involving at least one Warden, one that truly didn't have a soul. The Archdemon's soul would pass into the unborn babe, free of the Taint."

Anders's eyes were huge as he whispered, "Since you haven't had any children..."

"Yes, Alistair was the one who did the ritual. And I have it on very good authority that the child is _not_ Tainted, nor is he a threat to the world. And most importantly, his soul no longer calls to the darkspawn. And that's all I have to say on that part of the matter. But we were all wrong about the ritual."

Kendrick shifted uneasily, "I know you said that for the ritual to work, it requires a compatible soul."

"I've been giving it a good bit of thought when I've had the time."

"That's only to be expected."

"The ritual...it's to allow the old god to be reborn in a new shape. A Warden doesn't need the ritual to survive, but they have to be willing to pay a very high personal cost to do so. I'm afraid I was selfish enough to pay that price because I found that there were things I wanted to live for. And I'm not ready to say what that price is."

She looked out of the corner of her eye at Irminric who simply looked thoughtful, she'd been afraid that of all of them, he'd react very badly given his background as a templar. She felt bad for misjudging him so badly. Delindro didn't say anything, but his eyes had glazed over as he mumbled to himself in Antivan. Moira had a speculative gleam and Lana had a feeling that the mage was going to try to get more answers out of her.

Vigilance spoke, surprise coloring his tone, _*They are all true, some are still weak, but they are yours. That you were willing to give them another chance by unveiling these secrets... They are true.*_

Relief wasn't even close to what she felt at Vigilance's announcement. A great burden was lifted. That she could trust these Wardens meant the world to her. Now she didn't feel like she was facing an impossible task alone.

She sucked in her breath and let it out slowly, "Which leads to the talking darkspawn -"

Moira snapped her head around, "Talking darkspawn? What talking darkspawn?"

"Er, the others didn't fill you in?"

Kendrick squirmed as her eyes narrowed, "We thought you should be the one to fill her in."

Rubbing her forehead, she briefly relayed the encounter with her waking nightmare the day before. Had it only been a day? Less than a day since the fight occurred late in the afternoon. It felt more like weeks or months than just a few hours. Eyes wide, Moira turned to thump Irminric on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me at least? Here you and Carlos had me convinced I was even crazier than I thought I was when I heard that one emissary speak."

Rubbing his shoulder Irminric opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Marlana's icy tone, "What emissary?"

The mage glared at the templar, "As you know I found this idiot with Carlos, they were in the midst of fighting some darkspawn, obviously as part of nitwit's Joining. Before I got smited, I heard an emissary say that they should capture the Warden alive, kill the male and take the female." Her glare deepened if that was possible, "But the two of them convinced me that I hallucinated that comment due to the smite."

Irminric shivered as Marlana's glare joined Moira's. "I didn't hear it, neither did Carlos, so..."

Displaying some sense of self preservation, he trailed off, not wanting to upset either woman any more than he already did. Kendrick muttered under his breath and Marlana asked coolly, "So that's why Carlos made the trip to Amaranthine? It wasn't just the strange nightmares."

He nodded, then leaning away from Moira, which was difficult since if he went too far, he'd end up in Anders's lap, "He wanted to know if there were any reports of that nature."

"Andraste's ass," she swore. "Well, those nightmares have relevance to this whole mess and I'm afraid it is my fault the darkspawn attacked."

Delindro shook his head, "I can't see you inviting the darkspawn to attack."

"I might as well have. They knew I redeemed Urthemiel, they seem to think I can redeem them."

An uproar finally ensued. She let them yell a bit, before raising her hand, expecting silence. Which she received with that gesture so she didn't have to start yelling at them. "The nightmares were from this one darkspawn that kept invading my dreams. I imagine it was the one that was called The Father. It kept trying to get me to help it, but it only cared about freeing the darkspawn from the song of the old gods. It didn't care if it purged the Taint or not, and it did admit it would still need broodmothers to maintain the population of its...people."

At the mention of broodmothers, Moira wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Not caring if he got an elbow to the ribs, or worse, Irminric put one arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. Everyone else looked ill except Anders and Nathaniel who exchanged bewildered glances. Marlana said flatly, "If a woman survives the Taint, the darkspawn perform a horrific ritual to turn her into a monster capable of spawning hundreds, if not thousands, of darkspawn."

Oghren grunted, "Awful things they are, massive mountain of corrupted flesh, way too many tits leakin' foul liquids and tentacles capable of rippin' a dwarf in 'alf."

Everyone, including Marlana, shuddered at his description, even though she'd fought one. It was the fact it was all too true that sickened her. The rest shoved their plates away from themselves for the moment. She hastily continued, "I rejected his demands. Alistair made arrangements for wards to protect my dreams, amongst other measures. The nightmares stopped and from what I understand no one else had any odd dreams either."

Anders and Moira both looked speculatively at Vigilance and Sacrifice. If either sword had a face, their expressions would be utter innocence. She kept going, "But I have a feeling it continued its attempts, this time on other Wardens. And it managed to get to at least one. Though I have a feeling whomever was compromised didn't expect the results. So apparently the talking ones do exist and that is why it's my fault, even if it wasn't my intention, that the Keep was attacked. They thought I'd be here already. Though what they want with the other Wardens, I don't know."

Silence fell and she scrubbed at her face with one hand before getting to her feet, "Try to enjoy what you can of your breakfast, Kendrick, Irminric and Moira, I want to see you in my office once you're done eating. The rest of you, I want you to go to the armory to get equipped. Once done, we'll all meet up to come up with a plan at doing something about this situation."

Moira asked quietly, "Marlana?"

Lana paused to look at the mage questioningly. The older woman lightly placed her hand on Marlana's arm, "It's not your fault. You are too quick to assume such responsibility. The fault lies with the one who is forsworn in their oath as a Warden."

There was quiet agreement from the others. She gave them a wane smile, "Thank you. All of you."

Trying to keep from betraying how emotionally raw she was feeling, she headed to the office she'd taken over for her use. And wondered if Caron was still alive so that he could eventually claim his effects. She was a little surprised to see that the halls were still fairly clear, until she was well out of earshot of the dining hall, then she started to see more of the servants and guards in the continued efforts of clean up.

Once again she blessed the seneschal for his foresight and just hoped they hadn't inconvenienced anyone.

She'd just settled in the chair at the desk to view what reports were available about the damage when there was a knock at the door. Lana had known that Moira and Irminric had been trailing behind her. The young woman had been keeping track of her Wardens, not because she didn't trust them, but because she felt the need to keep reassuring herself they were still there.

Vigilance and Sacrifice were quiet, but she could feel them thinking. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what they were discussing when she told the two Wardens to come in.

Judging by the furious light in Moira's eyes and the sheepish one in Irminric, Lana had a feeling there must have been a rather interesting, if slightly heated conversation.

"Why don't you two have a seat?"

Moira shook her head, "No thanks, this will be short. I just wanted to apologize for Idiot here and myself for yesterday."

One pale brow arched up slightly, "Thank you. I'll admit, I am curious as to why the hesitation. I thought I'd proven myself by now."

The mage sighed, the templar looked like he hoped the ground would swallow him whole. "Truth is, Marlana, we just didn't believe it. Sure, we've heard the tales, and you did save us both. And in Idiot's case, twice."

"I do have a name, woman," he muttered. She went on, "But that you could sense darkspawn so far away, when it was clear Kendrick didn't and Delindro obviously hadn't picked anything up either..."

The admission hurt, but it did make sense in a way. Lana replied somewhat dryly, "I guess Kendrick never informed the rest of you that I picked up on the group he was in outside the walls of Denerim the day they arrived?"

Moira shook her head mutely as Irminric said, "I don't think he knows, otherwise he probably would have said something. We knew you had a better range than the rest of us, but not just how good."

"I could have sworn I told him, but there was a lot going on at the time, maybe it slipped my mind. Regardless of that, thank you. I do appreciate the apology. And it's accepted."

The mage bit her lip as she looked away for a moment, then met her commander's eyes, "Considering one of the unpleasant truths you mentioned earlier... I may not be a healer, but I can try to research that, um, issue if you'd like. And I can probably talk Anders into helping since we've worked together in the past. I hadn't really thought about how it would affect you and the King until today."

"That's very kind of you, Moira. Though I'll admit it's more because I want to have a family with my husband than having an heir to the throne, there's still plenty of erm, offshoots to the Thierin line."

The two grinned her choice of words and she smiled back at them. "And it's my turn to apologize to you, Moira. For sending you off to deal with Alistair and Avernus in such a manner. I was a little put out and acted without really thinking about it."

To her surprise, Moira laughed, "Alistair was actually quite civil, though I think he was ready to start yelling given how red he turned. But when he heard that I was going to see that creepy bastard Avernus, he calmed down."

Lana winced, she'd heard about the meeting between the two blood mages, it hadn't been pretty by all accounts. He thought she was a weak willed, brainless moron while she thought he was a dried up old prune who should have rotted away years ago. Moira shrugged, "He actually forgot about me the moment I handed him the charm, told him what it did and who made it."

"That does sound like Avernus. I appreciate how quickly you got those errands done."

"I got lucky, there were windstreams that were going in the directions I needed that gave me the boost that I needed. And I certainly didn't want to spend the night at that dusty, frozen keep."

"So instead you'd rather deal with the slightly singed one?"

She nodded, "At least it's warm."

As the three of them laughed, Lana could feel part of the wound inflicted by her Wardens starting to heal. Once calmed down, the two excused themselves out the door to let Kendrick come in.

He stood before her silently for a long moment, also declining a chair. She felt bad for disrupting their breakfast in such a way, but figured the kitchen would have snacks available for later. When she decided the silence had gone on long enough, she gently asked, "Kendrick?"

Finally he did sit down, and looked down at his clasped hands that lay in his lap. "I really am sorry, Marlana."

She nodded, at least he was finally calling her by name as she'd been asked. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up, "The truth of the matter is, I was afraid of you yesterday."

The hurt and dismay that caused took her breath away. As she struggled to find something to say in response, he said "I am so very sorry about that reaction and how it affected what I did yesterday. Unlike the others, I do know what you're capable of, what you've done and yesterday... I realized that I actually didn't know and that scared me in ways you probably don't know."

"Oh, I don't know about that, I spent most of the Blight terrified out of my mind."

He shook his head, "I don't think that you do. Do you have any idea how many stories are out there about you? Not just the major events, but the little things you did on the way. The number of people you saved from bandits, wildlife driven mad by the corruption afflicting the land, or even just the kind word you'd give to a frightened child. When I heard them, I figured they were just saying that because you were the woman who stopped the civil war and the Blight."

Kendrick looked over her shoulder for a moment, then refocused his gaze on her, "Then I met you with Euphrobia... And you really were everything those tales said you were. So very bright and fierce, yet fair, not just in looks, but in your manner. That terrible sense of duty that guides everything that you do. Can you understand what it's like to meet a living legend and find out that she really is one?"

"Kendrick, I'm just a woman. Well, mostly."

He didn't crack a smile, "So yesterday, it just...drove everything home and I reacted out of that fear. I can never apologize enough for that."

"Take it from someone who learned the hard way, don't keep beating yourself up about it. I do forgive you, Kendrick. I really do know what it's like to react badly to something when you're terrified out of your mind. I just hope it doesn't happen again."

"It won't, I promise you that. Now that my gut and my head are finally back in tandem, I'll be okay. And I'll admit, I'm somewhat looking forward to seeing what amazing feats you do in the future. What you did to that ogre was impressive."

That damn ogre. She just hoped that Oghren didn't get started on about his second favorite story about her in the deep roads with an ogre there during their trip to Bownammar. The first being how she scaled the broodmother to split her head open. She shook her head, "I don't do these things deliberately you know."

He grinned, "I know, that's why they make a lasting impression."

Lana sighed, "I hope you know that this doesn't get you and Irminric out of your punishment for not listening to my orders. Moira already had hers."

"I figured something like that. So what did you have in mind?"

She smiled sweetly, "The two of you get to go looking for the entrance the darkspawn used to invade the Keep."

The older Warden thought it over, "I was going to say that's too easy, but we have no idea where they came pouring out of."

"No, we don't. I figure the two of you are up to the task."

"Fair enough, we'll go after the planning session?"

"Good idea."

"In that case, I'm going to see how much of a mess they've made in the armory."

As he left the room, she started to go through the brief notes to see what further unpleasant truths were waiting for her.


	8. Headaches

"So, Giles, what can you tell me about Bann Buck Woolgar? And who in the Maker's name would name their son _Buck_?"

Blinking a little owlishly, the young man pulled his attention away from the document he'd been working on. Although only in his early twenties, his slightly shaggy black hair was already beginning to thin away from his broad forehead and his watery gray-blue eyes were already starting to form a squint from reading crabbed handwriting. On the opposite side of the desk sat his King, a scowl marring his normally affable expression as he glared at a letter in his hand. The secretary was silent as he tried to shift his focus to a suddenly angry Alistair.

Not that he hadn't seen the man get angry, but not to this degree. It was almost as scary as when his wife got visibly angry, "Forgive me, Your, erm, Alistair. I was a little wrapped up in what I was doing."

Damn that bet, how was he supposed to keep the proper distance between master and servant if he had to keep calling the King by name? In his own defense, he didn't think one person, even a Grey Warden, could eat that much cheese. At least that slip brought back a some humor in the man's expression, even if had a slightly wicked gleam to it.

"Woolgar. Bann Buck." Alistair pulled a face as he asked rhetorically again, "Really, Buck?" Then the edge of anger slipped back into his voice, "I want to know why a Bann seems to think he can summon me as if I were one of his freeholders. Though I can't see a freeholder tolerating this kind of summons."

He vaguely remembered a short letter from the minor noble, but he hadn't really read the contents before giving it to Alistair. Feeling guilty that he slipped up in his duties, he held out his hand, "If I may?"

Alistair handed it over far too gently, the muscles in his hand and forearm bunching dangerously. Somewhat trepidatiously, he read the very short missive and felt a headache start to form behind his eyes as Alistair paced over to glower at the map of Ferelden that took up most of one wall.

_Majesty,_

_There are things that must be discussed. Come as soon as you can._

_Buck Woolgar_

Giles could fully understand why the King reacted the way he did. He couldn't believe the gall of the man to send such a demand. "Maker's breath, while his line isn't known for their sharp wits, I didn't think he was that stupid to insult you so."

There was a sound of annoyed disgust before Alistair said, "So do you know something about the man then."

Rubbing the middle of his forehead to try to stave off the growing pain, Giles sighed, "Well, as your secretary I need to know a little bit about most of your nobility as well as the merchants successful, and ambitious enough, to amass power on their own, not just influence on the nobility. This particular noble, well, the name says it all."

"I take it that the Wool of Woolgar relates to sheep in some manner?"

"Yes. Their sheep have some of the finest, softest wool in the kingdom. For all that they're very minor nobility, the wool brings them a good bit of coin. They started off as shepherds, and when they were granted their freehold ages ago, they didn't want the last name Shepherd, instead going for Woolguard."

At that, Alistair turned around, his face almost comically full of disbelief. "Woolguard..."

He nodded, "Indeed. Woolguard. Then somewhere along the way it went from Woolguard to Woolgar. I, ah, believe it might have to do some severe misspellings on official documents."

"Andraste's flaming sword," Alistair shook his head, all anger drained away. "I think they spend too much time with their sheep." He shook his head again, "I wonder why he wants me to go all the way to...wherever they are, instead of coming here like normal when someone has a petition for me."

"His bannorn is to the northeast of Gwaren, just south of the Brecilian forest, apparently there's some rich grazing to be found there", Giles said thoughtfully as he tried to figure out just what was going on. He realized belatedly how Alistair might think that a certain someone else might be involved. "Um."

To his great relief, Alistair chuckled softly, "Anora is far too subtle for that. And if she had issue with me, she'd come tell me to my face. Though probably a tad more diplomatically."

Giles privately didn't think so, but he wasn't incline to argue about it. The big man walked over to the offending letter, picked it up and tapped it in his hand, his brows drawn tight in a fierce scowl. Before he could say what was on his mind, the scowl quickly drained away into a look of near panic.

"What's wrong, Sire?"

That Alistair didn't react to the title told Giles that something was terribly wrong, and the answer he received only confirmed that thought. Almost absently he said, "Moira just arrived at the palace. If you don't mind, I'm going to see why she's here and not with my wife. And get Teagan, I suspect there's a lot of trouble with her being here alone."

Numbly he mumbled something in response. If he felt fear that one of the Warden escorts were here without her Commander he couldn't imagine what Alistair was feeling. Hoping nothing happened to the Queen, he went in search of the Chancellor. Yet, knowing the Queen like he did, it was fairly certain that if something bad happened to her, it wouldn't have been quiet. Still, he worried for the man he happily served.

Striding down the hall, and never so glad for his long legs as he was that moment, Alistair was trying not to feel panicky. Though he had damned the reasons for learning to hide his feelings, he was grateful for them at the moment. That mask was shattered when he saw Moira hurrying down the hall with two guards trailing behind her, the two of them quietly arguing about stopping her. His gut clenched in fear when he saw her slightly singed and bloody appearance. When she got closer he could see the exhaustion in her eyes and smell the smoke the pervaded her clothing.

Dread filled him as she came to a stop before him and bowed. The two guards stopped as well and fell silent.

"Your Majesty. Before anything else, I want to assure you that the Commander is perfectly fine."

The breath he'd been holding whooshed out in relief. "Thank you, Moira. Let's go to my office so you can deliver your news." He turned his attention to the guards. " I'd appreciate it if one of you could have someone bring hot tea and food for the Warden."

"Of course, Sire," one responded as he thumped his chest in salute before dragging his associate off with him. He didn't wait until they were out of earshot of the King and his guest as he started to berate the man, "Tolja didn't I, Sam? She's a Warden, yer supposed to let them go see the King unless he says otherwise."

Sam grumbled, "How was I supposed ta know she's a Warden, Bram?"

There was a discreet cough from one of the guards in the hall at the sound of metal on metal as Bram thumped Sam on his helmeted head and he started to not so pleasantly explain the concept of a tabard. Alistair and Moira exchanged fleeting grins as they entered his office.

Once inside, Moira slumped into the first empty chair she came to while Alistair rummaged around in one of the cabinets lining the back of the room. Lana wasn't the only paranoid one of the couple. He kept some packs of emergency supplies on hand. Just in case the worst happened as he encountered in the past. Which included lyrium potions for any mages that might be traveling with him. He also dug out an emergency ration bar that consisted of nuts and dried fruit held together with honey. Lana was the only one he knew who actually liked the too sticky, sweet things, but given the exhaustion the mage was displaying, he figured she wouldn't complain until she got some real food into her.

Moira gave him a wan smile as he handed her the potion and bar with a mug of water, "I never imagined that joining the Grey Wardens meant I'd eventually have a King serve me food and drink."

He chuckled, "Oh, I know it'd give most of the nobility fits, but I don't give a damn. Though I may not be able to ride out and hunt darkspawn as much as I'd like, I can still take care of a Sister Warden."

She downed the potion as he spoke, then began to slowly nibble on the fruit and nut bar, "It's much appreciated." She paused to sip some water, "I'm not quite sure where to begin."

"Start with the worst of it. What are the casualties?"

"There weren't any at the time I left."

He raised an eyebrow, "And what do you mean by that? There was still fighting going on?"

"The Commander said that she sensed only a small band left. And I wasn't about to disobey another order."

Alistair was very glad that he'd learned even better discipline as King, otherwise he might've started yelling at the mage. Which wouldn't have very productive, instead he coolly asked, "And what order did you not follow?"

Flushing, she told him about Marlana's sensing the darkspawn when the others didn't when they were a few miles away from the Keep, the discovery of the charms hiding the darkspawn from all of the other Wardens, the fight for the gates of the Keep. She'd paused to drink some more water when Giles and Teagan arrived with a small horde of servants behind them bearing trays groaning with food and drink along with small portable tables for everyone to eat at.

Alistair wished he knew who was smart enough to organize a meal for everyone so he could find some way to reward them. Ferelden may not be a rich nation, but he could find the means to reward those with initiative.

Once the servants had departed, Alistair quickly brought the two men up to speed on the situation so that Moira could have a chance to start wolfing down solid food, though he left out the part of the Wardens not believing what Lana had to say. That was purely a Warden only matter, one that he was going to let his wife decide on how to punish the miscreants. Though he had a strong feeling that Moira was already serving hers.

Both men blanched before Teagan said, "Merciful Andraste. I thought the Blight was over?"

"It is," Alistair said sharply. "But I fully intend to go to the Keep to see what else Lana may have found."

Hastily swallowing her food, Moira said, "There's a few things you should know, Alistair."

Neither of the other two men reacted, long used to the Wardens being told to address him by name. He wasn't sure if it was respect or fear that kept most of them calling their Commander by her title rather than by name.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed, "Figures. What else is there?"

"First, your dwarven friend, Oghren, was there. For some reason he kept trying to hide his beard in his hands when talking with the Commander."

Despite the grimness of the situation, all three men shared faint smiles with a bit of laughter. Shaking his head Alistair said with a touch of amusement, "That's because she's threatened to shave his beard off for lesser transgressions. The worry he's put her through since he disappeared... I'll admit, I'm a little afraid to see what he looks like without all the hair."

Moira grinned with the others then she turned serious as she went on , "There was also a mage I know who has made records with the number of times he's escaped the Circle. Anders is a fine healer, but doesn't take confinement well." She smiled a little ruefully, "I don't think many of us do to be honest."

Thinking that one over as he nodded his agreement to her last comment, Alistair wondered if this Anders was going to end up a new member of Lana's little Shadow Circle or a Warden. Since they didn't have many mages in the Order at the moment and none that were that skilled at healing, he bet Anders was going to find himself recruited if not outright conscripted.

She hesitated for a moment, huffed out her breath as she shook her head, "And I don't know how to break this to you easily... Nathaniel Howe was there."

He couldn't believe what he heard, in the stunned silence at her last bit of news, he slowly said, "Did I hear you correctly. Nathaniel Howe, as in the eldest child of the late and very unlamented Arl Rendon Howe?"

The mage slowly nodded, having gone a little pale at the way he stared at her. Teagan gently cleared his throat, "That does make for some complications."

Alistair wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Part of it was anger, that the man who had been exiled by his own father had just snuck into his country without telling anyone. The rest was worry about how Lana would react. There'd been no animosity with Delilah, in fact the friendship that had been nipped in the bud by the late Arl during their childhood was starting to regrow. But then again Delilah had been in hiding from her father during the Blight as much as Lana had been.

It also helped that she had been in contact with Lana, even if it wasn't officially with the court, that she had no desire to attempt to regain her father's lost lands and title.

But given how Nathaniel chose to return...that boded ill. He wondered if Nathaniel was going to be alive or not when he arrived at Vigil's Keep.

He wasn't terribly surprised when Teagan voiced similar thoughts, "I wonder if he'll survive Lana? And if he does, will he survive Fergus when he gets wind of Nathaniel's arrival?"

Surprised at the later question, Alistair raised both brows as he asked, "Why are you worried about Fergus?"

The Chancellor grimaced, "Growing up the two of them were best friends, almost like brothers."

Oh. That wasn't good _at all_. Fergus may have been the more laid back of the two siblings, which meant that when he got mad, it was a Very Bad Thing. He vaguely remembered being told that the current Teyrn of Highever had been hurt at the lack of word from Nathaniel. He was grateful he wouldn't be there when word reached Fergus about the presence of his former friend.

But he was delaying things. He scrubbed his face, then sighed, "I'm sorry to do this to you, Teagan, but I'm going to have to leave things here on your shoulders. Including what to decided about this..." His face twisted with renewed anger, "_Request_ of Bann Woolgar."

"Oh Maker, what did the idiot do this time?" Somehow Alistair wasn't surprised that Teagan knew the man. He seemed to know _everyone_.

He wadded up the letter and tossed it to Teagan who caught it with a look of astonishment. As he began to carefully open it, Alistair turned to his secretary, "Giles, I want you to send a messenger to Carlos in the Warden compound to meet me here. Then if you'd be so kind as to start organizing my escort. I want it to be as small as possible and ready to go by dawn tomorrow morning. Make sure it has people who have no issues with mages."

Giles frowned at that, "What do mages have to do with it? Other than Warden Moira?"

She shook her head, "I won't be a part of that, I need to head back out as soon as I can."

"I need you to wait until Carlos gets here first in case he has any other questions for you, Moira," Alistair said. "As for my request about mages, I intend to take Mal and Donal with me to use their spells to speed up our travel and provide the endurance for mounts and riders to survive the experience."

Teagan shuddered just before he finally succeeded in opening up the letter from the crumpled mess Alistair made of it, "I remember what that was like when we made haste from Redcliffe to Denerim before that final battle. I'll be quite happy to remain here and not go through that madness again."

Despite his struggle to remain calm, some of the grim worry he felt spilled out with his words, "It may not be a Blight, but this isn't normal behavior for darkspawn, even during a Thaw."

It went unspoken that he wouldn't leave his wife to face this crisis on her own.

Teagan suddenly exploded with, "Andraste's sacred ass!"

As all heads turned his way, the Chancellor growled, "How dare this man try to treat you in this manner, Alistair? Not even Anora would send a letter like this."

At that point, he'd forgotten about the letter from the pompous ass. Grateful to be distracted from his worry, he said somewhat lightly as one corner of his mouth curled up in a humorless grin, "Apparently he has the brains of his sheep."

"I think the sheep are smarter," Teagan muttered. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go think of an appropriate response to this...request." He sucked in a breath and let it out in a rush, "I should be free to help make arrangements for the trip in about a half hour or so, Giles."

The younger man inclined his head slightly, "Thank you, Teagan, but I should have this well in hand. A large party will only make people afraid. If we keep it small and discrete it shouldn't be too bad. Particularly if the mages don't cast their spells until they're out of sight of the walls. I'll just let it slip that the King misses his wife and didn't want to wait for her to return."

Rubbing the back of his head, Alistair gave them a sheepish look, "Well, that isn't exactly a lie. But as much as I'd like to keep it to a small party, I can't. Mainly because the Keep is going to need what replacements we can spare. And for another, I'm not very good at being all sneaky like."

Giles nodded, "Of course. We may have to send the replacements separately, I'm not sure how many men we can have ready so quickly."

"Whatever you can have at hand in the morning will be fine. I also realize that trying to hide this will be pointless. I'm sure the residents of Amaranthine City are aware of the attack now and it won't take long for the gossip to spread."

A small grimace was Giles's only response to the thought of the spreading gossip.

Still angry about the letter, Teagan jerked his head in an abrupt nod, "Thank you, Giles. Don't hesitate to ask me for any help." He gave Alistair a knowing look, "Make sure to get some sleep tonight, Alistair. You're going to need the rest if I know what kind of grueling pace you're going to set."

He marched out of the room with the sorely abused letter clenched in hand. For a moment the three still in the room were silent and unmoving in his wake. Then Giles stirred himself, "I best get things going then."

Once the secretary had left, Alistair turned to Moira, "So what else didn't you get a chance to tell me?"

She winced, "After here, I was to go to whomever was still in the Denerim compound to make sure the Wardens here remain in the area. The Commander is worried that the darkspawn may still move on here. She isn't likely to be happy about you dragging the remaining mages with you."

He gave her a lazy grin, "Ah, but I'm her overprotective, bossy and adoring husband. I can get away with things no one else can." The grin broadened at her stare, "Besides, I'll return them when my visit is done."

Moira shook her head, "You are still the bravest man I know, Alistair."

Why did everyone keep saying that to him? They seemed to keep implying that being in love with Lana was a dangerous thing. Shows how much they actually knew her. But something about the mage's attitude had him wondering, "There's more, isn't there?"

He really didn't like the way she looked down at her boots as she thought over whatever she was going to say. She sighed heavily, "It's about the two guards that are practically the Commander's shadows. Tammrel and Edwards."

A chill fell over him at how her voice was empty of all emotion, but he forced himself to say gently, "Go on."

"They're Tainted. I don't know if she'll be able to put them through the Joining or not. I hope so, they're solid men. If you didn't need men like them in the Royal Guard, I would have suggested recruiting them months ago."

Edwards and Tammrel Tainted. The chill went gut deep, causing the food he'd eaten to feel like a mass of lead in his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he had a faster means of getting to Lana since he knew how much those two had come to mean to her. A devastating attack on Vigil's Keep, Nathaniel Howe reappearing, and now the possibility that she may have to end the lives of two people she cared for? It was almost like the events of the Blight echoing back, only without the actual Blight going on.

He hoped anyway.

Now it was his turn to sigh as he reopened his eyes, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Except to pick up the pieces when he got there. "So you were to return to the Keep once you delivered your news?"

"No, I was to take one of the charms that we found on the dead darkspawn to Avernus to study. Then I was going to return to the Keep."

"Well, at least we know that they aren't permanent."

She frowned at him in confusion.

"I could sense you when you got in the palace."

The frown cleared and her face brightened a bit, "That's actually good to know. So they are temporary. Hopefully between Avernus at the Peak, with Anders and I at the Keep, we might be able to figure out how these things work so we can find a way around them." She hesitated as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "I'll admit, I wish I knew what it was that made the Commander the way she is.'

Alistair struggled at keeping his tone civil, "And why is that?"

"It would be extraordinarily useful to be able to give other Wardens the abilities she has."

That he didn't expect, "Oh, well. Avernus has been studying her on and off when she has the time to spare to go up to the Peak and he's baffled. Weisshaupt even sent one of their mages, a hoary old fellow who called himself Stump. He didn't stay around for very long. He cast a couple of spells to examine her, turned pale and left. We haven't been bothered by them since."

"I...think I'll take that suggestion back then."

He gave her a faint smile. She stood, "Since I still have some flying to do, I'm going to be off if you don't mind. I've told you everything I can, and I want to get back to Irm...well the Keep as soon as I can. If you don't mind me not waiting for Carlos that is."

Ah ha, so he was right about those two. But now wasn't the time to tease her about such a thing. "Go on. I think I have a good enough idea of what's going on to tell Carlos. But before you go." He got up, picked up one of the emergency packs made up for mages. "Take this, I know you don't have far to go, but it has lyrium potions as well as a few other useful odds and ends that you might need."

She took the pack with a look of surprise that bothered him. He thought she'd been with the Wardens long enough to know they looked out for each other. But he didn't want to get into that. She bowed her head, "Thank you, Alistair."

"May the Maker be with you."

"Thank you again, I'll need it for when I deal with Avernus." She slung the pack on her back as she quickly headed out the door.

As she left the room a couple of servants slipped in, who began to clean up quickly and efficiently. Remembering his own question, Alistair said quietly, "Please extend my thanks to the kind soul who realized a full meal was in order. I greatly appreciate it."

The two servants exchanged startled looks and one said, "It was Dee's standing, um, suggestion, Your Majesty. That if you or the Queen were meeting with people and called for food of some sort that was near mealtime, it was best to do a full meal."

Huh, he knew that Dee tended to look out for them both, he just didn't realize how much. "Thank you again."

The two bobbed their heads as they started to leave with the dishes and trays and somewhat nervously bid him good night.

Alone with his thoughts, Alistair brooded. That darkspawn found a way to hide themselves from Wardens was frightening given the level of intelligence and cleverness needed to come up with those charms. He could accept that they weren't soulless, but intelligent? Not without an Archdemon and he was absolutely positive it wasn't another Blight. So what was it then?

He doubted that it was one of the emissaries. While they wielded magic, and had some foul language they used to cast their spells, they didn't seem intelligent enough to come up with such a thing. Then a truly horrifying thought struck him.

What if Lana's nightmares all those months ago were actually from darkspawn and not a mage or demon as they originally thought?

Carlos's arrival interrupted his incipient panic attack. The squat, powerfully built Antivan wasn't quite frowning, but there was a distinct look of worry in those dark eyes, "What's wrong, Alistair?"

Focusing on the matter at hand of things that were actually known instead of what he was afraid of, Alistair hurriedly filled in his fellow Warden about Moira's news. Pale under his bronze tan, Carlos sank down into a chair as he whispered, "Sweet Andraste. All of the Wardens at the Keep were...gone?"

"At the time Moira left, they hadn't found any. Or the few they did find were dead from the fighting. I'm leaving in the morning to look into the situation. I'm going to take Donal and Mal with me to help speed up the trip, but I want the rest to remain here per Marlana's orders just in case there's another horde heading here."

The dark eyes narrowed, "But you don't think that's the situation?"

"No, I don't. Moira may have been traveling fast, but she still would've spotted a large number of darkspawn on the move. And we've had the city surveyed enough to know there aren't any Deep Roads near Denerim. Still, I'd prefer to err on the side of caution."

That earned a sharp nod, "Absolutely. I'll step up patrols for the next week. Not to mention recruiting efforts."

Scrubbing his face, Alistair heaved out a sigh, "Right then. I think that's all we can do for the moment."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? They're likely going to need more Wardens."

He peered at the man over his hands, "Do you really want to upset Lana anymore than she already is likely to be?"

"You do have a point there. Right then, I'll go prod those two layabouts to get ready for the morning."

"Thank you."

The man nodded a little distractedly as he went on his way. Alistair sat in silence again, he shook himself, then made sure everything was put away and the various drawers locked up for the night. Finally he heaved himself up and out of his chair with the intention to throw a few things into a pack before a fitful night.

He certainly didn't expect to find his suite of rooms blazing with light with Dee in a frenzy of packing. Judging by the sensible tunic and shirt with breeches tucked into knee high boots, the maid was clearly ready for travel herself. He shook his head slightly in disbelief before asking, "Dee, what are you doing?"

"Giles said there was some trouble at Vigil's Keep and that the Queen was likely to be there for an extended time and that you were heading out there first thing in the morning."

"Yeees, and that still doesn't explain what you're doing."

"Well, Sire, the Queen, she's going to need more than the few things that she took with her. And I thought I'd help get you packed as well since you likely have other things on your mind."

"Fair enough. And thank you, for everything. Including making sure we eat properly."

She colored a little, "Well, I'm only doing my duty, Majesty."

"Still, it is appreciated." He eyed thoughtfully, "So why are you dressed for travel then?"

"Her Majesty is going to need someone to look after her. Those uncanny swords of hers may be fine and all for fighting, but they aren't exactly people. And I also imagine there isn't anyone at the Keep that'll see to her needs properly."

Some might have found her attitude impertinent, but Alistair appreciated the maid's forthrightness and he also knew that Lana did as well. He had a feeling that Varel was in for an interesting time when Dee showed up.

Not wanting to get underfoot and seeing that the sitting room wasn't occupied by the woman's crazed packing, Alistair retreated there to read the current book he was working through. It was a well written history on the Bannorn and it soon absorbed his attention until Dee pronounced her efforts were done so that he could go get some sleep. He doubted he would sleep, but he had to at least try.

It did indeed prove to be a long and restless night. So when Dee tapped at the bedroom door, he was grateful to give up all pretense at sleeping.

After a hasty breakfast, he quickly donned his armor, made sure his sword and shield were at hand, then began to make his way to the waiting escort. Giles, in light chain with his sword at his hip, fell into place at his King's side, "There's something of a problem, Sire."

"Oh Maker, now what?"

His secretary actually looked angry, "There's a group of templars who want to join your party."

That wasn't exactly unheard of. "What's the matter with that? Unless they're causing problems with the mages?"

"No, Majesty, they aren't. At least, not yet. The problem is their leader, Rylock -"

Now he understood the anger as his expression tightened with his own at the thought of that bitch. He may have called Morrigan a bitch, but Rylock was a special kind of nasty. The kind caused by craziness and he always suspected she succumbed to lyrium poisoning early in life, "_Her_."

Giles eyed him warily, "You know her?"

"Unfortunately. Let's go see what she wants. And if she causes any problems for Donal and Mal, I'll smite her myself."

The other man gaped at him, "That works on non-mages?"

"It does, not as well as it does on mages, but yes."

His mouth snapped closed and neither said anything as they proceeded through the halls. Alistair was trying not to fume, he didn't need anymore headaches, but this...this was one he could deal with.

"There you are, Alistair!" Was the greeting he got in a grating female voice and fury washed through him. He wasn't normally one for standing on strict protocol, but in this case, he was going to make an exception.

In a cold tone that would've made Lana proud, he said to the woman in the heavy plate embossed with the symbol of the Sword of Peace after she shoved her way to stand in front of him, "That is King Alistair to you, Rylock."

She flushed angrily and started to open her mouth, probably with something vile in mind. He held up one hand, "No, you have no rights here other than what I give you. And right now, I'm not giving you any beyond the fact you're going to tell me why I should give in to your 'request' to join my party."

For a moment he thought her head was going to explode from how red she turned. Then she sucked in a breath and let it out in a rush with nostrils flared, "There is an apostate that has been captured near Vigil's Keep and I mean to bring him back for just punishment at the Tower and to serve as an example to anyone who have entertained the idea of running away as well."

Something mean slithered through his mind at that point. He had a feeling she was after Anders which meant she was going to have a conflict of interest with his darling wife. A woman who had a very low opinion of templars in general after putting down Uldred's rebellion. And one of the last people anyone, sane or not, wanted to piss off. Only he suspected Rylock wasn't smart enough to realize that. Certainly not sane enough at the very least.

A not entirely pleasant smile touched his mouth, "All right, you can join my escort. You are not to harass the Warden mages that are a part of it. You will be civil to me, to them, to my Guards. If I hear one complaint about your manner, Rylock, you will not like the results."

Huh, who knew? Seeing the way she eyed him warily as all color drained in her face, it looked like she might actually be capable of learning something.

Done with the irritation, he went to the warhorse that was a coronation gift from Alfstanna and easily swung himself into the saddle. The horse snorted and pranced eagerly, glad to be out of the royal stables where he was likely being overly pampered. "All right everyone, mount up."

As there was a clattering of metal armor from the number of Guards getting onto their horses, Alistair prayed that they weren't going to be too late.


	9. Bombs

Vigil's Keep wasn't the same place that he remembered.

Oh, the buildings were the same, still the same ancient, crumbling edifice, oddly placed and sized rooms, atmosphere thick enough to cut with a knife. It was a bit worse for wear after the darkspawn attack, especially the front gates. Yet it was still fundamentally the same physically.

The marked difference was the people that lived, and worked, in the ancient fortress.

As he headed to the dining hall for breakfast, the servants that passed him by cheerfully greeted him with some variation of, "Good morning, Warden!"

The few that had survived the old Arl's reign that knew him as a boy called him by name with the same bright tones mixed with respect. They didn't duck away from his gaze, or say his name quietly so as to not draw down the possible wrath of the man who ruled the place.

Instead of frightened silence as people went about their tasks, there was soft conversation mixed with smiles and laughter. And the occasional bit of scolding.

Despite the horrible attack two days before, the people were well on their way to recovering. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. On one hand it was good to see his people fairing well under a good leader, even if the one in charge had been an Orlesian born Warden.

On the other, it was galling to see that they were prospering under said Orlesian when his family had fought so hard to throw off their occupation. Well, maybe his father did. So where did it all go wrong then?

The painful cramp of his stomach accompanied by a loud gurgling from it banished that thought for the moment as he caught the scent of breakfast. Dear Maker, how did they deal with this day in and day out? He could handle the shortened life expectancy, the nightmares and everything else that went with being a Warden. But being a bottomless pit?

Nathaniel Howe muttered to himself, "This is just ridiculous."

At least there was still plenty of food waiting on the buffet table, but then again it seemed the kitchen staff had learned how to keep Wardens fed. As he moved quickly, telling himself that he would not run, to load up a plate, Nathaniel nodded his greetings to Kendrick, Anders and Irminric. It looked like the other Wardens had already eaten before going on to whatever duties they'd been assigned.

Kendrick gave him a look of sympathetic amusement as he sat down and tried not to just start stuffing his face, reminding himself he'd been raised better than that. After taking a sip from his mug, the senior Warden commented, "You do learn how to deal with it after awhile."

Irminric grumbled, "So you keep saying, but I've been a Warden for seven months and I still haven't learned how to deal with this unending hunger."

"You need to snack through the day," Anders commented helpfully. Kendrick nodded approvingly, "It's good to have a healer with brains around."

Nathaniel just barely kept himself from rolling his eyes at seeing Kendrick feed the mage's overweening ego even more. Anders really was a good healer. That was the problem. Even Anders knew how good he was. Pity the obnoxious dwarf wasn't around, even if he'd only known Oghren for a couple of days, it was entertaining to watch the two insult one another. And it kept Anders from preening.

But instead of gloating, Anders was oddly seriously as he continued, "The hunger really does have to do with what makes us Wardens. While we may not have the kind of power most assume us to have, we are still more than just your average human, dwarf or elf. So our bodies need more fuel to keep going."

The mage made a point of eating as everyone stared at him. When nothing else was said, he asked, "What?"

"You've only been a Warden for a couple of days, lad," Kendrick said slowly.

"So? I've been a mage a lot longer than that. Being a successful healer means I need to be able to see what's causing a patient's illness. A good healer knows their own body very well. Of course I was going to try to figure out this constant hunger in case there was something that could be done about it."

All right, so the mage was a pompous ass, but he was a smart and knew what he was doing. Best not to let on about the grudging respect he felt, at least one of them could keep from stoking that ego even more. But he did some consideration to what Anders was saying, "So keep on hand dried fruit or jerky?"

"Both, maybe keep some nuts on hand as well."

Kendrick nodded, "That's the usual recommendations. Though some like those fruit and nut bars, or worse, hardtack baked with dried fruit or meat."

Nathaniel didn't hid his shudder at the thought of the overly baked biscuit that was often used by anyone going on extended trips that prevented access to fresh food on a regular basis. He'd eaten far too much of the stuff in his own travels, but if needs must...

Irminric frowned at Kendrick, "Why didn't you give me that suggestion?"

He snorted, "We did, lad. You just weren't listening."

Hoping to avoid any bickering, Nathaniel asked, "So any luck in finding that entrance the darkspawn used?"

Both men shook their heads with identical looks of frustration as Kendrick answered, "Nothing on the outside. There's no caves that are close enough. More importantly, not enough tracks. The few we found were from the stray bands we encountered on the way in. We're starting to search the buildings inside the gates, but I don't think anyone realized how many are scattered around inside the walls until we started looking. The Commander has all of the Wardens on the search, but it's slow going."

He nodded, rubbing his jaw as he thought over what he remembered about the layout of his childhood home. "I seem to recall that there are some outbuildings that used to be used for storage before they got too old for use. I think some of them might have cellars."

Kendrick set his fork down on the plate bare of everything, including crumbs, before leaning forward, normally murky eyes intent on the younger man, "Do you happen to remember where they are?"

"I don't remember the exact locations, but I think I remember the general area."

Leaning back and picking up his mug, Kendrick smiled, "Thank the Maker, we might actually be able to make some sort of progress on this."

"No promises."

"That I know, lad. But we've been trying to do a building by building search with little success. Even with the guards looking when they can. There's still far too many places to search."

Nathaniel grunted, ate some more, then looked around, "So where is everyone else?"

Anders answered, "Moira is off to talk to either the Red Dawn or Blackstone Irregulars."

That surprised him, "Mercenaries? Whatever for?"

"We need more trained guards as quickly as possible, lad," Kendrick replied, "We've been told that Amaranthine City can't spare any. I'm sure the King will provide what he can in the way of assistance, but he has to be careful with just how much favor he can show us." He paused to give Nathaniel a sidelong look, "Giving Amaranthine to the Order ruffled a lot of feathers."

The small grin that tugged on his mouth surprised Nathaniel a bit, but in a way it felt good, "Don't worry, there's no hidden ruffled feathers here. It's a relief actually."

Only Irminric nodded his understanding while the other two eyed him, "Given your history with your family, that's understandable." While Nathaniel continued to eat while thinking that over, the former templar continued, "Oghren and Delindro went off to see of Oghren's stone sense still works and if that he can try to find anything that way."

"I thought that it took being on the surface for generations caused dwarves to lose their stone sense and even then they still have glimmers."

Anders rolled his eyes, "None of them have done such a thorough job of pickling themselves. I have no idea how that dwarf is still alive given the state of his liver."

Nathaniel eyed his plate and wondered if he still had the appetite left to finish his food. "I think that falls under too much information," he grumbled.

There was a faint smirk to the healer's face as he said, "Fair enough."

Not wanting to think about Oghren anymore than he already did, he asked, "So where's Tammrel and Edwards?"

The other Wardens all smiled evilly and Kendrick answered, "Beginning their reign of terror on the guards of Vigil's Keep. Apparently they seem to think they aren't quite up to their standards. Not to mention that pint sized terror of the Commander's is helping them."

Oh, that was just too funny. Though he wondered about one thing, smiling despite himself, he asked, "Pint sized terror?"

"Kallian, the elven lass that the Commander has going about on errands that a wise man doesn't ask about. She's the one that got the other two riled up."

The smile grew a bit, he hadn't been overly impressed with the guards himself, but he wasn't sure if it was safe for him to say something. "And the Commander?"

"In her office, she's going to be talking with someone about repairing the walls. Then she was planning to help with the search once that was over."

"Sounds like fun," he commented dryly.

Kendrick shrugged, "It's why she's the Commander. She's the one who is willing to handle those things."

-oOo-

Sitting at the desk of her temporary office waiting for the dwarven stonemason to arrive, Lana wondered how she ended up being the one to deal with matters like this. Didn't she have min...er, assistants for such things? Well, Varel had his hands full at the moment with restoring order to the Keep. Garavel, the new captain of the guard, was currently being "educated" by Edwards and Tammrel, along with the rest of the fortress guards currently not on duty.

She wasn't terribly surprised that Kallian had gotten the two former Royal Guardsmen to crack down on the sorry sots here at Vigil's Keep. That her main spy had commented about the guards being lax meant they had to have been truly awful at their jobs. She had every confidence that the two men would whip them all into shape.

At least it kept those two busy and out of her hair. Even though they were Wardens, they kept falling into the habit of being her bodyguards. It didn't help that the rest of the senior Wardens approved of such habits. Lana just hoped they didn't step on Garavel's toes too much.

Oh, who was she kidding? She hoped they did. Granted he was second in command to the now deceased Rowland, but he could have done _something_ to keep the guards in good order.

There was Mistress Woolsey, the treasurer sent by the First Warden to keep Caron in line with the funds of the Order in Amaranthine. As if he needed a keeper, the man had a good working brain in his head, and what he may not have known about ruling an arling, Varel more than made up for it. Lana had her own suspicions about the woman, but wasn't going act on them just yet.

Even if she didn't trust Woolsey, the woman was such a miser that Lana had a feeling the woman wouldn't agree to the kind of defenses needed for the ancient fortress.

And there was no one else who had the training yet to have a good feel for running the Keep.

Bother. She'd much rather be outside helping to find where the entrance that the damned darkspawn had used. The bodies had been cleaned up fairly quickly and it was confirmed that most of the Wardens in residence were missing. _Missing_, not dead. While those normally taken by the darkspawn were left behind.

A knock on the door interrupted her mind from it's circling about issues she couldn't fix. Yet.

Varel opened the door, "Commander, Master Glavonak is here to see you at your request."

"Please, send him in."

He nodded, "And I have the usual refreshments on the way as well."

She smiled, "Thank you, Varel. I still really appreciate all that you've been doing. Duty or not."

He bowed, "It is my honor and privilege."

The seneschal backed away to open the door to allow three dwarves enter the room, two men, clearly related in some way with similar hair and beard styles, the only differences between them was that one had pale skin with dark auburn hair the other was tanned with light blond hair. The third was a woman, who seemed familiar for some reason, but she couldn't place how. She stood up as they came in, "Thank you for coming here so quickly, Master Glavonak. If you and your companions will have a seat?"

The dark haired man bobbed his head slightly, "Thank you, Commander. I'd like to introduce you to my wife Zerlinda and my brother Dworkin."

Dworkin gave her a smile that hinted at madness as he bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. And Zerlinda didn't tell us how lovely you are."

In a tone she was familiar with using on Fergus, Master Voldrik growled at his brother, "_Dworkin._ Mind your manners." He sighed as he turned back towards her, "I'm truly sorry, Commander. Or would you prefer Majesty? I think my brother has given himself more brain damage from his explosives than anyone realized."

She smiled warmly at the master stonemason as his brother sputtered indignantly, "That's quite alright Master Glavonak, I've had similar incidents with my brother and he doesn't have your brother's excuse. And call me Commander please since we're not at court."

He laughed as Dworkin seemed torn between laughter and further indignation. Zerlinda gave a shy smile, but didn't say anything. Marlana continued, "Forgive me Mistress, but while you are familiar, I can't quite place where we met."

Zerlinda ducked her head down a bit as Voldrik gently ran his hand along her back, she said quietly, "You saved me an' my boy when you were in Orzammar."

_Now_ she remembered, she'd met the woman in Dust Town, the slums of Orzammar. The poor thing had been begging in the streets for food so that she could care for her baby boy. She'd been thrown out by her family for having a child with a casteless man. And it was that situation that had driven home to her just how awful the caste system was. Marlana had given her some coin to go to the surface to find work and hopefully start over. "Yes, I do remember. I'm glad to see that you're doing well."

She flushed with pleasure and smiled at Voldrik who smilingly said, "I should thank you, Commander, for making possible the greatest gifts of my life. My wife and son. Not to mention one of my best miners."

It was a pleasant change to have something truly good to come from her actions during the Blight. Voldrik squared his shoulders as she smiled and tried to think of a good response, "Now then, having seen the sorry state of the fortress walls and gates, I can see why you called for my services. If you don't mind, we'll take a look around to see what can be done then we can work out the numbers."

She could only imagine Mistress Woolsey's reaction to the cost. Careful to keep such thoughts to herself, she smiled again, "Why don't you have something to refresh yourselves with before going out?"

"Thank you, but we're good. It wasn't that long of a ride and it's best to get started on a job like this right away."

She nodded, "Understandable. If I'm not here, Varel will be able to find me once you're done with your inspection."

"Fair enough, let's get going."

The two men nodded their farewells, Dworkin a bit more subdued than when he first arrived, while Zerlinda gave her a shy curtsey as Lana stood to see them out.

Well, it seemed the Maker did smile on her after all. As she slung her weapons on her back, she paused, the two blades had been awfully quiet that morning.

"What are the two of you up to?"

Just smug silence. Shaking her head, she headed out the office, with the intention of letting Varel know she was going to join the rest of the Wardens in their search of the grounds.

-oOo-

"Oghren...what makes you think that you're going to find the darkspawn entrance that way?" Delindro asked, curious despite himself. He leaned against a nearby wall, hoping to avoid seeing the ass of the drunken dwarf again. Or rather, the ass crack peaking out from the sagging drawers. Even though the dwarven warrior's armor stank to high heaven, at least it didn't fall off, exposing things best left hidden.

But no, Oghren had decided he didn't need to wear his armor, so he was wandering around in old, stained clothing. He didn't want to think about what caused the stains. Or the smell.

He was still trying to figure out why he agreed to accompany the dwarf anyway. As he thought about that, the dwarf in question bent over, planted his hands on the ground with eyes closed.

A loud, disturbingly liquid-like sound exploded from the rear end of the dwarf, filling the air with a horrific stench.

"Oh Maker, Oghren! You're trying to kill me!"

There was a faint grunt in response as the Antivan desperately sought clean air, frantically waving his hands in front of his face in the vain attempt at fending off the stench. Then there was a sheepishly strangled, "Oops. Sorry 'bout that."

"Ha! I wonder if I can bottle that? That would make a great addition to my explosives," an unknown male voice giggled from nearby. More than a little warily, Delindro turned to look at who made the comment and tried not to groan. A swarthy dwarven male with pale blond hair and a slightly crazed look in his eyes stood nearby. He grinned cheerfully, "I'm Dworkin Glavonak, Master Bombardier, at your service."

Oh, that didn't sound very healthy for anyone. He wondered if the Commander knew about this? "Er, greetings, Ser. I'm Delindro, Grey Warden of Ferelden, formerly Antiva. This is Oghren, one of the newest members of the Order."

His stomach sank at the way Dworkin's face lit up. "Oghren? You're still kicking around? That's great!"

Oghren jumped up, grinned just as madly as the bombardier and flung his hands out, "Dworkin you mad fool! You ain't blown yerself up yet!"

Laughing, the two men embraced with much hearty backslapping. Delindro tried not to whimper as he as he backed away some more. Just what they needed, another crazed dwarf. And one that played with explosives.

Once the frenzy ended, Dworkin asked, "So what was it that you were trying to find? Other than your ass."

"Hmph. Had a darkspawn horde few days ago, tryin' ta find where they came in from."

"Want help? My brother chased me off saying that he and Zerlinda can handle the inspection just fine on their own. Told me to stay out of trouble. Hee hee. I figure your fellow Warden will help with that."

Mentally shaking his head, Delindro sighed with resignation. He'd go find help, but he didn't want to leave these two alone. Varel and the Commander would have his head if they managed to wreck some part of the place. Though judging by the condition of the fortress, he had a feeling it might not be difficult to bring the whole thing down.

"All right, Oghren. What did you pick up with your stone sense?"

Dworkin chortled, "He still has stone sense? I thought he drank it away at some point."

Oghren glowered at the other dwarf, "I still got it. An' there's a kind of..hollowness below us. I think it leads thataway." He pointed at the direction of some ramshackle looking sheds.

Dworkin shrugged, "I suppose that's as good of a place as any. Let's go then."

The two dwarves started off towards the shacks with a bemused Delindro trailing behind. He was still trying to see if he could spot a guard he could signal, or pick up the hint of any of the other Wardens. Almost anyone would have been welcome at that point. Neither of them had done anything yet, but it was the yet part that was worrying him.

It was just as they were getting to the closest building that he picked up three Wardens. He turned around to see Kendrick with Irminric and Nathaniel slowly heading their way. He had a feeling their wary expressions matched his own. Somewhat nervously, Kendrick asked, "So who's Oghren's friend?"

Delindro shrugged, "Some dwarf named Dworkin, calls himself a 'Master Bombardier'."

The other Wardens looked at each other, Irminric said faintly, "Oh, that can't be good."

Kendrick sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Let's go make sure those two stay out of trouble then. And who knows? Maybe they found what we're looking for."

Squaring their shoulders, the four Wardens went to see what their Brother was up to with the cackling menace. Thank Andraste for her mercy that nothing had been blown up yet.

-oOo-

He woke to pain filled darkness.

It took a moment for him to realize the darkness was due to something heavy on his eyes. Without thinking about it, he reached up to his face. Or rather, tried to touch his face, his arm didn't move very far as pure agony raced through his flesh eliciting a pain filled groan. Even that hurt.

There was a rustle of cloth as someone moved nearby. Caron rumbled quietly, "Easy, lad. Don't move around too much, you're still recovering from your wounds. There's a poultice on your eyes and the..." Caron faltered, something he'd never heard the senior Warden do before. It was a chilling thought since Caron was the very definition of stalwart. "The darkspawn say that you're due another round of healing shortly."

"Wha?" Dammit, it hurt even to try to talk. The pain fuzzed his thinking, keeping him from remembering what exactly happened.

A heavy sigh from the other Warden. "I'm not surprised you're having a bad time of it. You and a handful of others got a face full of fire from one of the emissaries when the darkspawn attacked Vigil's Keep."

He frowned. That wasn't right. They weren't supposed to attack the Keep, they were just to go after the silver haired bitch's party since said bitch was the one that the Architect wanted. Mistaking his frown, Caron continued, "Aye, I know. Talking darkspawn...I never thought it possible. But they are and clearly intelligent too. They attacked the Keep for some reason. They took all the Wardens alive as prisoners and started killing everyone else."

The chill deepened, that was _not_ normal behavior from the monsters, even as part of his agreement with the Architect. His frown grew, he couldn't sense the beasts. Clearing his throat felt like swallowing glass, but now he could talk. Even if his voice was a near unrecognizable rasp. "Can't sense them."

"Hold on, lad." There was more movement and the sound of water being poured, then a damp cloth was held to his mouth which he eagerly sucked on. The water was warm and fusty, the cloth hadn't been properly cleaned in some time. It still tasted like ambrosia. "Better?"

"Yes. Thanks." It was true, his throat no longer felt like it was 'ripping itself apart.

"Now for your question. They seem to have the place warded somehow. Can't even sense the other Wardens much less the darkspawn. I think that's what those bastards used to sneak up on us in the first place."

Now that the other Warden mentioned it, he couldn't pick up Caron who was right next to him. Apparently the Architect's ability to conceal itself from Wardens was far more advanced than he'd been led to believe. He just hoped that the goal of the raid had been achieved. He was going to be seriously put out if he'd gone through this for nothing. "Losses?"

"Those that didn't die fighting are here. At least they didn't get the Commander, she hadn't arrived yet."

_Fuck_. It had been for nothing.

Caron kept blithely going on, unaware of his fellow's anger. "Thank the Maker for that. She's the determined sort who'll track us down."

That was insult to injury. He just grunted in response.

The sound of metal scraping against stone kept Caron from saying anything else. An unnervingly inhuman voice lisped, "So he is awake then."

Annoyed, he answered for himself, "That I am."

"Good. The Father will be pleased. Now it is time for further healing."

He blacked out from the pain when two sets of clawed hands picked him up by the shoulders and feet.

Consciousness returned when he was set down on a strangely warm, stone surface. The too familiar voice of the Architect spoke, "I know you have many questions, Warden, but first your healing."

Unconsciousness claimed him before he could argue.


	10. Fireworks

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ANCESTORS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU STONE FORSAKEN DUST FOR BRAINS?"

The bellow drew the attention of everyone in the area, causing some of the guards who were stationed nearby to start drifting over, hands on the hilts of their weapons. The source of the angered roar stalked towards Dworkin, normally pale face had turned so red it almost matched Oghren's hair, his hands clenched in fists so tight the knuckles were white. Voldrik Glavonak stalked toward his brother with murder in his eyes.

To his credit, Dworkin blanched beneath his tanned complexion and fell over with a very meek, "Eep!"

Oghren glanced over his shoulder and paled himself, then glowered down at the prone dwarf, "Thought ya said yer brother was fine with ya wanderin' about?"

"Um," was all that came out as Dworkin's eyes shifted about nervously. The four Wardens that had been approaching stopped to watch the impending explosion that was going to erupt without any incendiaries involved. He started to scramble away from Oghren as the warrior growled and reached for him.

"So what's all the excitement about?" asked a curious female voice. Kendrick sighed, he hated it when she snuck up on him like that.

They all paused to look at the Commander, who really did look curious without any signs of anger or annoyance, standing easily with arms loosely folded across her chest, the long silver hair was pulled away from her face by a couple of combs rather than tightly braided. The oddly relaxed posture didn't fit with how she was armored with those unnerving swords of her at her back.

Nathaniel shook his head with a scowl that was ruined by how the corner of his mouth kept twitching upwards, "You still haven't grown up."

She grinned, "Sure I have. I haven't turned anyone's hair purple in the last couple of years."

Nathaniel groaned and rolled his eyes, "That hardly counts."

Kendrick really didn't want to know. For once he was glad when Oghren interrupted by growling, "Soddin' nughumper said he could help find an' open the blocked passage the darkspawn used."

Voldrik did more than growl as he shook his fists, "And I told that idiot he wasn't allowed to make, or use, any bombs while here. Not after the last 'accident'."

More than a little frantic, Dworkin giggled nervously, "And it was an accident! And this was just a little, bitty thing, not even a bomb at all!"

Marlana rubbed her mouth, as she listened to what they had to say. Kendrick had a feeling she was trying not to laugh. She coughed slightly, "Be at peace, Master Glavonak, I'm sure he meant well."

"He always means well, but...things happen around him. I thought he was safe enough to bring, Commander. Apparently I was wrong."

"Well, nothing has happened."

"Yet," Voldrik said ominously.

She tilted her head in acknowledgment, "As you say. But since you did make a timely arrival, perhaps we can take a look at what has been found and see if this is what we're looking for? And if it is, we could use your advice on how to proceed opening it without bringing down the building."

She surveyed the area, "And how to keep the others from going up with it. Or down in this case."

Voldrik sucked in a breath, then let it out in a huff accompanied by flaring nostrils, he angrily pointed a finger at his brother who froze like a mouse under the stare of a snake. "You are far luckier than you realize, brother mine. So what is it that you think you found?"

Giving Dworkin time to recover, Oghren said, "Think we found the way the darkspawn used ta get into the Keep. How they filled it with rubble an' not make anything else collapse is a soddin' mystery. The blighter here," he jerked a thumb in Dworkin's direction, "said he thought he could clear out some of the mess."

Somewhat defensively, Dworkin asked, "What? I can!"

"Without a mess?"Marlana inquired mildly. Kendrick quietly marveled at how she calming them all down given her famous temper.

He bobbed his head in agreement, casting a sideways look at his brother. Who just sighed, "Oh, fine. Let's see what you've got here."

The three dwarves gathered to study the debris filled entrance, Dworkin maneuvering so that Oghren stood between him and his brother. Marlana moved over to the other Wardens and quietly asked, "So was he really that bad?"

Delindro replied faintly, "He called himself a Master Bombardier."

She mulled that over for a moment, "That suddenly explains the Master's comment when I met them earlier."

They looked at her, she shrugged slightly, "Something about slightly addled from explosives. Since he was going to be with his brother, I didn't really think anything of it at the time. I know that sometimes miners need to use explosives to open up places where they're mining. Bombardier implies he uses them more in a more combative style. Hmm."

He really didn't like how her eyes unfocused as she thought that over. Delindro beat him to it, "Marlana, please tell me you are not thinking about using his bombs?"

"Well, maybe pick his brains for ideas. There are times when its not possible to use magical wide area attacks. Such as our mages being occupied by other matters."

Kendrick really didn't want to think about his Commander could learn from an insane dwarf who played with bombs. He grateful when he felt Anders approach and ask, "Do I want to know what other things we'd be occupied with?"

"Oh, I don't know, keeping the rest of us alive? That's what poor Wynne often ended up doing." An unreadable expression flickered across her face, "Even Morrigan learned the basics to help keep us going."

"Wynne? The faux grandmotherly type who was a tyrant of the healing classes?" Anders gaped at her in astonishment. His tone drew her attention away from the three dwarves.

"Well, I wouldn't know about being a tyrant of the healing classes, and she never claimed to be a grandmother. But she could be worse than Alistair about me taking better care of myself." She grimaced, but it didn't hide the light of amusement that danced in her eyes, "And he's a very bossy and overprotective person when he thinks I'm not being careful enough."

A brief outburst from one of the dwarves drew her attention before anyone else could respond. Nathaniel made a choking sound as she walked off to head off any further trouble.

"You all right, lad?" Kendrick asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen her smile when she called someone bossy and overprotective."

He looked at the younger man out of the corner of his eye, "It's more than just that, isn't it?"

"It's not a kind thing to say...but I find it doubly hard to believe that a son of Maric's could be described that way."

"I never met Maric, but I did have the...honor of meeting Cailan while at Ostagar. Alistair make look a good bit like his half brother, and has a similar good nature, but that's about it. On first meeting, he may seem like a big blond goof, but there's more to him than that." He looked over at the young woman who was playing referee with three dwarves that were starting to gesture at one another angrily. "Besides, I suspect spending a year or so with our Commander would have given him a spine if he didn't have one before."

"I haven't met the man, but why do I get the feeling that Alistair is probably the bravest man alive?"

Having a feeling that laughing like he wanted to would upset the dwarves even more than they already were, Kendrick wheezed while Delindro and Irminric quietly snickered. Anders shook his head, "I have a hard time believing that there is someone who can be bossier than Wynne."

Since he was still trying to catch his breath, Delindro answered for him, "I'm sure you'll see for yourself when he gets here."

"Huh. And how did you know he'd be coming here?"

"Even if it didn't involve his wife, a darkspawn raid like this would bring him here. Just not as quickly. Since Marlana is here, he'll get here as quickly as possible."

"When do you think he'll be here?"

Kendrick thought that over, he didn't think Alistair would have gotten underway the day he got Moira's message, because as King the man would need to arrange for a suitable escort. Since they wouldn't have gotten there in time to make a big difference, they could afford to use the evening to arrange everything. So more than likely would have left the next morning, factor in the fact he would've grabbed Donal and Mal regardless of Marlana's wishes...

"Probably some time today."

Irminric nodded, "Using Donal and Mal's magic for haste and rejuvenation?"

Anders gaped for a moment, "You mean, the King will allow magic use around himself like that?"

"Allow, lad? Oh, not just allow, he's quick to use it when he can if it won't cause any problems. He still has to be careful of the Chantry. But given all that happened during the Blight, and the Commander's tendency to use Uldred's rebellion against them..." Kendrick nodded to Marlana who was deep in conversation with the three dwarven men, "Which reminds me. Be careful how you ask her about mages. You're likely to earn a lecture about what she thinks about the Circles and the Chantry." The senior warden gave Anders a sly look, "You probably would appreciate it given your history, but it'll likely rile her up for the rest of the day."

The mage was silent as he thought that over. He looked a little stunned which changed to nervousness as he regarded the woman who recruited him. Kendrick gave a little mental nod of approval. Maker only knew what plans that devious mind was going to come up with in dealing with this latest threat, and what their roles were going to be in said plans.

At that moment, the darkspawn threat wasn't at the forefront of her thoughts. She was more worried that Dworkin might find a way to blow up a part of the Keep or that his brother was going to help Oghren in throttling the mad dwarf. Marlana was swiftly revising picking Dworkin's brains on what he knew about bomb making. The insanity might be catching. And she was crazy enough on her own.

Repressing a sigh, she said, "So you're all agreed this is the place to start looking?"

Three heads nodded in cautious agreement. "Good. Master Voldrik, would you be so kind as to work up a plan to clean out the rubble along with the repairs for the walls?"

"Certainly, Commander. It'll keep my brother occupied with something useful while I get the urgent matters looked into. I'll also make sure that the explosives will be kept under lock and key so they won't be used without my permission."

Marlana couldn't help smiling at his comment which was answered by a faint one from the still upset stonemason. Dworkin just looked relieved and wisely kept silent as Oghren stopped glowering with an annoyed grunt. Voldrik leaned down with an outstretched hand to his brother, who accepted the help up from where he'd been laying as he studied where he could place the explosives. As the two brothers headed off, Voldrik slung an arm around his brother's shoulders, "I love ya, you big idiot, but sometimes you're too big of an idiot."

The brothers moved out of range before she could hear Dworkin's response. Shaking her head in bemusement she turned to Oghren, "You're all right?"

He pulled out a flask as the other Wardens started to approach, "Just fine, Lana." For once the air wasn't filled with the fumes of whatever he was drinking as he uncapped the container, "Blighter just pissed me off 'cause he promised me that Voldrik wasn't keeping him onna tight rein anymore. An I believed 'em."

She nodded thoughtfully as he took a swallow. Thankfully he didn't offer her any, "How unstable is he?"

Oghren grimaced as he recapped the flask and stowed it away, "He ain't quite all there, but I _think_ he ain't too much a threat with Voldrik keepin' 'im on a short leash."

Great, just what she needed, another problem. As if she didn't have enough of those already. Well, at least this one was fairly minor all things considered. She rubbed her forehead as Kendrick asked, "So is that the reason why they're on the surface?"

"Naw, it's cause Voldrik knows that he'd get better business topside." Lana exchanged dubious glances with the others causing Oghren to chortle. "I guess that the blighter singeing off the eyebrows of some important noble bastard mighta contributed a bit."

There was quiet laughter in response. Feeling a hint of a familiar presence at the very edge of her awareness, Lana tilted her head as she concentrated.

Sounding far too much like his brother, Vigilance simply said, _*Yes.*_

She tried, and miserably, failed at hiding the delighted grin that lit up her face. Kendrick started to say something when Oghren cut him off with a loud, yeasty belch, "Yer pike twirler ain't far, huh?"

Delindro smiled as she happily answered in the affirmative, "I'll go round up Edwards and Tam so they have enough time to finish up their lessons and get cleaned up. Besides, I'm sure their victims could use a break."

There were more quiet chuckles. The former guardsman had been in charge of training before his captain assigned him to guard Marlana. Seeing the state of the guards of the Keep had been personally offensive to him. Tammrel had been more disgusted than angry, but he was quite happy to help start whipping them into shape. And Maker only knew where Kallian had wandered off to.

"All right, I'd best let Varel know." She paused to consider how soon Alistair and his escort would arrive. "Meet in the Great Hall in an hour."

The five men remained where they were watching as she walked off. There was a sudden lightness in her step that hadn't been there before. Nathaniel cautiously ventured, "Do you think she'll actually wait for him there?"

"Nope," Oghren said cheerfully, "She'll meet 'em at the gate. Well, the soddin' big hole that used to be the gate. If she could get away with it, she'd probably be on a horse riding out to him right now if she could get away with it. But she's gotta be all responsible like."

"Wut?" he asked defensively when they all looked at him. "Just cause I screw up my own relationships don't mean I can't see a solid one when it's right there. An' I seen some of the shit they been through. They're solid. As solid as the Stone" He shook his head, mumbled something to himself as he wandered off, leaving the others staring after him speechlessly.

"Since it sounds like it's going to be quite the show, maybe we should go find a good place to watch?" Anders asked curiously. Kendrick nodded his agreement, grateful that the mage had broken the uncomfortable silence. Instead of heading to the Hall, they headed for the remnants of the gate.

It was quite a sight to see the mass of armored figures come sweeping in on their horses, the rider in the lead was in much finer quality armor than the rest, the color of which was an odd shade of bone that seemed more golden than ivory. They came to a halt before Marlana, who had proven that she couldn't wait inside after all. Kendrick mentally smiled at seeing the light that appeared in her eyes even before Alistair removed his helm and dismounted. Nothing was said as the tired and worried looking man took his wife by the shoulders to study her for a moment before he wrapped her up in a tight embrace.

Then again with those two nothing needed to be said, Kendrick thought a little wistfully. While he certainly didn't envy his friend being involved with Marlana, a thought that still terrified him, he did envy what they shared. All thoughts of romantic envy vanished at Anders's frightened whisper, "Oh Maker, it's Rylock."

A supercilious voice snidely commented, "How very sweet. Now if you'll excuse me, _Your Majesty_, I have an apostate to collect."

Seeing the way Marlana's head snapped up with icy eyes narrowed dangerously, Kendrick didn't pay attention to the fact that Anders was trying to hide behind him while Irminric, Edwards and Tammrel came forward in a defensive position, hands on their weapons. Delindro and Nathaniel each drew a handful of throwing knives. Oghren didn't change position, including putting away his flask, but his watery eyes were suddenly much more alert.

There was none of the usual deceptive mildness in her voice as Marlana asked more than a little hostilely, "And just who is this, Alistair?"

The woman, who fit the very idea of a battleaxe in Kendrick's mind, rudely cut off the King, "I'm Rylock, Templar of the Chantry."

Malice filled his Commander's eyes, chilling Kendrick's soul. Even worse, a similar expression crossed Alistair's face as he stepped to the side to give his wife a clear path to the templar. That the woman had pissed off Marlana wasn't surprising, that she had evidently pissed off Alistair, that was an exceedingly bad thing for her. As angry as the big man appeared to be, he wouldn't run interference between the two women the way he normally would if someone set her off that badly.

Abyss take it, Kendrick was annoyed just from how the... woman addressed his fellow Wardens. Factor in Anders fear... he wasn't inclined to stop Marlana either. Judging by Irminric's disgusted anger, he already knew this Rylock and didn't like her.

At least three Wardens who were pissed off at the idiot, two of which were the most deadly people he'd ever known, didn't bode well for her chances of survival. Apparently the handful of templars realized what kind of trouble the woman had brought down on her since they pulled away from her, leaving Marlana with easy access to Rylock since the Royal Guards had gotten out of the way the moment Rylock opened her mouth.

Instead of killing the woman, Marlana asked with feigned disinterest, "And who would that be?"

"That miserable creature that's trying to hide behind one of your Wardens."

The disinterest fell away, as the young woman, one who had ended a Blight and a civil war with just a handful of friends, fixed the templar with eyes that made ice seem warm, "If you're referring to Anders, he too is one of my Wardens."

Rylock frowned, "You can call him whatever you want, he's still an apostate who is wanted by the Chantry."

"Whatever I want? You overstep yourself, templar. He _is_ a Grey Warden, having undergone the Joining two days ago."

"You have no right to do such a thing."

The last time Kendrick felt this level of fury from his Commander, three noblemen were beheaded. He wondered if this templar had any idea of the trouble she was getting herself into. He strongly suspected she was too arrogant, and possibly incredibly stupid, to realize what she was getting into. A glance to either side proved that his fellow Wardens had a look of disbelief that probably matched his own. Anders gaped at the tableau for a moment, confusion in his face.

"I have every right as Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Under the ancient treaties the Wardens have with both Ferelden and the Chantry, I'm allowed to recruit, or conscript, whomever I want. Anders proved to be an excellent healer who can keep his head under combat situations. We have need of such, so I recruited him."

Something mean slithered into Rylock's expression, "Since the King is your husband and everyone knows that you're the one who wears the pants of the two, what he says doesn't matter."

Even the horses seemed to stop moving at audacity of the templar's comment. Though Alistair spoke lightly, his eyes were dark with anger, "Funny, I could have sworn I'm still wearing my pants."

Rylock's mouth thinned into a vicious line.

Kendrick struggled with the killing rage that made his vision fog with a reddish haze. Then he realized that it was spilling over from Marlana. And for some absurd reason he had the impression there was an enraged dragon mantling its wings to her right and an equally furious griffin to her left, ready to rip apart the idiot that was rapidly alienating everyone around her, including her own templars. The small group of men and women were gaping in astonishment at Rylock's back. Astonishment tinged with anger.

"Have care in what you're saying, Rylock," Marlana said in a far too even tone of voice. There was no hint of the fury that her Wardens were struggling to resist. Even when she'd been at her angriest against Vaughn, it had been nothing like this. Kendrick's thoughts had been clear and his emotions his own. That her fury was spilling over onto them was a worrying thought. It was worrying enough to let him start getting a handle on the anger that wasn't his own.

"Care? All I care about is bringing that fugitive to justice."

"So you can waste the talents of a healer like that by mouldering away in that miserable tower?"

"Moulder? Oh no, this time he's going to hang like they should have done the first time he escaped."

Marlana snarled and jabbed one forefinger into the breastplate of the templar's armor, Kendrick could've sworn that caused a small dent. "You are the perfect example of what is wrong with your Order. Instead of teaching the mages to use their talents to truly serve mankind, you lock them up in some Maker forsaken rock heap where they spend their days terrified of themselves and the templars that treat them like dangerous animals."

"They are animals! Worse than animals. Animals can't do the level of devastation they are capable of. Have you forgotten your history, Commander?"

"No, but you have obviously forgotten recent events." Marlana jabbed her finger into Rylock's chest again, this time there clearly was a faint creak of metal. "The two men that caused the most damage this kingdom weren't mages. And it certainly wasn't templars who put down Uldred's rebellion, even though there was a chamber filled with at least a dozen of them, all wringing their hands crying woe is me. Including the Knight-Commander of the Circle."

"And that rebellion proves that they can't be trusted."

The anger abruptly vanished. Kendrick shook his head as that horrible rage disappeared from his mind, yet he still had that weird impression of the dragon and the griffin. Marlana shook her head, disgust in every bit of movement, "Then you're blind to see how people will fight to be free of such oppression. I'm no mage and that tower of yours made me depressed with all the centuries of despair. Even if Uldred started the uprising for his own selfish reasons, there was plenty of reason for the mages to follow him. Which brings me back to the start of this pointless argument. Anders is one of my Grey Wardens and under the treaty with the Chantry, you cannot touch him."

The ugly look in Rylock's eyes deepened into something that would be frightening if Kendrick hadn't just had head filled with Marlana's rage. "I will see to it that he's brought to justice, regardless of what you might think."

"Rylock, if you touch him, if you touch any of my Wardens, mage or not, you won't like the consequences."

Another sneer, "What? You'll kill me?"

No one saw Marlana move, but suddenly Rylock was sprawled out on her ass on the ground with Marlana standing over her, hands clenched into fists. "No, Rylock. I'll shuck you out of your armor like the oysters I used to shell as a child then make you regret that you're still alive. Now get out of my sight."

For a moment the older woman sat rubbing her jaw as her gaze turned venomous. But very wisely she didn't say anything as she got to her feet, then dusted herself off and marched in a huff to her horse. The rest of the templars watched Rylock as they quietly discussed something amongst themselves, but didn't make a move to follow her as she mounted up on her horse. Instead, a young man, one not much older than Marlana's twenty years cautiously approached her. There was respectful awe in his voice, "Your Majesty?"

She eyed him warily, "Yes?"

He glanced at Alistair who was still glaring angrily at Rylock, then at Irminric who was doing the same. She was pointedly not looking at either, instead glaring down at the templars who were steadfastly ignoring her not so subtle hints about following her before she slowly turned her horse to leave the Keep. "Is it true that lyrium isn't needed to fuel our abilities as templars?"

Alistair spoke up, "It's quite true. I never took my final vows before Duncan recruited me, so I never used the stuff. Irminric here was freed of the addiction and still has his abilities."

That caused more discussion, much more animated this time. Rylock's back stiffened as she listened to the conversation. Kendrick really didn't like how Marlana was eying the woman.

Oghren, the only one who was calm throughout the entire confrontation, pulled out his flask as they talked, took a long swallow before letting out one of his signature belches, "Any warrior who was all proper trained can learn the skills, kid." He nodded to Marlana, " 'Cept her, she thinks too much."

There were nervous chuckles as a faint smile crossed Marlana's face. The young man stared at the dwarf with wide eyed shock. Kendrick couldn't blame the lad, the dwarven warrior tended to have that effect on a person when they first met him. Oghren gave him a broad grin, "Wanna demonstration?"

Still wide eyed, the young templar nodded. The grin turned evil as he clenched his fist. A column of light, one that out shown the bright spring sunlight, arrowed down from the sky, smashing into an unsuspecting Rylock, knocking her from her horse. Marlana sighed, "Oghren..."

"Wut? I didn't kill her."

The other four templars hastily ran over to check on their leader. The young man stared at them, then gave Oghren a wobbly grin. One of the other templars commented, "He's right, she's just out cold."

With an annoyed sniff, Oghren took another swig from his flask. "Look, a berserker's gotta have control over himself. Despite my past in Orzammar, I got control." He gave Marlana a wary look as he said that.

She shook her head slightly, "Just get her out of here. And make sure she heeds my warning since she's only going to get one."

The young man nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty. We're going to take her to Ser Rylien in Amaranthine." He bowed, "And forgive my lack of manners in not introducing myself properly. I am Ser Cadmon."

He straightened under her bemused gaze, "I hope that I might be able to prevail upon your Wardens in helping us with learning how to use our powers without the need for assistance."

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Ser Cadmon, but you'll have to ask my Wardens directly, that's their decision."

The young man nodded and Kendrick had to give him credit for having the guts to make that request when she'd been a hair's breadth from killing his fellow templar. Then again, the lad didn't know her like he did so more than likely didn't see the warning signs. He certainly didn't have the echoes of her anger still vibrating in his head. Alistair was more than just brave, he was probably one of the strongest men in existence if he could deal with the strange bond that existing between the two.

Irminric withdrawing his hand from his sword as he stepped forward interrupted Kendrick's musing, "Commander, if I may? I will be glad to travel with my former brethren to assist them in breaking their chains."

She didn't hide her wince at his words, but he saw how Cadmon nodded happily. Interesting. He wondered just how many templars felt the same way. Seeing the interest in the faces of the rest of Rylock's escort, he wondered even more.

When Irminric stepped forward, he wasn't surprised, nor was he surprised at the man's offer, "With your permission, Commander, I'll go with them to Amaranthine. Maybe we can begin to figure out how to free them in a much more gentler fashion than what happened to me."

Marlana nodded, "Granted, take at least one other person with you, I don't think it's safe to travel alone at this time."

"Thank you. Kendrick, would you be willing to join me?"

That, he didn't expect and felt...gobsmacked. Mutely, he nodded. There was no reason to leave a Brother in the lurch simply because he was surprised at the request. Irminric smiled, "Thank you."

Irminric returned his attention to both their Commander and Cadmon, "Would it be all right to delay our departure to get our horses and traveling supplies?"

"That's fine as long as Rylock isn't let lose to cause further trouble."

Varel stepped up, "I believe I can take care of such matters. As well as seeing to the King's escort."

She nodded, "Thank you, Varel."

He smiled and bowed slightly to her, then gestured to the guards and templars, "If you'll all follow me?"

Soon it was just the Wardens left standing in the area. Marlana started to say something, but Alistair lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. He smiled gently, "Well then, since the fireworks are all over. Would you mind introducing me to our new brothers, love?"

She gave him a sidelong look which made his smile broader and sunnier. Beside him, Nathaniel made a slight choking sound. Turning his head slightly, he saw the younger man just shake his head. Yep, Alistair was already getting to him. Now able to spare a thought for the one who caused the confrontation between their Commander and the bitchy templar, Kendrick swiveled his head slightly to check on Anders. The mage was very quiet, though given how he was still somewhat wide eyed, he suspected the mage was still stunned with disbelief.

As he studied the two Wardens, Alistair, still smiling, stepped forward to clasp wrists with Edwards and Tammrel, "Welcome Brothers."

Edwards shifted uncomfortably, "Thank you, Sire."

That earned a frown, "When we're not at court I want you to call me Alistair like the rest of the Wardens."

Tammrel glowered and Edwards squirmed causing a quiet laugh from Marlana, "Those poor souls. I've already asked them to call me by name and now you're doing the same to them."

The glower shifted over to her when she smiled as well, "Even if you do still call me Commander or Your Majesty every so often."

Edwards looked at her, then at the King, sighed, "Very well. Alistair."

The sunny smile returned as Alistair asked playfully, "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Both remained silent as there was quiet snickering from some of the other Wardens since Alistair unintentionally used wording very similar to his wife's comment only a few days before. Then he turned his attention to Oghren, "Moira was right then. You did talk Lana into recruiting you."

The rheumy green eyes darted around a bit, "Yeah."

All the laughter faded as Alistair drew himself up to his full height and fixed a hard gaze on his dwarven friend, "Don't ever do anything like that again, Oghren."

"Or what?"

"You'll have to deal with me."

Oghren actually paled at that comment. Satisfied, the tension in Alistair's frame relaxed, "Just so we understand each other." He held out a hand, "Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

The flame haired dwarf peered up at Alistair suspiciously, grunted, shifted the flask to his left hand and grabbed Alistair's wrist tightly, "I won't let 'er down."

Alistair studied the dwarf for a moment, then nodded as he squeezed in return before letting go. Kendrick felt Anders try to shrink behind him as the golden brown eyes turned in his direction. The big warrior smirked, "I'm not going to bite. The only one you have to worry about that is possibly my wife if you piss her off enough."

The smirk broadened at her annoyed, "Alistair."

Smiling cautiously in return, Anders stepped out from around Kendrick, nervously plucking at his robe. The smirk changed to a wry, yet gentle smile, "I promise you, I won't smite you, nor send you packing regardless of what I once was. I've learned my lesson about that."

Marlana less than quietly muttered, "I would certainly hope so."

Anders looked over at the young woman a little baffled before returning back to Alistair, "Um, thank you. I think. Er, Alistair."

Kendrick wanted to cheer for the mage when he slowly took Alistair's hand to shake, who smiled, "Welcome, Anders. You'll find life with us is very different from the Circle."

There were a few smothered laughs when Anders checked his hand to make sure all of his fingers were still there, even though Alistair hadn't used a very strong grip. Very faintly, he said, "Yes, I thought I was starting to see that the last couple of days, but this afternoon..."

A fierce light of battle lit Marlana's sapphire eyes as she firmly said, "I won't let anyone threaten any of my people, regardless of who they are or where they came from."

Anders stepped back slightly, "So I gather."

Without saying anything, Alistair ran his hand down down her hair soothingly. She took in a deep breath then it out slowly. A bit more calmly she replied, "I'm sorry. Ever since I was in the tower during Uldred's rebellion, I've been rather put out by how mages are treated. Then to see that... _woman_ treat you the way she did, even after I said that you're one of mine, I got a bit riled up."

"A bit? Remind me to never get you truly angry then."

Laughter lit up Marlana's face and for a moment Kendrick could understand how Alistair fell for her. Then the good humor vanished as her eyes narrowed, "And just where do you think you're going, Nathaniel?"

Somewhat belatedly, Kendrick realized that Nathaniel was starting to sneak off, presumably to avoid meeting Marlana's husband. The man froze, but didn't return to where he'd been standing. Alistair regarded him for a long moment in silence as everyone, except Marlana, held their breath. Then Alistair nodded to himself slightly, strode over to Nathaniel and held out his hand, "That you're alive and recruited into the Wardens tells me everything I need to know. Welcome to the Order, Nathaniel Howe."

Kendrick was never so proud of his friend as he was at the moment the two men shook hands without incident.


	11. A Glorious Day

The day was too gloriously beautiful to spend it trapped indoors going over the accounts. Surprised at that thought, Anora Mac Tir, Teyrna of Gwaren put the quill in her hand down in its holder to think it over. Granted it had been a very long winter, one that was harsher than had been experienced in memories of even the oldest "grandmother" of the area. An involuntary smile curved her lips at the thought of "Granny Noreen", a woman who was a feisty, independent soul, even at her advanced age of ninety some odd years.

Who threatened to "thump" Anora for spending far too much of her time dealing with politics and thinking all the time. Not to mention spending all of her time cooped up indoors.

She looked out the window again and decided that maybe she would listen to the old woman. The accounts were in good shape, there were no pressing matters to attend to. And truth be told, something Noreen had told her still bothered her.

At the time she'd been offended when Noreen had looked at her with an old sorrow as she said, "Dear Anora. You're still young enough to enjoy life. Please, for your sake, my dear, don't turn into your father."

She'd avoided the woman for over a month until she remembered another comment. One that ironically enough came from her father. He'd given voice to that beloved, raspy laugh of his, "Ah, my daughter. You could always do with much worse than ask Noreen for her advice, if she gives you time to ask of course. She's a woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind if she thinks you're doing something wrong. But she's always forthright and honest, without any malice." He paused for a moment, "Well, only if she thinks you aren't being too thickheaded."

Looking out the window at the beautiful day, she had the suddenly unsettled feeling that maybe her father would agree with Granny Noreen about not turning into him.

With that decision made, and trying not to feel like she was six and trying to get out of her lessons, Anora sent for her seneschal, Prescott. A tall, thin man that seemed shorter than he was because of a permanent stoop, his muddy brown eyes were bright with a quiet intelligence and a compassionate heart. He listened with his well known grave silence at her request for a small escort and picnic lunch for a day long ride. The warm smile he bestowed upon his Teyrna was unexpected. "My lady, I will be more than pleased to make the arrangements for you. A day as lovely as this one shouldn't be spent inside."

His comment reminded her of something she'd been wondering about, "Well then, that does explain why there seems to be so much activity outside."

Prescott merely gave her a small smile, but his eyes were lit by a touch of friendly mischief. "I'll let you know when the preparations are complete, my lady."

Feeling a little off kilter, she nodded as she stood up from her seat, shaking out her skirts so they hung correctly. Like many other women of the kingdom, she'd found herself adopting the return of the more traditional Ferelden style of looser skirts over a chemise with a bodice or overdress for day to day wear rather than the Orlesian style of tightly fitted dresses. While she didn't want to think about the source of the fashion, she'd come to privately admit that they were more comfortable. And did allow a greater variety in her wardrobe without having to get so many individual dresses.

Anora may have liked dressing up, but she was still a practical woman who didn't want to spend an exorbitant amount of the budget she allowed herself on clothing. Which reminded her...

"Prescott?"

He paused at the doorway inquiringly, "My lady?"

"Please make sure that my horse is not side saddled."

His eyes widened a little, but there was a suspicious twinkle in them, "Of course, my lady."

Riding astride would more than likely scandalize her women, but today was a day to wear riding leathers and let her hair down. How better to let the wind play with it?

-oOo-

Grumbling and silently snarling to himself the tall, rangy man narrowed his yellow eyes as he studied the tracks before him in the soft loam of the forest floor. Clad in mottled greens from light to dark to blend better in the forest, he had a swarthy, craggy face dominated by a truly impressive beak for a nose. His night dark hair was held out of his face by a ragged bit of cloth that may have been a bandana at one time. At his back was a long bow made of heartwood, at his hips were long daggers that weren't quite the length of short swords.

The massive black wolf with unusually long fur that was lounging nearby made a whuffing sound, as if asking him a question. He grunted as he sat back on his hunches, "Too many men. Heavily armored. Uniformly armored."

His voice was deep and raspy, yet rich like thick cream.

The large ears perked up and the wolf whined. The man returned to his survey and grunted, "Yes, I'd say they're soldiers. Enough for a small army. Now the only noble in the area who would have such is the Teyrna, but there's been no massing of her soldiers. They have better things to do, like guarding her people and lands from the unsavory sorts."

This time it was the wolf's turn to grunt. The man laughed, teeth a slash of brightness against his dark skin, "Indeed Dubh, I'm sure they would think we were such." He sobered as his sharp gaze studied the tracks again.

"I doubt they are the King's either. The clan reports that his forces are likewise occupied in much more useful endeavors. Though I like to believe his people might be more tolerant of those such as us."

Dubh chuffed his laughter. His companion rubbed his jaw that hadn't been shaven in days so his calloused palm rasped over the whiskers, "Mercenaries then."

The wolf fell silent, no longer grinning. His yellow eyes were watchful. The man steepled his hands over his mouth and nose, elbows braced on his knees as he thought over what that meant. He grumbled again, this time in disgust, "Politics. Someone decided to go the messy route. They must have for mercenaries to be in the area. After all Ferelden is at peace, and those oh so useful soldiers of the Teyrna would have noticed if a force like this came here by boat."

He stood with a slight creak, "And at least one of her vassals should have noticed such a force. So it must belong to them. I wonder who they're after?"

The wolf stretched as he got to his feet, his shoulder well past his friend's waist, almost to the middle of the man's ribcage, and looked up at him curiously. The man smiled wolfishly, "Indeed, my friend, we'll hunt the hunters. After all, there are debts to a couple of Ladies that can never be fully repaid. Not to mention a threat to our unexpected allies. I wonder why they haven't said anything."

With an incredulous snort, Dubh rolled his eyes. The man grinned, "True, if the scouts thought they weren't a threat, they might not say anything to anyone else. Well then, let us be off before our unwanted visitors get into trouble."

-oOo-

It was strange to be wearing soft, supple leathers instead fine linen and silk, with her golden tied back in a loose tail instead of tightly bound braids. Yet it was freeing as she rode slowly with her small party along the streets of Gwaren. She smiled a little at the way her two ladies were chattering excitedly about the adventure of the day. Maybe she should do this more often.

That thought repeated itself as the citizens they passed smiled to see their Teryna riding instead of hidden in a closed carriage. A few even stopped to greet her with cheerful respect or to give their blessings. Anora was unexpectedly charmed when a little girl, her chubby cheeks covered with the mud she was playing in, ran up to her clutching a bedraggled flower she hastily picked for "the pretty lady"

The party had paused to allow a passing herd of sheep to continue on their way, the shepherds were practically falling over themselves to apologize for the inconvenience when they saw who had been stopped. She'd accepted their apologies even as she assured them that she didn't mind. With that pause the little girl saw her opportunity.

Smiling she slid off her horse to accept the child's gift even as a frantic woman, presumably the child's mother, came flying out, "Kimmee! You're bothering the Teyrna!"

Even less than a year ago she wouldn't have gotten down, if she'd even been riding. But the unexpected gifts of life, freedom and family lands had made her start reassessing her priorities. Then spending the past three seasons at her teyrnir, seeing the people waiting for her to leave the way her father had... All these things caused Anora to smile at a grubby child with a battered flower and accept the child's heartfelt gift with a smile that warmed her sky blue eyes.

That smile included the mother who babbled, "Oh, My Lady, I am so very sorry, my daughter just loves people. She knows you're important and all and shouldn't be bothered -"

"Be at peace, good woman. There is much to be said for a child with such a big heart." Much to her own surprise, she reached down to ruffle the girl's silky hair, causing a happy burble. "May the Maker smile upon you and your family, good woman."

As a whim, and much to little Kimmee's delight, she tucked the flower behind one ear before she got back onto her horse. As the mother led the girl back into their modest cottage, scolding the unrepentant child, Anora found she was still smiling from the encounter. Her two ladies didn't say anything, but they didn't have to with the surprised delight in their eyes. Rufus, an old, battered veteran that had served her father for decades, and now served as her master of arms, gave her a rare smile of his own. In a voice that was permanently harsh from yelling on, and off, the battlefield, he said, "Yer da would be proud of ya, milady. If I may be so bold."

"Truly?"

He nodded, "Yep. He always grieved a bit that _his_ grubby lil girl grew up into a lady. Not he didn' love ya any less, but he always hoped ya wouldn't lose yer touch with the people."

She thought that over as he winked at her, "He never did tell ya when he got covered in flowers by a buncha maids, did he?"

Wondering how safe this story was going to be, she mutely shook her head. Clearly aware of his audience, Rufus leaned back a bit in his saddle, making a production of getting comfortable. Though his eyes never once stopped scanning the area for possible threats. "Right then. Well, this was back a mighty ways, when he an' Maric, Maker rest their souls, finished kickin' them Orlesian bastids outta the kingdom."

He gave the ladies a rueful look, but one as unrepentant as little Kimmee's, "Beggin' yer pardon, ladies. This old soljer is usta usin' salty language."

Anora coughed, trying to maintain her dignity such as it was, given the soggy flower drooping over her ear, as Davina and Sinnie giggled. Sinnie breathlessly said in her best court manner, "Oh good sir, please do continue! We're not quite so delicate as our appearances may seem!"

They all laughed at her overly dramatic fluttering, including Sinnie herself. Rufus's mouth twitched slightly, "So as expected, the two of 'em, an' somma their men, like yers truly, went on a big procession 'round the country so's people could get an eyeful o' their new king and their heroes. Most o' the stops were as 'spected. Lotsa speeches, feastin' an' such. Pretty girls wantin' ta know some o' the bright'n'shiny hero-types up close an' personal-like."

The cheeks of the women flushed once they understood what he was talking about, he scratched the back of his head, "Um."

The Teyrna, feeling like a younger girl than a woman grown, just waved him on with a slightly embarrassed laugh. He nodded, "Right then, sorry 'bout that, mildadies. Anyways, we stopped at this little bit of a town. They were known fer their flowers an it seems that spring the Maker an' the Blessed Andraste really showered their favor 'pon them blooms. They had a rather...gen'rous amount growin'. Well, some of the lasses, they wanted ta show the Hero of River Dane their admiration 'n such, so they made lots o' flower wreaths. They bedecked Maric first as was right an' proper, then they got to yer da, Milady."

The man actually chortled at his memory, "By the time them lasses got done with 'im, 'e was just a man shaped mound o' flowers on top o' 'is horse. Who thought they was mighty kind ta give 'im a snack so he started munchin' on the bunch at yer da's knee."

The image of her very dignified father covered in so many flowers reduced her to hiccuping giggles from laughing so hard. Davina and Sinnie joined in, and while their guards grinned as well, they didn't let themselves be distracted by the story.

While those they passed by didn't hear what the crusty, old guard had to say, they did see they Teyrna laughing, with a flower behind one ear (that it was sad and battered thing that added to the charm) which brought out broader smiles from her people. And they wondered.

Teryn Loghain had been greatly respected, though his memory was somewhat tarnished from his actions during the Blight, but he wasn't the most approachable person. His daughter had seemed to grow up the same way. And when she returned after the Archdemon was dead, had seemed even more remote. Ironically, it was during the hard winter now past that she seemed to thaw out and the part of the ruler they always hoped for.

That hope was even greater now. The spring planting was done, both in crops and people. It would be interesting to see what the noblewoman would bloom into.

As for Anora, at that moment she was enjoying hearing tales of her father when he was a young man, even then he was a stolid, responsible lad. Which made him quite the foil to Maric's wild ways. Even as she laughed at some of the scrapes the two had gotten into them, she wondered again. _What happened to you father that made you do what you did? _

But this wasn't a day for such questions.

Determined to enjoy the glorious spring day, she set her sorrows to the side. Unlike her normal outings, she helped set up the simple trappings for the planned picnic. They'd chosen a meadow not too far from the city, but one remote enough for some privacy. She laughed as first Sinnie, then Daniva, shared stories about the foolishness the men in their lives, both family and friends, had gotten up to as they grew up. She even dared to share a few stories from the time she a young woman in King Maric's court.

The sudden pang of grief at the thought of Maric surprised her.

She shook it off for the moment, then froze when Rufus spoke with every expectation of being obeyed, even by his Teryna. All pretense of the bumbling soldier vanished from his manner, "Ladies, get to the horses. If you can't saddle them fast, ride bareback. There's trouble coming."

Fear closed her throat and made her hesitate. Not caring if he offended her, Rufus hauled her to her feet and pushed her to one of the guards, "Get her out of here!"

As the guard grabbed her upper arms with a bruising grip and started to hustle her to the mounts, she looked over shoulder and her heart began to pound in fear. In the treeline of the meadow was movement that could only be a large number of armored men. Daniva's screams drew her attention as more armored figures appeared on the other side.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the livery of the Royal Guard. Her thoughts raced, it couldn't be right. Alistair had made it clear that even if he didn't like her, he respected her as Teyrna. And if he were going to have her arrested, they would've been at her estate, not out here.

And if it were Marlana, she'd already be dead. And at the young woman's hand.

The guard threw her to the ground as arrows began to fly.


	12. Mages and Templars and Nobles Oh my

_Author's note: I'm truly sorry about how long it took for this update. Unfortunately, my tablet ate my almost finished chapter so I've been trying to re-write it. Thank you for your patience and continuing to read. :)_

One of the greatest pleasures in his life was holding his wife. A pleasure that wasn't diminished for Alistair even with the grief and fear he was consoling her through. He took no joy in her pain, but he could still marvel at the miracle of having her in his life and be glad he could give Lana his unconditional support.

They were sitting in her office, having removed their armor and pulled on their regular clothing. He'd been worried about how quiet she was while undoing some of the more difficult to reach straps on his armor. Normally the two would talk, even if it was just lighthearted chatter about inconsequential matters.

What didn't help was the way Vigilance and Sacrifice radiated worry, but didn't say anything. Yet.

So once they were seated, he in the chair with her curled up in his lap with her head on his shoulder, he lightly stroked her hair and he asked softly, "So what didn't you tell Moira?"

Lana sighed a little, "More like what happened after I sent her to you." Lana started to shiver as her fear grew, "There was a talking darkspawn."

Closing his eyes Alistair hugged her tighter. He remembered all too well that nightmare a couple of months before their wedding so could understand the terror that gripped her. He tried think how to ask his next question so that it wouldn't upset her. "Was it.."

"No," she whispered. "It wasn't that one, but it talked about a Father..." Anger suddenly mixed in with the fear, "It said something about the Father being right about me being at the Keep the day they attacked. Which means -"

Now he understood the anger. No one dealt well with betrayal, but given her history, Lana could be brutal in her reaction. "Someone told them when you'd be arriving. And you think it was a Warden?"

"Would a darkspawn be able to convince a non-Warden? All of the Wardens were having those weird dreams when I was still having those nightmares. What if those dreams actually worked on a Warden?"

That a Warden could betray the Order in such a fashion was sickening, yet they were only mortal and so were prone to mortal fallibility. He'd been greatly disillusioned about the Grey Wardens after the Orlesians arrived around the time of his coronation. He still honored and cherished Duncan's memory, and those of the Ferelden Wardens he knew, but he was no longer blindly accepting of the Orders from the other nations, even Weisshaupt. It was his turn to sigh, "Any idea of who it might be?"

Her hair tickled his throat as she lightly shook her head, "None. Only that it wasn't any of the ones here. Vigilance and Sacrifice vouch for them."

Huh, those blades were something else. "Well, it's a relief to know that we've got people here that we can rely on. Even if that includes Oghren and Nathaniel."

"Alistair..." He smiled a little at the annoyance in her voice and lightly tugged on a stray strand of hair, one of the little ways he showed he was teasing her. Her only response was a "Hmph."

There was one absence that bothered him that prompted him to finally ask, "I'm sorry to ask this, sweetheart, but how badly hurt was Oogie?"

Now the suppressed grief finally broke as her tears began to flow. His heart ached at the pain she was in as she said almost emptily, "He succumbed to the Taint."

He closed his eyes as he quietly grieved with her. He was never all that fond of dogs, even mabari. But Oogie had been something special. Smart, even for that breed well known for its intelligence, with the sense of humor of a good natured prankster, the two had formed a friendship through their bonds with Lana. Now his beloved had lost one more link to her life before the Blight. Even if another piece had stepped back into it.

Until proven otherwise, he considered Nathaniel Howe less than a claw clipping off the late Oogie.

Unsure of what to say, he gently rocked her as she wept in silence against his chest and he lightly kissed her hair. Even if he didn't have the words for it, he blessed the bond between them that let him tell her that he grieved with her so he didn't have to find the words.

Finally the storm passed and Lana sniffed as she straightened up. She gave him a watery smile, "Thank you, love."

Alistair ran his hand down her hair again while she pulled out a handkerchief to start wiping away her tears, "As always you're quite welcome. I'm glad I was able to get here as quickly as I did." He made an overly dramatic grimace causing a weak chuckle, "Even if I did have that harridan Rylock on my coattails."

"I was expecting her at some point from when I first offered to recruit Anders, just not so soon. It was worth it to see Oghren smite her though.'

They both shared equally evil grins. A templar's smite might not hurt a non-mage the way it did an actual mage, it still left quite a headache. Hopefully it would teach the woman a lesson.

After a quick kiss, Lana slid off his lap and stretched before flopping down in a chair next to his, rather than the one behind the desk. Alistair felt the shift in her mood before she said, "We think we found the way the darkspawn got into the Keep, but it's likely going to take some time to clear out the passage enough to tell."

She quietly explained the events earlier that day before he arrived. Any amusement he had from the situation with the two Glavonak brothers and Oghren melted away at the implications of what they suspected. "You think there's an entrance to the Deep Roads actually within the keep?"

He felt sick as she nodded, her eyes haunted. He closed his own as he took in a deep breath then reopened them when he expelled it,"We'll figure something out. Maybe Master Voldrik will be able to figure out a way to block it."

"That's what I'm hoping anyway. And maybe see if can see where they took the rest of the Wardens."

Somewhat shakily he ran a hand through his hair, "I can't imagine what they would want with Wardens. Unless..."

This time he regretted their bond a bit when he felt her sudden nausea before she pulled back a bit. In a frightened whisper she said, "Unless it figured out how to use Wardens in general for whatever it meant by freeing its kind from the call of the old gods."

"But how? And why so many?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," came the grim answer as her fear bled away. "And I intend to put an end to it."

He eyed her, he knew that tone and the sudden steely feel to her emotions. Lana had purged the worst of her grief and fear, had a direction to start in so was ready to do something. He was just a little concerned what that something was. Like a trip into the Deep Roads.

A knock on the door saved him from asking the question he didn't want an answer to, but still had to ask. Lana opened the door and gaped, "Dee? What are you doing here?"

The maid sniffed a little, "You need someone to look after you while you're busy with your important work here, Commander."

He didn't hear or see, but there was some signal that passed between the two women that caused Lana to back away from the door with a bemused expression. Then he saw, and smelled, the food that was being brought in by two servants that were accompanying Dee. He stifled his grin, trust Dee to do something to divert Lana.

Alistair decided he needed to find some way of rewarding the young woman, not many would have that kind of loyalty to the lady they served.

Though he couldn't tell what precisely she was thinking, Alistair could feel Lana's thoughts churning away at something. Lana sighed, "Thank you, Dee. We'll talk about this later."

Dee curtseyed to her lady, before chivvying the servants out of the room. He could have sworn she was trying not to grin. Once they were gone, he got up and walked over to his wife. Alistair wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head, then lightly rested his chin there.

He could feel her amusement before she dryly said, "You obviously knew she was coming since there was no way she could just sneak into your escort."

"Mm hm."

"So why didn't you stop her?" Even though her tone was tart, she leaned against him and there was no anger coming from her.

"Stop her? Love, she's almost as formidable as you are when you're set on doing something."

She thought about that, "You might have a point there."

"Besides, she pointed out to me that while Vigilance and Sacrifice can take care of you battle, they can't take care of your daily needs."

Indignation erupted from wife and swords. He didn't bother to hide his grin at their reactions. Lana sputtered, "I don't need someone to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

That comment caused the indignation from the weapons to fade and Vigilance somewhat crabbily asked, _*And who needs to be reminded to eat and sleep when she is too focused on the task in front of her?*_

She huffed, "Fine, fine. I get the message."

Before letting her go so they could eat their meal while it was still warm, Alistair kissed her again, "I love you."

The prickly mood softened as his wife twisted around to kiss him back, "I love you, too."

-oOo-

"You're looking a little gobsmacked there, lad."

The cheerful comment caused Anders to look up from the bowl of stew he was staring at and blink a few times. For a moment he thought there was something wrong with his eyes at seeing what appeared to be the same man standing side by side with himself. Average height, general good looks, should length hair the color of brightly polished copper. Then he saw that one had blue eyes and the other had green.

The twins smirked at him as they sat down. Thankfully they weren't mirror images of each other as they did so. While Blue Eyes poured out ale for the two, Green Eyes said, "I'm Mal, this's m'brother Donal. Glad to see one of our newest Brothers is a fellow mage."

That was surprising, the two of them were built more along the lines of fighters than mages. Neither of them wore robes either, both of them were in scruffy looking tunics and pants made out of soft leather. And he was fairly certain they'd been wearing armor almost as heavy as the King's when they arrived.

While Mal took a sip from his mug, Donal explained, "Robes are a pain in the neck. You can't do anythin' practical like wood workin' without riskin' the robes getting' caught on somethin'. Can't really make a livin' with magic if you aren't willing to do some nasty things since those are the only sorts who'll hire apostates, so don't bother with 'em."

Mal grunted, "An try running around a battlefield in robes. No thanks."

"I managed those darkspawn just fine a couple of days ago."

Nathaniel who had slipped in at the table at some point just rolled his eyes, "Anders, it was only a handful of the creatures and it didn't involve any running around."

Trying not to feel ganged up on since he didn't want to give up his robes, especially the very nice ones the Wardens supplied, Anders continued on, "Moira seems to run around just fine in hers."

The two brothers exchanged looks, Mal shook his head, "Her. Half the time she isn't even in human shape. Though this time it sounds like she wasn't skittering around as a giant spider."

Even as the blood drained from his face, Anders did derive some satisfaction at seeing the same reaction from Nathaniel. That Moira shapeshifted into a hawk was awesome, but a giant spider? Far less so.

Nathaniel leaned his elbows on the table as the brothers started to eat, and quietly asked, "So there's still been a lot of darkspawn activity?"

"Well, it _is_ a Thaw," Donal pointed out as he ate. "But the last month, month an' a half, been too quiet."

"Now we know why," Mal added somewhat bitterly.

In the silence Oghren asked, "So why were ya so gobsmacked, sparklefingers?"

Even though it wasn't all that late in the day, Anders decided that he was going to lay down after eating. That the disgusting dwarf snuck up on him and the mage hadn't smelled him approaching... All four of the Wardens stared at him. At least Edwards and Tammrel were off somewhere else so he didn't have to deal with them too.

"The thing with Rylock earlier -'

"Yer welcome," Oghren commented in one of the moments he took a breath while inhaling a turkey leg.

Anders shook his head, "while it was absolutely fantastic to see that bitch get a taste of her own medicine, that's not what I'm talking about."

Donal scratched at his head, "You thought the Commander was just going to hand you over?"

It was difficult not to squirm under the disapproving regard of the brothers and dwarf. Nathaniel gave him a bland look, but Anders suspected Howe was disappointed in him too. All of which was irritating. How dare they judge him so? Some of that irritation bleed over to his words giving them a sharp edge. "Why not? Marlana's only known me for less than a handful of days. It's well known she's a pious woman given how she supposedly found Andraste's Ashes. Why wouldn't the Commander do what the Chantry tells her?"

Nathaniel gave a sideways look at Oghren, the dwarf's impending explosion had been paused by his desire not to choke on the turkey that he'd been stuffing into his mouth. So he spoke before the dwarf could, "You're confusing devotion to the Maker with blind obedience. It may have been some time since I was considered her adoptive big brother, but I can tell you that blind obedience is not one of her flaws. If anything, the opposite is true."

Mal continued after a quick, silent consensus with his brother, "She did the same for us."

"When we heard the Wardens were recruitin' after big battle in Denerim an' the coronation, we left our da's place thinkin' to see if they would accept us. Durin' the trip, bandits came after us. Had to use our magic to deal with 'em. Didn't think we left traces, but guess we did." Donal looked rueful as he picked up from Mal's start.

His brother shrugged, "Can't be helped now. Anyways. We got to Denerim, met this scary Antivan named Carlos who almost didn't believe us that we're mages. Then Donal fried his eyebrows off with a lick of fire."

Oghren snorted his amusement, "So that's why the blighter refused ta say wut 'appened."

Seeing the identical looks of deviltry, Anders pitied the twins' parents. They must have been a handful without magic, but with...

Mal continued, "So Carlos heads off rubbing his lack of eyebrows. Comes back with this wee lass that he claimed to be the Warden-Commander, not to mention the big Hero and future Queen. Only reason we sorta believed him cause of the hair."

"Yeees, most of the stories do tend to leave out the lack of height," Anders commented, bringing about good natured chuckles. "But why does she dye her hair like that anyway?"

The grins disappeared and Nathaniel paled as he said, "She doesn't. It was a... childhood mishap. You'll have to ask her for the details yourself."

Donal resumed the brothers' story in the attempt to diffuse the situation, "So she starts grillin' us on what we can do an' what we know." He rubbed the back of his head, "Commander's no mage, but she's got a scary-good grasp of the basics. And when we did another show,we made sure she wasn't near it. Even then we knew it was a bad idea to piss her off. Wee lass or not."

Everyone relaxed as amusement spread among their little group. While Anders sighed with relief that he hadn't utterly bollixed things with his fellow Wardens, he had to admit to curiosity about what they wouldn't talk about their commander. But that was for later.

"So she accepts us as recruits," Mal said, taking up the story, "Put us through the Joining and gives us what books on magic the Wardens had available. Unfortunately, it was mainly combat stuff, not much to help teach us more healing magic."

That surprised Anders, most mages seemed to prefer to learn how blow things up, even if they couldn't use those skills much. "You want to learn how to heal?"

Both coppery heads bobbed in agreement. Donal said, " 'Fore ma went to the Maker, she taught us what she could, but she wasn't powerful and had more of a knack with plants than beasts an' people."

"I'll be glad to teach you what I can during however long you'll be here."

"Good," Mal said fiercely, "Moira can't heal worth shit and while we know a good bit of herb lore to help make up for our magic,I know we can do more to help people with better training."

"What do you mean?"

"Once a month we have a small clinic to help the folks who can't afford a proper healer. We can't do as much as we like, but it's kept some sickness from getting worse. Helps that Marlana is Arlessa of Denerim too, she's set up some funding for it, but there's only so much she can put into it when there's other things that needs funds."

"Yeah," Donal sighed, "It's the clinic that drew the templars after us. The ones that discovered what we did to the bandits heard about our clinic and they came hunting us. The people we treated wouldn't tell them anything, but they're damnably good at finding mages anyway. They tracked us to the compound and demanded that we be turned over to them for justice."

"Justice!" he spat. "We always followed Andraste's will in using our magic to serve man. But because we killed some bandits quick an clean, cleaner than a blade, we were monsters for killin' scum by magic."

While Donal seethed at the memory, Mal said, "Carlos, Maker bless him, held the bastards off so someone could get the Commander. The pompous ass seemed to think she'd just give him what he wanted." He took a pull of his ale, "Maker forgive me, but I expected the same. 'Til she showed up and made it right clear that we're Grey Wardens and that's that."

His brother sniffed in disdain, "You left out the part how she made him look like a right fool in front of the Grand Cleric."

"Now that was a thing of beauty," Delindro commented as he plopped down at the table. Anders could feel himself going wide eyed. The Antivan looked like he'd just finished weapons practice judging by his sweaty appearance and the fresh bruise on his arm, but it wasn't the man's appearance that was so startling. His teeth were bright against his swarthy appearance as he grinned. "Since I was the one to get them I had a most excellent view. Marlana crossed her arms and gave him this _look_. The kind that looks like it'll peel the skin off of a person."

Oghren and Nathaniel both shuddered.

Another dazzling flash before Delindro started tearing into his food, "Her Grace was just quiet and let Marlana do all the talking. She asked, 'So what exactly is the problem with my Wardens?' He squirmed a bit then said, "Well, they're apostates. And they killed men with their magic.' She did that thing where she raises one eyebrow as she asked, 'I take it that it was more than the bandits they told me about?'"

Donal grinned viciously, "Shoulda seen the Grand Cleric's when Marlana pried out of him that it was just the bandits. That we don't go sacrificin' kiddies and in fact we've been tryin' to help people as more than just Wardens. In fact the crowd was starting to get a little ugly. Some of 'em we've helped. But seems it was more than that."

"Yeah," Mal agreed, "Seems during the Battle of Denerim some apostates were helping defend against the darkspawn. Then they stuck around to help heal some of the worst injured before the templars got themselves reorganized and they had to go back into hiding." He paused with a wondering look, "They remembered the good done by the mages and some of them appreciated it. Appreciated _us_ for what we still did as minor healers. Not just because we're Wardens."

Delindro nodded, 'Then there's Irminric going around tellin' about what the mages go through in the Circles. How at first he thought that it was his holy duty to be a templar, but has realized it isn't. And the Commander has been quietly pointin' out that if mages were treated like the people they are then Uldred's rebellion wouldn't have happened the way it did."

Anders shook his head in amazement, "All right, I can see why the Commander stood up for me. But how is it the Chantry hasn't gone after her as heretic or something?"

Letting loose a long, drawn out belch, Oghren answered, " 'Sides the fact she put down that problem in that Tower of yers? Stopped yer civil war? Killed the soddin' huge, Tainted dragon?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, when you put it that way..."

"Ain't just that either, twinkletoes. She found the ashes of that woman you surfacers swear by."

Suddenly Anders felt light headed again, "You're really saying she really did find the Ashes of Andraste? It's not just one more story going around?"

"Yep. I wasn't there fer it, but Alistair, Wynne and Leli were. Those three ain't the type to lie to a person." He belched again, " 'Sides, it healed that blighter Eamon when nothin' else did. _An'_ she found Branka when all those noble asses in Orzammar said she was dead. Seeing what else she found... I kin believe she found them Ashes."

Silent until that point, Nathaniel spoke up, "But that doesn't mean there won't be individuals who have it out for her."

"That bitch Rylock holds a grudge, " Anders pointed out. As long as she was out there, he'd still have nightmares about her.

Delindro shrugged, but not dismissively, "So we watch out for her and each other like we always do."

"Good thing there's more of us now, " Oghren grunted, "Gonna need all the eyes we kin get."

-oOo-

Curled up with her husband after a good meal was one of life's greatest pleasures, Lana thought sleepily, a pity she was going to have to ruin it. Even though it had only been about a week since she left for the Keep, it seemed like a lifetime given all that had happened. She sighed a little causing Alistair to run his hand over hair, "What's wrong, love?"

"There's one more thing I have to tell you, but I think its minor compared to everything else."

"I think you should let me be the judge of that, " he said dryly.

"Seems that Esmerelle is finally making her move."

He grunted in annoyance. Though she could tell it wasn't at her, "It figures she'd pull something now. So what's she up to? Going to do the usual underhanded noble thing?"

"Well, according to Kallian, she's apparently plotting with Dairine Woolgar to kill me so that her charming daughter, Ebba, the one that you are so very fond of, can get her hooks into you."

Lana expected him to get upset, she didn't expect the jolt that went through him before he began to furiously swear. Honestly, she had no idea he even knew some of those terms. Worriedly, she ran her hand along his cheek, "Love? What's wrong? It'll be okay, really, it will."

He grabbed her hand in a tight grip that was almost crushing. She didn't like the way his normally tawny eyes had darkened in his fear and anger. "Lana, there was something that arrived just before I left Denerim, but didn't think anything of it at the time... It now has a really ugly twist to it."

Curling her fingers around his, then shifting so that her other arm could go around his shoulders, Lana tried to project reassurance to Alistair as he told her about the letter from Dairine's husband. It was a little concerning that they were making their move now and in such a way, but really, it was something far easier to deal with than talking darkspawn who abducted Wardens.

He really was not going to like the idea that suddenly came to mind.


	13. Women Problems

"Why the frown, my dear Karnissa? The company is doing quite well for itself despite the sorrowful events of last year," her uncle Raelnor asked gently. She studied him, a big man who was still in fighting form despite his age and slowly growing paunch. There was more grey in his hair now along with more lines around his eyes. He would have said it was from the life he led leading the Blackstone Irregulars, but she knew otherwise.

Damn Taloran, may he rot in the Abyss for an eternity for the misery he'd caused for his father.

Running a hand through her short, dense black hair, the woman tried to clear the frown from her brown eyes, "They're all short term, though. Nothing that guarantees a long term source of revenue."

The lines around his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her, "Listen to you, my girl! You sound more like a merchant than the fine warrior that you are."

It was a struggle not to grumble at him. Ever since that ass Taloran died, and Raelnor had purged the Irregulars of the scum that Taloran had brought on, Karnissa had taken over the duty of maintaining the books. What she found had been...disturbing. She'd known he'd been taking some highly dubious contracts, but some of them had been out right criminal.

That she had to bring her findings to her grieving uncle had been heartbreaking, but it had to be done. He'd only given a sad smile once she was done explaining what she'd found before commenting that he knew he could count on her to get things done.

Now, a year later, they were slowly repairing their damaged reputation and she wondered if they'd ever recover. Karnissa finally did give into her urge to scowl, "I feel like a damn merchant, but I haven't met anyone I'd trust to handle the books at this time."

"That too will work itself out, my dear niece."

What got her was how he actually believed his platitudes. She sighed, "I'm sure you're right, Uncle. I'm going to stretch my legs a bit before I have my surprise evening inspection of the troops. I've been sitting down in one place for far too long."

He nodded and gave her a crooked grin, "I'm sure that should prove informative."

Her answering grin was full of malicious amusement, "Interesting would be more like it." Karnissa shrugged, the smile falling away, "They aren't all that sloppy anymore. That's not quite right. They're actually capable now."

"Still, it's good to keep them on their toes."

"Exactly."

"Well, enjoy your practice and inspection. I have a few more new offers that I want to review before we discuss them."

A knock at the door to the office answered for her. Frowning, the warrior opened it to see one of the new recruits standing there. He saluted sharply in perfect form as she asked, "Yes, recruit?"

"Word from the Watch Commander, Ser. There's a messenger fer you an' the Captain." His eyes went bright with excitement, "Ser it's... She's... a Grey Warden."

Raelnor's chair scraped across the stone floor as he got to his feet, "Well, what are you waiting for, lad? Bring her up."

Another smart salute, "Right away, Ser!"

The recruit took off with enviable speed. Walking over to the window to study the courtyard below,he musingly commented, "A Grey Warden."

Karnissa closed the door firmly, "I wonder what they want?"

"Perhaps they have solution to one of your concerns?"

She snorted,"They aren't known for hiring mercs, and it's well known that their only scholarly leanings are dealing with darkspawn and their Taint. Since we haven't seen any of those monsters in months, I doubt it's about any incursions in this area."

"I'm sure you'll have your answers soon enough."

"I know, but I still wonder."

When the recruit returned with the Grey Warden, Karnissa stared hard at the other woman. Rage caused her vision haze with red and her breath hitched in her chest. Raelnor said sharply, "Karnissa."

Ignoring her uncle's warning tone, she snarled, "Well if it isn't the sorcerous slut herself."

Moira, clearly unphased at the insult, calmly said, "Hello to you too. Sister."

-oOo-

There'd been worst weeks at some time of his life, Varel mused to himself, but Maker help him, he couldn't remember when. Even when he'd been thrown into the dungeon by that bastard Rendon when the madman had discovered Varel saving people from the depredation being inflicted on Amaranthine. It palled in comparison to a darkspawn sneak attack on the Keep. Then being captured by said darkspawn.

_Talking_ darkspawn no less. That such a thing was a terrifying concept, especially given the way the Wardens were disturbed over the notion.

Having a worried Alistair show up with a small escort hadn't been a problem. Having that templar show up with the King was most definitely an issue. Only to have the Commander publicly humiliate the woman? That could be an even bigger one with the Chantry down the road.

But then again... The templars with Rylock seemed to be embarrassed by her comments, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he feared. Unfortunately, that was a concern that would have to wait for later. Much later. Enough time for the King and the Commander to have plans in place to deal with the consequences.

Though Varel couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that the Commander had known exactly what she was doing the entire time she was verbally ripping that templar apart.

He paused outside the door to the kitchen to gather his courage. Perhaps it was foolish to feel that way, since Breana, the cook, was a genial woman in general, but she did have something of a temper. Since it was so rare for her to terrorize her staff, when Stefan, part of said staff, had shown up babbling in fear about something involving Breana, Varel was prepared for the worst.

There was a quiet murmur of voices mixed in with the clink of dishes, clatter of pans and splashing water. In other words, the what sounded like the normal routine of the cleaning done after dinner. He didn't hear any screaming or the thuds of heavy objects thrown, or the clatter from fragile ones being thrown. Annoyed with himself for letting one person's apparent irrationality to affect him, varel opened the door to peer inside.

As expected, the staff was bustling about as they dealt with what little was left over from the meal, cleaning and putting away the various paraphernalia involved. It looked like business as normal, though there was something that seemed off about the setting, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was exactly. Besides the cleaning, they were also stocking the pantry containing enough food to feed all of the Wardens in residence should they want a late night snack.

Varel would be worried if the Wardens didn't raid the pantry in the middle of the night given their need for food.

He was worried enough as it was when he didn't see Breana around. He did hear a raised voice, but when he glanced over he saw it was one of the other members of the kitchen staff chastising a page. Nothing new there. The boys were scamps as was typical of boys that age. Since the woman didn't seem too angry, just exasperated, he decided he'd leave the matter in her more than capable hands.

One of the other women helping with the clean up put down her armful of dishes in soapy water before grabbing a dishrag to wipe off her hands as she came over to him. "Seneschal? Is there something wrong?"

Now he was getting annoyed. Stefan was normally a reliable sort, not the type to give into flights of fancy. Since Lesa wasn't upset, or anyone else for that matter, there was some worry mixed in with the growing irritation. "I was told there was a problem with Breana..."

Sudden comprehension lit the woman's eyes, "Oh..." Her lips twitched, he got the impression she was trying not to laugh. "Well, that explains where Stefan ran off to. A relative of Cook's arrived with the King's escort. I believe they're off having a bite to eat and a chat in the servants' quarters."

Well, that didn't sound too bad. "So why was Stefan so upset?"

She shrugged, "Truthfully, I don't know."

Varel blinked, "Well, all right then. Thank you, Lesa. I won't take up anymore of your time."

Lesa smiled then went back to her cleaning as he headed off to find the cook and her visitor. While somewhat annoyed at Stefan, now he was wondering what this relative did to scare the man so.

When he arrived at the room that acted as dining hall and gathering space for the servants, he had a faint glimmer of understand of what unnerved Stefan so. The young woman with dark hair and eyes had a vague hint to resemblance to Breana, but not enough to say that they were closely related. It was the look in her eyes that Varel figured scared Stefan so. The sweetly rounded face was genial like Breana's, but there was also a good bit of steel in that look. Not just the look, but her bearing.

He figured she needed it since she was the Commander's maid, Deidre. Then he saw the slightly grouchy look from Breana. That definitely explained Stefan's reaction. Seeing the short, rotund woman in a bad mood of any sort always meant trouble for someone.

Clearing his throat slightly, he said as pleasantly as could under the slowly growing scowl of the cook, "Ah, good evening, ladies."

Breana's question was more of a statement, "Seneschal. You've met my brother's sister-in-law's cousin's girl, Deidre?"

Varel's brain stuttered a bit at the relationship description. The Seneschal had heard far less complicated lines from the nobility. "Er, yes. Greetings, Deidre. I trust you've been able to settle in?"

A deceptively soft finger jabbed in his direction as the cook answered for her...relative. "She has! There's things you haven't told me that would see to the Commander's care!"

He couldn't help but stare at her blankly. For someone of her birth rank, not to mention being Queen of Ferelden as well as the Warden Commander of Ferelden, Marlana never demanded anything. The few requests she made were always reasonable, which he had relayed to the appropriate people, including the cook. And he suddenly realized what had been off in the kitchen. None of the male servants who worked there had been around. Though none of the women seemed all that perturbed.

However, he was a fairly intelligent person, so he said very, _very_ carefully, "I thought I relayed what few requests the Commander had..."

"You didn't tell me that she's been one of the Wardens raiding the evening pantry. Or the fact she gets up with the sun each day and waits until we serve the rest of the Wardens their breakfast. Or that she can't stand liver pie."

As the tirade went on, he could feel his mind stutter again. In all honesty, aside from the pantry, which he thought was a given since the woman in question was a Warden, he had no idea about the rest of it. Well, maybe he could with the liver pie. It was a revolting dish, but usually made palatable if doused in enough of the gravy she made to go with it along with a generous amount of salt and pepper. No one had the heart to tell Breana about that since she always said it was an ancient family recipe that she was proud of.

They were all grateful she didn't serve it very often.

Deidre gave him a guilty look with a dash of sympathy before she attempted to intervene, "Ah, Aunt Bre, what I told you wasn't meant to be a slight on the Seneshal. And the only reason _I_ know, is because I've served the Queen long enough to know she isn't a very demanding soul. Quite the opposite. I was just trying to explain what a challenge it is to serve her..."

Breana sniffed in annoyance as she eyed the two of them. For the first time in years, Varel felt like a young boy who was being chastised for not doing a chore. It was a sensation he most definitely didn't appreciate.

The cook sighed and seemed to deflate a little as she wound down. And his annoyance was salved as she contritely said, "I'm sorry, Seneshcal. My reaction was uncalled for." She wrung her hands, "It's just that first it was the Commander in residence for some time, and now the King... I want to make sure everything is up to the standards of what they're used to in the palace..."

Now he could understand the near hysteria of the housekeeper earlier at the King's arrival, even though he'd warned her that Alistair was likely to show up in a few days after the darkspawn attack.

He didn't understand women. Both the cook and housekeeper had gotten through the attack without a hair out of place. In fact, Breana had defended her kitchen with one of the roasting spits as a spear.

But now the King and Queen were at the keep and the two fell apart. But he was wise enough to keep that baffled thought to himself. "I'm sure everything has been just fine, Cook. If it helps, I noticed the Commander is particularly fond of the apple pie you make."

As Breana beamed, and clearly began thinking over similar recipes, Deidre caught his eye and gave him a quick smile of approval. He gave her slight nod in return. He cleared his throat again, "Now if there's anything else?"

Somewhat absently the cook shook her head, while Deidre eyed her aunt a little warily as she said, "No thank you, Seneschal. And I apologize as well."

Varel gave the two women a slight bow as he hastily backed out before Breana changed her mind.

Women. He was never, ever going to understand them. Which is why he remained sensibly unmarried.

-oOo-

Given their history, Moira wasn't too surprised at the insult her sister had hurled at her. She was just grateful the other woman didn't try to hit her like the last time. Then again the man that was in the room with them was their uncle, not the young man that Karnissa had been interested in that Moira had gotten to first.

Then her sister's hand lowered to the blade at her belt and Moira sighed, "Don't make me immobilize you. Again."

Her sister just scowled, but the hand crept away from the hilt.

While she hadn't escaped the Circle as often as Anders, she had escaped for longer. And despite herself, she always found her way home for a visit. Oddly enough, when the templars caught up to her, it was never around her family. They always caught her somewhere else. It was good to know that while her twin, though thank the Maker not her identical, sister might want to kill her, at least the woman didn't want to turn her over to those bastards.

Raelnor's chuckle drew their attention. He leaned against the edge of his desk, grinning broadly, "Ah the two of you haven't changed at all. Even when you were but babes in the arms of your mother the two of you constantly squabbled."

Moira could feel the flush creeping into her cheeks, and it looked like her sister was in the same position. Good. Then their embarrassed gazes met and they grinned ruefully at each other. She could see her uncle nod approvingly out of the corner of her eye, "That's my girls. Having been a young lad myself once upon a time, I can assure you that we're not worth it."

Laughing, she stepped around her sister to give her uncle a tight hug. She'd always been grateful that her immediate family never treated her as a pariah for being born with magic. She'd felt that way once she'd gotten dragged off to the horrors of the Circle, which was why she'd been so quick to fall in with Uldred's plans.

Her uncle smilingly held her out to look her over, "Ah, lass, looks like being a Warden suits you. So what brings you here? There aren't any darkspawn here."

All happiness fled, and yes, she'd been happy to squabble with Karnissa once again. Very soberly she pulled out the message packet that Marlana had given her. "I have a contract offer for you from the Warden Commander."

Both Karnissa and Raelnor looked worried, but it was Karnissa who asked, "What happened?"

The attack was still fresh in mind, despite the fact she'd spent the past few days flying about delivering messages for her Commander, and that horror was still there as she said, "There's problems in Amaranthine, and the Grey Wardens have an urgent need for more trained guards for patrol and garrison duty. The Commander immediately thought of the Irregulars to fill in that gap until something more permanent can be arranged."

Seeing the shock on her sister's face made the entire trip worthwhile for the mage.

Her uncle had to get the last word before they sat down to discuss business, "See, Karnissa dear? One of your concerns has been resolved. Who knows? The other might be taken care of soon as well!"


	14. Laughing With Wolves

Arrows fell in a dark, deadly rain.

Cowering beneath the corpse of the guard who had died as he threw himself over her,feeling his still warm blood flowing down her neck, Anora was torn between fear and fury. She heard shouting in an unfamiliar male voice. At first she couldn't hear what was being said, then the man got closer and bellowed, "If any of you lackwits have injured, or worse yet _killed_ the target, Maker save you from my wrath. Orders are to _take her alive_. Francois, take Jacques with you and go see if you can find her. She's just a pampered noble like what you're used to dealing with, not a wildcat like some of the noble-born Ferelden bitches can be."

The man was speaking in flawless Orlesian which chilled her. It also swung her into anger, though she was still frightened. She may not be a wildcat, but she was the daughter of Loghain Mac Tir. Her father saw to it that she knew how to wield a sword so that she could protect herself. Maybe she wasn't as skilled as some, but she could hold her own. Abyss take it, she was not going to let this scum take her for whatever reason. From where she was laying,she couldn't reach the guard's sword, but she could get his long knife. She had just slid it out of its sheath and tucked under herself when she heard the steady thumping of booted feet on the ground and the rattle of armor.

She could still hear in the distance the ring of weapons on shields and armor, the shouts of fury, defiance and pain, as the last of her guards tried to to fend off their unknown enemies.

When the body was rolled off of her, she remained unmoving where she was prone on her stomach, one arm curled under her with her face in the crook of her elbow, the other arm flung out. When she was thrown down by her erstwhile protector, her hair had come out of the tail it'd been bound in, and now part of it spilled over her face providing more concealment. Carefully peering through the veil of her hair, she saw that the armor on the man looking down at her was ill-fitting and poor quality. Only from a distance could they appear to be the Royal Guard. Her mouth tightened in a thin line. Anora may not like her king very much, but she was loyal. If only because he was far more magnanimous than she'd ever intended, albeit in a grudging manner.

He'd also proven to care about his duties and people in a way Cailen or their father never did.

So the fact that these Orlesian bastards were trying to make it seem like there was trouble between her and the crown... That was unacceptable. And it was time to show these arrogant interlopers just how displeased she was with their machinations.

One of the men leaned down to check on her. Seeing a gap between where the sleeve of the armor met the chest, Anora knew she had an opportunity she could take advantage of. She lept up with the blade leading the way. Even though she normally wasn't a bloodthirsty woman, she did derive a great deal of satisfaction at the flood of crimson that came gushing out from the wound she delivered. He fell backwards with a scream, dropping the sword he had been holding. Hoping for just the situation, Anora swiftly scooped up the blade as she started running towards the direction of the combat she'd heard.

If she could, the Teyrna was going to stand with her men.

Behind her were more startled yells as her would be abductors suddenly realized what had happened. A small, vicious smile curved the corners of her mouth and lit her eyes with fire. She may not be a wildcat, but that didn't mean she didn't have fangs and claws to defend herself with.

Fortunately, being smaller, lighter and not weighed down by heavy armor, Anora was able to outrun her pursuers on the way to the last of the guards with Rufus.

Seeing their quarry joining up with the men they were about to slaughter, the attackers fell back in surprised disarray, giving her defenders a chance to regain their breath. Rufus gave her a mournful look, "My lady, I am so very sorry -"

Anora shook her head stopping him in mid-apology. "There is no need for such, Rufus. None of us had any inkling this would occur. I didn't think any of my enemies would stoop so low as to use _Orlesians _to impersonate the Royal Guard."

The word Orlesians came out as a bitter curse causing the sorrow changed to one of anger, "Aye, My Lady. And scummy ones at that, even for those like them."

She hefted the blade and realized that it was good. No, better than good, it was clearly the make of a master weaponsmith, though she didn't recognize the maker's mark. Though it didn't look like a dwarven master, and she knew it wasn't Ferelden. But that was all she could think of as their enemies began to advance on them once again.

The guards circled around her, grim determination in their positioning, but the attackers didn't engage. Instead they parted to allow a man in a poor imitation of the armor worn by a Captain of the Royal Guard to approach. He spoke in Ferelden with such a heavy accent, that it was almost difficult to understand him, "Stand down, Teyrna, and your men will be spared."

"Do truly believe me to be such a fool as to think you'll let them go?"

"Let them go? Oh, no, not at all. But they could be spared much pain before the inevitable end, no?"

Fear and anger filled her again, and something of her late father's hate for this man's people stirred in her soul, "You're more than a fool to believe I'll just give myself over to you."

The fake Captain shrugged, "As you will, then. Your men will die cursing your name by the time we are done."

One of the guard rumbled quietly, "Think again, you Orlesian prick."

The Orlesian reddened and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as arrows came arcing out from the line of trees nearby to fell some of his men.

As the Orlesians began to turn to this new threat, eerie howls echoed out over the field. Howls from massive, dark shadows that came flowing over the ground, heading straight towards them.

Hefting the sword in hand, Anora braced herself for this new threat. While not actually a part of the Brecilian Forest, these woods had always had the reputation for being uncanny. She wondered what horrors the recent violence had awoken.

-oOo-

When he'd finally caught up to the unknown soldiers, he couldn't believe his eyes. Men dressed up in armor that was a very bad replica of that worn by the Royal Guard? He muttered to Dubh, "If they're the Royal Guard, I'm the Lady of the Forest."

Dubh's only response was a messy sneeze followed by a long, pink tongue snaking out to clean his nose.

Shaking his head, the ranger returned to studying the intruders in his forest. There were far too many for him to deal with alone. Even with the pack's assistance and his kin were too far away to call for assistance. At first he thought he was too far away to understand what they were saying. Then he realized they weren't speaking in Ferelden. He frowned a little, which elicited a concerned whine from his lupine friend.

"I think things are far worse than we realized, my friend. If I didn't know better, I'd say they're speaking in Orlesian. And no, I don't know that language." He grinned at his annoyed companion, "Fine then, you learn it and teach it to me."

The wolf just sniffed in disdain. Then all humor fled as he heard in their gabble, "Anora."

He needed to find a way to alert the Teyrna, since it seemed this involved her after all. And he strongly suspected that she was unaware of said involvement. "Well then, Dubh, it seems we have some running to do, if we're to warn the Teyrna in time. Though how I'll get her to listen to me, I'm not sure since I lack your amazing charm."

Only any attempt at planning at getting to the Teyrna went up in smoke as a small scouting party returned. Given the excitement in their voices and gestures, as well as how they began to divest themselves of everything but their arms and armor.

"Oh, this is very not good. Best get the pack, Dubh. I think we're going to have to come to someone's rescue."

A fierce light was in the wolf's eyes as he made an odd chuffing sound. From around them came other massive wolves with dark fur and golden eyes, one of which came over to Dubh to settle against his side. A mirthless smile graced the man's face for a moment, "As usual you are one step ahead of me, my friend. Are they aware of what's to be done?"

The annoyed whine came from Dubh's mate this time as she fixed her keen eyes on him. He raised his hands up defensively, "I just wanted to be sure you were fine with going to the rescue of some humans is all. I know why you put up with me, but I know how you feel about humans in general."

Another wolf made a rumbling sound and he nodded in response, eyes focused on the men heading towards the edge of the forest. "Aye, they do smell wrong, don't they? Well then, let us teach these intruders why the forest has the reputation it does. And this will certainly be a spectacular way of announcing your presence."

The toothy grins he got in return would have been chilling to anyone else. Instead he returned his own feral smile before they began their hunt.

First, they dealt with the small group left at the rough camp. It was ridiculously easy since their prey hadn't expected some of the dwellers in the forest to go after them. A few arrows from his bow took out two of them while some of the wolves pulled the rest down as easily as deer.

Probably even easier, the deer were usually aware they were being hunted unlike the nose-blind humans. The few females that were nursing were left behind to watch the area. Those that were pregnant had been left behind where they had made their dens.

Satisfied that there were no other guards left in the area, they continued on their way.

When they finally reached the edge of the area the false Guards had gone, he paused in horror. There were numerous bodies on the ground. Both Orlesian and guards bearing the Teyrna's coat of arms. In the center of a large group of the Orlesians stood the Teyrna herself, sword in hand and covered in blood. Her few remaining guards were in a bad way, but there was defiance in their eyes.

"Keep the talking Orlesian alive, she'll need answers." He didn't need to say anything else as Dubh closed his eyes and gave voice to that chilling howl for the hunt to begin its hunt in earnest.

The echoing howls rose in response, glee in their voices.

Exerting himself in the way he hadn't needed to, he began to smoothly draw and fire from his bow. Every arrow found its mark, dropping a man with each shot.

-oOo-

When the wolves went after the Orlesians only, Rufus cried out, "All right lads, let's get to it!"

It was Anora's captured blade that took out the first of the Orlesians as she swung the heavy weapon with both hands, slicing his skull in half. She yelled, "Take their leader! I want answers!"

The man in question gaped in fear as the wolves, larger even than the biggest mabari she'd ever seen, ran into their midst, savaging any Orlesian they could reach before dancing out of range of their weapons. He turned to flee, only to be brought down by one of those terrifying, dark beasts. She froze as she realized the beast hadn't killed the man, only hamstrung him before darting after another Orlesian.

She shook off that fear for the moment, it was clear that the wolves were aiding her for whatever reason and she wasn't going to turn away this gift. She would figure something out later, now that it looked like there was going to be later.

Now that they no longer had the element of surprise, the Orlesian forces proved to not be particularly skilled, even given the excellence of their weapons. With the arrows from the unknown archer helping to thin the numbers, not to mention the devastation wrought by the jaws of the great lupines, her men gleefully turned the battle against their foes.

Rufus had worked himself up into a fury, using his shield more as a battering ram than a means for protection, he sent men flying, even as he spun around sending his sword through a large gap in the armor of another attacker, taking out the man's throat.

A guard bashed in the helmet of another Orlesian, causing blood and brain matter to spray out from the sides. He shoved the body into the path of one of the dead man's cohorts who was about to attack one of the wolves. The wolf in turn took down his would be attacker by breaking the man's neck as he grabbed the head and shook the man like a ragdoll.

Then the arrows stopped and a strange man in mottled leathers joined the fray wielding a pair of long knives. He moved like one of the wolves, and while the knives couldn't pierce armor the way the longer, heavier swords could, he was able to find chinks in armor that didn't have any obvious flaws. His passage was marked by screams of pain that continued on even after he'd gone on to another victim.

The Teyrna remained with Rufus, like the stranger with the knives, she found it was easier to strike disabling blows with the sword, rather than going for killing blows since the sword was much heavier than what she was used to. Either Rufus, or another guard, would finish off the man if there was an opportunity to do so.

Finally, as the sun began to sink below the horizon, it was over. Most of the Orlesians were dead, but a few had fled with wolves howling at their heels. Feeling grateful beyond any words, Anora finally rested the blade point down as the stranger cautiously approached her. His blades were sheathed at his hips and his hands were held out to the sides to show he meant no harm. To either side were a pair of wolves, one of them seemed to be laughing with the way the tongue lolled out of the corner of his mouth and the eyes shined brightly. The second seemed to be rolling her eyes at the first.

Rufus sent two of his men to check to see if the Orlesian commander was still alive while he remained at her side. He eyed the man warily, but allowed the trio to approach. They stopped a respectful distance away and the man made an elaborate bow, something that should have seemed utterly ridiculous, yet wasn't. "Greetings, My Lady. I am Rafe Wolf. The clown to my left is my friend Dubh. The regal one to my right is his mate Amber."

Amber sat down with all the grace of a queen at court and did in deed incline her head in a regal greeting. Dubh plopped down and held out a paw to her causing Rafe to cover his eyes with one hand. He said exasperatedly, "Dubh."

Charmed despite herself, Anora left the sword where she planted it, carefully came over to the wolf and held out her hand to the large creature. The grin widened as the muddy paw planted itself in her palm. In quiet amazement, she shook hands with the wolf, feeling a moment of wonder. She wasn't surprised that a mabari would do such a thing, but a wolf? Yet, it was clear that these weren't the normal wolves she was used to dealing with. With a surprisingly delicacy, Dubh withdrew his paw once the shake was done. And in truth she didn't mind the mud, it was better than the other fluids covering her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ser Dubh and Lady Amber. And you as well, Ser Rafe. There are no words that can measure my gratitude for your actions this day."

Rafe looked embarrassed while the wolves seemed pleased. While they weren't dogs, there was still some relation between the two species, so she was going to take a chance on how she was reading them. That and they seemed to be making an effort for the humans to understand them. "It's just Rafe, My Lady, I'm no noble knight or anything."

Dubh made a snickering sound causing Amber to glare at him. Rafe just shrugged ruefully at her bemused expression. "Anyway, we're glad to have been able to help. I'm sorry that we couldn't get to you sooner. I, uh, don't speak Orlesian so wasn't sure what they were up to until they mentioned your name a couple of times. Even then, all we could do was follow to see what they were up to."

Rufus grunted, "Ya did what ya could, lad, which is more'n most. Though if you'll forgive an old man his curiosity, why did you help?"

"Ah, well, that's a bit complicated. Part of it was that the pack wasn't happy about this bunch being in their territory. The rest...well, perhaps now isn't the best time to discuss such matters. It's a bit involved."

When both wolves nodded their agreement, Anora rubbed her forehead, "Yes, I can well imagine that being the case."

Her guard captain spoke up, "My Lady, we should return to Gwaren so I can deal with the prisoner and send men out here to deal with the situation."

She nodded her tired agreement, "Indeed. Rafe, I hope you will join us as it seems there is much to talk about, but I am not sure about your companions."

"If you don't object, they'll come along, if only so Dubh can keep me in line and Amber can keep him in line."

Despite the grim brutality of the day, Anora found herself laughing along with a pair of wolves.


	15. Difficult and Interesting

"Come, My Lady, we've got the horses ready to go."

More than a little wearily, Anora looked up at Rufus from where she was sitting. She didn't remember sitting down against the tree that she found herself propped up against. Or even moving over to it. It took a moment for her to realize that the welcome warmth surrounding her was from the two wolves laying to either side of her. Rafe stood chatting quietly with one of the guards as they stood watch over her until the Captain of her guard came to retrieve her.

Some of the horses had run off during the battle, only to be herded back by some of those strange wolves. They weren't fit to be ridden of course, between the panic from the fighting, then dealing with such large predators had left them sweating and wild eyed, but they were good mounts and it'd be a pity to lose them. She was surprised that the wolves hadn't touched the horses at all. Though she vaguely remembered that Rafe had mentioned something about them hunting recently.

It was a little embarrassing to realize how she had blanked out for however long it took for the preparations to be made for the trip back. But now that she was slowly starting to gather her wits, she marveled at what little she remembered seeing. It looked more like a group of human herders working together than what were supposedly mindless beasts. Of course dealing with Dubh and Amber told even a half-wit that they were far from mindless.

If anyone was mindless, it was Anora at the moment.

"My Lady?" Rafe's gentle question drew her bleary attention. He offered a hand to her to help her get to her feet. She was too tired to let her pride get in the way of accepting such assistance. Though she was surprised at the feeling of strength in his calloused grip as he helped her stand. It seemed strangely out of proportion to his wiry frame.

Nor did she expect the reluctance she felt at letting go of his hand once she was on her feet.

Telling herself to stop being a fool, she gave him a small smile and nod of thanks. His smile in return was a little lopsided as well as a little wary. Dubh's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he made a rumbling sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle which caused Rafe to flush a little. Amber ambled over to her mate and nipped him on the ear closest to her. His ears swept back a little as he whined his indignation.

Rafe grinned, "Yes, they bicker like a couple who have been married for years, even though they aren't that old."

Both wolves snorted at his comment, causing the rest of the humans in the group to grin a long with the ranger. Then Rufus gently took her elbow to guide her to the waiting horses to avoid stumbling in the dark.

When they arrived at the somewhat anxious mounts, she stared in a bit of consternation at her horse. Normally it wasn't even a moment's thought to get up into the saddle. But right then her muscles were letting her know they were protesting the abused they'd been through that day. Without saying anything, Rufus cupped his hands to make it easier for her to climb into place. Even with his help, it was almost too much. She gave him a wan smile, "Thank you, Rufus."

He bowed to her slightly, "Tis my honor, milady."

She nodded and tried not to slump like a sack of potatoes in the saddle as the rest mounted up. Including Rafe. She looked at the man curiously and Rufus answered for him, "I asked him to join us, My Lady. There are things we need to discuss."

Casting her gaze to where the leader of the now destroyed Orlesian forces was trussed up on a mount, the Teyrna nodded her agreement.

Quietly, Rafe said, "There is more than that, but it's a private matter I prefer to keep with you and your closest advisers, My Lady."

Wondering what he had to say caused her to tilt her head and look at him thoughtfully, but simply nodded, "Very well. Though in all honesty I'm not sure if I'll be able to address the situation tonight. I can at least offer hospitality to you and your companions."

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll be grateful to know that it will be just Dubh and Amber, the rest of the pack will remain in the area to help keep the scavengers off until you can send your people here to deal with."

She smiled, "Since they came to our rescue, I wouldn't begrudge them hospitality as well."

They started off at a quiet word from Rufus after the Captain had left the last of his orders with the couple of men being left to guard the area. He smiled in return, "Only Amber and Dubh are used to dealing with civilization. Besides, the pack really doesn't want to deal with the things that would be drawn to the results of the fighting today, so they're being blatant about their presence."

Despite her exhaustion, she was even more intrigued about the wolves. Anora could tell that Rafe was speaking for his lupine companions, but as a translator, not an animal trainer who had taught his beasts tricks to be done at certain commands. There was an intelligence that shone in those golden eyes, more so than even what she was used to seeing in a mabari, and that breed was known for being incredibly smart. That thought was emphasized when she saw how the two wolves ran along with her small party, but made sure that they didn't upset the horses.

Yet, she was still surprised they didn't fade away in the background at the approach of a troop of her guards. They sat to the side watching the events with interest. The lieutenant that led the guards didn't hide his relief when they saw her, "My Lady! The Seneschal grew concerned when you hadn't returned when expected. Are you all right?" He looked at his Captain with worry.

Rufus answered for her, "We had a bit of trouble, lads."

With his usual brisk efficiency he sent a couple back to the castle to alert Prescott of the situation, half of the remaining men were sent on to the battlefield while the rest were used to bulk out her escort. They eyed the two wolves warily, but as she'd come to expect in her short acquaintance with the animals, Dubh laid on the charm by being silly and Amber kept up her ladylike attitude. Her Captain just settled matters by saying, "They're friends. Now let's get the Teyrna home."

The rest of the ride was spent in a daze. Anora discovered she had a new found respect for her guards. How were they able to fight so long, then simply get on their horses to ride back for home so easily? She fuzzily resolved that she would put more time into training, she was far too soft. Then even that thought faded as she concentrated on remaining in her saddle.

Anora realized she must have dozed a bit during the ride when they suddenly arrived in the courtyard of Castle Gwaren. She hadn't realized how terrified she'd been until just now when she was reassured of the safety and security of home causing the tension and weariness to fade.

"Welcome home, My Lady. I am truly sorry that the day turned out the way it did." Prescott gave her a sorrowful look, "I hope you're not badly hurt?"

"Nothing that a hot bath and a day or two of sleep won't remedy."

He nodded, "Well, I've made sure that a hot bath is ready for you in your rooms. And your dinner will be ready whenever you want it."

Thank the Maker for her Seneschal. The man had been an able and loyal servant all of her life. Had her father truly appreciated all the man had done? She wasn't sure if she did until that moment. "Thank you very much, Prescott."

"You're quite welcome, My Lady. I'm just glad that you've returned to us safe and sound."

Some of her ladies stepped forward, worry and fear in their eyes, to escort her to her rooms to clean up. Thankfully they weren't saying much, and if they did get overly talkative they were going to be sent on their way. She was in no mood for fluttering vapidness. On her way, she heard Prescott say to Rafe, "Ser Rafe, I have arranged for a gardener's cottage to be available for you and your companions. It is small, but not crowded by other buildings if that is acceptable."

She smiled a little at how he sputtered by being called Ser Rafe before finally saying, "That would be perfectly acceptable, thank you."

Then she was out of earshot before hearing anything else.

When he heard "gardener's cottage", Rafe had fully expected some ramshackle little hut. Not the solid, modest, two room stone building they were escorted to. The shutters on the windows had been closed to give them some privacy, but the interior was lit by a generous handful of oil lamps. The public room had old, but well kept furniture. And he was quite happy to see the small tub filled with steaming water setup before the hearth holding a fire. The night wasn't freezing, but it was a chilly Ferelden spring evening, so the fire was welcome.

Amber and Dubh prowled around the place for a few minutes before giving their approval of the "stone den". He'd just put his small pack on one of the chairs by the table to one side of the room, his weapons were on it since he didn't have a good place to rack them, when they finished their inspection. As he started to slowly strip his armor off, he said lightly, "The last time I checked you were still wolves. Since when do you appreciate the trappings of civilization?"

They both ignored his question as they found places on their floor that they flopped down on. It had been more rhetorical than anything else since they'd always found civilization, be it human, elf, or dwarf, fascinating. So when he was finally able to start going to towns again, they always came with him. Thank the Lady that Fereldens were mad for dogs and calmly accepted that these two were a wolf-mabari mix. The wolves hadn't been so happy, but had come to reluctant conclusion that was the best excuse to use so that people wouldn't be upset at the "wild animals invading their town".

None of them thought the townspeople would be so accepting that a man would be accompanied by two wolves. Especially ones that were so unusually large and at least as intelligent as a mabari.

Shaking his head at the vagaries of his friends, he stripped off his armor with a sigh of relief, revealing a hard, lean, muscled body. An incredibly hirsute body, one that was almost as furry as his companions, save for the four long scars that started at the middle of his chest and ended just above his groin. Jagged scars made by claws.

Even though it felt like his knees were around his ears when he got into the tub, he groaned in relief as the hot water worked its magic in loosening the knots in his muscles. "One thing I have to say about dealing with a noble. You're more than likely to get a hot bath without asking if you did them a favor that involved a lot of mess."

Under Amber's approving gaze, he scrubbed down, glad to be rid of several days worth of trail dust. Not to mention sweat and blood. Her nose went up into the air to test it as he sluiced off. Then she gave an approving nod. He grinned, "Well now, you know I would've stopped for a quick splash or two at that last stream if you two weren't so impatient for me to see those men."

Dubh snorted at him. His grin faded, "Too true, they were trouble. More so than any of us realized."

There was no laughter in the wolf's bearing as he grunted his agreement. The man heaved himself out of the tub, water dripping from his arm as he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. "Orlesians impersonating the Royal Guard... This doesn't bode well. Do you think any of the pack can get word to my clan so they can get word to the King and Queen?"

The two wolves exchanged looks, then both flattened their ears and whined a bit. Rafe frowned, "Trouble up north? What kind of trouble?"

Their ears flattened some more. He ran a hand through his still wet mane, "You don't know yet. Well, let me know when you do. But one of the pack is on the way to my clan though, right?"

Amber nodded, her eyes hooded. "Thank you. This way we can get word to those who need to know. I hope this is just a personal matter for the Teynra, but if someone is trying to cause trouble in general... This may cause problems for the pack's plans."

There was a faint huffing noise from Dubh. "You have definitely spent too much time listening to humans. You're right, this probably is the best opportunity for the pack to show why you'd make good allies to the humans. Still, this could be more trouble than we want to get involved in."

That included one blond haired noblewoman. Shaking his head again, sending some stray beads of water flying, he grabbed the shaving supplies that had been included with the toiletries that had been left with the tub. Nothing was said as he scrapped off the growth from his face. Running a hand over his chin and throat to make sure he didn't miss any stray hairs, he asked, "Clean enough?"

Rafe wasn't terribly surprised that Dubh rolled his eyes and Amber "rrfed" her approval. And the kind soul who had provided the toiletries had also left some clean clothes. Simple tunic and trousers made of doeskin and a linen shirt were welcome after spending days in his armor. And what few clothes he had in his pack were all in a sorry state since he hadn't had a chance to clean any of it while on the trail of the strangers going through his forest. At least he was able to find a clean strip of leather he could use to tie his hair back away from his face in a neat tail.

It seemed a petty thing, but he hoped he'd be given a chance to clean his filthy things. It was a bit embarrassing to be in such a sad state of affairs.

The ears on both wolves perked up as they heard something, but didn't signal any danger, so when the knock on the door came, he was prepared for some sort of visitor. He hoped it was one bearing dinner. His furry friends may not be hungry, but he was. And knowing them, they would certainly be happy to eat again.

A young man in servant's livery stood in the doorway when he opened the door, he eyed the wolves behind him a little warily, "Ser Rafe, the Teyrna has asked if you, and your, er, friends, join her for dinner?"

Now that was interesting, he hadn't expected the woman to be up to dealing with anyone after what had happened. Apparently she was stronger than he'd given her credit for. Trying not to let that surprise show, he said, "I'd be happy to, when did she want me to show up?"

"Right now, if that's all right, Ser?"

His stomach was very grateful for that, though now he was curious about the haste. "Then lead the way, lad."

His lupine friends very slowly got to their feet, Dubh giving his usual charming grin, though at least he didn't do the handshake thing he'd done with the Teyrna. The stunt had put her at ease, but he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the wolf do that. He also knew that Amber had been incredulous at her mate's actions as well.

The young man gave a tentative smile in return so both wolves swished their tails to show their friendliness. Rafe desperately wanted to cover his face with one hand, those two... Well, at least it put the lad at ease. So when he led them to a door at the castle proper, he wasn't trembling in fear.

It was interesting to see that they were being brought through a side entrance, and one meant for visitors that didn't have a large enough party to warrant opening the massive main door. Once they were inside, both moist noses went up into the air and quivered with excitement.

"Mind your manners, you two," he muttered. They'd been fine outside, but that was because it was fairly familiar to them even if it was new territory. But inside with all of the beautiful, antique, heavy furniture made out of the wood that Gwaren was renowned for, the glorious tapestries that were hung upon walls paneled with more of that fine grained wood... It was a feast for the senses. And he didn't want either one of them trying to roll around on something, as they were wont to do when excited. With his luck it'd be some important rug that would show off every black hair.

They were as bad as cats some days.

The servant looked at him in askance from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. Amber looked away as if affronted and Dubh just grinned.

Rafe was further surprised when they were led to a small dining room. Inside was a round table barely large enough to seat six people, but was only set with three places. Two of the places were taken by the Teyrna and her Captain of the Guard. The empty space had been left for him, positioned so that he could see the door from where he'd sit and situated so that he was to the Teyrna's right and the Captain's left. Very interesting.

There were dark shadows under her eyes, and the noblewoman seemed pale and drawn, but she clearly had something on her mind. The guard seemed a little weary, but more concerned than anything else. Yet, he didn't see any hostility towards him, which he felt was a good sign.

"Good evening, My Lady, Captain. Thank you for your invitation."

Anora gave him a wane smile as he sat down, "You may not be so thankful once we've had a chance to talk."

"Fair enough, but given the events of the day, if that is what you want to discuss, weren't exactly pleasant."

She nodded, and was silent as servants began to bring in the first course for the humans, consisting of soup and soft bread. For the wolves they brought out small bowls of raw meat cut up into neat cubes. Thankfully, the two furballs remembered his comment about their manners, since they selected a chunk each and began to eat very neatly. For his part, the ranger was just grateful that they were apparently serving normal foods that he knew how to eat with without making a fool of himself.

Once the servants had left, Anora said, "Yes, that is part of what I wanted to discuss."

"I see. What else did you want to talk about?"

Rufus gave him an unreadable look, "What exactly are your wolves? And for that matter, what manner of man are you that can run with wolves like that?"

Ah, now those interesting questions. Difficult, but interesting nonetheless.


	16. Talespinning

Rufus gave him an unreadable look, "What exactly are your wolves? And for that matter, what manner of man are you that can run with wolves like that?"

Ah, now those interesting questions. Difficult, but interesting nonetheless. Rafe stared down at the bowl of soup before him for a moment, all appetite lost. Picking up on his concern, Dubh looked up at him with a soft whine. Giving his friend a thin smile, he said, "It's all right,Dubh. Our new friend here just posed an interesting, if supremely difficult, question."

Making a slightly sound of annoyance, Anora gave her Guard Captain a sharp look. The subject of her glare seemed unperturbed as he calmly picked up a chunk of bread, dipped it into his soup and began to eat. She sighed a little, "Please, Ser Rafe, eat. I'm sure this is something that can be discussed as civilized people."

Letting her actions follow her words, the Teyrna picked up her spoon and began to neatly eat. Not ready to face his food just yet, Rafe picked up the goblet of water, rather than the wine, to moisten his suddenly dry mouth and throat.

"I'm sure you won't be surprised if I say it's all terribly complicated?"

That earned him a bland look from the Lady and a grunt from the Captain. He nodded a little to himself, "Well, I don't know how much you heard about the events in the Brecilian Forest last year?"

Rufus paused with his dripping bread in midair, "You've got to be kidding me if this has to do with the supposed werewolves."

He smiled a little sadly, "Believe me, I wish that history was a minstrel's fancies."

Neither wolf moved as they watched the humans intently. Anora regarded them for a moment, "While I will not discount that there may have been werewolves there, I'm not quite sure what to believe."

Relieved that the noblewoman was going to be reasonable, Rafe finally picked up his spoon to start eating slowly. "There were werewolves. I was one of them before Marlana Cousland broke the curse that kept us as beasts."

That was the part he was dreading, even in his remote forest he knew there were tensions before the former Queen and the current one. If only because the current one had killed the former's father. The duel had been completely unfair, not because the young woman had cheated, but he knew from fighting her that she was incredibly fast and skilled. Had the Lady not gotten between them that day in the forest he would have been slaughtered like all of the others who refused to listen to her request for peace.

The memory still humbled him the way the wolf and woman had stared at one another in a silent communion of kindred souls. There'd been no fear in the woman's countenance as those sapphire eyes stared into the unnatural ones of the great wolf despite the fact the massive jaws could have ripped out her throat with ease.

Yet he didn't see any of the feared hate that he had half-expected from the Teyrna, instead he saw Anora think over what he'd said. Out of the corner of his eye, the once werewolf could see that Rufus was watching the Teyrna with undisguised worry. A slightly irritated glance flickered over both men, but she calmly asked, "So that much was true then. An ancient curse involving a spirit that turned men into beasts."

Swiftrunner had promised both the Dalish and the King that the Wolf Clan wouldn't disclose the entire details of the curse. So as to avoid any further problems for all parties concerned when he'd granted land to Keeper Lanya's land. Keeping that in mind, he nodded cautiously, "Yes, a mage whose family had been hurt in the most unconscioubly of ways summoned a spirit to hunt the men that were more beasts in human flesh. Instead of killing them, it made them beasts. The curse lasted much longer than he apparently intended, not to mention incredibly infectious. The once-men attacked others and in turn the curse passed on to them. And their children"

Rafe could see the question in both their eyes, "No, I wasn't one of the children. I was a man who was attacked by one and infected. And no, Rafe isn't my birth name." He shrugged a little, "I don't remember much of the man I once was, what little I do remember is that he was not a very pleasant person. I'm much happier with the man I am these days."

The ranger wasn't quite sure he liked the speculative look the Captain was giving him. At least there wasn't any hostility there.

Taking a delicate sip of her wine, Anora considered what he said. "So how did Marlana break the curse? She is many things, but she is most definitely not a mage."

"She convinced the mage of the error of his ways."

"With her blades, no doubt," Rufus grumbled.

"She fought off his summoned spirits, but she didn't slay him. Instead she talked him around into giving up his bitterness and hate to break the curse of his own free will."

Now he braced himself for the outburst, but instead Anora just nodded, looking off into the distance as she continued to think over his story. In a quiet, absent voice, she asked, "And what did she say to your people who were now free of the curse and were men once more?"

"Swiftrunner, our leader, said we would go out into the world to see it. And the Lady...she thought over what he said, nodded and said 'It will be interesting to see what you do from what you learned from those terrible lessons you've endured."

He didn't expect Anora to jolt the way she did. Rufus tensed, "My Lady?"

Pale and shaken, her summer sky blue eyes dropped down as she unconsciously wrung her hands, "Just a memory."

She took another sip of her wine and color came back into her cheeks. Then went back to her soup, "Rather than us getting bits and pieces out of order as we ask about things that occur to either Rufus or myself, why don't you tell us your story from the beginning? I suspect that we'll get the answers we're looking for in a more comprehensive manner."

Absently scratching at one ear, Rafe thought over her request which sounded reasonable enough.

"Fair enough. It started over four hundred years ago when a Dalish mage named Zathrian whose wife and daughter were attacked..."

Carefully leaving out the part about Zathrian being the Keeper of his clan, or that he continued be part of said clan that was now making a permanent home in southern Ferelden, Rafe told the sorrowful tale that led a man to create a curse so powerful it lasted for Ages all in the name of vengeance. Rufus didn't say anything, but Rafe could see a grim understanding in the older man's eyes. Anora...seemed oddly blank as she listened in thoughtful silence. Then he told the tale of Swiftrunner, the first who found the Lady of the Forest, the ancient spirit of that place and who took pity on the beast by showing him the way to regaining his mind and giving him his name. In turn Swiftrunner brought others who suffered under the curse to the Lady so that they too could become more than mindless animals. And how they would leave messages for the mage, begging him to free them from the curse, since they had done nothing to harm him. How he had refused since they still attacked his people.

Anora frowned, "Did you deliberately attack them still? Even though the rest of the Dalish didn't cause the curse or maintain it?"

"When we were still mindless beasts, we did. But we attacked _everyone_. It didn't matter who it was, elf, human, dwarf, anything else. We even attacked each other in ways the beasts of the forest don't, even during times of mating or territorial conflicts. We were filled with the desire for bloodshed, any type of bloodshed. Once we started to return to some semblance of sanity, we only fought when attacked. In truth, given what we'd done to them, I can't blame the Dalish for hunting us. Still, it was a vicious cycle."

The noblewoman looked troubled. He glanced at her sideways, "Are you all right, My Lady?"

She nodded slightly, "Just thinking over things. Please, continue with your tale."

Which led to the tale of a young human woman who didn't seem all that dangerous with an odd mix of other people with her. Of how Swiftfunner had confronted her with his brother Shadowleaf and Rafe to lend weight to his words. That three were shocked when the woman admitted the Dalish wished for her to hunt them down, but seeing that they weren't the mindless beasts, she tried to argue for peace.

Rufus leaned forward, looking oddly intent, "The Lady Cousland actually wanted to discuss peace?"

He nodded, "She was surprised when Swiftrunner spoke to her. But she was oddly polite, as if she was used to speaking with beasts."

Softly, Anora commented, "Given all the tales, I'm sure by then speaking with werewolves probably wasn't all that unusual."

"True enough, My Lady. But we didn't know about her then. Only after did we learn what she had been through before then. At the time, there was a human, who willingly spoke with us in a way that no one had been willing to do before her, we didn't know what to think. Especially since she admitted the Dalish asked her to hunt down one of our protectors, the great wolf Witherfang so that we might be ended once and for all."

His hostess and her Captain both exchanged odd glances and he could well imagine what they must be thinking given the Teyrna's history with the new Queen. Yet, she pleasantly said, "Pray, do go on."

And he did, once the servants cleared out the current course and brought in the main one. He grinned, "Swiftrunner decided he was going to try to get her to leave the forest. The rest of us had already gotten a good idea that this group wasn't easily dissuaded from their goal and tried to talk him out of it. He is a very stubborn individual."

Amber huffed her agreement which earned a couple of chuckles. He took another drink of water, this was not a time for wine, "So when he went to try to keep her, and her companions, from entering the heart of the woods, he decided he was going to try to scare her off."

There was a muffled snort from Rufus as he cut a piece off his roast, but the man didn't otherwise say anything, letting Rafe continue uninterrupted, "So when we found her, Swiftrunner put his snout into her face and snarled. He had no intentions of biting her, at that point any of who had any sense didn't want to see what she'd be like if she were infected with the curse."

Dubh made a slightly distressed sound as the noblewoman and guard shuddered at the thought. "Instead of running, or attacking him, she grabbed his muzzle and yelled at him."

They stared at him speechlessly and he grinned broadly. "It was quite a sight to see. You should have seen how his eye crossed."

He shrugged a little at their disbelief, he found it funny. So did Dubh. Amber just rolled her eyes. Hoping he wasn't digging himself into a deep hole, Rafe went on with his tale, "Especially when he reared back and she was dangling off the ground. I expected to see singed spots in his fur from her angry glare. She really did try to talk us around into negotiating some sort of truce, but we couldn't afford to trust her."

Both nodded and he went on to explain how the band tried to enter the heart of the woods where the werewolves dwelled, but the protections of the Lady of the Forest and the other spirits kept them out. Until she did a favor for the Grand Old Oak.

"The what?" Anora asked.

"The Grand Old Oak, also known as the Rhyming Oak. He's the result of an old and powerful spirit possessing an equally ancient oak tree. As long as you don't bear him any ill will, he's a fairly benign sort. Very wise. He's also inordinately fond of speaking in rhyme. We, ah, generally avoided talking with him overly much. I'm not sure exactly what she did for him, but he gave her passage into the heart of the wood. And the other sylvans refused to attack her after that."

Rufus frowned, "Sylvans?"

"My apologies, I'm used to dealing with them myself. Other trees that had been possessed by spirits, they usually don't like strangers intruding into their domains and are probably more aggressive than more natural predators. Or it could be they figured out that going after them would result in their physical forms being destroyed and that could be why they left them alone."

Anora looked appalled, "Sweet Andraste, trees that not only move but attack people?"

Rafe nodded, the Captain gave her a rueful look, "Some of 'em may have come hand earlier."

Her mouth tightened, but didn't say anything. Even though he may not be as familiar with human females the way he was with his wolfy companions, Rafe was still smart enough to realize that certain cues were the same regardless of species. Hoping to prevent what looked to be an incipient fit of angry female, he delicately cleared his throat. "So, anyway, they managed to breech our defenses. I'm man enough to admit we were terrified. Never before had anyone, including the mage who cursed us, had ever been able to get past the maze of confusion that led strangers away from our den."

Her anger forgotten, Anora's eyes widened at his words, Rufus nodded, sympathy in his eyes. Of course someone like the guard Captain would appreciate their reaction to such an invasion. Particularly this one given the history of the noble house he watched over.

"I and some of the members of my pack raced out in fear and anger to stop the invaders. The Lady of the Forest and Swiftrunner tried to stop us, but we were too maddened to listen." He rubbed his chest ruefully where he remembered the blades slicing through his flesh, "I ran right into the Lady Marlana. And her blades. She was yelling something at me, but I could-"

Rafe stopped, he had to be honest, "No, not couldn't understand. I didn't want to understand what she was saying. Witherfang saved me by racing between us, knocking her flat on her back and snarling into her face. I won't even pretend to know what passed between them, but...there was some sort of kinship between them. There was absolutely no fear in Marlana despite having a wolf as big as Dubh pinning her down. Or none that we could sense. Witherfang... he called us off and back to the ruins we kept as our den." He rubbed his shoulder absently, "Let me tell you, there was a lot of arguing after that. Whether we should go after the arrogant humans, or actually hear them out."

He took a sideways glance at his audience who seemed engrossed, "When we heard the roar of the dragon, we figured that was the end of them."

Rufus scrunched up his face in disbelief, "Dragon?"

The once-werewolf nodded, "A young one, she wasn't old enough to be a high dragon, so we bribed her with some our kills to leave us along and in a way helped keep things away from our part of the woods. Only we didn't realize how little threat she'd actually prove to them, since at the time we had no idea they'd faced off with actual high dragons and won."

Dubh made a muffled sound he knew was the wolf's laughter, and he was hard pressed not to show his own at their expressions. There was a mixture of incredulity that there was yet another dragon showing up, given how the creatures had been considered extinct, and the lack of surprise that the band had made short work of the beast.

"And that leads to one of the most embarrassing moments of my tale."

Blond brows arched up curiously, and Anora asked, "Really?"

He nodded, "Indeed. They took some of the meat from the dead dragon, drugged it then baited it so that it was irresistible. Those who were guarding the den couldn't resist the lure, ate the meat and fell asleep so that the band could go through the area without fighting their way through."

Rufus grinned, "Ha! That was damned clever. You can use that on dogs that aren't mabari, but I didn't think it'd work on something like a werewolf." He cleared his throat as he shifted his gaze over to where Anora sat, her jaw working silently.

Then a reluctant smile formed on her countenance, "No, you are correct. It was clever."

He had to agree, at least he wasn't one of the ones who had fallen for it, "I'm not sure what was used to bait it. I know the Lady Marlana is familiar with mabari, so she'd have a good idea of what would work on someone smarter than your average hound." Rafe shrugged again, "Still, it was an effective method of getting into our den without killing any more of us. So when they arrived in the sanctuary of the Lady of the Forest we were very surprised. Well, the Lady wasn't. She was very pleased to see them. Or rather the Lady Marlana."

Anora toyed a bit with her goblet, "So tell me, how were Witherfang and this Lady linked?"

That he hadn't expected her to pick up on so quickly, yet Rafe found he was pleased that she did, "They were the same being, they just reflected the different aspects of the forest."

She pursed her lips slightly in thought as she nodded. The Captain also looked thoughtful, but he had a feeling for entirely different reasons. There was that speculative look in his eyes again.

Feeling slightly wary, even if his furry friends weren't showing any concern, he tried to finish up his tale, feeling that it had taken way too long. Yet, some inner voice had told him it was important to tell them in this manner, not just give the blunt details. "So the two Ladies met and spoke. That is when the Lady Marlana finally learned the history of the curse and the best way to end it. By having the mage release the Lady from her imprisonment thus breaking the spell that caused us to be werewolves."

Rufus grunted, "I imagine that went over well with the man. I know I wouldn't have been able to give up my hate that easily. Particularly when you think about just how long he held onto his hate."

"I'm not sure what she said to him, but she did get him to come meet with the Lady and us. It, uh, didn't go very well."

There was a faint hint of a smile on Anora's face as Rufus snorted, "No, really?"

He grinned in return, "He summoned up some spirits that weren't friendly to any of us, then tried to

use his magic to regain possession of the Lady of the Forest. That didn't work too well. I know King Alistair was trained as a templar, but he wasn't the one to stop the mage since he was a little occupied with the spirits. No, they left him to Lady Marlana's not so tender mercies, but she wasn't trying to kill him. She did put a stop to his spellcasting."

"I never thought it was possible that someone so furious could be so _calm_, but she was. While the old woman that was with them, she was a healer of some sort, saw to our wounded, Lady Marlana gave the mage a piece of her mind. She was terrifying. And magnificent. She started off about how he violated his agreement in not causing trouble and ending her tirade about how the ones who committed the crimes were long dead, that it wasn't right to perpetuate the horrors of the curse on those who had nothing to do with it."

He paused to take a sip of water, his audience sat still, waiting for him to finish, "I think she finally got through to him when she told him he was lucky he was Dalish. Were he human she would've been far harder on him." He hesitated, trying to find the right words, "Something broke in him then. And he admitted to letting his hate consume him all this long years. Then he just...let go. Light filled the room, but I was too occupied by changing back into being human to pay attention to anything else."

Rafe looked down at his hands, marveling again, even though it'd been almost a year, that they were _human_, not a twisted, bestial mockery of human hands. "I have no words that can explain that feeling to one who has never experienced such change. I pray for your sake you never do. When all was said and done, we were free. And there was no sign of the Lady of the Forest or the mage. I will admit though, it was rather embarrassing to be a very naked human."

Thank the Lady, they both laughed. He gave them a sly smile, "Imagine how the ones that were knocked out felt when they woke up!"

Once the laughter died down, Rufus looked him into the eyes, "That explains you, lad. But what about them?" He jerked his head towards the wolves.

"The Lady of the Forest wasn't the only spirit that was dragged out of her home by the spell. She was the only one bound. Some of the spirits went into the trees, went mad from it, and became the sylvans. Some merged with the wolves in the forest. Some took on wolfish form like Witherfang. My friends, their pack, and the few other packs like them, are their descendents."

In the silence that fell, he could see both Dubh and Amber tense slightly, ready to fight their way to freedom if need be. After considering the two wolves for a time, Anora asked, "While I appreciate that you came to my rescue, why? Especially since you'd be exposing yourselves to us."

"Well, the primary reason is that they were offended by the presence of those men in their woods. The closest description I can give is that they smell like meat gone bad. The other reason... Well, people are starting to go into that area for wood. Rather than be hunted the way their normal brethren are, they wanted to make friends amongst the humans to make some sort of arrangement."

The Teyrna didn't show any reaction, but the Captain's was interesting. First he pursed his lips, then regarded the wolves for a few moments. Then smiled as he spoke directly to Dubh and Amber, "Having your lot as our friends would certainly be welcome in my eyes after seeing what you did to those filthy Orlesians."

A bit more soberly, Anora asked, "So why come to us? Not Queen Marlana who you obviously, and for good reason, hold in high esteem? Or even King Alistair, if you couldn't go to her?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "We actually were when we came across the trail of that group. Since the pack was unhappy with what they picked up, we decided to investigate them first."

She tapped the tip of her forefinger against her lips for a moment, then nodded, "Then in the morning we'll start the discussions on what is needed. The Captain is right, Dubh and Amber's pack are good friends to have. And you said there are others?"

"Yes, My Lady. They wanted to see how the human Alphas would react to us before making their own approaches."

Dubh whined a little at him, he nodded, "As Dubh so helpfully reminded me... There appears to be some sort of trouble up north. What, I don't know yet, but once they have more information, I will be happy to pass along what I can."

Two sets of eyes gleamed with interest, "A way to pass messages on more swiftly would be very useful," the Teyrna breathed.

"Well, it'll take someone on the other end of the message to understand a wolf and it's not something I can exactly teach. My friends here basically adopted me when they were half-grown cubs and I was still a werewolf."

She nodded, "True enough, but something worth thinking about in the future. Being able to stay in touch with Denerim so quickly would be worthwhile in the event of an emergency."

He asked very carefully, "Such as today?"

"Today is a perfect example. I'll have to send word to the King and hope that whatever the problem is up north isn't too serious. Though I can't help but think this may not be an isolated incident if there's a problem elsewhere."

Rufus drained his mug, wiped his mouth and rose, "Then if you'll excuse me, My Lady and Ser Rafe, there's some business I must see to."

Anora nodded, "Let me know what you can get from him."

The Captain bowed and withdrew. Feeling a little awkward, Rafe fiddled a little with his glass, "If you don't mind me saying, My Lady, you look a little tired."

She gave him a small smile, "I can well imagine how I must look, but I'm sure you can understand my concerns?"

"Of course."

That earned him an approving nod, "Good. Go get some rest, I'm sure there's a great deal more to deal with in the morning."

"Thank you, Teyrna. I hope the rest of your evening is pleasantly uneventful."

When he gave her one of the dramatic bows he favored, she gave him another smile, this one a little warmer.

-oOo-

"So what've you got, lads?" Rufus asked as he strode into the dungeon and saw two of the guards that had been talking with their "guest". While they didn't have a torturer, the Teyrna didn't hold with such, and in general he agreed with her, sometimes he needed to have a chat with someone. Usually he handled that on his own, but the Lady had wanted him there when she spoke with Rafe. At first he'd been annoyed that request, but after what he'd been told.

Well, it gave him some ideas if the prisoner didn't want to talk to his boys. Jayse, one of the few who could speak Orlesian fluently, gave him a weary look and so had been doing most of the questioning said, "He's a tough bugger, cap'n."

"How much damage?"

The young man drained a tanker of small cider, "Just applying pressure to what's already there, didn't add to it, since he's kinda fragile, ser. That wolf did plenty on 'is own. And, uh, what are those wolves? They ain't natural."

He scrubbed his face with one hand before starting to pull on a pair of gloves, "That's a long story that I'm still wrapping my mind around. They're friendly to us at least."

Jayse nodded, "If you say so, cap'n. Didja want to speak with him now?"

The Captain rolled his shoulders, "Yeah, best get started with it. Just keep in mind that as usual most of what I say to our 'guest' is just happy horseshit."

His boys nodded before one of them got up to unlock and open the door. It swung open silently on well oiled hinges. He didn't believe in having a gloomy, dank dungeon. Granted that kind of atmosphere could depress the spirits of the prisoners, but at the same time it had a tendency to rot the wood of the doors and rust the metal. Better to keep it clean, though only the corridors were kept well lit, the rooms, when in use, had no light of their own.

Though in this case, they had lanterns in the room along with the guards so they could keep better watch on their prisoner. The man in question was a sorry sight to see, stripped down to his knickers, hands bound behind the back of the chair he was kept in, still covered in the blood and filth from the fighting earlier that day. Only the worst of the man's injuries had been tended to so that he wouldn't bleed out before they were done with him.

The piece of Orlesian shit looked up at him and spat a bloody gob at his feet, "Well if it ain't the head dog himself. Where is your bitch, dog? She should be the one getting her hands dirty."

Rufus didn't say anything, neither did he hit the man, though he dearly wanted to for the insult after the brutal attack. Instead he checked the fit of the gloves before slowly walking towards the man and lightly patting him on the cheek as he started to circle around the chair. Releasing the poisons stored in the palm to be absorbed by the prisoner's skin.

Normally, he wasn't one for such vile substances, but in this case he needed answers. Beating would take too long, and likely kill the man, which he didn't want to happen. He spoke mildly, almost sorrowfully, "You poor fool, you honestly don't know what you've done, have you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You angered the spirits of the forest by your attack on the Teyrna."

The man didn't hide his sneer, "Just foolish peasant superstitions."

He finished his first slow circuit to stand before the scum. Almost negligently he folded his arms across his chest, being careful not to get himself with his own drugs. There were two involved, one to promote truthfulness, the other had a curious effect. It made open wounds start to tingle, then burn. The substance didn't actually do any harm, but it hurt like hell. The Captain really hoped his prisoner had never heard of that poison.

Now the scum began to shiver a little, his face going pale, "What have you done, Ferelden dog?"

"I? What makes you think _I_ did anything?"

"Nothing happened until you came in here!"

"Ah," he said knowingly, "I wondered when you'd start feeling it. Feeling an odd sensation under your skin? As if something is searching about?"

The man stared at him mutely. Excellent, the toxin was kicking in right on time. "I told you that you pissed off the spirits of the woods. Those wolves? They aren't wolves, they're spirits that the presence of you and your men pissed off. They've gotten your men, and now they want you."

"Bullshit!" But the protest held no conviction while the man paled even more as he began to sweat, which wouldn't help matters.

Rufus casually inspected the back of one hand, "I can call them off if you tell me what I want to know."

The dark eyes glittered full of hate and pain as the prisoner wordlessly sneered. He shrugged, "So be it, I'll leave you to the spirits. I will tell you this, though. What you feel now is only the beginning. When they're ready to drag your soul off, you'll know it by the way it feels like you're roasting from the inside out."

Almost casually, he turned around to start strolling out of the room, seemingly idly to pull the gloves off, still being careful not to get himself with his own "medicine". He said easily, "Keep an eye on him, lads. Let me know if he changes his mind."

Without taking their eyes off the captive, both men saluted with a brisk, "Yes, Captain!"

Once the door swung shut behind him, he heaved a sigh of relief and tossed the gloves into the bin he stored them in. Jayse eyed him and asked quietly, "So how much of that is balderdash, ser?"

He replied in kind, "Most of it. The wolves are somehow descended from wolves possessed by spirits. They can reason like men, but don't seem to have spirit-like powers themselves. But they have no interest in anyone's souls. I get the impression they complained about the taste of these men judging by Rafe's comments."

There were some thoughtful nods and Jayse offered up, "I ain't too happy with the thought of spirits for the most part, ser, but sometimes..."

"Aye. Well, let's see if this Orlesian prick is as stupid as I think he is. Imitating the Fereldan Royal Guard." He shook his head in disgust.

"So what are you going to do if he talks?"

"I'll give him over to the King for judgment per the Teyrna's orders."

"The Teyrna won't be doing the judging?"

"Depending on who saw them, she doesn't want rumors going around. Since it's the Royal Guard, she feels it should be given to the King to decide."

"An' if he don't talk?"

"We give him to the Queen."

He was a little surprised to see the vicious smiles of approval. Rufus didn't hide his surprise, the Queen had a temper, it was true, but she didn't have the reputation of being cruel. One of the other men piped up, "Ser, the Teyrna herself has said that the King and Queen are protective of each other. And protective of those they consider under their rule. How do you think she'll react to someone faking at being a Royal Guard going after one of their nobles?"

Oh Maker. They had a point. The idiot had better hope he decided to talk now, instead of later. As he was about to give some final instructions to the men, he heard the prisoner howl, "All right, all right! I will talk! In Andraste's name, please, call the foul things off!"

Feeling grim satisfaction, he carefully grabbed a vial of antidote to apply once the man gave him the information he wanted. He pulled out the symbol of Andraste's Flame from under his tunic, wiped the antidote on it, before going back into the chamber.

The prisoner was in truly sorry shape now judging by the ragged breathing, oily sheen to his skin, and reddened eyes. Which meant the poison had worked it's virulent way through the man's system. Rufus held up the symbol, "Do you swear in Andraste's name and that of the Maker that whatever you tell me is the truth?"

"Yes! I swear! Please, call them off!"

"Very well." He held the symbol to the man's forehead and muttered a couple of verses from the Chant of Light. When he pulled it away, the man was already starting to breathe normally. After a couple of deep, gulping breaths the man said, "I am Emmanuel Valleroy, of the Golden Blades of Montsimmard. Or was. Your foul spirits having slaughtered them all."

"And who hired you?"

Emmanuel shook his head, "I do not know the name. But I can give you the description of the man who hired me. And more importantly, the day and place we were to bring the Teyrna to him."

It was as he figured, but this would be a good start. And an unpleasant surprise for the scum that hired to abduct his Lady.


	17. The Start of a Plan

_Author's note: I'm terribly sorry about how long it's been since the last update. Thank you for your patience. May you have a wonderful holiday season and a terrific New Year._

Feeling far older than his twenty-nine years, Anders slowly made his way into the small room that a few passing servants had directed him to in the search of the person he wanted to talk to. He was there, but so were two other people he didn't want to see quite so quickly.

Oghren peered at him with one gimlet eye, didn't say anything as he poured the mage a tankard of ale and shoved it in his direction. Anders sagged into the chair opposite the dwarf and gratefully gulped down the drink. He wasn't sure what to think about seeing a hint of grudging respect in those faded eyes as Oghren poured him another tankard. This time he took his time as Oghren eyed him then asked the other two men, "So what did you blighters do to Sparklefingers here? He ain't sparkling."

Tammrel shrugged before taking a pull from his own tankard while Edwards looked a little rueful, "I don't think he was quite ready to work with Alistair and Marlana."

Having the bit of buffer, Anders could finally give voice to his horror, "They're like a pair of lovesick teenagers."

The dwarf stared at him while Edwards found the contents of his mug fascinating and Tammrel snickered. Oghren finally found his tongue, "Twinkletoes, you've been 'round them a couple of days an' only now yer upset 'bout that?"

"They weren't in the Deep Roads then. They were acting like...like they were on some sort of holiday."

Seeing the way Oghren was screwing up his face, Anders was a little afraid of the odious man's response. Except was Tammrel who answered, "For them it is."

He couldn't help staring at the lanky man. "What?"

"Think about it. Just hunting darkspawn, no politics, no major decisions. Seeing the crap they put up with in Denerim, and now here? It would be a holiday."

"I could get Alistair joking about it," and it was damn surreal to be referring to the King by first name, but the man's good nature made it hard not to call him by name as requested, "but did they have to act like lovesick teens in one of the foulest places in existence?"

Edwards said somewhat dryly, "Well the Commander did just turn twenty last month, so she's not that far out of her teens. I dare anyone to call her a teenager to her face though and see if they survive the experience."

After doing a bit of hasty math, Anders realized just how young the Commander had been at the start of the Blight. Which just made things even worse somehow. Whatever his expression showed, it caused Oghren to howl with laughter so hard the obnoxious jerk fell out of his chair. Then to add insult to injury, the other two warriors started to laugh as well. At least they didn't fall out of their chairs.

He sniffed in indignation then took a sip of his ale, "It's not that funny."

Oghren started to hiccup and giggle. It was a sound he never wanted to hear again. Hoping to make the awful sound stop, he sent a little spark in Oghren's direction who sputtered indignantly as he sat up then scowled up at the mage. Thank the Maker that awful racket stopped. "I know I call ya Sparklefingers, but you didn' havta actually shock me, Sparky."

"Yes, yes I did for the sake of what little sanity I still possess." He stared at the three warriors with a silent challenge. Tammrel smirked while Oghren made a disgustingly wet sound that was probably meant to be a snort and Edwards, proving that he was a smart man, just raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

With a pleased nod, Anders asked, "Without giggling like a little girl, what did you find so amusing."

Oghren grunted as he got back into his chair, "I didn' think someone's face could screw up like that, but yers did, Sparky. Yer really that upset 'bout the short trip down there?"

"Only that two people could be so... lighthearted in such a disgusting place. And even worse to see someone like Marlana acting the way she did."

"Eh, she's only all grim an' proper like that when she's feelin' Queeny or Commandery. Alistair's pretty good at keepin' 'er from being too serious-like."

The dwarf's butchery of the language made his head hurt. The next comment just made it worse, "'Sides, the Deep Roads here ain't too bad. Much better than around Orzammar. An' now that the barrier door is properly placed, we don' hafta worry 'bout another attack comin' up our collective arses."

Before taking another pull of ale, Anders rubbed his temples. He didn't want to think about how much worse the Deep Roads could be. It'd only been two days since Alistair had arrived, but it seemed much longer after that morning's foray into the depths to see how the darkspawn got into the Keep and possibly find a way to block their entrance. He'd been the "lucky" mage to join the Commander's party, while the other Wardens had been split up to investigate the rest of the area. The lucky bastards had a nice quiet patrol.

Despite what he'd implied to his fellow Wardens just now, the worst part of the whole trip wasn't the happily married couple, or the numerous darkspawn, or even the undead and demons found in a forgotten tomb, it was the spiders. It just wasn't natural for a spider to get that enormous. He barely suppressed a shudder at the memory of a spider bigger than a draft horse. As well as Alistair's laughing comment of, "It's a gusher!" when the thing died with an incredibly disgusting spray of gore.

Oghren frowned at him, "If the ale is gettin' to ya already,Sparky, better do that trick you mages got fer dealin' with bein' drunk. I ain't gonna clean up after you."

"Um, what?" At least the other two looked as confused as he felt even as his question earned him a glower.

"It was right after we got back from gettin' that blighter Bhelen crowned, I talked Alistair into going for a pint of dwarven ale. I shoulda known to listen when all of 'em, even Zev, commented 'bout his low tolerance fer booze. He didn' even get through half of it 'fore he passed out. Next day when he finally came round he was in sorry shape. Lana drags me along to help the sorry bastard." He scowled, "I'm the one who gets puked on an' all I get from 'er is how it's my fault fer not listening an' I'm the one who gets to clean up the mess."

The three humans exchanged looks, it was Oghren's fault after all, which earned them an annoyed scowl. With a sigh the glower faded, "Word of advice, if you do get drunk, don't let Lana be the one to deal with the hangover."

Tammrel asked bemusedly, "That bad?"

The only answer that earned was Oghren turning pale and shuddering in pure horror. That impressed the healer, in the short time he'd gotten to know the foul mouthed dwarf, he knew it took a lot to horrify him. Anders wanted to know what it was the Commander did so that he'd have a good threat for the future, just in case.

Edwards gave him an odd look, "The two being themselves isn't what bothered you, is it Anders?"

Leave it to the too perceptive guard to get to the true problem. With a sigh he nodded before draining his tankard. Oghren gave him a far too long of a look before reluctantly giving him a refill. Ignoring the odious dwarf's reaction, Anders nodded to the guard. Maybe it was worth having the two men around after all since they probably knew the Commander as well as Oghren. And they were far less disgusting.

"What does she want?"

That earned three blank looks and Edwards asked, "Huh?"

"Marlana gave me that fascinating little figurine that was in that cache we found. What does she really want?"

While clearing undead out of the tomb they found in the Deep Roads, they came across a small chest of items. He hadn't been surprised she'd given trinkets to the other men, after all one of them was her husband while the other two were faithful guards, even if they were Wardens now. But she barely knew him. In his experience when someone gave him something, they wanted something in return.

Oghren belched, or so the mage hoped, "It's her thing."

"That's incredibly informative, Oghren, thank you," he said statistically.

"Yer welcome."

Tammrel snickered, but was serious when he said, "She just likes to give things to people in her life, including her Wardens."

"Alistair told me that habit started during the Blight," Edwards continued when his partner lapsed back into his typical silence. "He said it was her way to try and cheer people up during a bad time. If someone expressed interest in an item or she thought it was something they'd like, she gave it to them."

That was just...weird. "I seem to be under the impression that the Blight has been over for some time."

Drawing himself another drink, something that Anders thought was unfair since Oghren was clearly keeping the small cask out of the mage's reach, Edwards shrugged, "It''s a habit Marlana chose to keep." The warrior gave him an unreadable look that still made him want to squirm in embarrassment. "If you absolutely must feel she did it because she wants something in return... She's just trying to make a hard life a little happier."

"You all keep saying that, but I don't get it. We can come and go as we please as long as we don't shirk our duties. Good food and as much as we want. So we have to deal with some revolting things, like spiders that are way too big for anyone's sanity, but what's so hard about being a Warden?"

While the other three traded baffled looks and shrugs, Anders took the opportunity to snag the cask of ale for a refill. Edwards gave it a small push to help him out, then rubbed his chin, idly scratching at what seemed to have a permanent shadow. "I know Marlana always gets ticked off if someone mentions the Circle around her, but is it really that bad?"

"It's a prison fer those sorry souls that didn' do anythin' wrong 'cept they got born with magic in their hands."

Oghren gave them a defensive look as he asked, "Wut?"

Anders shrugged a little, "For someone who hasn't been to the Circle, that's a surprisingly apt description."

The dwarf's face contorted into one of the most...pugnacious expressions the mage had seen, "Just 'cause I'm a dumb drunk don't mean my ears don't work. An' while I did spend a good bit a time starin at Wynne's truly fine tits, didn' mean I didn' hear her stories about time spent there."

He could have lived without hearing about someone oogling Wynne's assets, that was almost as disgusting as the huge spider going very messily splat earlier in the day. Oghren grunted as he dragged the cask back to over to himself, "But it was mainly Lana's grumblin' 'bout the place that made me see just how much Wynne was sugar coatin' the place. 'Specially to herself. An' maybe yer exaggeratin', Sparky, but since what yer saying matches up with Lana... An' Alistair goes all grim and grumpy when the place is mentioned, I figure you ain't exaggeratin' too much."

Speechless at the unexpected perceptiveness the dwarf displayed, Anders racked his mind in the hopes of coming up with a response.

Kendrick disrupted Ander's thoughts when he appeared in the doorway. He looked tired and worried, "Finish your drinks quick, lads. Marlana has called for a meeting."

Anders had a feeling that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

-oOo-

Rubbing her forehead, Lana sat at her desk staring down at the scarred surface and kept telling herself that she'd faced worse during the Blight. But she was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by Varel's news. Warm, strong hands started to gently rub her shoulders. Smiling,she closed her eyes and leaned into her husband's touch. She'd lost track of how many times they'd shown their support for each other in such a manner, but it was always welcome.

"Woolgar can wait, " he said gruffly.

"I need you to be away from here, love. Not because you're the King of Ferelden, but because of what you are to me and I don't think it's safe for us both to be here right now."

His grip tightened on her shoulders, "Then I'm not leaving until you have reinforcements."

"Moira said the Irregulars should be here in a few days. I have no idea what she said to them, but they're bringing all four companies so we'll have enough trained guards to not only garrison the Keep,but to patrol the roads. That'll free us up to look into the truly important matters."

"Us? Lana, you aren't seriously thinking of taking to the field yourself? You-"

'Are the only one who is on good terms with the Dalish and the only one who has any hope of treating with them if they are the source of the attacks on the Pilgrim's Path. I suspect the only reason why neither of our parties got attacked was that we looked almost as dangerous as we really are. But the attackers are getting bolder..."

She placed her hands on his and squeezed as she felt him struggle between knowing what her duty was and his fierce desire to keep her safe. "Oh, Alistair, I _hate_ this. We should be facing this together, but -"

"But duty dictates otherwise, "he said through gritted teeth. She nodded, squeezed his hands again before lowering hers, "And practicality. Speaking of which, I'm sending Kallian and her pick of my eyes and ears to go with you."

"Thank the Maker." The relief in his voice made her grin. He dropped a kiss on her hair, "They may not be you, but having a pack of your devious minions will help a lot."

Laughter burbled up and out of her, "Minions? Alistair, I can't believe you called them minions."

Dropping down into the chair he'd set up next to hers, Alistair grinned boyishly at her, "Well, they do your bidding don't they? So they're minions."

Still chuckling, she shook her head at her irrepressible husband. Once she caught her breath, Lana quietly said, "I don't think you'll like my next suggestion."

Alistair shrugged, but not dismissively, "Maybe not, but they're usually thought out."

"Make your official reason for the trip to meet with Anora."

He grimaced a little, but he didn't react as badly as she feared. "Well, she is the Teyrna, if I didn't see her, it would be a major slight, wouldn't?"

At her nod, he continued, "And she is probably the best one to get a feel for dealing with Woolgar." His expressive face scrunched up as if he bit into something foul tasting, "But still, Anora?"

Lana reached out to lay her hand on his forearm, "She's not quite the same woman she had been."

Running his free hand over his hair, causing it to spike up a bit, Alistair huffed a little, "I still don't feel like being glared at for days on end."

"Better than that sow mooning over you in her ham handed way of flirting."

He shuddered, "Point. Taken."

They both felt the approach of the other Wardens and fell silent while waiting. Alistair took her hand in his for a moment, lightly running his calloused thumb over her knuckles reassuringly. Tammrel and Edwards were the first to enter, the later giving their linked hands a slight smile. Anders was right behind them and she had a hard time stifling a giggle at the slightly nauseated look on his face at the two of them. She could feel Alistair's amusement, though he did smile a bit at the mage, because he still couldn't resist needling people.

It didn't help that Vigilance and Sacrifice snickered too. Alistair's smile broadened a bit and Anders got a little wild eyed at the two swords. She mentally grumbled at them, knowing that Alistair wouldn't get the words, but he would get the sentiment, _*Stop messing with my healer.*_

Granted, Mal and Donal were improving their healing spells at an incredible pace with Ander's guidance, but they lacked his experience. The short time before they got Wynne during the Blight taught Lana very quickly how important a good healer was. She didn't want to her best healer because her swords had an evil sense of humor.

It didn't help they just snicked at her. Lana ignored them as she watched her Wardens settle into place, sitting or standing as it suited them. She was more than a little pleased to see how they were starting to bond as a group.

She was a little surprised that the last to slip into the room were Irminric and Moira, not Nathaniel. He'd actually come in the middle of the pack without any attempt at sneaking.

And she was equally pleased none of them looked askance at the fact that Varel and Kallian had come in with them.

Once satisfied they were settled in, Lana reluctantly let go of Alistair's hand and stood. "Thank you for coming so quickly. There's things that need to be discussed."

They fell quiet and watched her expectantly. "First, the Blackstone Irregulars should be arriving in a few days if what they told Moira is right."

The female mage nodded, "Karnissa and I may have our differences, but she knows what she's doing."

Lana settled back down then leaned forward with her elbows on the desk and her hands clasped before her face. "Once they're here is when we begin dealing with all of our situations."

Nathaniel's gray eyes sharpened, "Situations?"

"Yes, besides the talking darkspawn invasion of the Keep, there's some other matters."

"Oh, this should be good," someone muttered. The hands lowered and she fixed Kendrick with a narrow, sapphire stare. He gave her an innocent look, which no one bought.

"It'll certainly be interesting. Varel has brought to my attention that there was a Warden who left the Keep before the attack. I believe it was mentioned that he was trying to track down darkspawn sightings?"

The older man nodded, "Yes, Kristoff said that there had been reports of unusual activity on the part of the darkspawn. He was going to start his search in the City of Amaranthine, but nothing has been heard from him since. It's been over a week now, and since word has already gone out about the attack, if he was still there, he would've returned by now."

Donal snorted, "More likely 'e been taken by the darkspawn."

Mal shook his head at his brother, who in turn huffed, "Well? True ain't it?"

She gave a rueful shake her head, "That's neither here nor there for the moment. But since he didn't leave any of his notes here, I'm hoping we can find something he left behind in Amaranthine. It maybe nothing, but there maybe something that can help us find the missing the Wardens. Or at least give us more information I know it's a very tenuous hope, but it's something."

They gave her dubious looks, but that was all right. She was used to that kind of look. And the ones that she got when her hunches paid off.

Kendrick gave her a bland look, "Knowing how things go around you, this isn't the only additional complication."

She gave them a sheepish grin as there were quiet snickers from those who were familiar with her. "Unfortunately... That's all too true. So for the second thing. There's rumors of a chasm that's opened up in the Knotwood Hills and odd things have been seen in the vicinity. I suspect that it's darkspawn, but I'm not positive since the reports weren't exactly clear."

Not giving them a chance to say anything, she went on, "And finally it seems there's some issues along the Pilgrim's Path. Heavily armed groups like mine and Alistair's when we came to the Keep are being left alone, but someone is attacking the merchants that use that travel route. It sounds like it might be a small group of Dalish...or someone pretending to be them to cause trouble."

Lana had to fight down the urge to snicker at their stupefied expressions. Anders spoke up, "And just how is that a problem for the Wardens?"

Putting a bit of her infamous frost in her voice, she said, "Because as Warden-Commander I am the Arlessa of Amaranthine. Which means I need to look into this matter. Because I have the best relations with other Dalish clans, I'm splitting up the Wardens to deal with the other situations. Nathaniel, I want you to take Irminric, Moira and Donal with you to see if you can track down Kristoff. Make sure to leave messages letting me know where you're going if you leave the city and aren't returning to the Keep. I don't want the four of you to disappear the same way Kristoff may have."

Nathaniel gave her a wide eyed look of horror, but wisely didn't say anything at the small, tight smile she gave him. The other three looked astonished, but either nodded or shrugged their acceptance.

"As for the chasm, Oghren, I want you to take Kendrick, Delindro and Mal with you to investigate."

Oghren was in the middle of taking a gulp out of one of his flasks when she clearly put him in charge. Shocked, he snorted, then sprayed out the mouthful of booze. Fortunately, it missed hitting anyone. For a moment he gaped like a fish out of water, then found his tongue, "Wait, wut? Why're ya putting me in charge?"

"Because it might lead underground and of everyone here, you do have the most experience with such an environment."

The real reason was that he had led men into battle before. Not just in Orzammar, but he'd helped at the Battle of Denerim as well. The three she was sending with him had shown they had no desire to lead in any fashion, so he was the best one. Besides, she knew he'd be careful because if he pulled any antics he'd lose all of his hair. The look he was giving her wasn't very friendly, and she just gave him a sunny smile in return.

At the not so subtle clearing of his throat, Alistair quietly asked, "There was one more thing, wasn't there, dear?"

She rubbed her forehead, "Yes, there is. It seems that there may be certain parties interested in sending me to the Maker a little abruptly. Kallian will be assisting Alistair into looking into the situation. Given his position, and the parties that are suspected to be involved, he's the best one to deal with it."

Tammrel scowled, but kept quiet. Edwards exploded, "You knew about a possible threat and you haven't warned me? You maybe my Commander, but you are my Queen first. While most might think being a Warden ends all previous oaths, I haven't forgotten mine to protect you. And you're just going to traipse along in the woods?"

"I'm not going to be traipsing, I'm going to be traveling with you, Tammrel and Anders. I want to keep to a small group so that we can travel faster and hopefully not antagonize the Dalish anymore than they already are."

"And just how do you think it's the Dalish and not brigands imitating them?"

"Because the type of attacks are something only the Dalish would use and not teach outsiders."

Edwards subsided a little, still glaring angrily at her, clearly intending to continue his argument later.

"It's Esmerelle, isn't it?" Nathaniel asked quietly in the aftermath.

"I don't have proof so I'm not naming the suspected parties."

He snorted, "As you wish. Is that why you're sending me to Amaranthine?"

She was a little surprised he was asking out in public, but given that there were likely lingering suspicions, he probably wanted it out in the open. "No, it's because the four of you are smart, sneaky and devious. I have faith that you'll find a trail to our additional missing Warden."

"Anyway, all of us will be heading to Amaranthine first since the various witnesses I want questioned are said to be found there. Take the next few days to consider your provisions since we're all likely to be in the field for a time."

Understanding her unspoken dismissal, the Wardens started to head out the door. Edwards gave Alistair an accusatory look before giving her another one promising a long chat later on when he didn't have such a large audience. Before anyone else could come in, Alistair got up, shut the door and bolted it shut.

He gave her a weak grin, "That went rather well, don't you think?"

She slouched in her chair with a sigh, "They were probably in too much shock to argue."

"Yep, and it is an effective means to keep a conversation under control. It's stood me in good stead when dealing with argumentative nobles."

Lana groaned, "That would explain why so many seem to think that I'm controlling you."

Alistair snickered as he walked over to where she was sitting to give her a lingering kiss before huskily saying, "I don't really want to talk about nobles right now."

With a slightly breathless laugh, she asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Running his hands along her sides before getting to the first set of catches holding her armor together, he grinned, "Who said I wanted to talk?"

She sputtered a little, "We're in my office, love, we can't"

A quick kiss silenced her protest, "Sure we can. Since you're likely to be spending a lot of time in this room, I want to give you a memory you won't forget that will actually be a good one."

"And I want to have one to take away with me when I'm off being all kingly without you at my side."


	18. It's A Trap!

_Author's note: This is the final update for the year. ;)_

May the New Year be a happy, safe and blessed one for everyone.

Watching her husband ride away was one of the most difficult moments in her life. It was even harder than seeing Fergus lead the troops from Highever down to Ostagar. Refusing to let the threatening tears fall, Marlana waved to the distant figure of Alistair before he finally disappeared over the horizon. Fortunately, the guard stationed nearby had moved away enough to give her some privacy.

Even if she had cursed the beautiful, sunny weather for not matching her mood, she was grateful for it since it gave her a clear line of sight to watch her husband off.

In an act of gallantry that no longer surprised her, but still brought a smile that lit up her eyes, his horse reared up for a moment as he saluted her with his blade.

Then he and his party were gone from sight.

_*Do not fear so for him, Sister, he is in good hands,*_ Vigilance said reassuringly.

"I know," she whispered as the cool spring wind toyed with the ends of her braid. "Still, it's so hard to let him go like that."

Sacrifice grumpily said, _*You don't need to convince us.*_

She smiled faintly, "I need to convince myself. But I don't need to convince myself that it's best that he's far from here."

Neither sword had anything to say about that, having seen her nightmares when they began to ward her dreams.

With a brisk shake of her head, she easily made her way down from her vantage point, there was work to be done. Vigilance _tsked_ in her head, but didn't otherwise say anything. Proving once again that her swords were far smarter than most humans. There were too many people who seemed to refuse to learn how futile it was to argue with her when she was set on a particular path. One of the few who could talk her out of something had just vanished from sight.

_*Please don't make his ego swell up more than it already has,*_ Sacrifice commented acidly.

Vigilance mentally snorted in mock indignation, _*_ My _ego? Please.*_

She muttered, "I swear the two of you bicker worse than my brother and I did when we were children. Or the way Donal and Mal do now."

Both huffed and turned their mental backs on her. Lana grinned slightly, she would take what little victories she could in the current mess. Once back on the ground the grin fled when she saw the grim look on Edwards's face. She squinted at him a bit, "What now?"

He grimaced, "There's a nobleman here to see you, Marlana."

Well, at least he stopped calling her Commander. He'd been in something of a snit over the fact she hadn't told him about the possible threat that Esmerelle and the Woolgars had posed. Eleos Edwards may be a Warden now, but he definitely considered protecting her as his primary duty. That she thought her potential assassination a minor threat had infuriated the man.

To Lana, it truly was a minor matter in the overall situation. After all she'd spent the entire time of the Ferelden civil war as a wanted criminal. At first dead or alive, but as she gained more allies to deal with the Blight, Loghain just wanted her dead.

But that was before she ended up as Queen. She still suspected there was some sort of cosmic joke in that. "Of course. Please tell me that it isn't darkspawn rampaging on his estate?"

"That would be too easy. His daughter was kidnapped."

Just fantastic. She sighed as they briskly walked towards the main doors of the Keep, "Maker. I'm guessing it happened in the last few days?"

"Yeah. You know it's more than likely a trap?"

"Of course. He's probably one of the minor Banns who doesn't have the means to go after her himself. So she was taken to force my hand into dealing with it as my duty as Arlessa. As well as poking at my tendency to try to save everyone I can."

He shook his head, "I'm so glad I'm on your side. Your enemies have no idea who they're messing with do they?"

That earned him a crooked grin, but she was getting somewhat concerned. This was an obvious ploy, but what was she missing? And that worry colored her tone as she asked, "The real question is: Where is the actual ambush?"

"Well, I guess you can try to figure that out by talking to the man himself." He gestured in the direction of a closed door, "Ser Edgar Bensley is right in there."

Her heart ached. Not even a minor Bann. And the unknown bastards were using the man's daughter against her. Then she mentally stopped at her own arrogance. Not everything was about her.

But the timing was suspicious.

Lana paused for a moment, her hand on the knob of the door, "You know, this might not be about me at all. That seems a little presumptuous."

Edwards stared at her, one eye widened more than the other. Then he shook his head, "Just...go see the poor man before he explodes or something."

She stepped into the room where a man at the end of his prime paced restlessly. He had the look of a fighter who had turned farmer to be in a better position to care for his family. But the fighter was still there and upset that he hadn't been able to protect them.

Hearing the door open, he turned around. Had the circumstances been less dire, his reaction at seeing her would have been comical. The man shoved his dishwater blond hair out of eyes the color of freshly turned earth as he stared at her in surprise. Then he started to get to one knee.

That wasn't amusing. At all.

"Be at ease, Ser Bensley. And no need to kneel. Since we're not at Court, there's no need for such formality."

"I...Your Majesty...Forgive me, but I was expecting the Seneschal."

"If you must be formal... Call me Commander please, since I'm here as Warden-Commander and Arlessa of Amaranthine. Tell me what happened."

Her heart ached a little more at the way the broad, rawboned face crumpled a little. "While my boys and I were out in the fields yesterday, and my wife was in the house, Eileen was weeding the kitchen garden. We don't have many guards, normally don't need them, they were off patrolling the grounds as usual. Didn't know anything happened until one of the guards stopped by the house to one of their routine checks. H-he found this..."

Bensley held out a badly crumpled piece of parchment. Marlana squinted a little at the handwriting, suddenly realizing just how much Alistair's had improved in comparison. And tried not to growl when she saw the sum given for the ransom was far more than this family could ever come up with. At least it provided a location for the exchange.

"If you don't mind me keeping this," she held up the parchment in her hand, "go home to your family, Ser. I'll bring your daughter home to you."

His eyes gleamed with unshed tears, and in a hoarse voice said, "Thank you, My Lady. I... Thank you."

Marlana followed him out of the room, and was relieved to see a sympathetic servant took charge of the man. Not trying to contain her anger anymore, she said tightly, "There's a change of plans."

"I figured as much. How bad?"

She handed him the ransom note and after he skimmed through it, he grunted. "That's pretty low, even for kidnappers."

"Yes, let's get the others. I want to leave within an hour. There's enough time in the day to get there before the sun sets." Wanting to minimize the time it took to round up her Wardens, Marlana closed her eyes to concentrate to let her awareness unfurl along the bonds between them. And wondered why they were all together.

The bottomless pit that was her stomach growled and she mentally kicked herself. It was close to lunch time. Edwards let himself grin a little at her rueful expression, "Come on, Marlana, lets get something in you before you fall over. I know that you didn't eat much this morning and for good reason. And don't bristle at me like that either."

He gave her a sidelong glance with a small grin as they walked along to the room that had been setup as the dining hall for the Wardens only. "No, Alistair didn't have to say anything to me. At least this time."

That gave her the opportunity to ask about something that had been bothering her, and she was probably a bit more grumpy than she meant to be when she asked, "Why does everyone seem to think I can't take care of myself?"

Edwards abruptly stopped. She'd always heard the term "gobsmacked" and hadn't really seen anything that would fit. The expression on Edwards completely fit that description. He eyed her thoughtfully, "It's not that you can't take care of yourself, it's the fact that when there's something going on, like the current situation, that you should be able to put all of your attention on the important stuff."

Lana eyed him suspiciously. It sounded like he was trying to feed her a line of shit. _*Well?*_ she asked Vigilance.

_*I'm staying out of this.*_

She huffed a little in annoyance at man and blade, "Fine, fine. Let's go eat, maybe I won't feel so cranky then."

Eleos smiled at her, "I can't call you cranky. Cranky is my sister first thing in the morning."

Remembering a few stories about he'd told her about his sister in the past, she entered into the dining room with a soft chuckle.

Over lunch she explained to the others about the kidnapping. "So the rest of you will go to Amaranthine without me. Of course I'll have Edwards, Tammrel and Anders with me."

Tammrel looked excited, which wasn't all that surprisingly, he'd been chafing to do more than hunt some darkspawn or whip guards into shape. Thankfully, Anders looks intrigued. She'd felt badly about how upset he'd been after the short trip into the Deep Roads beneath Vigil's Keep, even though she was fairly certain it wasn't the darkspawn that had upset him.

The other eight Wardens just eyed each other and apparently silently elected Nathaniel to speak for them. He sighed as he put his fork down, "You know, Lana, it's more than likely a trap?"

Oghren grunted, "More than likely?"

"Not everything is about me. The timing is suspicious, but they may not be out for me specifically."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, "They take the only daughter of a minor landholder, leaving behind a ransom note for an outrageous amount of money that he could never hope to come up with in a hundred years. The exchange is to take place at the coast only a few hours ride from here. While you're in residence at the Keep and are well known for riding to someone's rescue."

She gave up on trying to come up with a counter argument when ten other heads nodded their agreement. Throwing her hands up mentally, she continued, "Once my party has dealt with the matter, we'll continue on to Amaranthine. The rest of you will leave tomorrow as planned. Any last questions?"

"Yep," Oghren commented.

"Go for it."

"Ya ain't gonna pull the same crap ya did when we went fer Anora, now are ya?"

Lana didn't hide her wince, "No, I won't. You have my word on it."

"Good. That's it fer me." He went back to work on the remaining food on his plate.

"Anyone else?"

There were quiet denials before they all finished their meal. Thankfully they'd already been prepared to leave in the morning, so it hadn't taken very long for their packs to be loaded onto the horses while they ate. There were some quiet farewells before they were off.

The lovely weather still held as the four rode out of the Keep, waving at the workers on the gates who wished them well in their journey.

"Ah! This is the life!" Anders commented as their mounts raced along the road. Lana was quickly reappraising the kind of power Anders wielded. He'd tossed off the spells increasing the horses' speed and stamina with little visible strain. The only mage she'd ever seen pull off powerful spells without a wince was Morrigan.

As much as the vanished apostate was her friend, she was grateful that Anders wasn't as prickly. And didn't have Wynne's preachiness. The Maker had smiled on her the day he sent Anders her way to recruit into the Wardens.

Tammrel's face screwed up into a disbelieving scowl, "You are aware we're off to rescue a girl who has been kidnapped and Maker only knows what's been done to her?"

"But see? That's just it, we get to rescue her and cover ourselves with glory. And I get to use my magic without having to worry about a templar trying to skewer me with his misnamed Sword of Mercy."

She could feel her eyebrows starting to creep up. Anders didn't seem to be that callous...

The mage took in the shocked expressions around him and gave them a sheepish smile, "That didn't come out very well did it? I'm sorry that the girl was grabbed and not at all happy about that. It's just...I get to do some good with my magic and I'm afraid my tongue outraced my mind."

Quiet until then, Edwards grinned at him, "No harm done. Just be careful with the blathering in the future." Anders beamed with relief at the former guard as he turned a serious countenance on Lana. "So what can we expect to find with the terrain? Since you seem familiar with the area."

"I'd been there a few times with Nathaniel and Delilah when I was younger...It's a coastal cliff side, very windy and damp from the sea spray that's constantly splashing up regardless of the tide. I'm a little surprised they chose that location, there aren't many escape routes."

They discussed possible plans until they reached the forested area they needed to pass through to get to the location where the exchange was to occur. Something about the area caused Lana to gesture for them to stop. She searched the area, frowning slightly, trying to figure out what was bothering her. Seeing similar looks on Edwards and Tammrel was a relief, it wasn't just her imagination.

Thankfully Anders remained quiet, watching them worriedly.

Tammrel caught her eye and gestured to look up. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but there was definitely a trap of some sort placed along the path. Sapphire eyes narrowed as the silence of the area finally sank in. A soft male voice said, "Braska."

Oh for Maker's sake... Before she could say anything, the same male voice said cautiously, the Antivan accent clear this time, "Your Majesty, if we come out peacefully, will there be any harm done?"

Rubbing her forehead, "Since you haven't actually done anything, I won't attack you, nor will I allow anyone else to do so."

The two guards eyed her as if she lost her mind and Anders just looked confused as some rattling, followed by some thumps, commenced in the trees. Four men came out of the woods with their hands up, their clothing looked rumpled as if they had hastily removed their weapons belts. The man in the lead gave her a chagrined look, "Your Majesty, you have my apologies. We were told our target was going to be going along this route, however it was neglected to mention that you were going to be in the vicinity."

"And who is your target?"

The man shrugged a little, "Since we've been caught, I'll throw myself to your mercy. We were hired to deal with the Arlessa of Amaranthine."

At least none of the men said I told you so as they glared at her. She eyed the Crow thoughtfully, "I don't suppose you were given an actual name? And you can lower your hands if you want, just don't make any moves that'll upset my guards."

They carefully lowered their hands as their leader spoke, "No, but that's nothing unusual. Why do you ask?"

"Because as Warden-Commander of Ferelden, I am the Arlessa of Amaranthine."

If it wouldn't have caused problems, she would have laughed at their horrified expressions. As it was, there was some suspicious coughing coming out of Tammrel. Anders finally said, "I think I'm the only one missing what exactly is going on here."

Lana eyed the men, "They're Antivan Crows. After the business of what happened with Zev during the Blight, and some... arrangements I had with one of their Masters, it'd been agreed that the Crows would leave not just Alistair and I alone, but also our companions from that time. That they accepted a contract on me, albeit not knowingly, will cause problems for someone."

The lead Crow nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty, this does cause a great deal of trouble." He flashed a feral grin," But it will be for a greedy idiot that has escaped the consequences of his actions for far too long."

Great, the last thing she needed was to have Crow politics spill over to Ferelden, she eyed him sternly, "I trust that you'll take all of the Crows that came with you back to Antiva? I'm sure you're aware of what will happen if any stray and cause trouble?"

The man nodded as his compatriots turned gratifyingly pale, "Absolutely, Your Majesty. We have no desire to give you cause to go hunting."

There was a quiet murmur from one of the other Crows and the leader nodded, never taking his eyes off of her. "I would give you the name of the one who took the contract out on you as a sign of our good will, but I don't have a name since they went through an intermediary. If you'll permit, I'm going to send twoof my men to dismantle the, er,well, trap that was setup while the third makes a sketch for you? The name he provided won't give you much to go on."

She nodded her agreement. Vigilance gave voice to his surprise in the back of her mind as the Crows very carefully went about their business, _*He is truthful. There is no malice in him towards you.*_

_*Smart of him,*_ Sacrifice rumbled, _*Seeing what you did to Zev's pack before your skills were as honed as they are now. Nor did you have us. But now...*_

He didn't need to finish his statement. Now was a very different time indeed. It didn't take long for the sketch, or the trap to be taken down. She studied the face as the Crow said, "He only called himself Red, presumably because of the color of his hair."

Red looked awfully familiar, an elven man with a long face that had a passing resemblance to Shianni and Kallian, but couldn't place him. Though it sickened her,she was going to have ask two women who were her friends to turn over a relative for questions. "Thank you. Where were you going to meet him once your contract was fulfilled?"

"A little shithole place called the Screaming Whore. Not sure if you'll find him there since you'll still be alive and kicking."

"Thank you for being so cooperative."

"Queen Marlana, you have a well deserved reputation for what happens to those who cross you. I have no desire to be on that list."

That earned a faint curve to one corner of mouth, "True enough."

The two men emerged from the woods, hands held out to show they were empty, then made a gesture to the leader, who nodded. "My men have cleared the way. Now then if there is nothing else?"

Edwards leaned forward slightly in his saddle, "One thing, if I may?"

"Very well, what is it?"

"Just how did you know that my Commander would be coming this way?"

"Red sent word yesterday."

"I see. Thank you."

With a sharp nod the man made haste to the cover of the forest to join his men.

"Are you just going to let them go like that?" Anders asked incredulously. "And you believe them?"

"Yes, to both questions." She was really trying to place who the elf was while giving the Crows enough time to vanish. And glad that no one was saying "I told you so."

"But, but, they're Antivan Crows!" Tammrel scowled at him, "Could you get any louder?"

For a moment Lana debated telling the nearly hysterical mage just how much she learned from Zev, but didn't want to truly set him off. With an annoyed sigh, she stuffed the sketch into a pouch, "In the case of the Antivan Crows, their word is their bond. And why they came out without their weapons and making sure we didn't set off the trap."

He thought that over, then nodded, "I suspect it's more because they're afraid of what you were going to do if they made the attempt."

She dimpled at him, "Sometimes being a threat can be an advantage."

"So I'm beginning to see. Anyway, isn't there a damsel in distress that still needs to be rescued?"

"Indeed there is, let us go."

Cautiously, because it never hurt to be careful, they entered the woods. But the only movement and sound came from the expected wildlife. They were all silent as they thought about the information provided by the Crows. That someone, likely Esmerelle, would go to the lengths they did to hire the Crows to kill her made her acknowledge the fact that it wasn't a minor situation after all.

Stupid of them to hire the Crows though, given what happened the last time.

The rays of the sun slanted steeply across the land as they emerged from the woods and approached the site of the exchange. Not wanting to risk the horses, they hobbled the lot and left them to browse at the mouth of the cove.

There was the scent of smoke and unwashed bodies mixed with the tang of salt on the wind that whistled through the area long before they saw the small camp. A scrawny man with a straggly beard was posted as an attempt of a look out. He took one look at her, screamed, "It's the Queen! We're all gonna dieeeeee!"

More than a little bemusedly the four Wardens exchanged looks as the man ran, screaming his head off in terror, over the side of the cliff. Tammrel snickered and Edwards musingly said, "Huh, I knew you could be scary. But enough to run off a cliff like that?"

Anders was too busy laughing to make a pithy reply of his own.

Once over their shock, the rest of the kidnappers approached her party. The leader, his face almost shapeless from numerous fights, swaggered towards them. Two of the other four remained near a tent, telling her that's where the girl was being kept. The remaining cronies trailed behind their leader, not meeting her eyes and acting like whipped dogs.

He sneered at her, "My, my, now we have even tastier coony than the one we got. Imagine what we can get for the so-called Hero of Ferelden from her besotted husband."

Instead of letting his gibe get to her, she covered her mouth and yawned slightly. "Where's the girl?"

Not getting the reaction he expected, he frowned. "You came out here with just three men and you're not afraid of us adding you to the list?"

Refusing to rise to his gibe, she gestured to Edwards who hefted a large bag that clinked. "You wanted money for the girl. Let's see her before we make the exchange."

"And if we want you instead of her?"

A cold gleam entered her eyes, "You can try. You won't like what happens if you do though."

"Get her, boys, she's just a bit of fluff."

In one smooth gesture, she drew Sacrifice and slugged the leader with her fist. His pale eyes rolled up and back before he fell like a brick at her feet. The crimson blade glowing in the light of the sun cast flickers of red in her eyes, "Anyone else?"

The remaining goons dropped their weapons and held up their hands in surrender. In the distance the man who jumped off the cliff could still be heard wailing in fear, but not pain.

A blond head slowly emerged out of the mouth of the tent that Lana had figured to be holding the missing Eileen. Warm brown eyes widened in surprise, "Q-queen Marlana?"

Sheathing Sacrifice, who was giggling away in the back of her mind, Lana nodded and started to make her way to the purpose of this excursion. Edwards and Tammrel began to bind the abductors as Anders trailed along in her wake. A surreptitious glance assured her that the mage wasn't upset. If anything he looked amused judging by the way his mouth kept twitching and his eyes danced. "It's me. Are you all right, Eileen?"

"I...yes, Your Majesty. I, I can't believe my father asked you to get me though."

She smiled gently at the girl, though that might be a misnomer. Eileen appeared to be older than Lana was. "Let's just say that he didn't exactly expect me to look into the matter." She studied the other young woman, "You're all right?"

Eileen finally emerged all the way out of the tent, "Yes, thank you. Though I don't think all of them are here."

"What makes you say that?"

"There'd been a red haired elf with them yesterday, but now I don't see him around."

Edwards paused in binding the hands of one of the kidnappers, and commented in a falsetto voice, "Oh, it's not all about me. This is just a coincidence." He snorted then spoke in his normal gruff tone, "As if anything is ever so easy around you, Commander."

Being a smart woman, she just shook her head and didn't say anything that would dig her in any deeper. Matters were getting deep enough as it was.


	19. The Queen's Mercy

"So tell me why I shouldn't have you all executed with your leader?"

This wasn't the first time Marlana had held court. There were the first times with her father's guidance in Highever. More recently in Denerim after Alistair made her the Arlessa of the city. And one incredibly memorable time in the palace when her husband had gotten annoyed enough to teach a lesson to the gathered nobles.

However, it was the first time she'd ever did it from the back of a horse. Five miserable faces stared at her from the wagon they were bound in. Their leader was on the floor of said conveyance, hogtied and gagged after hurling further insults at her. The gag request came from his erstwhile followers since they were tired of his mouthiness. She'd just ignored him having heard much worse in the past.

As she studied the remaining gang of kidnappers, Marlana couldn't help but think of half-starved puppies that had never been shown a bit of kindness. And yet, they didn't seem completely bad. Though she couldn't put her finger on why she thought that.

_*You are a better judge of character than you give yourself credit for,*_ Vigilance said thoughtfully. _*They are like mistreated puppies. But there is still a chance they can be taught better.*_

Sacrifice grunted his agreement.

Unaware that her silence was listening to the blades, five voices started to babble at once. "It was all Mos's idea!" "We didn't 'urt 'er!" "We surrendered didn' we?" She tried not to smile as the one who jumped off the cliff grumbled, "Tol' him it was a bad idea, I did. But did he listen? Nooo, he knew what he was doing. Him and that sodding knife ear."

A loud thump proved that their leader, Mosley the Snake, was still awake and unhappy with the situation. One of the other captives scowled down at the man who gave a bad name to snakes. "Oh stuff it already. Cliff's right." She raised a mental eyebrow at that. The man's name was actually Cliff? "He did say it was a bad idea an' the rest of us agreed. But Mos said this was a good way to get back at old man Bensley an' to make money at the same time."

There was another thump and what sounded like thrashing. Anders turned around on the bench where he was sitting next to Tammrel, one hand raised and glowing with power, then lowered it as one of the ruffians kicked Mosley. The thrashing stopped abruptly.

Marlana eyed the unrepentant man, "I hope you didn't kill him."

"Nope. Just knocked him out. Been wanting to do that for ages since he talked me into joining his stupid band."

"Hey, watch who you're calling stupid!" One of his compatriots protested at the insult.

He grumbled, "All of us are ain't we? Lookit where we are."

They looked at one another glumly. Sacrifice snickered, _*They are like half grown puppies with overly large paws they haven't grown into.*_

Grief caused a momentary stab of pain. She remembered far too well what Oogie had been like at that age. Oh, how she missed him. Both swords offered wordless, apologetic solace. She gave them a mental pat, it wasn't their fault that the littlest things would remind her of her lost friend.

"So tell me about this elf." She hoped to get more information before she got too morose and her prisoners lost themselves in despair at their situation.

Cliff shrugged, "Showed up a few nights ago. Said he had a way for Mos to get back at Benchly for whatever the man did to 'im. If anything. Mos is real good at taking offense when there ain't any to be really had. Knife-ear was pretty clear 'bout when to grab the girl. He was plenty pleased yesterday ta see we got 'er when we were supposed to."

"Did he say when he'd see you again?"

"Wasn't gonna. Said we did our part, gave somethin' to Mos here an' said we better not stick 'round once we dealt wit' the girl."

Urging her horse to get as close to the wagon as she dared, Marlana pulled out the carefully folded sketch of "Red" and held it up for the group to see it. She asked as calmly as she could, "Is this the elf in question?"

There was a chorus of agreement. Damn and blast. It had been all part of the same trap from the start. Throttling her anger at the fact innocents had been used against her, the Arlessa of Amaranthine, no a furious Queen said, "I've made my judgment regarding the lot of you."

Five terrified sets of eyes stared at her and she hoped that she wasn't making a mistake. Even Eileen regarded her worriedly. The young woman had told her outside of their hearing that the five had been surprisingly courteous and kind to her. Mosley on the other hand...

"The five of you are sentenced to ten lashes each and five years hard labor at Vigil's Keep. Less time if you do your work and don't malinger about."

There was another chorus, this time of gratitude for her mercy. She tried not to squirm, she didn't think she was particularly merciful since they were going to have to go a long ways at earning their freedom. One of them hesitantly asked, " What about Mos?"

"He's going to hang for what he's done." But only after she'd gotten done interrogating the man. She wanted to know what else he knew about this elf.

Their relief surprised her. One of them said, "We didn't wanta work for the bloody bastard. But what choice did we have? 'Tween the darkspawn runnin' amok durin' the Blight an' that sodding ass Howe, I didn't have anywhere to go."

Marlana frowned, she knew that there'd been problems for the minor nobles in Amaranthine, as well as the major landholders who had disagreed with late, and very unlamented Rendon Howe. But she wasn't aware he'd done anything specifically to the commoners, "What do you mean?"

Bitterness filled his face and voice, "My folks' family'd been workin' their little bit of land for a long time. A mauradin' band of them monsters burned down the place. Instead of helpin' us rebuild, sodding blighter Howe kicked us off the land, saying that since we couldn't care for it right, we shouldn't 'ave it. My gran died from taken sick from bein' on the road. Da died from the Taint, Ma from a broken heart. Dunno where the rest of the family scattered to. I... kinda just fell in with Mos."

Sickened horror filled her soul as the others nodded. That went against to all Ferelden laws and traditions for his family to be kicked off their land. Unlike Orlais, a person didn't have to be noble to own land. Any Ferelden who had a patch of land of their own were freeholders. Those that had land, owned it, no matter how small. Not for the first time she thought that Rendon Howe had gotten off far too easily. And regretted that she hadn't looked into Amaranthine closer. Another thought had her narrowing her eyes at him, "So you turned to banditry after what happened?"

"No, Your Majesty! It ain't nuttin' like that. We was just muscle...hauled stuff around for 'im, or were a couple extra blades when he was at a meeting. And no, I dunno what he talked 'bout, didn't _want_ to know."

Fair enough. She nodded thoughtfully, "So this was your first time at actually something blatantly underhanded?"

Their heads bobbed agreement. Lana rubbed her forehead. Maker, this was giving her a headache. Well, she'd give them this chance to prove if they could be decent people or not.

At least the rest of the trip was made in silence. Though the prisoners kept giving her terrified looks, Anders kept giving her sidelong, speculative glances while Tammrel and Edwards kept giving her concerned ones. Thankfully, Eileen was excited about going home to her family and chattered away about it.

The reunion between Eileen, her father, and the rest of the family brought tears even to her eyes. After holding tight to his girl for a long moment, the father parted from his family to approach her. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for what you've done, Your Majesty?"

Lana smiled at him gently, "There's no need for repayment. I'm glad that I was able to get to her in time."

The shrewd brown eyes considered her, then the man nodded, "Very well then. What are you going to do about her abductors?"

"The leader of the band is going to be executed for his crimes. His followers are going to be spending time doing hard labor."

Ser Bensley shifted his gaze over to the wagon. "Since Eileen hasn't been harmed, I'll defer to your judgment."

"If it's any reassurance to you, they're going to be working for Master Stonemason Voldrik Glavonak in helping repair the damages to the Keep's walls and gates."

He grinned, "Aye, it is. Thank you, Your Majesty. I've know his reputation in the area. He'll make them work." Bensley looked up at the darkening sky, "If you'll give us a bit, we can have you and yours settled in for the night. And we've a spot to keep your prisoners under lock and key."

"Thank you, but no. I want to get back to the Keep to make sure they're dealt with properly."

"As you will then. Thank you, again. Words can't express the depth of my gratitude."

Knowing he was grateful was more than enough for her. Profuse thanks always made her uncomfortable. Knowing that she helped keep a family intact was all the reward she needed.

When they finally left the small farm, she tried not to feel as if she escaped something.

However, that thought vanished as a small troop of Blackstone Irregulars arrived. Their officer, a man in his early thirties, had a brisk and efficient manner to him. More importantly, he knew all the appropriate counters to prove who he was.

Not that she entirely relaxed as Anders and Tammrel remounted their horses as two of the mercenaries took over the wagon while the rest of the troop split in two. One part to accompany her group, the rest to resume their patrol, though one of the Irregulars was sent to notify the Keep of the situation. Lana admitted to herself that she really wouldn't be able to relax until they got to the Keep.

_*I think you might be a little too paranoid,*_ Vigilance commented.

_*No such thing when you know people really are out to get you,*_ she replied tartly.

Sacrifice just snickered. Vigilance huffed, _*I seem to remember that Alistair gave me to you so that you would have someone to watch your back.*_

_*And you're not omniscient.*_

She was grateful for the mental silence during the rest of the ride. Even if there was a mental pause every so often as if one of the blades were about to comment, but decided to leave well enough alone.

Varel, bless him, was waiting at one of the temporary guardhouses where the gates used to be, along with Captain Garavel and a contingent of the Keep's guards. As Garavel directed his men to take charge of the prisoners, Varel quietly said, "Commander, Dee said she'll have a bath ready for you before your meal."

As much as a bath sounded wonderful, there was more pressing concerns. What she intended to do was better done on an empty stomach., "I need to deal with one of the prisoners first." She gestured for Garavel to wait before he left. The Captain paused, curiosity in every line of his long face.

"The one that's trussed like a hog for slaughter is the leader. I want him isolated so I can question him."

There was a brief pause before the man nodded. Good, in the past few days he really did learn it was pointless to argue with her. Unlike some she could name. Marlana continued with her orders, "The rest of the gang are sentenced to ten lashes each and five years hard labor. Put them under Master Glavonak for now. I know he said he needed more bodies to haul material."

A small, wicked grin lit his face. "Yes, Commander."

Not wanting her voice to carry, she spoke softly, but not in a whisper, "Make the lashes hurt, but not too damaging."

She was privately surprised at the respect that shone in his eyes as he nodded his assent. Marlana wanted them to know they were punished, but didn't want resentment to build if someone got too heavy handed with the whip.

Marlana handed over the reins of her horse to a nearby stableboy before starting to follow in Garavel's wake, Varel at her side. Realizing she had a couple of shadows, she stopped, turned and glared at Edwards and Tammrel.

Anders took one look at the little tableau, mumbled "I'll see the three of you later." Then he squinted at them, "Well, I know I'll see Marlana later. The two of you, maybe not if you keep pissing her off like you are right now."

The two former guards grinned clearly unconcerned about their fate. The mage just shook his head, genially said, "Idiots. Anyway, I'm off to find my dinner like a good little Warden and stay out of Mama Warden's warpath."

Despite the gravity of what she had in mind, a smile still tugged at her lips when Anders gave her a mock salute before heading off, his ponytail bobbing jauntily in time with his steps. Folding her arms in front of her, Marlana regarded the two men coolly, "And just where do you think you're going?"

Edwards scratched at the scruff covering his jaw, "With you, of course."

"I don't exactly need guards to deal with that piece of scum."

Both of them just looked at her, Varel wisely didn't say anything, though there seemed to be a glint in his eyes. Knowing that look, she nodded sharply, "Fine, but you can't interfere."

Tammrel asked quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this? I've handled interrogations before."

"This is my responsibility." As sure as the sun rose in the east, she was not going to have someone else do her dirty work for her. That had been true during the Blight, it was still true even if she was Queen. While she had her eyes and ears to go places she couldn't, she made it clear that they were just that.

Of course, she'd be in a bit of a bind if there was someone she wanted quietly eliminated and couldn't handle the matter herself. But she'd deal with that if it ever came up.

They parted ways with the Seneschal to go to the dungeon where the lone prisoner was taken. Before he went back inside, Varel searched her face for a long moment and quietly asked, "Are you sure? It's not too late to let someone else handle the matter."

"I'm sure."

He nodded, bowed to her deeply before leaving.

Mosley was still trussed up like a hog in a cell, gag still firmly in place. He started thrashing furiously in place when he saw the trio. Scratching at the bristle on his face again, Edwards asked, "What do you want to do with him?"

She nodded to the blood-stained, wooden table with thick shackles at both ends. Both raised their eyebrows, but grabbed the man and wrestled him into place. What she had in mind actually wouldn't involve a great deal of bloodshed. But there would be a great deal of pain if the man didn't cooperate.

Drawing one of the slim daggers that had been made as part of a set to go with her swords, she said coolly, "We can do this is the easy way, or the hard way."

The remnants of the gag were spat out before Mosley snarled, "I'm gonna die either way, why should I do whatever it is you want from me?"

It took only a few quick slashes of the preternaturally sharp blade of the dagger to cut away the soles of the man's poorly made boots. In a tone more suited to idle conversation as she took out a small glass vial that contained some sort of liquid the color of vomit, Marlana commented, "Did you know that the bottom of the foot is one of the most sensitive places on the human body?"

"What are you going on about you stupid cunt?"

Calmly she poured some of the vile liquid on a cloth and wiped the cloth down the weapon, making sure to coat it completely. After setting the vial on a side table, still calm, she made one idle slice lengthwise on the sole of each foot. They weren't deep, just enough to break the skin to get the poison into his system.

Once the howls faded into ragged gasps, she waved the tip of the weapon at the brigand. "As I said, the hard way, or the easy way. You will die either way, but the hard way... Well, it'll take days, if not a week. And you will die very badly. And in the end I will learn what I want to know. If you cooperate, you will be granted a quick and painless ending."

Already the flesh around the wound was starting to look swollen and inflamed. This was only a mild toxin, one that she had an antidote for. Between that and a few minor healing brews, she could easily keep alive in agony for a week. She kept her eyes set Mosley, not wanting to see what Tammrel or Edwards thought of her methods.

Breathing with harsh gasps that caused spittle to ooze down the corners of his mouth, he sneered, "So much for the kind and merciful Queen. The great Hero who who claims she is so very good."

A razor edged smile curved her lips which only emphasized the cold malice in her gaze. "Good and kind? I never claimed those things for myself. Only those who don't know me have made those claims."

With a slow, predatory glide, she moved from the foot of the table to the head then waved the tip of the dagger under his nose. The poison coating the weapon caught the light of torches in the area granting a virulent glow for effect. "I've done terrible things to those who have made the mistake of threatening me. And those who tried to use innocents against me? Well, let's just say they wish they'd never been born."

Almost casually she started to move the dagger to the man's nose. Seeing the way his nostrils flared, she knew he was getting a good whiff of the wretched smelling stuff. His breath rasped in his throat, "Wait!"

Pausing, Marlana considered him before asking, "Yes?"

"Wha-what do you want to know?"

"The elf who calls himself Red, what do you know about him?"

"That knife ears? What do you care about him?"

It was a furious Queen that stared at him and tapped his nose with the flat of the dagger's blade. Were things no so serious, she would have laughed at the way his eyes comically crossed at the sight. "Right, right. Forget I asked. I dunno much. He's from Denerim, mainly deals in information. Came to me to say he had a way for me an' the boys to make a good bit of coin and to get back at that prick Bensley."

She nodded encouragingly. His breathing turned even more ragged. "But that's all I know, I swear. He didn't say nuthin' 'bout you getting involved."

Only the crackling of the torches and the frightened gasps for air from Mosley could be heard as she idly tapped the dagger against his chest. Then the room was filled with the sour stench of urine as the man pissed himself in fear.

Disgusted, she shoved away from her prisoner, "And how were you to get in contact with him again?"

"H-h-h-he was gonna get back to me. Since he found me before, wasn't surprised when he said that again."

Sapphire eyes stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, "And you don't know any of his contacts?"

Mosley started to shake, and the fragrance in the air ripened as his bowels let go in fear, "Only...Only the one. There's a bartender. He's... Fuck! This fucking hurts!" He drew in another ragged breath as the flesh on the bottom of his feet rapidly swelled, turning an ugly bright red. "He's in the Screaming Whore tavern." A wheeze, "Docks of Amaranthine. Please! I know you said, fuckitall, you said you ain't kind. But don't you have any mercy?"

The toes were starting to look like miniature sausages. She flicked a glance to the other two men who expressionlessly shook their heads. Vigilance sent his silent agreement that Mosley spoke the truth. Marlana nodded slightly then wiped the dagger off with another cloth, then poured the contents of another vial, one with an opalescent liquid. "Very well then. I do know some measure of mercy."

He was already dead before more than tip of the dagger entered his throat.

Emotionlessly, Tammrel said, "I'll see to the body."

Nodding a silent thanks, Marlana quickly put away the few items she needed for the interrogation, all the while fighting down the sudden nausea from her actions. It had to be done, and she took no pleasure in causing such pain. Even in scum like Mosley.

Edwards fell in beside her as she started to leave the dungeon. Gently, he said, "It's not true."

"What's not true?" she asked tiredly. Right at that moment she wanted a hot bath and something stiff to drink.

"That the stories about being good and kind are just that. Stories. It's not true."

She gave him a sideways glance which he met soberly. "Marlana, I was there the day of the Landsmeet when you dueled and slew Loghain. You didn't toy with him when you obviously outstripped him in ability. And given what you just did...he was already dead before your sword was even partway through his neck."

Not able to meet Edwards's eyes again, she silently nodded. She had wiped some of the Swift Death on the sword before she executed the man for what he'd done. Unlike Howe, she hadn't intended to make him suffer. As they slowly made their way up the stairs the man continued, "And since then...I've seen how you treat everyone with a rare courtesy, both noble and commoner alike."

"Being polite doesn't mean being good and kind," she muttered.

"No. But I saw how you put a dressmaker who never dealt with a rich merchant, much less a noble of your stature, at her ease. And how you insisted she got paid what she was rightfully due."

"I'm not going to take advantage of someone like that."

This time he gave her a sideways glance as they slowly left the dungeon and began walking towards the Keep, "And how isn't that a mark of being a good person? And if that doesn't convince you, I saw you convince a group of scared elven women that they really could get justice for what was done to them by a noble who was an even bigger piece of scum than the man you just executed."

She scowled, "You haven't seen all that I've done."

"Maybe not, but I've seen enough to know you're a Queen I'm proud to protect and a Commander I gladly follow."

That stopped her in her tracks and she tried not to gape at him. It wasn't the first time he voiced that sentiment, but it still stunned her for some reason. He gave her a tight smile, "It took me awhile to realize just what Alistair wanted to have you guarded from. And it's not a physical threat, because Maker knows you're death on two legs. It's that sometimes you need guarding from yourself. And before you say anything, it isn't to babysit you."

Her eyes narrowed, but she couldn't say anything. How many times had Alistair had to jokingly nag her into eating? Or Leli or Wynne into making sure she took some rest? Even Morrigan had made an acidic comment or two.

Edwards rested a hand onher shoulder, "Come on, Marlana, you've had a long and trying day. I'm sure Dee has that bath ready for you along with enough food to keep you fed for a day or so."

His comment elicited a wobbly laugh. Her maid had a tendency to over feed her and thanks to the appetite of being a Warden, she generally managed to eat most of it. Not letting go of her shoulder, Edwards began to steer her towards the heart of the Keep, "I trust you aren't assuming that you've put us off working with you."

Being a reasonably smart woman, she wasn't going to answer that. Sod it all though, he'd gotten to know her far too well.

He chuckled slightly at her silence, tough when he spoke his tone was serious, "The few times I did need to help with an interrogation, I wish the... interrogator had your finesse."

Finesse? She thought she'd been fairly crude in how she handled it. Marlana just shook her head slightly, but didn't say anything. She was far too tired to argue.

Sacrifice rumbled, _*You're far more upset about what you just did than either Eleos or Tammrel are.*_

_*I wouldn't say they're upset, if anything they were fairly approving. You did quite well,*_ Vigilance added.

Of course they'd approve. Then she realized that Edwards was watching her with an odd expression. She sighed a little, ran her gloved fingers through her hair, causing strands of it to come out of the braid she had it bound up in. "Not tonight, but I'll explain soon."

He coughed a little, "And that'll explain why Anders gets the collywobbles, as he puts it, when he's around them too long?"

"Oh Maker, they've still been been messing with him?"

Edwards suddenly looked a little uncertain, "Or maybe I don't want to know."

There was a sudden burst of wicked glee, though neither sword actually said anything. She just shook her head, causing more hair to fall out of the braid, "I think that sentiment is a little late. Good night, Eleos. And thank you for everything."

He thumped his fist over his heart, "It is my honor and pleasure, Commander."

The man made a swift exit so he could avoid her reaction to him calling her by title than by name. Though that quickly faded as Dee trotted up to her, worry in her eyes, "Marlana? Are you all right?"

At least Dee had been quick to accept to call her by name when they weren't in public. She gave her maid a wane smile, "Just a long day."

Long enough to not grumble at being fussed over a bit as Dee took charge in her usual manner.

-oOo-

Dawn was gray and drizzly, a marked contrast to the fine weather that the area had been enjoying for the past week. The five former gang members slowly made their way out of their cells into the mess, trying to minimize pulling on the now scabbed over lash marks. A sixth man joined them at the direction of one of the guards.

Nearby other workmen gathered, but they were clearly free men judging by their clothing and quiet morning chatter.

The new man eyed them thoughtfully, then cautiously said, "Name's Alec."

"I'm Cliff, that's Edrik, Bran, and those two are Riff and Raff. We never kin tell 'em apart. And yes, their ma named 'em that." Alec nodded to each man as he was introduced. There wasn't time for anything else as the guards took charge in directing them where to start.

The morning was long, full of physically exhausting labor of shifting rubble under the stern eye of the master stonemason. Yet, they were given brief moments to rest and gulp down much needed water. While the day may have been on the cool side, the work was still hot and sweaty.

It was at noon break when they were given time to sit and eat, as well as give their bodies a chance to rest, that they were able to talk again. This time it was Cliff who started, "So Alec, whatcha here for?"

He slurped up some of his gruel, "A few months ago I got stupid an' stole some grain to feed my family 'cause it was a rough winter... Anyways, I got caught. The Queen, she was visitin' when I was brought up for judging. She insisted on listening to my case."

He wondered at the way the give men looked at one another. "Anyway, she took pity on me. She sentenced me to doing hard labor. And so my family didn't suffer, they were giving positions here. So now m'wife works in the kitchen an' m'boy is being trained to be a page." Alec couldn't help the pride that brightened his demeanor, "Part of that includes a right proper education. He's learning his letters and numbers. Tabby, m'wife, they let her visit for an hour once a week, she says he's doing real good. Mebbe Andraste really does look out for drunkards an' fools."

Riff, or was it Raff?, nodded, "Aye, she does. Even fools like us. We let our leader talk us inta doing something stupid, and it brought the Queen's wrath down on us. Ole Mos finally got what was comin' to his nasty ass, but for some reason she decided to be merciful to us."

Alec nodded, "I dun care what other folks say bout 'er and how awful her temper is, but the Queen truly is merciful."

There was a quiet chorus of agreement before they went back to their meal under the watchful of one of the guards.


	20. It Seemed Like a Good Idea

"So, Howe, know any good apothecaries?" Oghren asked as they rode along the road to the City of Amaranthine from Vigil's Keep. The early hour and cold drizzle combined meant the group of Wardens had the area to themselves for the moment.

Nate had a brief debate if he really wanted to know why the foul dwarf wanted an apothecary. "There's a perfectly good healer you could've seen back at Vigil's Keep." He cast a sly glance at the twins riding nearby, "And maybe one full one here."

As the two brothers started to grin, Oghren mumbled, "I don't want some man-skirt wearin' freak pokin' at me."

Scowls quickly replaced the grins and he wondered if Oghren realized how he jeopardized his chances of ever getting treated by any of the healers. Judging by the pugnacious look, it seemed he did and was unphased. Then his expression to a thoughtful one, "Then again mebbe..." The rheumy green eyes shifted in Kendrick's direction, "You been a Warden fer a bit."

Kendrick reluctantly nodded. Oghren hrmed and shifted in his saddle, causing the brute he rode, who was ugly both in disposition and appearance, to buck violently in the latest attempt to dislodge its unwanted passenger. All that did was earn it a thump between the eyes. Resigned for the moment, the beast settled down with an evil look in its small, dark eyes.

Satisfied that his dominance was being respected, Oghren turned back to Kendrick, "Since you been a Warden longer'n any of us, you kin tell me why my skin turned green. Lana didn't say nuthin' 'bout it, but seein' where it did, she being a polite soul an all, wouldn' be surprised if she didn know how to 'splain it without offenin' 'erself."

While he'd only been a Warden for about a week, Nate was fairly certain that it didn't do anything like that. And if it was the area that he suspected, he knew the cause was far more mundane. And far more repulsive.

It seemed that Kendrick came to the same conclusion, "You shouldn't visit Posy, her nickname is The Poxy for a reason."

Oghren's face contorted into a comical expression of horrified disgust, before sputtering, "Ya think... Yer a perv! Just cause I ran from my wife doesn't mean I'm unfaithful! 'Specially with that pot of poisoned honey! Anyways...It ain't my junk I'm talkin' bout. It's m'toes you soddin' pervs!"

The braids of his beard swung as his swiveled head around as Oghren took in the bemused gazes of those around him. Not liking what he saw, he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head as he muttered, "Sod the lot of ya, I'll find one on m'own."

The two men just looked at each other as the dwarf had his horse fall back to the end of the group.

"You know he's likely to make us both pay for that?" Kendrick asked quietly.

Nate snorted, "I'm not that worried, I've dealt with worse tempers."

"True, there is the Commander."

Thinking of his father, Nathaniel shook his head, "No, that isn't who I had in mind."

Kendrick gave him a considering look, but didn't say anything else. Fortunately, he was left alone to brood in peace for the rest of the ride as the others chatted among themselves. Including Oghren who was soon chortling at something one of the twins said. Thank the Maker he wasn't going to have to deal with the dwarf during this trip.

Once they arrived at the gates of the city the two groups of Wardens went their separate ways.

Before actually heading in, the four went to the side of the road for a quick chat. Moira bluntly asked, "So, do you have any idea where to start on this wild goose chase?"

He rubbed his chin, "Sort of."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him. Donal said very slowly, "Sort of. What in th' name of the Maker is that?"

Irritated, he blew out his breath before answering, "Look, no one knows where this Kristoff went, except here. I figure we'll start with the city guard to see if they know anything."

At least Moira nodded, as well as voiced her agreement, "That does seem like the best place to start."

Irminric, who hadn't said much the entire morning finally spoke up, "And if the guard can't help?"

It figured someone would ask that question. After heaving a sigh, he said, "Then we do it the hard way. Asking around. Wardens aren't so common that no one would notice one going about his business." Nathaniel gave them a sharp look, "Unless, of course, any of you have a better idea?"

It seemed that they seriously considered the question before shaking their heads. Well, it hadn't hurt to ask.

Fortunately, the guard was easy enough to find.

Unfortunately, they wanted something in return.

Constable Aidan, a lean man who was dark from time spent long hours on patrol and kept his pale blond hair close cropped to his skull, listened patiently as Nathaniel explained his request for assistance. "Hm, perhaps we might be able to help one another out. _Warden_."

Nate didn't like emphasis, or the way the man had eyed him initially, but the man was otherwise unoffensive. Somewhat reluctantly, he said, "Go on."

"Seeing that one of my men had stopped you to inspect your packs for contraband, I'm sure you can guess that we have something of a problem with smugglers."

Being stopped at the gates to check for said contraband hadn't been an issue. At least for Nate, since that wasn't the first time he'd been stopped for such when trying to enter the city. The others hadn't been and had been somewhat irked at the implication that Wardens couldn't be trusted. Aidan had stepped in before anything untoward occurred.

"I gathered that, yet. I take it you want us to go look for said people?"

"Yes, I would. Somehow they know all of my people, even the ones who excel at disguise. I'm hoping they won't recognize you if you aren't wearing your uniforms."

Moira narrowed her eyes as she asked acidly, "And this way you can also turn the Chantry on those of us who are mages outside of the Tower?"

He hadn't expected that out of the woman, she seemed fairly even tempered for an apostate. Then he wanted to smack himself, of course she'd be uneasy. This was the closest Chantry that would have a large presence of templars. Including the bitch that Marlana had humiliated.

To give the man credit, he seemed genuinely surprised at the question. "Oh no, not at all, ma'am. If anything, that might help you get in with that group."

The nonplussed look on Moira's face was priceless. Irminric coughed slightly as he looked away, a grin tugging at his mouth despite his self-control caused Nate to keep his focus on the Constable. Donal didn't bother to hide his snorted laughter.

Hoping to keep the conversation on track, Nate asked, "I'm hoping you might have some idea where we can try to meet with these individuals?"

"Yes, they usually have a presence in the marketplace." From there he went to give a short list of possible suspects and what they looked like. Then he left with the promise of providing all the information his people had on the missing Warden. After they moved on to a more secure place to talk, Donal asked, "Are you sure this is the wisest idea?"

"Again, do you have any better ideas? While Amaranthine is no where near as big as Denerim, it's still a good sized city. Which could take days in hunting for the man since I'm guessing none of you can sense him?"

He was just starting to develop that ability to sense other Wardens as well as darkspawn. However it wasn't very useful yet since he could only pick up the three people in front of him. Moira said, "I can only pick up the three that were with Oghren. I'm hoping he's still with them, like you, he's too new, so I can't track him." The other two nodded their agreement.

"He's their problem, not mine."

They all chuckled. The dwarven berserker hadn't exactly made himself popular. Though to give him credit, he did know how to fight. It was just dealing with him outside of a fight that was the problem.

"Anyway, I do have an idea on how to find these smugglers."

The laughter vanished as they studied him. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, he said, "As I'm sure you heard, I didn't exactly return in the most, um, legitimate way."

They just looked at him. Nate sighed and ran his hands over his hair as he tried not to snap, "No, I didn't use smugglers to get in."

He sighed again as he dropped his hands, "However, I didn't come in under my own name. Someone recognized me as someone with...slightly shifty skills and offered me a chance for some work. Since I didn't know what would happen at the Keep, I told him I had another job on the line."

Moira's eyes gleamed, "So you can say your previous job is done, and you're available, but with, um, associates?"

"Something like that."

"So that means we get to wear disguises?"

Nate was beginning to wonder how good of an idea this really was as he cautiously nodded.

Irminric groaned when she happily said, "This is going to be _fun_."

When Donal grinned in agreement, he tried not to whimper. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all.

Hours later, as they stood in the caverns waiting for the leader of the smugglers, Nate decided, far too late of course, that this really was a bad idea.

The execution had gone simply enough. They were able to use their regular arms and armor, it was just the armor was made seem more disreputable than it really was. Their weapons were left as is since the successful thug realized that a good weapon was invaluable in their trade. After getting the things needed for their disguises, or rather the rest of his little group, since Nate already had what he needed for himself, they hunted down the potential contact with the smugglers.

Not surprisingly, the man had been a bit wary about his mention of friends looking for work as well. That didn't last long when he waved to Moira to join them. A small ball of eerie green light conjured in the palm of her hand brought a feral grin, and more importantly, an invitation to meet the rest of the crew.

He was a little offended that the smuggler didn't blindfold them or otherwise obscure the way into the base his compatriots were holed up in. The man nonchalantly led them to a decrepit, abandoned house, down a ladder that fed into a large, natural cavern with part of the nearby river flowing through it.

Well, at least that explained how they were able to get things in and out of the city so easily. It didn't explain how they knew about the guards though.

At first the meeting seemed to be going well, but then one of the smugglers squinted at Irminric before dragging the leader away. The man in question quietly commented, "I think we may be in trouble."

"Really now?" Nate asked dryly.

The man's mouth tightened, "Yes, not just because he recognized me."

"So you recognize him also?"

"Unfortunately, I do."

"The day just gets better and better." He eyed the smugglers who were still in their vigorous discussion. "Do I want to know?"

"He's a cast out novice. Because of what I caught him doing to a young woman. Thank the Maker he hadn't gotten too far. But it was enough for him to be cast out instead of disciplined."

The gesturing stopped and the small group stared at the four Wardens. He hadn't been paying attention to the quiet whispers between Moira and Donal while he was talking with Irminric, but he wished he did when that silent group screamed as clouds of fire and ice consumed them. It was a horrifically surreal sight to see flesh both freezing and burning at the same time.

Grinning viciously, hands held up with flames still swirling about them, Donal growled, "Who's feeling brave?"

To add to the threat, Moira positioned herself at his back, while she didn't hold her hands up to display the power she was still channeling, having snow laden winds whipping around her served admirably.

Yet it was Nate who reacted to the distant threat of the enemy sniper before the other three reacted. Without thinking he snapped off a shot that took out the other archer with an arrow through the throat.

As the flames erupted from Donal's hands to rain fiery death upon the group of smugglers charging him, Moira flicked a hand to cause the icy winds swirling around her to send out a conical blast that froze another group into statues.

Irminric waded into battle with prayers to the Maker upon his lips. The great two-handed sword practically danced in his experienced hands as he easily lopped off limbs and heads off those foolish to attack him. Through out the brief fight, Nate calmly sent arrow after arrow to pick off those fleeing the Wardens.

Soon there was only silence punctuated by the harsh breathing of the survivors. Wiping the sweat away from his brow, Nate commented, "Well, that seemed like a good idea."

"Are you kidding?" Donal asked in surprise, then happily thumped Nate on his back, "That was the most fun I've had in months."

Yeah, that comment confirmed what he'd only suspected until now. The Wardens were all insane.

And he wondered what that said about him?


	21. All Oghren-like

Wynne called him an obstreperous, obnoxious, odious, little man the first day they were in the Deep Roads. Being just a little drunk at the time, he thought she'd been saying something much worse.

Not that he knew what obstreperous was. And Oghren wasn't about to admit it to the...woman.

Funnily enough, he found out what it meant from Alistair of all people much later. The pike twirler had reluctantly asked, "What did you think it meant?"

Not wanting to upset the guy, he just grunted. But after learning what it meant, he decided he liked it. It had a nice round sound to it, like his name.

And now that he was facing a human that seemed even more obnoxious than he was, being obstreperous sounded really damn good.

The slovenly human, which meant he was truly disgusting by human standards since Oghren wasn't exactly the neatest dwarf in the world, sneered down at him as Oghren tried to politely ask, "You Colbert?"

"What's it to you?"

Knowing what Lana would do to him if he pounded on the ass like he wanted, he kept his fists to himself. For the moment. "Name's Oghren, I was sent by the Warden-Commander bout yer story of a chasm full o' monsters."

The sneer deepened as the man surveyed the Wardens, "So you're saying you're some sorta Grey Warden?"

"Not some sorta, I am. So, what's the deal with these so called monsters? They darkspawn or not?"

Colbert looked him up and down, then the other men with him, and snorted derisively, "As if any of you sorry sods are actual Grey Wardens. You're way too scruffy for one." Then his sneer turned truly ugly, "Besides, I doubt a woman as fine looking as your Commander is would surround herself by piss-ants like the lot of you."

That gibe made him see red, and an ominous growl came out of one of the others. He could live with the insults towards him. Well, sorta. Since he was as sober as he ever was, Oghren could hold back the mad. But the insult towards Lana? That was just. Not. Done. She may have the scariest and complicatedest mind he'd ever encountered in a female, but he saw her as an adopted niece.

And no one insulted Oghren's family and got away with it. No one.

So he was gonna go all obstreperous on the idiot. Or maybe that was too mild of a word.

Not giving any sign of his own thoughts of the matter, his hand snaked out and grabbed the piker by the family jewels. Then gave them a little twist and squeeze. Howling in agony, Colbert fell to his knees.

For once being shorter than humans worked out just fine. He didn't have to bend down all that much, just leaning a bit, which put his mouth right next to the idiot's ear. "Lissen up, you stupid blighter. Yer insultin' my _friend_. More than that, that was yer _Queen_ you were just insultin'. 'Er littlest toe nail paring is worth more than you, an if I ever learn that you insulted her _again_. Well..."

He gave a loving little squeeze. Breathless from the last one, the human just whimpered. Oghren gave a satisfied little nod. "Now that we're all understanin' one another, how 'bout we start over? Name's Oghren, Imma Grey Warden sent to look into ya story 'bout monsters comin' outta the ground."

All through his little speech, the pansy had been whimpering, whining and moaning. With one final moan, the man fell over unconscious. That's when he realized that he never did let go. Oops.

Letting go of the now useless human, he turned a baleful eye on the elf. Smarter than his partner, he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Please don't hurt me."

Well Stone bless 'im, Kendrick did prove to still have the power of speech as he said, "We won't, as long as you cooperate."

Annoyed, the berserker eyeballed his fellow Warden, then fixed his gimlet glare on the elf, and growled, "Start talking. Monsters. Big gapin' hole in the ground. Where?"

The elf blinked at him a bit. "Well, it was about a week, week and a half ago, Colbert and I... Um, speaking of whom. Is he gonna live? Because I don't want to have to break in a new partner."

Colbert groaned as he curled up into a fetal ball with his hands covering his damaged groin. Mal gestured as he cast a spell, then nodded, "Oh, he'll live. He'll just be walking funny for a day or so."

Rubbing the back of his head, the elven hunter sighed, "Good, good. Name's Micah by the way. Anyway, 'bout the monsters. I'm guessing they're darkspawn, look like 'em based off the stories I heard."

"Guessin'?" Oghren asked incredulously. "You do remember the Blight right? Been only a lil under a year since it ended? I _know_ the damn things made their way up here."

Micah shrugged, "Didn't see much of anything up here, besides the Arl going even more insane. But we spend most of our time in the woods, only coming to the city when we have enough skins to sell or need supplies. Didn't see nothing like them before this. They looked like humans and dwarves with, well, fangs an' claws an' diseased looking skin. No hair either. Like it rotted out or something."

That was an interesting way of describing the beasts, but he supposed the guy had a point. "Fair 'nough. Where is this chasm?"

"That's the weirdest thing. The ground just opened up almost right under us! And the things just came pouring out."

Delindro finally spoke up, doubt creeping a bit into his voice, "And they just ignored you?"

"Yes, thank the Maker! We got away from there as quickly as possible before they could change their minds."

The Antivan caught Oghren's attention and shook his head slightly. He really hoped it meant that the hunter was free of the Taint. He was just starting to be able to sense the other Wardens, but not very strongly. He didn't think he'd be able to pick up if anyone was just merely corrupted. Since no one said anything about the elf being Tainted and that he had to be dealt with, he was going to leave it at that.

It was Oghren's turn to shrug slightly, "Right then. So where is it?"

Micah launched into a long, stupidly complicated series of directions. It was worse than trying to navigate the Deep Roads. Unable, and unwilling, to keep up, Oghren grunted in annoyance, cutting off the man's stream of verbosity, "Can ya show where it is on a map?"

After giving him a peevish look, the hunter sullenly marked the approximate area of the chasm on the map Kendrick had. Not for the first time Oghren marveled at the surfacers ready access to maps of their area. Granted, said maps weren't always the most accurate, but still just the fact they had the means to figure out where things were was still amazing to him.

Not that they didn't have maps of Orzammar and its immediate surroundings. But they had maps of whole damn _countries_.

Figuring that he owed the hunters for the information, and possibly damages, he fished out a sovereign. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or insulted at the way Micah eyed the coin like it was covered in something nasty. It wasn't like he kept it in his boots or something. He huffed, "Fer yer help." He looked down at the softly groaning human, "And maybe a lil somethin' fer his pain an' sufferin'."

The way the elf looked at him with huge eyes was more than a little disturbing, but he did eventually accept the coin before shifting his stare down at the human. Figuring it couldn't hurt to ask, Oghren said, "An', uh, one more thing."

Micah looked ready to run or cry, or more horrifically, both, "Yeah?"

"Know any good apothecaries?"

Getting thrown out of the apothecary shop some time later was a new experience for him. He was used to that with various bars, and brothels between the time Branka left him and he got back to Felsi. But not any type of healer. It didn't help that it was done by a wizened old granny that seemed shorter than him. "Make sure to wash your feet more often! And change those Maker forsaken socks more than once a week!"

The old hag didn't need to holler about it so loud. People were looking at him funny. Well, funnier than usual at any rate. Including the other three Wardens. He glared at them pugnaciously, a word he'd gotten from Lana, and that too was another fine round Oghren-like word. "Got somethin' on yer minds, do ya?"

Delindro nodded, "Yep. Where to next?"

"The big gapin' hole in the ground of course. But first, I need to get some more socks."

-oOo-

Rereading the letter for what seemed the millionth time, Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on the scarred surface of the desk he sat at. It wasn't the gleaming majestic thing his father had used all of Fergus's life. That had been banished to storage until someone who had need of a desk, and none of the emotional baggage, dug it out. In its place was an ancient monstrosity that looked as if it had been used to teeth babies, human and mabari, hacked at and somewhat singed around the edges.

It fit him perfectly given the way he'd felt for the past couple of years.

"The last time I saw someone look like that, it was your sister's friend Oghren when someone mentioned pickles around him," commented the man whose visage was as battered as Fergus's desk. His voice was deep and raspy as if he'd been breathing smoke for far too long. His brown eyes were almost lost amidst the smile lines around his eyes, and whatever color his hair had been was unknown since he'd lost it all some time ago, even though he was around Fergus's age. "And no one ever did explain why."

More than a little absently, he said, "Oh, that, Shawn. Teagan challenged Oghren about not passing out while drinking a barrel of pickle juice. He managed it, out of spite I imagine, then got very messily sick afterword."

Shawn's face screwed up comically at the thought. "Charming. So. What's with that letter you keep reading? I know that your sister isn't one for correspondence, but I doubt it's that rare for her to send word to anyone."

With a sigh, he set the letter down to focus his attention on his friend, and temporary Seneschal. Though it seemed like temporary may not apply given that the man had been showing signs of settling into the position. "Oh, it's not that at all. It's the news that's in there that's so...interesting. At least, that's the only word I can come up with right now."

"And that news is?"

Trying to control the messy stew of emotions that were churning away in him, he said, "Nathaniel Howe has returned to Ferelden. And my darling sister Conscripted him into the Grey Wardens."

The not-so-temporary Seneschal gave a low whistle. He'd known Nathaniel for a brief time before the young nobleman was exiled to the Free Marches and how like brothers the two had been. Other than his immediate family, Shawn had been the only one to see how devastated Fergus had been at the continued silence from his once best friend, so he would understand the tangled feelings. As Fergus brooded some more, Shawn ventured a question, "I'm guessing you're planning something?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, Fergus was silent. After dropping his hand, he nodded, "Yes. I'm going to pay a surprise visit on the Wardens. The majority of the planting for spring has been done, you know Highever well enough to keep things running while I take a short trip."

"Yeah, I figured that much, but didn't that message come with a warning about the Keep not being safe?"

"The messenger mentioned something about an increase of darkspawn, but since Lana is fine, I'm sure that it was just blown out of proportion."

Not saying anything, Shawn snatched up the letter as Fergus yelled, "Hey! Put that down!"

Ignoring the man, Shawn skimmed through the letter, "Right, it's what I thought. She said not to come to because of an increase of darkspawn, that the area isn't safe for traveling. And I know your sister, she isn't one to exaggerate things like that." Still perusing the letter, Shawn muttered, "And don't look at me like that either."

Feeling a little sheepish, Fergus closed his mouth on what he was about to say. Finally done with the missive, Shawn shook his head, "Do you think you have enough guards to provide a proper escort and still be able to patrol the roads of the teyrnir?"

More than a little surprised, he eyed his Seneschal warily, who in turn gave him a humorless smile, "I know you, my friend, once you've made up your mind on something, you follow through. So rather than engage in a useless battle that'll just piss us both off, I might as well give in to the inevitable. And this way I can make sure that you don't go haring off into the unknown with just a horse and a pack of supplies."

Since that was what he had been planning, Fergus kept quiet. Shawn gave him a knowing look, "Fine then, I'll start getting things organized. I'm sure there's some Teyrn-like things to keep you occupied for a bit."

The man had the gall to walk off with the letter clenched in his hand. And the worst part of it all, Fergus couldn't go after him without looking like a fool, which was probably his intention. Gritting his teeth, he returned to his proper duties as a means to distract himself.

After all, he was going to have a few days on the road with nothing else to do but stew over the situation.


	22. The Awakening

"You wish to know why Warden blood is needed?" The question was unexpected as he was hauled into the laboratory of the Architect by some of the intelligent darkspawn for his latest round of brutal healing.

And bleeding.

Hoping to delay the painful experience for a bit, he nodded, then followed up with, "Yes, I do. And I know the other Wardens that still live are wondering as well. Your kind isn't known for taking prisoners, or if they do, keeping them alive in such a manner."

The strange darkspawn leader nodded absently as it worked at something at a table covered with paraphernalia the Warden associated with mages and their experiments. Which made him more than a little uneasy since some of the beakers looked as if they contained blood. And he had the uneasy feeling that some of that blood was his. Without looking up from its activity, the Architect spoke in that odd, breathy voice, "If you believe that it will calm your fellows, you are quite welcome to explain to them. Perhaps it will lead to the peace I have been hoping to achieve."

Even though he'd been told more than once that the Architect desired peace between the surface dwellers and the darkspawn, he still had a hard time believing it. Particularly after the attack on Vigil's Keep, which was still a bone of contention between him and his erstwhile ally. He had a hard time believing that the attack had been a misunderstanding.

How, in the Maker's name, could an army be considered a "misunderstanding"?

"If it means no more Blights as you say, I think they might be inclined to agree."

"That is good." It straightened up, holding a large chalice made of some sort of dark, glossy material that seemed to be some sort of stone, not metal, glass or ceramic. "As the Grey Wardens drink of the blood of my kind to gain resistance to the Taint, so we need that resistance to free ourselves of the call of the Old Gods. Once that call has been blocked, they are free to think for themselves."

Stunned at the thought, he rocked back on his heels. He'd been told before that the creature before him wanted to free the darkspawn of the power of the sleeping dragons. That it was the blood of Wardens that freed the monsters from that call...

Now he understood the sayings about avoiding bargains with demons. This may not be a demon exactly, but it was close enough. Trying conceal his disquiet over his arrangement, "And you mentioned that that freak Marlana could be used for this as well? I know you've said her spirit is a powerful one, but I don't see what the difference between her and this is."

"Indeed, she can be used in a ritual to free all of my brethren at once. Not just a few at a time with a sip of a potion." He wasn't sure what the tone of the creature meant at first. Then he realized it was a yearning hope.

Troubled, he asked, "And yet you said you could use her to free me from the Taint?"

"Yes. The ritual that would free us from the power of the Old Gods would free all Grey Wardens from the Taint."

"When we've spoken before this, you didn't seem very...clear about this. What has changed?"

"Since the Redeemer is so close in proximity to me, I have been able to study her more easily. It is just a matter of bringing her here to do what is needed to be done."

Some spark of concern prompted his next question, "And what will happen to her?"

"Do you truly care?" It seemed surprised by his question. Truthfully, he was surprised as well that such a question came out of him.

Finally he shook his head, "No, I suppose not, just curiosity I suppose."

"An understandable trait." The creature casually placed the goblet on another nearby table top, but one that was completely empty of any items. "You should know that you were not brought here for a healing. I have done all that I can for your injuries, only time will see to your complete recovery."

Fear and anger made him cold then hot, fear at what was to be done to him now, anger at the horrific scars he now bore on his face and body. He'd been a handsome man, but now... Well, he was just grateful there were no mirrors in the place. Trying to sound nonchalant, he asked, "So why am I here then?"

"To view an Awakening for yourself, so that you can better convince your fellow Wardens when you work on gaining their assistance."

Assuming that the Awakening was the darkspawn version of a Joining, he was torn between disgust and honor. That these _things_ were using Warden blood and Warden ceremonies to their own end was one of the most repugnant situations he could imagine. But he'd struck this deal and had no means of escape just yet, so he would endure the best he could. "I'm...honored that you would allow me to be present for such a ceremony."

The creature tilted its head to one side as it thought over his comment. "We do not regard this the same way the Wardens do with their Joining."

Not for the first time did he wonder at how the Architect knew so much about Wardens. Had there been other Wardens who saw wisdom in its offer and assisted it? "I see. If I'm not being too bold, may I ask who held your Awakening?"

"None did, there was one day that I was aware of my surroundings in a way the others of my kind weren't. It took time for me to realize what kept them mindless. Even longer to find a workable solution." It studied the chalice with those strange, sightless eyes, "This is just a step to the end result."

A sudden thought clicked in his mind, "We're bait, aren't we?"

It took a moment to realize that the dry, raspy wheeze was a faint chuckle, "No, Warden, if I desired to set a trap, I have much better means for bait. There have been incidents between your people and mine, I wish to see if we can achieve a peaceful coexistence that will last until the ritual is done. Then we can all go our ways."

Glad for the chance to get the creature in a talkative mood, he pressed, "And what way would you and your...people go?"

"What you call the Deep Roads. There is plenty of space of us and the dwarves that we need never cross paths again." It tilted its head as if listening to something, "We can discuss such matters later, it would be best for you to stand over there."

There was a corner where he could see the room clearly, yet there were enough objects in the way to provide sufficient obstacles to give him a chance to see approach of any danger. Once he took his place, he also saw that there was one of the crudely made swords often used by the darkspawn. Though he didn't pick it up, not wanting to cause any misunderstandings, it helped to know that he could protect himself if things went badly. Reassured, he felt overly tense muscles starting to relax, but not so much that he was completely at ease. Rather, it was a state that left him ready for anything.

Which proved to be a good thing when the group of darkspawn came shuffling in behind behind a dwarven woman. It took all of his training to keep his expression empty of all thought when he saw her. And more importantly _sensed_ her.

A Grey Warden.

Judging by the strange cast of skin and the fever bright eyes, it seemed as if her Calling had come and gone, but she still possessed her wits, even if she didn't speak. As she gestured to the group consisting of two shrieks, a handful of hurlocks and a lone genlock, he realized there was something purposeful behind her gestures. When she looked at him deliberately before waiving one hand at her mouth, he realized that she was a Silent Sister. His mind stuttered at the implication.

Not many dwarves joined the Wardens, they saw no need to given the circumstances of their city. Even fewer were women. And of those, there'd only been one of that sorority who had joined the Wardens in recent memory. She had joined early on in the current Age

It was believed that Utha had died over two decades ago with Genevieve's rash quest into the Deep Roads after the woman's so called visions of her brother. Well then, at least that answered how the creature knew so much about Grey Wardens. And now he wondered about the other Wardens on that ill-fated expedition. Duncan he knew had died early on in the Blight. Which was a pity, for all that the man was a Ferelden mongrel, he was a fine Warden. The only other Warden he knew of that had survived was Fiona. She'd been summoned to Wiesshaupt and hadn't been heard from since.

Or so it had been said.

Seeing the darkspawn finally shuffle into place brought him back to the here and now. In a way it was almost a relief, his mind felt like it was overflowing from all that he'd learned that day. Directly and indirectly.

Unlike the Joining, there was no grand speeches. Though almost involuntarily his mind conjured up the words spoken at every Joining.

_Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten... and that one day, we shall join you._

All that was said by the Architect was, "Be free my brothers."

One by one each of the monsters drank from the cup, with the genlock being the last. What happened next was almost worse than the most brutal Joining he'd witnessed.

None gasped as poison raced through its system, nor shook as they tried to fight it in a vain effort of survival when they just couldn't handle the Taint.

Instead they all howled. Wild, eerie sounds full of pain. When the howling stopped, the creatures looked about themselves. The two shrieks locked eyes with another for a long moment, then went for each others' throats. At first he thought it was because of a dominance issue as was common amongst animals, but he realized that wasn't it at all when he saw how carefully they placed their clawed hands. Neither of them attempted to break the holds. If anything, they stretched their necks out to make what came next as easy as possible.

They wanted to die and chose to do it together.

As the hurlocks huddled together shivering and looking like misery personified, the genlock looked at him. Once their gazes met, he was surprised at the awful clarity in those eyes. Very solemnly it said, "You must end this madness. And not in the way this one thinks it should be ended."

Very calmly, it swiftly yanked out the long dagger at its waist and drove it up through the soft underside of its jaw through its skull and into its brain.

Even though it was darkspawn, he was shaken. The Joining could be brutal, but no recruit ever committed suicide after the Joining. They either died from not being able to handle the Taint, or in extremely rare cases, struck down by the Warden conducting the ritual when they reacted badly to those who went before them dying badly.

Shaken beyond words, he could only stare mutely as the Architect said sadly, "Now do you see, Warden? The ritual I have in mind will keep this from happening. We were fortunate with this group, that five survived their Awakening."

Utha began to chivy the newly Awakened hurlocks out of the room and the monster sighed, "And there is no point in trying to restrain them. They find a way to kill themselves anyway and often in ways that distress the others."

Still unable to form a reply, he found a verse from Threnodies ringing through his mind:

_And as the black clouds came upon them,_

_They looked on what pride had wrought,_

_And despaired._


	23. The Game's Afoot

"Maker's breath! What a mess!," one of the Aidan's guards exclaimed as the small contingent of guards came trooping down into the cavern that had recently been the smuggler's haven. Nathaniel just barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes at the man. Aidan just shook his head.

While they didn't mop up the blood, the Wardens had stacked the bodies off to the side. He fell beside the Constable as the other man began to start examining the contents of the cavern. "We got all of the ones that were here, but to be honest, I don't know how many are still out and about."

"Now that their base has been cleaned out, we can keep a quiet guard on hand until we can get the place sealed up. This will help the city far more than you know, Warden. Quite a bit of these are goods that went missing on their way here." He looked around some more, "Strange that the only entrances are the one we came in and the river. Usually these places are like rabbit warrens with entrances all over the place."

Nathaniel nodded, this wasn't the first such den he'd helped clear out. The nature of the land of the Free Marches seemed practically designed to harbor smugglers. "Well, that's true, Constable. And there is another entrance, but it sounds like it leads up to an inn. A busy one given the sounds we've heard. I imagine the four of us popping up out of the floor might've caused some problems."

"Balls of the Maker," came the sour reply. "It would be that, instead of say, a nice dubious warehouse."

Aidan was silent for a moment as he thought things over, "Well, Warden, at this point, I'm going to say that you've done more than enough to help us out for the information you were looking for. My men say there was another member of your Order here that comes and goes on a regular basis, usually on his own. Name is Kristoff and he had a room at the Crown and Lion, but no one has seen him since he left the city a couple of weeks ago."

That was actually quite impressive. And a little scary that they came up with the information so quickly. Some of that concern must've shown since the other man gave him a crooked grin, "No need to worry so, Warden. We generally don't keep track of people like that, unless they're notable. That an Orlesian should be wandering around in such a manner made people a little uneasy. That he was also a Warden made the situation a little difficult. For obvious reasons your Order is greatly respected, but at the same time..."

He nodded easily, "No problem. Do you need any help with the rest?"

"Nah, it's better done by just the guards. Especially if it's the place I think it is. If it is, it'll be the Maker's own blessing that I'll finally be able to shut that shithole down."

"What's the name? Because even if this place goes somewhere else, I'd like to avoid it."

"A rat trap called The Screaming Whore. It's on the docks, most in the area, even those who have never been to Amaranthine before know to avoid the place."

"What an absolutely _charming_ place," Moira commented as she walked up in time to hear the description, "Please tell me that we're not going there unless you want us to burn it down."

That Aidan looked like he was seriously considering the offer was seriously disturbing. Rubbing his forehead, Nate sighed, "No, we're not burning anything down. Besides, most of the buildings in that area tend to be dry as kindling and I don't want to think of what would happen if the fire happens to spread."

She sniffed, "As if Donal and I couldn't contain it."

"Maybe so, but we aren't here to risk burning down parts of the city. The good Constable has been very helpful in giving me the last known whereabouts of the missing Kristoff, which _is_ our business. Besides, it might lead to burning up more darkspawn."

She favored him with a narrow eyed look before wandering back over to Donal and Irminric. Whatever it was she said to them, both men turned pale as they watched her warily, not even attempting to hide their fear.

"Looks like you got your hands full with that one," Aidan commented blandly.

He shrugged, "Maybe, but she's good to have at your back."

"Fair enough." He held out his hand, "If there's anything my men and I can do for you, let me know. You did far more than a little information was worth."

He shook the man's hand firmly, but not so hard as to make it a matter of dominance, "Well, maybe there is."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I haven't heard any yelling yet, but there's a fellow Warden who isn't quite civilized. His name is Oghren and -"

Laughing, Aidan held up a hand, "No worries there, my friend. We all know Oghren, he's been roaming about the place for the past month while waiting to see if he'd be accepted into your Order. As long as the barkeep of whatever tavern he hits cuts him off early enough, he's not a problem. And if they don't cut him off, we can usually steer him into a cell to sleep it off." He rubbed his jaw, "So they finally let him in then, eh? Guess that means we can put the fear of the Maker into him with your rather formidable Commander. Since I have a feeling the fact she's the Queen doesn't mean much to him."

He grinned in return, "I'm fairly certain she's already put the fear of her into him."

"I can believe that. Well, the offer still stands. If you'll excuse me, we've an inn to deal with."

Nodding his farewell, Nate went back to round up the other Wardens. Irminric asked a little too casually, "You didn't actually offer to let Moira burn anything down did you?"

The woman in question scowled at the former templar's back. Nate had to give the man credit for being able to ignore that kind of glare."Actually, that was the good Constable. I didn't want her to burn anything down because it'd likely cause the entire area to go up in flame."

There was another sniffed, "I can keep it under control."

Donal looked at her in surprise, "You can actually control flames once you set something on fire? How?"

Irminric just shook his head as the two mages put their heads together for an impromptu lesson. Nate shrugged, "Anyway, we now have the last known location of Kristoff, so maybe we should get moving on our actual task?"

Both nodded and began moving without breaking up their conversation. The odd look on the former templar's face gave Nate some pause. "Everything all right?"

The man was quiet for a moment, "It's good to see a couple of mages being excited to talk about magic without looking around in fear of what they're saying could upset my former colleagues."

Having never given much thought to what life must be like for the mages and templars, Nate started to slowly walk behind the two chattering mages as Irminric walked along with him, "Were they truly that harsh about what mages discussed?"

"The Circle here in Ferelden isn't as...disciplined as say, the White Spire in Val Rayeaux or the ones in Starkhaven or Kirkwall. But the mages did have to be careful of what they taught and how they taught it. Not to mention their magical experimentation."

"Huh, I had no idea they were that strict. Are mages really that bad? I know what the Chantry says, and I don't know a lot of mages, but the ones that are in the Wardens seem like reasonable people."

Irminric was silent for some time before replying. It wasn't until they got out of the cavern that he finally spoke again, "Mages are like anyone else, you have the good, the bad, the indifferent. For the longest time I believed that I was doing the Maker's work. Not just protecting the rest of the world from the mages, but the mages from the rest of the world. But now, the things I have seen and heard..."

He shook his head and gave Nate a sheepish grin, "But this isn't the time for such talk. We have a mission to find a missing Brother, right?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Nate could see Moira watching Irminric with a worried gaze, something he could understand. He'd have to keep a careful eye on the man, but at least he knew about that now rather than later. And well, if he was just broody, that was fine too. Nate knew all about brooding. Which he wasn't being given much of a chance to do given the fact he had to ride herd on the other three.

That line of thought disappeared as the group arrived at their destination. For those that couldn't read, the sign was a sleeping lion with a crown hanging off one ear. The interior wasn't terribly impressive, but the common room was clean, neat, and surprisingly well lit. Not just from the fireplace that held a welcome blaze cheerfully crackling away, but by several lamps.

An older dwarven man with light tan hair and beard that almost blended with his dusky skin regarded the lot of them a little warily from behind the bar. That look made him glad they'd cleaned up before fetching the guard to the cavern, "What can I do for you folks?"

"I'm Nathaniel, a Grey Warden looking for a Brother of my order by the name of Kristoff."

The wary look vanished, "I'm afraid he hasn't been here for awhile, though his room is paid up 'til the end of the month."

Before he had a chance to ask to see the room, the smell of something divine wafted out of the kitchen and his stomach decided that now was the time it was going to start eating his spine. Damn it. He'd gone hungry before on long trips, but not like this. The others shifted behind him, Donal clearing his throat, but not saying anything.

"If you don't mind, I was hoping to look into his room to see if there was some hint as to where he's gone."

"I sense a but in there, Warden," the bartender commented with a slight grin.

"Yes, a meal first would be welcome."

"Find yourselves a seat and Sorcha will be right with you." He scratched at his beard, "You might want to talk with her. I know she spent some time talking to the fellow."

After thanking the man, and paying for a pitcher of ale which he took possession of, along with four mugs. They'd just settled down at a table and filled their mugs when a young woman in a plain dress covered with an apron came over. She was pretty enough, Nate supposed, but too young for his taste. Donal on the other hand...

The copper haired man brightened at the sight of her, giving her a charming smile, "You must be Sorcha, the bartender said you'd be by, but he left off how lovely you are."

Moira rolled her eyes as the other men exchanged slight grins. She sniffed in disapproval, "I'm a good girl, I am. So keep your hands to yourself, lad."

Grinning broadly, Donal made a production of holding his hands up then tucking them under his arms. With a suspicious twitch of her lips, Sorcha nodded her approval, "Now then, lady and gents, so what'll be this fine day?"

There was clear amusement at the amount of food they ordered, including Moira. The serving woman shook her head, "So the appetite really is a Warden thing like Kristoff said."

Moira gave her a rueful smile, "It's all too true. Like most mages I didn't really concern myself with mealtimes, then I became a Warden and I've turned into a pig!"

There were chuckles all around from the Wardens as the young woman's eyes grew huge as she whispered excitedly, "You're a mage? How wonderful! Are there any, um, tricks you'd mind showing off?"

Donal leered at her a bit, "If she won't, I've got a few I can show you." He held up one hand forming a little ball of light.

Blushing, and trying not to smile, Sorcha huffed a little, "You are a bad man."

He just smirked in return.

Shaking her head, Sorcha hustled off to get the stew they ordered to start with while the rest of their meal was readied. Taking a pull from his mug, Nate said idly, "You do you remember that we needed to ask her about Kristoff, right?"

The copper haired man grinned, "Of course."

As Moira pulled a face, Irminric asked, "You know, you don't need to try to flirt with her to ask?"

"Absolutely, but what's wrong with trying to chat up a pretty girl? If she was really offended, she'd've slapped me or something."

The other three looked at each other in consternation. And it didn't escape Nate's attention that Donal had finally dropped the annoying country bumpkin accent. Thank the Maker for small favors. He also belatedly realized that the mage was probably closer to Lana's age than his, which meant the young serving woman would catch his attention.

"Fine, just...don't piss her off."

That earned another smirk and a jaunty salute with his mug before draining it.

Not much to Nate's surprise, but with a touch of his dismay, Donal continued to flirt with Sorcha as she served their food and kept refreshing their drink. The worst part was that the woman was starting to warm up to the Warden who thought he was charming.

No, the worst part was just how amused Irminric was with the whole thing.

Or maybe it was the fact that Donal was slowly getting the information they needed in between his flattering comments. By the end of the meal they'd found out that she often spent time with Kristoff while he spent time in the common room reading while eating or having a few drinks.

As she served freshly made bread pudding just pulled out of the oven and a good sized pitcher full of sweet, clotted cream to pour over it, she gave them a hopeful look, "Do you know when he'll be back? He had such wonderful stories about the places he's been. It was like I'd been there myself the way he described things."

Moira said gently, "Unfortunately, he's gone missing and we're hoping to find him. Did he happen to give you any idea of where he was going?"

"No ma'm, but I know he'd been askin' about darkspawn sightings in different parts of the area. I can show you his room once your done eating."

"Thank you, that's greatly appreciated."

It didn't take long for them to demolish the pudding, and after settling the remainder of their tab, as well as making arrangements for rooms for the night, Nate collected the key to Kristoff's room. As they began to make their way to the stairs that lead to the rooms, another serving woman stopped them.

Nate didn't like the look of fear in her eyes or the way she trembled as she asked him, "Are you the Warden Nathaniel?"

He nodded, "I am."

"Th-there's a...a lady who wants to speak with you in one of the private dining rooms."

His gut clenched, he had a good idea of who it might be and prayed that he was wrong. The other three looked at him, trying to seem nonchalant, he asked, "Does this lady have a name?"

The way the woman paled told him that the "lady" did, but the way she shook her head said that she wasn't going to dare the wrath of the woman in question by saying who it was. He nodded slightly, "Then if you would tell her that I will meet with her shortly?"

The trembling turning into a shake, but the woman bobbed a curtsey and scurried off. He sucked in his breath then let it out in a sigh before murmuring, "I have a feeling I know who it is. Which means that a certain game is about to start. I want the three of you to look into Kristoff's things, then I'll meet you there."

Moira frowned a little, eyes dark with worry, "Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Not really, but I don't have a way of stuffing one of you into my pocket, now do I?"

Without saying a word, Moira ducked around the men so that those who were in the common room couldn't see her. Then her form blurred down into mouse. She sat up on her rear legs and twitched her whiskers at him. He had a feeling she was laughing at him. Great. Just. Great. The other men snickered, then fell silent themselves as the mouse squeaked in annoyance, ran over to Nate's boot them proceeded to scamper up the boot onto his pants leg. He gently grabbed her before she got much farther, then gently tucked her in between his tunic and shirt. The surcoat on top was loose enough to cover whatever bulge the shapeshifted mage may have caused.

There was a slight prickling through his shirt as she settled into place, then a little chirp indicated she was settled. He scowled at Irminric and Donal, "Not. One. Word."

Irminric coughed slightly, "Let's get going, Donal, before Nathaniel implodes or something."

As the two men headed off, Nate ran his hands through his hair, then carefully smoothed it back into place. He really didn't want this meeting, but some things just couldn't be avoided. Well, he could try, but it might make things more awkward.

Squaring his shoulders, he briskly walked over to the private room and rapped his knuckles sharply on the door. He took the muffled response as permission to enter.

"Maker's breath! You're the very image of your father at your age," came the stunned response from the woman sitting at the table in the center of the room. Even though she meant it as a compliment, he still had to bite back a bitter response.

Eight years of exile would do that to a man.

Instead, mindful of his small, furry passenger, he carefully bowed, "You are too kind, my lady."

Esmerelle, Bann of Amaranthine City, sniffed slightly, "Nonsense my dear boy. And since when are you so formal to old family friends?"

"Well, it has been some time since we've last spoken."

"That is true." She imperiously gestured for him to sit down. Trying to stifle his discomfort, he sat down across the table from her, wanting as much distance between them as possible without appearing to be rude. He'd never liked her before he was banished to the Marches and if the information from the elven spy was right, there was even more reason to dislike and distrust the woman.

To the void with the spy, his _sister_ didn't like the woman. Said she was almost as evil as their father was before he was cut down like a rabid dog. Delilah's sentiments, not his. But he'd heard enough from other sources to make him think that maybe she wasn't exaggerating.

He really didn't like how Esmerelle's gaze crawled over his face. It was like having bugs creeping along his skin, only he couldn't wipe them away. Then she looked away as she poured them some wine. That was a little surprising, normally she'd have a servant on hand to do such menial tasks. It must mean whatever she had in mind was meant to be truly private.

The Bann pursed her lips as she took in his surcoat, he really hoped she didn't have any hint about Moira. "A Grey Warden, Nathaniel? Your father would be horrified."

Pretending a nonchalance he didn't feel, Nate shrugged as he set the rim of the goblet to his lips. Though he swallowed as if he drank, he didn't let any of the liquid touch his mouth. Just in case. "It was that or hang. And I am fond of surviving."

The sneer that comment earned did nothing for the prunish appearance of the woman, "So much for her saying that any Warden that joins does so of their own free will."

"She did have a point though. I'd returned under somewhat suspicious means with less than pleasant intentions in mind."

Black eyes glittering with malicious curiosity, "And what intentions were those?"

"I'd intended to kill Marlana for what she'd done. Only the Wardens caught me the night before she arrived. Since I'd acquitted myself so well, she conscripted me. Truthfully, I don't know why she was so impressed, the Orlesian Wardens are useless."

There was a slight tug on his shirt, but since nothing else happened, he assumed that Moira was just shifting her grip.

With a casualness that was belied by the eagerness in her attitude, Esmerelle asked, "And do you still harbor such...thoughts?"

He shrugged and toyed with his goblet, making it seem as if he took another drink, "Perhaps, but becoming a Warden has a way of changing a man's perspective. Since the others that I've met are so devoted to their Commander, it might be a little difficult to do anything directly myself, I'd be their immediate suspect."

"But would you be willing to help those who are in a better position to do so?"

"You mean put her in a vulnerable position?"

She nodded.

"If I can do so without implicating myself... Yes. She has much to answer for."

The smile that curved her mouth made his stomach churn in disgust. "I'll send word once our other allies have gotten into position. It'll take some time since the attack on Vigil's Keep has obviously made her more paranoid than usual. And someone was a little too precipitous in their attempt on her life."

"Since she was out on the road when I left, I hadn't heard of this."

She grimaced before drinking from her wine again, "Yes, some idiot brought in a few Antivan Crows to deal with her."

Even out in the Marches he'd heard how her small band had slaughtered a large number of Crows at the beginning of the Blight. And more importantly, how she had spared the life of their leader who became one of her more devoted followers. So whoever it was that decided to hire the Crows really was an idiot. "I take it that didn't fare well?"

"No," she snapped. Moira began to slowly crawl down his shirt, her path heading to his left. He really hoped the mage knew what she was doing.

"Fair enough. Anyway, I've been sent on a fool's errand to find a missing Warden, so I won't be immediately available myself. I can send word once I've returned." As he spoke he felt Moira wiggling underneath his belt, scuttle down the back of his leg to the floor. He really hoped she wasn't taking what he was saying seriously, he had no desire to get turned into a crispy critter.

Esmerelle nodded slowly, "Very well. That should give the others time to get their plans into motion."

That was when Moira decided to make her appearance by running across the Bann's foot squeaking. With a shriek, the noblewoman flung her goblet at the mouse, missing by a good bit and lept out of her chair. "Ugh, I thought this place was cleaner."

She shuddered, "Before any other miserable creatures show up, I'm going to bid you farewell for now, my boy. I look forward to hearing from you sooner rather than later."

Once she left the room, he sagged in his chair. Moira resumed her normal form snickering, "So I'm a miserable creature now am I? Hmph."

"Nice timing, my friend."

She grinned, "You were getting awfully squirmy, I thought you might like a rescue."

"It's much appreciated. I think I could use a really hot bath now, I feel dirty from talking with her."

Her eyes were full of sympathy, "We'll need to talk to the other two first, then you can get that hot bath."

No one seemed to take any notice of their exit, the patrons in the common room were abuzz about the Bann's sudden, and shrill, departure. Her entrance had been so quiet, none of them realized she'd paid the inn a visit until she left without any of her previous caution.

The two Wardens exchanged looks while trying not to laugh as they skirted around the room to the stairs. Once up there, they found Irminric and Donal looking through a book while studying a map of the arling.

Without looking away from the objects they were studying, Donal asked, "So was the meeting what you expected?"

"Pretty much."

He grunted, "So what was that scream?"

Moira gave a horribly good impression of Oghren's chortle eliciting a groan from the former templar. Donal looked over his shoulder with a wicked grin, "So what did the little mousie do?"

Despite himself, Nate grinned in return, "Ran over the good Bann's foot."

Both men chuckled, once calm Irminric asked, "Have you ever heard of Blackmarsh?"

Oh, this wasn't going to be good. "Yeees, why?"

"If we're reading Kristoff's notes correctly, he went there. Something about a lot of darkspawn there, and some other weird creatures following them."

The day was just getting better and better. "It's the most Maker forsaken spot in the kingdom. My father used to terrify my sister, brother and I with stories about the place. Having been in the edges of it a few times, I can believe every word about it."

Donal grunted, "This should be interesting then."

"That can wait until morning, now I'm going to go take that hot bath. And hope they have a reasonably clean scrub brush I can use to remove the film left by that little chat. Can someone send a message to Lana letting her know what we've found out?"

Moira nodded, "I can do that much at least, including a copy of Kristoff's notes. What do you want me to say about your meeting?"

Since the conversation had gone almost exactly as they planned, that part was easy, "Just say 'The game's afoot', she'll know what that means."

Wishing he could scrub his mind and his soul as much as he body, Nate went in search of what he suspected was going to be the last really hot bath he'd have for a long while.


	24. Family Shadows

_Home again, home again, jiggety-jig,_ Kallian thought sourly as she clumped through the door to her home. Part of her mood came from the walk through the Alienage, which shouldn't have put her in a bad mood. Family and friends had cheerfully greeted her as she went along, which normally would have been a good thing, but just grated on her nerves this time.

Surveying the freshly renovated room before her, she finally admitted to herself what caused the attitude.

Kallian didn't recognize the Alienage anymore.

Oh, not that it'd gone even further downhill. No, it was now in much better shape than it ever had been in memory. It may not have been the kind of ritzy, posh area the rich lived in, but it wasn't a slum anymore either. There'd even been a few shems going into some of the newly opened shops. Or maybe she should call them humans, since they were polite and all. Not the usual asshole that earned the epithet of shem.

Which just made her want to chew on something even more.

Or maybe it was the fact she was missing her father with an ache that threatened to break her heart into little pieces. She wanted to see what Cyrion would have thought of the changes. Not just to the Alienage over all, but how the old house had been refurbished.

As she wandered through the small home, Kallian roughly scrubbed at the tears starting to well up in her eyes. They'd always done what they could to keep the place in good repair, but being as poor as they were, even with Kallian's roofrunning to keep them in extra coin, there were some things that had to be let go.

Only now the place was in the state her father had always hoped for. The plaster on the walls had been repaired so that there was no hint that there had ever been any damage, the wooden trim showed none of the cracks and breaks it used to have, instead it had a nice warm polish. The wooden floors had been repaired, sanded down and stained.

"Hey cousin, I hope this all meets your approval."

Thankfully she recognized Shianni's voice as she whirled around in surprise so she didn't greet her cousin the Bann with daggers. The lines on the newly made noblewoman's face deepened slightly as she gave Kallian a tired smile in welcome. Feeling more than a little sheepish, which in turn made her want to chew on something even more, Kallian gave her cousin a smile and walked over to give her a quick hug in greeting.

"It's beautiful, Shi, it really is. If only..."

Not saying anything right away, Shianni gave her another sad smile and proffered a handkerchief. Suddenly the irritation faded in the light of her cousin's understanding sympathy as she wiped at her eyes, "Thanks, cuz. Just hard to believe so many change in such a short time."

Shianni began to herd her toward to the table and chairs set up as the dining area near the kitchen. With a pang, Kallian realized that it wasn't the old battered furniture she'd grown up with, they were new. Again, nothing fancy, but it was good solid workmanship. Absently skimming her fingers of the tabletop, she let her cousin usher her into a chair before Shianni bustled into the kitchen.

How many times had they done that growing up in each others homes?

She wasn't surprised to see that her cousin came out with bread, cheese and smoked sausage, she did raise a bit of an eyebrow at the fact that instead of the typical wine, or harder liquor if it was available, Shianni had a jug of non-alcoholic apple cider under one arm.

Huh, so maybe there was something to be said for her cousin's new responsibilities?

As they ate, Kallian asked about what had been going on during her absence and marveled at the way her cousin glowed as she animatedly discussed the plans she, Valendrian and some of the other elders had come up with.

Then the glow faded as she toyed with her mug, "Kallian, I try not to pry into what you do for the Queen, you know that, right?"

She nodded cautiously, wondering what Shianni was up to. The other woman sighed, "Did you talk Soris into doing whatever it is you do?"

Soris? As much as she loved Shianni's brother as her own, there's no way she would have that little idiot mucking up her operation. Because of him Nelaros died, and Vaughn...well, she wouldn't think of the very dead nobleman. Not letting on to what she really thought of him, she shook her head, "No, why?"

"Damn," Shianni lightly chewed her lower lip as worry finally seeped its way to the surface, "I haven't seen him in a few months and hoped..."

"He just upped and vanished?" That didn't sound like her cousin. Especially considering how Valora didn't let her husband go running off all that easily after the idiot got himself caught up in the riots that got him imprisoned by that lunatic Howe.

At least he hadn't been killed the way so many others had been when the guards swept through the Alienage to put the rioting down. When he'd been released and returned home in a daze, there'd been an impromptu party thrown to celebrate the fact.

Shianni looked down and traced the lines of the grain in the wooden tabletop, "He hasn't been the same since he returned from that imprisonment. He's been broody, cold and distant. Then he said he got a job outside of the Alienage... No one has seen him, but Valora said he sends money home once a month along with a vague letter. A goodly bit of money. I'd hoped..."

"I'm sorry, cuz, but if I do hear anything about him, I will let you know."

"Thanks, Kal." Shianni looked down at her mug for a moment, "You know, there's something I've always thought about you, that I never said out loud, but you need to know."

Oh, that didn't sound good _at all_. "Go on."

Her cousin's eyes twinkled, "Don't worry, cousin, it's nothing bad. It's just that...I know your dad always gave you a hard time for the skills your mom taught you. But if you didn't have those skills, you wouldn't be the person that you are, and we all would be poorer for it. You're not just the bravest person that I know, you're the best. It's because of you that I dared to stand when I did. And look at where we are now. You're working for the Queen herself, I'm the Bann of our people here in Denerim."

Kallian watched in silent bemusement as her cousin flung out her hands excitedly, "And look at how well they're doing. And because you wouldn't give up and wouldn't let me and the others give up. I wish there was more I could to thank you than helping get your home repaired."

More than a little flummoxed, Kallian shook her head, "You don't need to repay me, you know that. "

"Still, if there ever is anything I can do for you..."

The golden haired woman managed to dig up one of her well known cocky smiles from somewhere, "I know where to find you."

One Shianni was gone, Kallian blew out her breath, her mind circling back to her thoughts earlier. Home wasn't home anymore. It looked like it, had people that looked like her family and friends, talked and acted like them. But they were different.

Or maybe the difference was in her?

It wasn't entirely the things that she had seen and done. Not even frantically defending herself from darkspawn in a place that was supposed to have been impregnable to them. No, it was the training she'd willing taken to be a better spy.

She shook her head in irritation as she made sure she had everything she needed in her pack for the upcoming trip with King Alistair. She didn't want to do any of this soul searching crap and she would for as long as she was in her father's house.

With everything needed packed up, she cleaned up the house, made sure it was secure before slipping out the still secret way onto the roof. She couldn't stay in this mockery of her former life.

Marlana always told her there was a room for her in the palace, she was going to see if the woman lived up to word on that score.

-oOo-

"So how is everything in Amaranthine? I notice that you returned in a much smaller group than I'd expected."

Alistair sighed at his adoptive uncle and Chancellor. Teagan would ask the hardest question. Slumping in the chair of his desk, he couldn't bear to go to his rooms without his wife at the moment, he grunted. "Oh I dunno, I suppose you could call it a mess between talking darkspawn, nobles out to kill my wife, brigands of some sort marauding about in the Wending Wood, and some sort of monster marauding about the Knotwood Hills. Most likely more darkspawn. Oh yes, there's missing Wardens, my darling wife conscripted Nathaniel Howe, and Oghren talked his way into become a Warden. How would you say it is?"

Teagan stared at him speechlessly as Alistair began to desultory sort through the small mountain of crap that had accumulated on his desk during his short absence. "And before you ask, Teagan, Lana has sent me off to deal with the nobles."

The older man shut his mouth with an audible snap. As he skimmed through the various thing, Alistair wondered not for the first time did people not have better things to do? He seemed to recall most of the country was in shambles, yet here they were wasting their time writing this...stuff and expected him to waste his time reading it. If any of held news of import, he wouldn't mind. He peaked at one note.

Why in the Maker's name would he care about some random person's third cousin removed getting married?

In the continued silence, he went on, "Don't worry, I'm going to leave you out of the Warden stuff. It's the issues with the nobles that I need your advice on."

"Forgive me, Alistair," Teagan commented, rubbing his forehead, "I'm still stuck on Nathaniel Howe being conscripted into the Wardens. And by Lana no less?"

That situation was funny now, not so much when it was sprung on him a few days before when he arrived expecting to act as something of a cavalry to help his wife. "Yep, he's now a Grey Warden. I think he's still trying to figure out how he feels about it."

"Given what happened between their families, I'm shocked he's still alive."

"I was assured that he isn't his father. From the little I spoke with him, he does seem a decent sort. Nothing at all like his father." Alistair scratched at the light scruff on his chin that he never seemed to be able to get rid of, "I wonder how long it's going to take Fergus to get there."

"Merciful Andraste, that's a meeting I don't want to see."

"Same here, so how do you feel about having a surprise visit on a certain Teyrna and her vassals instead?"

"Please tell me you don't suspect..."

"Nope, I don't. We have some very circumstantial evidence that Woolgar is in cahoots with one Bann Esmerelle, but nothing either of us feel comfortable using to hang them with."

When Teagan didn't say anything for the moment as he clasped his hands in front of him and looked up at the ceiling as he digested what he'd been told, Alistair went back to sifting through the pile on his desk. Or rather, piles. He was organizing them by whatever category fit in his mind.

Finally Teagan stirred, "All right, so Amaranthine is a mess, but knowing your wife, I'm sure she will have matters soon in hand. It's going to take a few days to organize the expedition to the south -"

"No, not a few days. A day."

"But, Alistair -"

"No, Teagan. If they're willing to go after Lana, given her position, in the mistaken belief they can get me to take on another wife who can control me." Just the sheer gall in that thought pissed him off. Maybe before the Blight he would've been that easy to manipulate, but not now. "Who else are they willing to go after? Fergus? Anora? One of the Arls? You?"

Holding his hands up defensively, Teagan soothingly said, "You've made your point. I wouldn't have thought the Woolgars to be so ambitious, but Esmerelle... Yes, I can easily believe that viper to be up to no good."

That description was one he didn't expect. Teagan grinned slightly at his shocked look. "She is, and not just because she was one of Howe's staunchest allies. I've known enough people who have gotten burned in their dealings with her, but could never pin anything on her."

"Poor Nathaniel."

Teagan eyed him warily. "Why do you say that?"

"He and Lana cooked something up if she should approach him to turn on her."

That earned a long suffering sigh and a headshake of disgust, "Considering what Lana has done, you'd think Esmerelle would be smart enough to leave well enough alone."

"She probably doesn't realize that we're on to her."

"Nevertheless."

Alistair shrugged, "I suppose we should never underestimate the power of human stupidity then."

"Too true. Anyway, there's details to be worked out for your trip."

It was mind-numbing, but necessary topics they had to go over but was something of a relief from the piles of paper and parchment littering his desk. A cautious knock on the door an hour later brought a welcome interruption.

The door opened with Alistair's permission. He didn't expect to see the Archivist, Gerrold, to be the one asking to come in. Curious, he asked, "What is it, ser? And please, have a seat."

"Oh, this won't be long, Your Majesty." With trembling hands, he set down a small, cloth-wrapped bundle. Carefully, the old man pulled back the wrapping to reveal what looked to be a personal journal. On top of it was a folded page. "I found this just now when I was putting away some documents in the Archives. I thought you'd like to see it."

"Thank you."

The man gave him a wavering bow, then shuffled on his way. Shaking his head a little, Alistair reached out to pick up the page on top of the journal while Teagan looked on, unable to hide his own curiosity.

Alistair's breath hissed out angrily as he read the brief note.

_Alistair,_

_You have been on my mind for some time and that you are reading this means that as usual time has gotten away from me. I think you are old enough to learn the truth of where you came from._

_I'm sure you've figured out by now that the serving girl in Redcliffe was just a cover to protect you are. _

_The journal that's with this letter is my recollection of the adventure that I embarked upon so long ago where I met your mother._

_Be well,_

_Maric _

Rather than crumple it and throw it into the fire with a vicious curse, he handed it over to Teagan as he scowled down at the journal. It hadn't escaped his notice that the date of the letter was shortly before the man who sired him took his ill fated trip.

This was just what he needed, more familial complications.

Teagan skimmed through the note and sighed, "Ah, Alistair, I don't know what to say."

He scowled some more at the offending object in front of him, "It seems no matter what I do, I can't escape the shadow of my 'father'."

"Well, you could always read it for quiet moments on your trip." Now it was Teagan's turn to give him a slightly sly smile, "Or at least a trip to the outhouse on your way."

"Ha!" His good humor restored, the young King grinned, "That's a good one."

Sobering, he shook his head, "As much as I'd like to, I can't. I'll admit to some curiosity, and I'm sure I'm going to need a distraction at some point. Or rather, one that isn't likely to set off another civil war if I'm not careful."

"I could come with you, you know, Alistair. Things are quiet enough at the moment."

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed again, "As much as I'd like to...I need you here, just in case. Besides, Lana is sending some shadows along with me. They may not know politics, but they do know people."

"Is one of them by any chance a certain elf?"

"Kallian? Yes, why?"

Now Teagan truly relaxed, "She may not be Lana, but she's cut from the same cloth, so I won't worry quite so much."

"Are you implying I can't take care of myself?"

"Maybe we should finish planning your latest trip?"

With a snort, Alistair let Teagan change the subject and tried not to stew about...well, everything.


	25. Trouble And Lots Of It

"Are you sure we should be traveling like this, Your Majesty?" Kallian asked with concern.

Trying to decipher Maric's truly atrocious handwriting, it was worse than his own, though it could have been the fact he was on horseback, it took a moment for Alistair to register his companion's question. Baffled he looked up from the leather bound journal to scan the area for any possible threats, though the escort handpicked from the ranks of the Royal Guard were the best, and was even more confused at seeing the Ferelden country side finally in the full bloom of spring.

For once it seemed like a nice quiet trip.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, why do you ask? And you can call me Alistair in private like this."

"Well, I haven't ridden all over the country like you have, but I have ridden a bit, and I know that horses normally don't go quite this quickly on their own. _Your Majesty._"

"Ah, that." He didn't quite expect the scowl his nonchalance earned, but after getting glared at by far scarier individuals, Kallian's didn't really bother him all that much. He wondered what kind of bet he'd have to make with the prickly woman to get her to call him by his name. Alistair had a strong feeling she wouldn't be impressed by the amount of cheese he could eat.

"Just 'ah, that'?" she asked incredulously. "I only ask because I thought all the Warden mages were with Marlana?"

Now that was just insulting. The woman had no problem calling his wife by her name, but she was all "Your Majesty" or "Sire" with him. "And they are indeed."

"Sooo..."

Two could play at this game, and Alistair had a feeling he had more experience at annoying people. So he gave her a questioning look, "'Sooo' What?"

If Kallian gritted her teeth any harder she'd be in danger of breaking them. Since she looked like she was about to lose her temper, he relented a bit. Not to mention she looked like she was about to puff up and hiss like an angry cat. While that may have had some entertainment value, he really had no desire to needle her that badly.

After all, she wasn't Morrigan. Or after the angst filled drivel he'd read so far, not like Maric. And that's what had him in a mood to poke at someone. Which really wasn't fair to her.

Sucking in a breath and pinching the bridge of his nose, he said with all sincerity, "I apologize, Kallian. Something else had me in a foul mood and you were the unintended target."

Kallian gaped at him. "There's no need to apologize."

"There is, and the only way I know you'll forgive me is if you call me by my first name."

She stared at him, then sighed, "Fine. Alistair. Now to my original question?"

"Yes, we do have a mage with us that isn't exactly Chantry approved, and yes my guards know about hm because he is one of them. That's why one of the threats the scouts are to keep an eye out for are templars."

Seeing that there was another question forming, he elaborated, "He wasn't officially one of the Guard until a few months ago when Edwards let him know it was safe for him to do so. And he's the reason why I got to Vigil's Keep so quickly. Mal and Donal are fine combat mages, and they seem to be learning some healing from the new mage, but they don't have the particular spells that help speed up our traveling time. At least not yet."

That earned a wide eyed look he was too familiar at receiving from people. He shrugged, "While there's a large enough majority of families quick to turn over their children who have magic, there's a startlingly good sized minority who didn't want their children hauled away from them to live out their lives confined in a cold tower." Since she looked interested, Alistair kept going, "So they put out careful inquiries. If they're lucky, they find someone who can teach them outside of the Circle. If they're not..."

Kallian nodded grimly, "A cousin of mine, Selena..."

So that explained why she'd been willing to act as Lana's representative to the mages that started the Shadow Circle. If she'd had a relative dragged off by templars it probably would've left a lasting impression. Especially given how the elves in the Denerim Alienage were treated.

He remembered too well what it was like to be one of the faceless templars hunting an apostate, even if he'd only done it the once as a novice. He wasn't sure which gave him worse nightmares, that hunt, or the one Harrowing he'd seen. This was yet another advantage to becoming King, he actually had some influence to help make changes. At least in Ferelden.

"Aeryn was one of the lucky ones, extremely lucky actually. His parents found him a teacher who had managed to escape the confines of the Tower, the man taught him the basics Aeryn needed to know. He may not be powerful, but he is very skilled."

"So how did he end up in the guard?"

"That was only since my coronation and his brother who's been a guard for some years learned it was safe to bring him on. Before that, he'd been a well kept secret by certain members for those times a guard needed more than just what an apothecary can provide and there weren't any members of the Circle about." He rubbed the back of his neck, "And sadly, much like the army at Ostagar, the Royal Guard got heavily hit since a good portion were there protecting Cailan. Of course Loghain replaced them, but..."

"But they couldn't be trusted?"

He nodded, "Exactly. So Teagan saw to it that it was understood that the replacements were to be the more open minded sorts. The lot guarding us at the moment are ones that have known Aeryn for some time now."

Kallian nodded thoughtfully as if something was just becoming clear, and slowly said, "I know what your wife told me when she wanted to organize her little Shadow Circle, which I'm thinking probably isn't so little anymore."

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Oh, I'm sure it's grown, if only out of curiosity by various members of the Mage Collective, but it's not near the size of the official Ferelden Circle." Yet, he added silently.

"I think it's just that I can't understand how two people of your background would be so against the Circle." She eyed him warily, "Especially you, Alistair. Given that you're a templar of sorts."

Maker's breath, when would people finally get it that he didn't want to be in the Chantry, much less a templar? Then he saw the glint in her eyes. "Trying to have me on, are you?"

She just grinned impishly at him.

"Anyone who can remember that mages are people would feel the same way I do. I know some are templars thinking they're doing the right thing, but that's before the Chantry gets them with lyrium."

Kallian shuddered. She had no idea, he'd seen the effects of lyrium, and lyrium withdrawal, enough to make him find ways to delay his final vows. In fact, he'd been debating if it were possible to abandon the Chantry by the time Duncan recruited him into the Wardens since they'd been giving him more leeway to go out and about on his own.

But that was a completely moot point now.

"As for Lana...well, you didn't see her face when we first came into the Tower to find out what kind of mess we were stepping into. I'd only known her for a little over a month by that point, but let me tell you, even I could tell she was about ready to rip the place apart with her bare hands. Lana didn't realize how...strict life was for mages. And I'm sure you've figured out how she reacts to what she perceives something she considers an injustice."

That earned him a sad smile, "I have. And I while I appreciate it, and no offense to you or her, but... Well, she can be a bit, hm, forceful."

Alistair threw his head back as he roared with laughter. Oh, that was such an understatement. Duncan would've been proud of that one. His riding companion tried to scowl at him, even as nearby guards grinned. They may not have heard the conversation, but his good humor and laughter could be infectious.

The elven spy sighed, "Well, at least you find it amusing."

Sniffing a little, Alistair grinned, "You do remember who you're talking to, right?"

She huffed at him, his grin broadened, "I learned a great deal about the effectiveness of shouting someone into submission from her."

When Kallian giggled, she looked startled. When she stopped, she looked mortified. He gently commented, "It's quite all right to laugh, it was meant to be funny."

She just shook her head so he continued, "Anyway, that's why we're trying to make certain changes. Of course we have to be careful, we don't need an Exalted March called down on us after all."

"Yeah, we've got enough troubles as it is," Kallian commented sourly.

It pleased him a great deal that Kallian was able to include herself with the rest of Ferelden. Maybe there was some hope of healing the scars, old and new, between the various parts of his kingdom. He nodded, " And that's why Lana is trying her little experiment, so that the time is right, her friends in the Chantry can have a solid example to use to show why things should change."

"There's more than just your friend Leliana?"

He gave her a sly smile not wanting to give away all of his love's secrets. His riding companion gave him an annoyed look, but didn't press the matter when he asked. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

They rode in companionable silence as Alistair contemplated the situation regarding the unnamed allies in the Chantry. It was saying something that he'd rather think about politics than read his father's drivel.

Irminric had reported his little chat with his former brethren in the templars upon his return to the Keep. The young templars, such as Ser Cadmon, were growing unhappy with the matters in the Chantry. Since Irminric was no longer in the Chantry, they didn't want to say what exactly the problem was, but they were very unhappy that they had to take lyrium due to their addiction. Which the Chantry controlled on the surface.

Given the quietly growing unrest, Alistair had a momentary bout of guilt. He'd been rather profligate in his use of his templar training during the Blight. Those outside of the Chantry wouldn't think anything of it, those within understood all too well what it meant. He shook it off, what was done was done and couldn't be undone.

Truth was, even if he had a chance to do so, he wouldn't change what he did in that respect. While Alistair never fancied himself a rebel, he ruefully admitted he'd been something of one when he was still in the monastery undergoing his training.

Even now he still wondered at the fact he'd been brought along with the others to that demonstration held for Duncan. Probably because they didn't trust what he'd get up to if left to his own devices. Like the whole running away thing he'd contemplated a few times.

He also knew that the Grand Cleric of Ferelden, if not those higher, were very put out with the fact he refused to let the priests and templars influence how he ran the country. He still believed in the Maker and Andraste, more so after speaking with the Guardian of Andraste's final resting place. The Chantry may serve the Maker, he also knew that it was composed of people.

And as he knew all too well, people were all too fallible, even those in the holy orders. Maybe even more so if they believed themselves to be the One True Voice of the Maker in this world.

As the Guardian had pointed out, only Andraste had truly heard the Maker's voice.

Once it would have amused him a great deal, and wonder about the person's mental faculties, if someone had told him he'd spend his time thinking about religion and politics in such a way.

But all that changed, and not just because he was crowned King.

Most would assume that the change came from the events of the Blight. They would be partially right.

No, the greatest source of his changes came from a small, slender woman with bight silver hair and darkly glorious sapphire eyes.

It was a gift from the Maker the first smile he'd charmed out of her that eventful day in Ostagar.

Thinking of the woman he loved, he finally admitted to himself the soul clawing fear that he felt for her. Though he hated it, he understood why she'd sent him away. To protect them both. Just in case more of those terrible nightmares came true.

Such thoughts kept him occupied until it was time to stop to camp for the evening.

By the time the evening meal was cooked and served, Alistair had shaken off his melancholy mood from earlier that day. Probably because he hadn't tried to read anymore of Maric's memoirs or whatever you wanted to call them.

Instead he talked and laughed with his men, still somewhat peeved at not being allowed to help set camp. But that was a minor thing, and something he'd learned to deal with during his Great Procession about his kingdom shortly after his wedding.

Actually, if he was to be honest with himself, he wasn't that peeved at not having to help setup camp. It was rather nice not to have to struggle with recalcitrant tent ropes or go looking for firewood or make sure there was enough water for everyone.

It was as he was telling about the first Great Snowball Fight at the Peak during the winter of the Blight that the first of their unexpected visitors made an appearance.

Gesturing broadly, Alistair said, "Even Shale got caught up in the excitement. Not quite understanding that you use lightly packed snowballs, she grabbed an armful of snow. And buried Lana with it."

There was good bit of laughter. All present had seen the size of the golem so weren't surprised at the fact that Shale could scoop up enough snow to bury someone as tiny as his wife in the snow. The laughter died abruptly as a golden eyed shadow seemingly detached itself from the nearby woods and flowed into the center of the camp.

The light of the fire revealed the shadow to be a massive wolf, one bigger than the biggest mabari, almost the size of a child's pony. With a great deal of dignity it sat down in front of Alistair. He raised a hand to caution his guards. He wasn't sure if it were a Dalish mage, when Lana had passed on the knowledge of the Arcane Warriors to Keeper Lanaya, she'd also passed on what knowledge she'd gotten about the art of shapeshifting. Or if it were something more uncanny.

Either way, since the wolf appeared to be disinclined to be violent, he wasn't going to encourage it to change its mind.

Before he could say anything, an exasperated male voice said, "For the Lady's sake, Dubh, what do you think you're _doing_?"

Dubh, or so he figured the wolf to be since it answered to the name, just turned its head over its shoulder, then turned to look at him, let its slobbery pink tongue loll out of the corner of its mouth as it held out a massive paw.

Feeling more than a little bemused, Alistair reached out to shake hands as it were. "Well, Ser Dubh, I'm not sure if I can say I'm pleased to meet you, but be welcome in the camp at least."

The wolfish grin widened, but he had to give it credit, Dubh kept the lips down over the teeth so as to remain as non-threatening as possible.

"_Dubh_," came that annoyed voice.

Smiling a little at the situation, Alistair called out, "It's quite all right to join us if you want, sirrah, your friend doesn't seem to be up to causing any trouble."

"Yet," grumbled the man who stepped out of the woods. For a moment he thought he was seeing a ghost. The man looked much like a young version of Duncan, only clean shaven and a much more prodigious beak of a nose. Only it was the yellow eyes that broke the chill he felt. That and the other wolf at his side that was glaring at Dubh.

Having been at the receiving end of such a glare a few times, he had a feeling Dubh was male and the other wolf was his mate.

The human seemed torn between glaring at Dubh and greeting Alistair, he grumbled some more, "Dammit, Dubh, when I said we were going to go see the King, I didn't mean it quite this way?"

They were looking for him, huh? Interesting. Raising one eyebrow, he laughingly said, "Well, you did find me, how might I help you, Ser … ?"

Flushing a little, the man gave him an elegant, courtly bow that was surprisingly not mocking. "My apologies for my lack of manners, Your Majesty. I am Rafe Wolf. The smug soul in front of you is Dubh, as I'm sure you've already figured out. The gracious lady at my side is his long suffering mate, Amber."

His guards look at the additional newcomers, then the clearly unrepentant Dubh who gave them all a very wolfish grin, golden eyes twinkling. Rafe sighed in exasperation. Kallian snorted her amusement at the whole scene. Trying not to laugh himself, Alistair gestured, "Come join us, Ser Rafe, Lady Amber. I think there might be some stew left if you're hungry, or perhaps you'd like something to drink?"

Dubh straightened up and looked hopeful. Alistair knew that look, the very much missed, late Oogie often had that look if someone mentioned they had leftovers from dinner. Rafe shook his head, "I swear you're a stomach on four legs. What will your pack do if you turn all fat and lazy, hm?"

Alistair swore the wolf just smirked. Amber clearly rolled her eyes as she strolled over to her mate. She too sat down before him, but instead of "shaking hands" inclined her head gracefully to him before turn and nipping her mate on the closest ear. Dubh just gave Alistair a long suffering look.

Shaking his head, Alistair turned his attention to Rafe who was slowly making his way over to his furry friends. "So, do I want to know why you were on your way to see me?"

Rafe gave him a rueful grin, "Probably not, but the Teyrna sent me with some news she felt you should know."

_Anora_ sent this man? One who was from the clan of former werewolves. And he had a feeling he knew just what these wolves were. Sweet Andraste, what was going on? Resisting the urge to rub his forehead, Alistair said, "Well then have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Somehow I have a feeling this will likely take awhile."

"Aye, it will, Sire. But I can sum it up in one word. Or maybe that's five. Trouble. And lots of it."

Of course it was trouble. It always was.


	26. Biting Decisions

If there was one more delay, she was going to bite someone.

_*An excellent idea,* _Vigilance commented.

Lana stopped dead as Sacrifice gave his brother a mental stare of utter disbelief.

Vigilance asked, _*What?*_

_*I thought that was supposed to be my line,*_ Sacrifice commented as Lana continued on her way, mentally shaking her head. _*You're supposed to be the sensible one to talk her out of her bad mood. And I happen to agree. About the biting part that is.*_

The cobalt blade gave a derisive sniff. Which even after the months of having the two swords talking in her head felt really damn weird. Vigilance replied somewhat testily, _*And usually being the sensible one doesn't work. So I figured I'd just go ahead and agree ahead of time.*_

Lana paused and thought about that, since she was alone in the corridor, she muttered, "What's going on with you, Vigilance? You normally leave the grumpy to Sacrifice."

_*I resemble that remark,*_ Sacrifice said with caustic amusement.

There was the impression of a mental shrug. If anything, that was worse than the sniff. It felt like her brain jiggled on its own. Vigilance said quietly, _*I'm sorry, I just don't know. Something is making me uneasy.*_

She absently toyed with the end of her braid, "It's probably from me, if so, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been three days since I've sent the others off to Amaranthine and there's been no word. Not even where they're going. Or -"

_*I'm used to dealing with your concerns, I don't know what's causing this.*_

Sacrifice didn't hide his worry, _*Oh, that sounds good.*_

Lana had to agree. "So no idea at all?"

_*None, sorry*_

Trying not to run her fingers through her hair, she let out her breath in a slow exhale, "Not your fault. If you figure something out, I trust you'll let me know."

_*You'll be the first to know,* _he promised.

His brother, more than a little annoyed, commented, _*Hey! What about me? I'm chopped liver now?*_

_*Yes.*_

Snickering at the mental sputtering, Lana resumed her determined walk to the stables where Edwards, Tammrel and Anders were waiting for her.

Only Varel seemed to have other ideas.

As usual.

The Seneschal was waiting for her at the entrance to the stable, though to give him credit, the man did seem a little hesitant about intercepting her. "Ah, Commander, I do apologize..."

She didn't bother to hide her vexation, "Varel, I should've been gone days ago, but there's been one thing after another. I _need_ to find out what's happened to my Wardens."

"This shouldn't take long, Commander."

"Which you said before."

He winced. Marlana sighed, "Fine, what is it now?"

"There's a couple of men to see you. It really should be quick. You can see them on your way out."

She eyed him warily, "It's not someone else with another problem, is there?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that. But they're gentlemen you really should see."

Because she knew she could trust his word, Lana shrugged a bit, "All right, if you'll let them know I'll be out shortly?"

Varel's bow didn't surprise her, she was resigned to his formality now, but she didn't expect his smile, "I have a feeling you may actually be happy to see them, Commander."

Lana stared at his rapidly retreating back, "What was that all about?"

_*I don't know,*_ Vigilance's voice was full of curiosity, _*But he seemed truly happy about these people being here.*_

More than a little puzzled, she headed into the stables where the three men were waiting for her with their mounts and the horses carrying their supplies. Tammrel looked bored, Anders seemed anxious and Edwards... was being his usual patient self. She eyed the mage, "Are you all right?"

He jumped a little, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just not used to sticking around one place for very long. Especially once I've been found out by templars." Anders beamed at her, "But it is good to be able to arrange an infirmary to my liking. Especially one with resources."

Oh, that was a little worrisome, "Um, Anders, we do have some resources, but with the rebuilding..."

They all laughed when he placed his hand on his chest with a flourish, "I promise you, Commander, I haven't been extravagant, but it was a pleasure to make sure we're fully stocked up on basic supplies."

"Fair enough, let's start on our way, though I do have one stop I need to make on the way out."

Tammrel jokingly said, "Another damsel in distress?"

"No, he said just there's two men I need to meet before we left, but there wasn't anyone needing help."

They just looked at her but didn't say anything. To be fair, she wasn't inclined to disagree given how events had been going since they first arrived. Instead of mounting up on her horse just yet, she led it out of the stable, intending to speak to the unknown men first. The others followed suit with the pack horses trailing along behind the other horses on long leads.

Besides, with all the workmen moving about as they made repairs to the Keep, if she mounted up now, she was likely to accidentally trample someone, which was the last thing she wanted to do. The work they were doing was dangerous enough as it is, they didn't need any further complications.

One of the pages of the Keep came running up to her before she could decide how she was going to track down the Seneschal and his two unknown visitors. Breathlessly he gasped out, "Commander? The Seneschal sent me to get you."

Gravely, despite the glint in his eye, Edwards said, "Easy lad, deep breaths, then we'll _walk_ to where the Seneschal is."

The boy stiffened his spine and huffed, "I'm fine, Ser Warden." He returned his attention to Lana with a great deal more deference in his manner, "Commander?"

Trying not to smile, since it was likely he'd take it the wrong way, she nodded, "Lead on."

They hadn't gotten very far when a somewhat high pitched male voice yelled out with obvious delight, "Queen Marlana! You _are_ here! How simply _marvelous!_"

Feeling more than a little stunned, Lana turned to see one of the last people she'd ever expected at the keep. Wade, the eccentric master armorsmith she'd commissioned armor from during the Blight, came strolling up to her with a broad grin. Behind him was his partner, Herrin, who actually smiled at her as well.

She was a little surprised that expression didn't cause the man's face to crack since she knew she was one of his least favorite people during the Blight.

Once the men were close enough to talk at a normal volume, she asked, feeling a little stupid, "Master Wade, it's very good to see you again. Hello Herrin. So what brings the two of you out here?"

Looking around, the smith answered, "We were sent here by the Crown, they said this place was in need of a man of my skills. And my word, do they ever."

That gave her a bit of pause. She was fairly certain Alistair would have mentioned something like this and that she would have remembered him telling her... That Herrin did actually seemed pleased to see her, which was a little disturbing since he'd thrown her out of his shop over a year ago for distracting Wade from his other orders. The businessman elaborated for his friend, "Chancellor Teagan offered us a very nice contract to come out here to fill the Keep's need for a blacksmith."

He looked around himself, "I think you might need a few more given the state of affairs here."

"Pish tosh," Wade commented, "I've been looking for a good challenge to sink my teeth into. And this is perfect!"

Herrin didn't bother to hide his horror at the smith's comment. Shaking her head a little, since she privately agreed with the man, Lana asked as Varel approached the group, "Is there anything that you need?"

Wade replied, "Well, until the forge is enclosed, the Seneschal said he'd make sure I'd have plenty of gloves and chicken soup to stay warm. Besides, I'll probably be so busy working that I won't even notice the chill!"

At least he seemed enthusiastic about the work.

She wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so instead said a little dryly, "Well, I meant in the way of materials or tools or whatever it is that goes into your smithing."

"Oh! Oh. Hm, well, we do have plenty of red iron and steel. But they are awfully _plebeian_..."

"No!" Herrin interrupted that train of though, "You are not asking the Queen to go hunting anymore dragons."

Wade's face crumpled dramatically, "Oh, all right."

Feeling bad for the man, she asked him, "What about silverite? I seem to remember there's a silverite mine in the Wending Woods. The late, unlamented Rendon Howe bragged about it often enough in the past."

Varel shifted uncomfortably as the smith brightened at the thought. A little awkwardly the Seneschal commented, "Ah Commander, that's a bit difficult."

"It's been played out? Damn."

"No, it hasn't been played out."

She looked at him curiously.

"Er, well... It's reputed to be haunted."

Haunted? She raised an eyebrow questioningly causing the man to grimace, "I know what it must sound like, but there wasn't any other way to explain it. Accidents would happen, men would suddenly disappear, unnatural sounds... The Circle sent some mages and templars a few months before the Blight to see if anything could be done. They too disappeared."

"I'm more inclined to believe this haunting was started by our troublemakers in the Woods. When they were successful there, they expanded to the surrounding area to see if they'd be successful there too."

"And if it is truly haunted?"

She shrugged, "We deal with that too."

When Lana realized they were all staring at her, she asked, "What?"

Herrin said in a faint voice, "You sound so very casual about such a thing."

Wondering what the big deal was, she tilted her head to the side, "Well, I have two very well trained warriors who not only have enchanted blades, but have some templar training. Not to mention one incredibly talented mage, and myself. We should be able to handle any trouble that comes our way."

Wade and his partner just gave her wide eyed looks before wandering off. Varel gave her a similar stare then bowed to her before going after the two men hastily to make sure they didn't wander into something in their shocked states.

As her two blades sniggered in the back of her mind, she turned to squint at her Wardens who were looking more than a little bemused. Anders cupped his chin with one hand, the elbow of that arm resting in the palm of his other hand and regarded her in silence. Finally dropping his hands to his sides, he brightly said, "Well! If there are angry ghosts of dead people in that mine, I know who I'm hiding behind."

The other two nodded their agreement.

"Maker's breath," she muttered. Then a little louder, "Let's just get going before anything else comes up."

The men getting up on their horses was the only response they gave. Which was a good thing for them, any other reply wouldn't have been well received. She easily pulled herself into her saddle and led the way out towards Amaranthine.

At least the trip there was uneventful. Though with typical fickleness the weather had turned from gray and drizzly with the potential of a late spring snowfall to a gloriously beautiful, sunny day. Which of course brought out a great many people who had held off on travel due to the bad weather. There were a great many startled glances at the Queen and her small band of Wardens.

But once the shock faded, their appearance drew a great many smiles and warm greetings.

And the talk began among the other travelers as they went about their way.

Amaranthine was in a sorry state, but if the Queen was still here, even if good King Alistair was off thumping heads of the fractious Bannorn, surely that sorry state wouldn't last very long? After all, look at what the Wardens had begun doing for the Arling? Even if most of them were _Orlesian_.

Others pointed out that because those smarmy Orlesians ultimately answered to the Queen was the reason why the Arling was being treated the way it was.

But now, when it seemed things might be getting awfully bleak. Bleaker than when they were in Howe's crushing grip, their Hero was here in the thick of things with new Wardens going out and about. Proper Ferelden Wardens no less, well then, those darkspawn would be sent packing in no time. Even if it were said that some of them were uncanny, even by darkspawn standards.

Had the subject of that talk amongst the people known what they were saying, she would been mortified. Had she known that the same talk angered certain listeners, it would have earned a vicious smile. But either away, she was unaware of the talk.

Instead, she was focused on, and increasingly more worried, about the fact she might have eight more missing Wardens. Most of whom she considered friends.

The fear grew even more when they were greeted by a couple of nervous city guard an hour away from the city. She recognized one of them, Constable Aidan, from the handful of times she'd been to Amaranthine ever since she'd taken over as Warden-Commander.

With an intensity that put her on edge, he said, "Commander," at least he remembered not to saddle her with her royal titles. "You have no idea how glad I am that we were able to intercept you before you got to the gates."

Not just the four humans went on immediate alert, so did Vigilance and Sacrifice. And it was their belief that the man held no malice towards her that made her pause to listen to him. As a matter of courtesy, as well as wishing a modicum of privacy, Marlana dismounted, and gestured for the others to do so as well, the two groups merging into one on the side of the road. Using the horses to conceal what they were doing.

Not hiding her worry, Marlana asked, "I'm hoping you've heard something about the Wardens that came out here a few days ago?"

He nodded and told her briefly what Nathaniel and his group had done for the guards. Had the situation not been so tense, it might even have been amusing. As he spoke, the other guard with him drew out a handful of bloody envelopes.

Aidan took them, but before handing them over said, "I don't think anything has happened to your Wardens. At least they left the city a couple of days ago in good health. The courier carrying these less so. It looks like he was the victim of a random assault."

She accepted the two crumpled packets that were stained with more than blood and studied them. One was addressed to her in Moira's neat hand, the other was Oghren's barely legible scrawl. As far as she could tell they hadn't been tampered with. And hoped she could still read the contents due to the amount of blood on them. "But?"

He nodded unhappily, "But. It was known that he was going to be taking correspondence to the Keep in general. When his body was found, we didn't find his bag with the parcels he was carrying, or any valuables he may have had on him. But we found these tucked under some nearby refuse while searching the area for ideas of what happened." He hesitated, "I don't know if the city is the safest place for you at the moment."

"I appreciate the warning, Constable, but I still need to go into the city. There's some merchants I need to speak with about a matter that was brought before me. And it's not like I'm traveling alone."

The man didn't hide his distress at her words but he said resignedly, "Obviously I can't tell you what to do, Commander, but I wish you'd seriously reconsider. There's been rumors that someone has it out for you -"

Her mirthless smile cut him off, "Trust me, I know that there's more than a few who have it out for me. I will make sure I won't be out and about on my own."

"As you will then. Maker watch over you."

They watched the two men walk off. Edwards asked emotionlessly, "What do you want to do, Marlana?"

Before she answered him, she broken open Moira's letter. She couldn't make out much, just _Blackmarsh_ and _Game is af_. Her mouth thinned. "Well, it looks like Nathaniel's lot has gone off to the Blackmarsh."

Edwards nodded, Tammrel just waited and Anders fidgeted, but didn't say anything. She broke open the other letter and squinted. "It looks like Oghren's group is off to the Knotwood Hills."

Torn between conflicting duties, she tapped the letters in the palm of her left hand, "I know enough about Blackmarsh to safely say it's a fairly empty place aside from a few peat harvesters. The Hills are also pretty desolate. In fact, I have a feeling the marsh sees more people than the Hills, and that's saying something."

Anders stirred, "I've been in the area long enough to know that the Woods have the main road leading out of the Arling to the rest of the country. And it's also fairly well populated."

She nodded unhappily, "It is. If whatever, whomever, is attacking the caravans going to and from Amaranthine, it could cause things here to get even worse."

Edwards rubbed his chin, "Do you really have to talk to these merchants? If you know what the main problem is and you don't need to talk to them..."

Marlana thought that over and sighed, "I'd like to at least reassure them I'm looking into the matter, but if Esmerelle is stepping up her threat..." She looked down at the letters in her hand and silently cursed at the situation. "Our Brothers and Sisters are eminently capable people. I'm going to have to assume they can take care of themselves. The people in the Wending Woods can't. Besides, we have confirmation of actual trouble there, as opposed to the other two areas. I can't allow a known problem to spread."

Whatever protest Anders looked like he might have started to make died away and he too nodded a grim agreement with the other two men.

After they remounted, Marlana led the way from the city to the Woods, heart aching at not being able to go after the other Wardens.


	27. Golems and Cats

"So let me get this straight," Alistair said as he leaned back carefully in his camp chair after hearing Rafe's story. "Mercenaries pretended to be my Royal Guard in the attempt to abduct the Teyrna?"

"Orlesian mercenaries," came the growled comment from Garrett, squad leader of the genuine Royal Guard. Since Alistair trusted the man's judgment, the Guard was present for the sudden meeting with their unexpected visitor, along with Kallian of course.

The slightly scruffy man nodded as he absently rubbed behind the ears of the wolf lounging at his back. "That would be correct, Sire."

"And that you and your wolfish friends came to her rescue because they didn't smell right and to introduce them to the world at large?"

Another nod. Rubbing his forehead, Alistair tried to think this over. What a sodding mess. "I believe you also said that there were plans to try to meet the person who hired the mercs?"

He didn't expect the pained look to pass across Rafe's face. "More than plans, Sire. Captain Rufus took some men in that fake armor and a woman made up to look like the Teyrna, There was no one there, except a note." The man squirmed a little, causing Dubh to grunt a bit in annoyance. "All that was written on there was 'An excellent attempt Your Grace. However, you will have to try harder than that.' I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised if I told you that didn't go over well?"

Wow...just...wow. That was almost as bad as Woolgar's note to him a few weeks ago. Knowing what the answer was likely to be, he asked anyway, "I don't suppose the Teyrna recognized the handwriting?"

"You mean that it might have been from a noble or someone else she deals with?" This time it was Alistair's turn to nod an agreement. Rafe sighed, "Unfortunately, she didn't. Though after what she did to the thing, I don't think anyone is going to be able to easily read it."

Imaging Anora's reaction caused him to grin a little, "She crumpled it up in a fit of fury and threw it into the nearest fire?" Then he cast a sly glance at Dubh, "Or feed it to a mabari or wolf?"

Even Amber found his quip funny while Dubh gave a good impression of giggling madly. Clearing his throat, Rafe said, "Nothing quite so drastic. She did do a good job of turning it into a small ball though."

"So why did she send you?"

"And not her guards? Well for one, I'm an unknown quantity to most, but you and the Queen would know just who and what my two friends are."

Oh yes, how could he forget those massive dark beasts that ran with the werewolves in the Brecilian Forest? Wolves that were clearly as intelligent as humans.

"If I may be so bold, Sire, I can also move much faster in the woods than a man on horse. Even with magical assistance. Besides, I have my friends, who are quite capable of making sure nothing goes after anyone who is a part of their pack."

"Fair enough. And no need to apologize for being honest. I'll ask for you to head back to the Teyrna in the morning to let her know I am on my way. But since it's late, you're more than welcome to spend the night in camp."

Garrett stood, "If you'll come along with me, ser, I'll set you up a place with my lads."

"Much obliged."

Kallian waited until the two men were out of earshot, "Alistair, how could you just take his word like that?"

"I wouldn't have, if I didn't know the wolves."

She frowned at him, "What do they have to do with this? And revealing themselves?"

"Remember the stories about the werewolves?" he asked as he poured himself some more tea. Kallian declined with a shake of her head when he raised the travel pot in her direction.

"Yeees. Those wolves aren't..."

"Nope, but they're associated in a way. I don't know Dubh and Amber in particular, but when the Wolf clan came to pledge their fealty me at my coronation, some of the wolves with them." He rubbed his chin in thought, "I think Swiftrunner mentioned something about the wolves considering making themselves known, but were waiting for a good time. While I wish the attack hadn't happened, I'm glad they chose that time to show up."

She gave him a dubious look, but was wise enough not to say anything. Sure the man had a letter with Anora's seal, but between Leli, Zev and Lana, he'd learned early on that such things could be counterfeited by a skilled hand.

The wolves wouldn't be easy to fake. He had a feeling Kallian came to the same conclusion given her background.

The golden haired woman steepled her fingers in front of her face as she thought something over, "It's probably too big of a coincidence that some random person hired mercs to go after the Teyrna with the current situation."

"I don't think it is a coincidence at all. Given the little experience I have with the woman, Esmerelle doesn't strike me as the stupid sort. Woolgar on the other hand."

Kallian grimaced, "I didn't meet him, but his wife... Well, she's exactly what my people mean by a shem. No offense to you, Alistair."

"None taken. They only smart thing they've done is to make sure nothing is clearly tied to them."

The woman sniffed in disdain, "Not for long once once we get a chance at their little sheep pen."

"That reminds me. I haven't seen any of your, um, associates."

She smirked at him, "And you won't. I already sent word for them to be on their way once Marlana told me what our assignment was. If they keep their heads down like they should, you won't ever see them."

Oh Maker, how many devious people did his darling wife have working for her? No, never mind, that was a question he didn't want answered. At least these were people who answered to his wife. The glint in Kallian's eyes told him she suspected what he was thinking and was amused by it, "Anyway, _Your Majesty_, you should get some rest. I suspect you have a long day ahead of you."

Now there was clearly malicious amusement at his expense. If they pushed enough, they probably would be at Gwaren by the end of the day. And meeting with Anora after a long day in the saddle was not his idea of fun.

Having almost fallen asleep on the back of his horse when he tried to read more of Maric's "journal", Alistair decided that it would be the perfect way to fall asleep.

It was better to fall asleep bored and irritated with a dead man than laying awake in a cot empty of his living wife's loving presence.

Sleep claimed Alistair as he thought it was a pity that Morrigan had never met Maric. She'd have a completely different opinion of him if she had.

Only to be awakened before the asscrack of dawn by a loud crack of lightning. Great, the typically unpredictable spring weather would go exceptionally bad the day he was going to meet Anora after a long ride. Oh well, she'd just have to deal with him dripping all over everything.

Another eye popping lightning strike, one that illuminated the outside so much it was like noon for a brief moment, dissuaded him from trying to go back to sleep. Feeling a little grumpy about the muddy slog ahead of him, Alistair poked his head out of the tent to be greeted by a wall of water coming down out of the sky.

Fan-freaking-_tastic_.

With an annoyed grunt he pulled back inside of the tent. Since he was awake, and figuring they'd get an early start to the day, began to dress in anticipation of a messy ride.

He'd just finished dressing when Garrett asked just outside of the tent, "Permission to enter, Sire?"

"Of course, don't stand out in the muck like that."

The Guard entered the tent carefully, trying not to drip on everything around him. Knowing that Alistair didn't appreciate being bowed to, and rather then spray water around with his normal salute, the man settled for a respectful bob of the head. Which was ruined by the water dripping off the tip of his nose.

Turning away enough to fiddle with his armor so that Garrett wouldn't see the faint smirk he was trying to keep to himself so that the Guard wouldn't take his reaction the wrong way.

"It looks like you're getting ready for the day already, Sire." It was fascinating how a seemingly idle comment could say so much.

"Yes, I'd seen what's coming down out there and having camped in this area before, we're much better off getting on the road than seeing how deep of a mud-pit this turns into. If not worse."

He looked over his shoulder to see the slightly baffled look on the other man's face. Alistair gave him a friendly smile, "I may not camped in this exact spot before, but I did tramp over most of the country for over a year. There's nothing quite like waking up to a sinking sensation. Literally. As the ground turns to mud underneath you."

That was a memorable experience and one he didn't want to remember. Including what it took to help haul Shale to solid ground while the golem groused the entire time. The baffled look turned into one of horror, "I'll get the men going right away, Sire."

"Good man. I'll pack up my things while you do that." He was glad he still remembered his habits of the time spent on the road during the Blight, so he'd only dug out the few things he absolutely needed. So packing everything up, including the bedding, was a simple matter.

Coming out of the tent with pack in hand he was greeted by a very soaked Kallian who reminded him of a wet, miserable cat. Hunching under her ineffective cloak, she sourly commented, "Rafe, being smarter than the rest of us, is already gone with his furry friends."

The rest of the breakdown went swiftly, and soon they were mounted up on very grumpy horses. Well, except for his, who just sighed resignedly. The gelding had served him well during the Blight, and had seen far worse than a little rain. It also knew that at the end of the trip there'd be a warm stall and a hot mash. Even if it was in some rickety inn that the Maker had forgotten. Patting the beast's neck, he gave the orders for the party to ride out.

It was a miserable ride, even though they actually rode on a proper road, one of the remnants of the Tevinter system that still ran throughout the country. Once again he wished that the Chantry didn't lock up the mages in their Circles. Not that he wanted them to rule like they did during the height of the Imperium, but a few mages could make life so much better for his people.

Since no one was inclined to talk, all hunched under cloaks and oilcloths trying to deal with the weather, Alistair used the time to brood. No, not brooding. Planning. He may not have wanted to be King, but he was now. And while the current situation might be personal, he still had a kingdom to worry about.

So he distracted himself by contemplating what he could get away with by using Lana's Shadow Circle to improve the lot of his people. One of the important parts of that contemplation was how to avoid pissing off the Chantry so an Exalted March wouldn't get called down on them. They may have survived a Blight and put down a Civil War, they weren't quit in the position to be able to hold off a March.

Lost in his thoughts, he was a little surprised when they passed the gates to Gwaren. Kallian grinned at his expression even if she had to fall into court manners in such a public place, "We did make far better time than expected, Your Majesty. I think the horses had incentive."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised. I know mine knows he'll be taken care of at the end of the day."

The horse chose to snort at that time, as if in agreement, causing the two to grin.

The King's good humor fell away as they approached the castle. This was the part he'd been dreading.

Anora stood under an awning erected over the main gates. While Alistair still had no idea what women considered fashionable, he could tell the difference between Orlesian and Ferelden styles, so he was surprised to see her dressed in a heavy silk overdress with lavish embroidery over a crisp linen chemise. Instead of her hair dressed in braided buns at the back of her head, it held away from her face in a loose, but neat braid.

At her right was a gruff older man that he assumed to be the Guard Captain that Rafe had told him about. And at her left was said former werewolf who seemed a little confused about why he was there. Of course the two wolves were lounging about, but the interesting thing was how Amber was at Anora's feet, rather than with Dubh.

The scariest part was that she seemed genuinely pleased to see him. Her voice was warmly welcoming, "Greetings, Your Majesty. You are far too kind to grace us with your presence. If you don't mind saving the formalities for later, I can have you and your people taken to their quarters to dry out and warm up."

Wondering if this woman really was Anora Mac Tir, Teyrna of Gwaren, Alistair nodded agreeably, "I would appreciate that, Teyrna, especially for my men. It's been quite a ride."

She bowed gracefully to him then gestured for the waiting servants. It wasn't long until he was in a richly appointed room with mulled wine and what looked to be fresh baked bread with a crock of butter waiting on a nearby tray. After shooing out the servants who thought he was incapable of dressing himself, Alistair took the moment to enjoy the all too brief moment of privacy he was given.

He needed it to reconcile the brief greeting he'd been given and the woman he'd known. Several people had told him that Anora had changed, but he hadn't really believed them. Maybe there really was something to that?

Vigorously drying himself off, Alistair wryly noted he should be used to the unexpected these days. Isn't that typical of how life has been for him the last few years?

Once dry, dressed and fed, Alistair braced himself as he signaled for a servant to let Anora know he was ready to see her at her convenience. Apparently her convenience was immediate since the servant quietly led him to where the Teyrna was waiting.

When he arrived, Alistair was a little alarmed at the small sitting room that contained only Anora. On second glance, he saw that Amber was there with her. She stood at his entrance and curtsied deeply, "Thank you, Your Majesty, for agreeing to this meeting so quickly."

He didn't like this version of Anora at all. He greatly preferred the snippy bitch. "You're welcome, Teyrna, but please, there is no need to be so blasted formal. Since it looks like it's just the two of us for this little chat."

When she looked up, he was pleased to see the familiar Anora regarding him, only without any of the disdain she used to show him. Gesturing for him to sit down, she resumed her place, "I wanted this to be private between us for the moment, given the delicacy of the situation. I believe Rafe already told you of the situation, Alistair?"

Grateful that she had good solid chairs in the room, not the delicate things he'd seen other noblewomen use, he gratefully sank into the chair. Thank the Maker for having a non-moving seat. "He did. And I'm sure he relayed that I have some news as well?"

"Rafe mentioned that you were already fairly nearby on the road, rather than up in Denerim."

Amber lifted her head up and whined at the noblewoman who looked a little confused. Studying the massive creature, Alistair rubbed his chin and hoped he wasn't going to insult her, "Well, when Oogie, Marlana's mabari, whined like that, it meant he was trying remind Lana of something."

The wolf beamed at him and thumped her tail as Anora rubbed between her eyes with a finger, "Oh, yes. Rafe had mentioned that there was trouble up north as well, but his...ah, Clan? And Amber's pack didn't have any details."

When the wolf nodded firmly, he sighed a little, "There is and it's what was bringing me here. I suspect it's linked to the problems you have down here."

"Fortunately there's only been the one..._incident_" Oh how one word could tell a story, "But my guards have increased the number of patrols, not to mention Amber and Dubh's pack, as well as another, has started to assist the guards."

Anywhere else, the wolves being what they were wouldn't have been accepted so easily. But given your average Ferelden's madness for a mabari, it was probably easier for them to accept them. Yet...

"Forgive me, but I'll admit that I'm surprised your men accepted them so easily."

She gave him a dry smile, "You weren't there when they came flowing out of the trees like avenging spirits. They clearly went after our attackers only, leaving my men and I alone. As I'm sure you can imagine, word spread amongst my guard."

Well, when she put it that way. "Fair enough. As for the reason why I was already on my way down..."

He kept it brief, what they knew about the meeting between Esmerelle and Dairine, the impertinent summons from the Bann. He couldn't help it, he was amused by her horrified expression, "They want to kill the Queen? Are they mad? Your wife has the reputation she has for good reason!"

"I've been led to believe that Bann Woolgar isn't much brighter than his sheep, but Esmerelle..."

"Yeees," Anora said slowly, "She is a much more cunning individual. I'm surprised she'd ally herself with the Woolgars, considering their reputation." The Teyrna paused for a moment, "Then again, that might be why. No one would suspect that Esmerelle would lower herself in such a way."

She tapped a finger against her lips as she began to think over all of the information given. Then she looked at him curiously, "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I'm surprised Marlana isn't with you. Unless she's already on the way there?"

"No, though I wish that were the case. There's other trouble up north involving the darkspawn and Wardens." Seeing the way she paled, he added hastily, "It's not another Blight, but the aftermath."

Anora didn't hide her shudder of fear, "I certainly hope they stay up there and it's quickly resolved!"

"You and me both, Anora, you and me both."

Truthfully, he was more than a little unnerved by how amicable this meeting had been going. Then again, given what happened... He cleared his throat, "While I can't give any details, I did want to let you that there are some...individuals looking into the Woolgars for me."

Given that she'd been told that she was going to be under supervision, he wasn't terribly amazed that she just nodded thoughtfully. "Then in that case, I'll offer my hospitality to my King for an indefinite period of time since you haven't had much of a chance to spend any time here until now. It'll be good to give the people a chance to get a good look at you."

"And to see what further idiocy certain people can get up to?"

"Indeed."

Finally he worked up the nerve to ask, "Do you have any ideas why the Woolgars would go after you? It's not like they'd be able to claim the Teyrnir, one of your arls would have a better claim."

She shook her head slowly, "I haven't the faintest idea, but I have sent word to the other nobles to be on their guard just in case."

"Good, I had some concerns there." She just nodded. He rubbed his forehead, "I think that's all I needed to discuss at the moment. Was there anything else?"

"I think we're set for the moment, until more information arrives. Would you be interested in joining me for dinner tonight? We generally don't have anything too formal in the hall." Was that a hint of a smile on her face? "I'll save the formality until we start inundated by visitors who want the King's attention."

Maker's breath, the woman actually made a joke. He smiled, "Sounds like an excellent plan, Your Grace."

A smile truly bloomed as she rose and glided to the door. Outside Rafe with Dubh was on guard on one side and Kallian was on guard on the other. To his surprise the elven woman was dressed in the dress leathers and surcoat she'd been given when Lana had knighted her. Both bowed to him, then to Anora.

Rafe hesitantly offered his arm to the Teyrna who smilingly took it before they strolled down the hall with a wolf to either side. Alistair couldn't hide his sudden mirth at the look on Rafe's face. He remembered wearing a look like a time or two himself when he found himself courting Lana. Unlike Lana, Anora wasn't oblivious to the man's attention and seemed to favor it.

Well, good for them. He had suspected something like that when he saw how Amber was around Anora. If the wolves were anything like the mabari, they were probably going to start meddling soon. If they weren't already. Alistair did wonder if this was what was causing Anora to seem like a decent person.

Kallian tipped her head questioningly as she began to escort him behind their hostess. Very quietly, "It seems that Rafe might have more than a little interest in the Teyrna."

Bright green eyes studied the two ahead of them. And the sudden laugh that came out of Anora at something Rafe said. "I think you might be right, Sire. I didn't get a chance to talk him a great deal last night, but he seems a decent sort."

"She's done much worse in the past."

That earned him a sharp look, but she didn't say anything. In a more normal conversational tone, he asked, "So the men are settled in?"

"Yes, the Teyrna's seneschal was quite kind in giving them their own barracks. If I may ask, how long are we going to be here?"

"Her Grace has been kind enough to extend her hospitality for the near future since I haven't been here before. It'll be good to meet the various nobles at least."

A wicked gleam appeared, "Oh, you're going to be like a cat among the pigeons, Sire."

"More like a golem." Right at that moment he was remembering what Shale was like with a flock of birds. A bit gruesome perhaps, but fitting for what he had in mind.

"Sire?"

"You remember Shale, right?"

Sudden understanding appeared and a small, evil smile light up her face, "Indeed, Your Majesty. That is much more apt." Then she turned more businesslike just before they entered the Great Hall, "I will admit, this will make things much easier. While they're distracted with you, my people can move about more easily."

"Exactly so, my friend, so I guess it will be golems and cats amongst the pigeons." He had a feeling Shale would approve of the analogy. She always did have a fondness for smashing soft, squishy flesh creatures.

If he had his way, there would be several soft squishy creatures crushed, even if none of them were birds.


	28. Pissing

_Author's note: Thank you everyone for your patience. Once again real life proved to be a right pain._

It was like being the Deep Roads again, including being lost despite the map. Or maybe because of it. Apparently that idiot elf didn't know how to read a map. He didn't want to believe the other three were incapable of reading such a thing. So it was better to blame the elf. That's usually how it went anyway.

Only there was a big difference between the Deep Roads and the surface. Here on the surface, they had piss drizzling down on their heads. Oh sure, folks called it rain, but Oghren knew when he was being pissed on.

He should know. It happened often enough in the various bars and taverns he frequented in Orzammar. Though one advantage rain had over piss was the fact it was clear and didn't stink.

Feeling more than a little peeved at the moment, Oghren swiveled his head from side to side, sodden beard braids slapping against his chest. The berserker could feel something staring at him all hostile like. But it didn't seem like there was anything around.

Oghren knew that feeling even better than being pissed on. And vastly preferred this feeling. It meant trouble. Which meant there'd be fighting soon. He was always up for a fight.

"So this is what it feels like when you feel darkspawn, huh?" He asked the other two men. Delindro was off scouting ahead as he usually did, which meant he was left alone with Kendrick and Mal.

The two men looked at one another then Mal shook his head as Kendrick said very slowly, "I don't sense any darkspawn."

Oh that was _real_ sodding helpful. He wished that he had the Pike Twirler around at least. Al could be a jester, but at least the man knew how to talk. And you'd likely get a nugget or two of what you needed to know.

He grunted in annoyance. The beast he was riding laid its ears back as it snapped at the air. At least it learned not to snap at him. Which proved that it was just that much smarter than the two useless lumps riding beside him. He said more than a little sourly, "That's useful."

Kendrick made an exasperated sound, "Oghren, darkspawn feel like something gross and dirty creeping its way through your brain. And I don't feel it."

Gross and dirty? How was he supposed to tell the difference between darkspawn and his normal thoughts?

Mal nodded, "That's a good description. Nothing like that here either."

These two were so very helpful. Then again, he couldn't really dismiss the mage, he at least thought Oghren's dream of the strange lizard creatures to be awesome. Their weapons even more so. Between the two they managed some rough sketches for the mage to try to do some experiments once this was all over.

"Okay, so it ain't darkspawn. Then what's upsettin' the horses? Cause I don't see anything, 'cept Stone forsaken hills, trees n' bushes that ain't worth callin' that." It was true, the horses were showing some anxiety by the way they kept sniffing the air, their ears swiveling around to catch the sound of whatever it was that was bothering them.

Kendrick shook his head, "I don't see anything either. But for what it's worth, it does seem like something is watching us. Maybe Delindro will have an idea when he meets up with us for our next stop."

Drumming hoofbeats coming from their left caught their attention before Delindro's shouts registered. They gaped, not at the frantic Warden, but at the thing shambling behind him with numerous arrows sticking out of it. Even though it seemed to not be moving very fast, it's "legs" were long enough to cover ground very quickly.

"Tits of my ancestors, those things can move when they're burnin'?" Oghren asked incredulously.

He remembered the sylvans from the Brecilian forest very well. At first he thought them elves put something in his drink when he saw the "trees" walking toward them. It'd rather horrifying to find out that they were moving because of spirits possessing the vegetation.

That was the first time he'd seriously considered taking his chances on going back to Orzammar. Plants shouldn't be able to move around like that. But he sucked it up. And now look at where he was. Well fire may not affect this one, but he was damn sure his axe would still be effective. But first he had another idea to try out.

"Hey firewood! Come pick on a real warrior!" He gave voice to his taunt as he focused his will just so. A blaze of light arrowed down on the monster, making it pause for a moment. It wasn't as long as he'd hoped, but it gave Delindro enough time to get away from the thing.

More importantly, he got the thing's attention.

Baleful eyes of dark crimson flame stared in his direction before it howled furiously at him.

Sliding off his horse, Oghren howled back almost joyfully as he got his mad on. Ignoring Kendrick asking, "Oghren, what do you think you're _doing_?", the berserker charged.

Dwarf and burning monster met in a flurry of sparks. Caught up in the moment, he ignored the ones landing in his beard as he swung the massive battleaxe into one "leg". Almost negligently he deflected one wooden hand in an easy backswing.

Whistling overhead announced the flight of some arrows that thudded uselessly into the creature. Stone bless 'im, even if he couldn't do much, Delindro still had some fight in him. An arc of lightning smashed into the creature, marking Mal's contribution to the fight with a shower of sparks. Unfortunately, it didn't really slow the monster down.

"Oghren! Duck!" Kendrick yelled out from behind him. He dropped down, partly from the man's shout, but mainly to avoid the double handed lunge from the burning sylvan. Seeing a little bottle go sailing over his head made him glad that he did. He recognized those little bottles from Zev, Leili and Lana.

Flames that weren't fire and the color of fresh bruises licked along the thing's wooden skin eliciting a squall of pain and fury.

Since he was the only one in reach, the burning sylvan lashed out at Oghren with both "hands". The berserker dodged one, but the other hand got a good grab on his beard. This time it was his turn to scream, but it was in pure fury. No shambling tree thing was going to get away with mauling his beard like that.

Giving voice to his incandescent rage, he began to frantically hack at the thing's arm with his axe despite the awkward angle. The monster didn't let go willingly, however the hand parted from the rest of the arm. Ignoring the weight of the deadwood hanging at the end of his face, and even worse, the stench of burning hair, he set to with a renewed will at chopping down the firewood.

With one less hand, the thing had a harder time at attacking him, not to mention it was getting distracted by the various projectiles being launched at it. And the occasional frost. Soon the sylvan was a heap of smoldering wood.

"Looks like we got our campfire for the night," Oghren commented as the other three joined him, but for some reason they kept looking at him all funny. He squinted at them, "Wut?"

Kendrick hesitantly said, "Um, Oghren, your beard..."

Sod it but he'd forgotten about the hand still tangled in his beard. "Mind settin' up camp while I deal with this?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mal cautiously ventured, "You might want some help with that."

"Come on, Kendrick, you and I can set up camp," Delindro said after taking a long look at the dwarf. It was a little worrying that Kendrick seemed far too happy with that suggestion and even more so at how Mal was studying his beard.

Bracing himself for what he thought was the worst, Oghren lifted up his braids to survey the damage. The movement combined with the weight of the now lifeless wood caused the burned hair to break. Seeing the ends of his braids dangling from the grasp of the fallen hand caused him to curse, "Motherless son of a nughumpin' whore! It burned my beard off!"

Mal gently patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry, my friend. Truly, I am."

Still staring down at the awful sight, Oghren reluctantly asked, "How bad?"

"Ahh... well, you probably could use a trim."

This was going to be embarrassing to ask, but he had to since he didn't have the means to do so, "Mind if I borrow your shavin' stuff? I don't usually hafta worry 'bout somethin' like that..."

"Tell you what, once camp is setup, I'll help you get it taken care of."

He squinted a bit more at the mage, but there was none of the condescension he expected. "Thanks, Mal, I really 'preciate it."

"No problem, there is one small consolation for you though."

"What's that?"

"None of the women are here to offer their help."

Tits of his ancestors, he hadn't thought of that. "Got a good point." He heaved a sigh, "Let's get goin' so I can get this over'n'done with."

Once the camp was in order, what followed was one of the most horrific experiences of his life. All the while he was sober no less. Once Mal was done, he gingerly rubbed at the now much shorter beard and sighed. "Thanks, and uh, try not to talk 'bout it, please?"

"Oghren, people _are_ going to notice," Kendrick pointed out oh so helpfully.

Not having a better response, he just grunted before doing his share of the camp chores then calling it an early night.

Morning was still gray, damp and pissy when he crawled out of his tent, which didn't help his mood at all. The other three wisely stayed out of his way and didn't say much as they took care of the few things they needed to deal with.

Being back on the road was a little better, since they were supposedly getting near the chasm they were sent to investigate, except it felt like someone filled his head with slime. Which just wasn't right or fair since he didn't get drunk the night before.

Kendrick said quietly, "Heads up lads, there's darkspawn nearby."

Huh, so he was sensing darkspawn now? That would be all kinds of great, except it felt like the morning after without all the fun of the night before. Then another thought struck him that caused him to brighten up.

If they could sense darkspawn, it meant the monsters were nearby. Which in turn meant a real fight he could sink his teeth into.

Oblivious to the odd looks he was got, he cheerfully said, "Let's get movin'. We've darkspawn to slaughter!"

That the others were a little slow to get going was fine. He knew they'd moved quickly enough once the fighting started. Eager for a fight against something he knew how to handle, Oghren thumped his heels into the sides of the brute he rode. Picking up on his eagerness the horse took the bit in its teeth as it moved into a flowing gallop.

Before he saw the monsters, he heard a female voice angrily yell, "Hey! Let go of me you sodding bronto humping bastards!"

This time no one needed urging to move a little faster. Even the horses picked up on the urgency, though Oghren had a feeling that his evil tempered brute was looking forward to a fight also.

Just ahead the ground began to slope down, the crazy horse barely slowed its head long pace as it went down the steep incline. Despite the very good chance the horse could stumble to its death and his, Oghren whooped in delight at the sheer awesomeness of the wild ride.

At the bottom of the slope were a pair of hurlocks that were dragging along a struggling dwarven woman. He grinned at what he could hear of her cursing even as his horse charged the struggling trio. That girl sounded like she had some piss and vinegar in her, something he approved of.

Then he didn't have time to think about things like that as he dove off his horse and came up swinging. Huh, that hadn't worked out so well in the past. Maybe being sober did have its good moments. While his brutish mount trampled one hurlock, he kneecapped the other his axe, then decapitated the screaming thing.

"Thanks for the save," the girl said brightly as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. That she had a tattoo of a duster didn't surprise him, but Oghren was more than a little surprised the cheerful demeanor of someone wearing armor that marked her as coming from the Legion of the Dead. Oghren had a lot of respect for them, but your average member of the Legion tended to make a Warden seem jolly.

Feeling more of that slime mold feeling in his skull, Oghren nodded, "Yer welcome, but best save your breath, there's more of the blighters coming."

When he saw the creatures coming from either side he couldn't help grinning in delight. Excellent, more of his type of fight. "And grab a weapon!" he added over his shoulder as he started to race towards the nearest clump of darkspawn. Just as he made contact the other three Wardens caught up to them.

Panting a bit, even as he fitted an arrow to his bow, Delindro gasped out, "You know you're insane, right Oghren?"

"Hehe. Why yes I am!" A genlock went down in a gratifyingly messy spray of poisonous blood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bolt of lightning smash into a hurlock then arc off into others. He couldn't help but laugh at the way they seemed to "dance" from the way the energy surged through them.

Kendrick suddenly appeared out of the shadows behind an enemy archer to shove his knives into the monster's back. Seeing an emissary starting to gesture in the man's direction, Oghren casually sent his current opponent staggering back with a negligent swing of his weapon then concentrated. Nodding his thanks, Kendrick swiftly finished off the creature that was dazed from the column of light slamming down into it . From beside the girl commented with wide eyes, "That was amazing! Can you do that again?"

"Give me a bit, girl." The axe cut through the torso of another hurlock as the girl danced with a pair of knives to gut another of the darkspawn.

She laughed, "I've a name and it's Sigrun!" With that comment, Sigurn twirled the daggers she'd found somewhere before throwing them. One into an eye of a hurlock charging Mal, the other into the genlock next to it.

He grunted in response, saving his breath, as he finished off the last of the monsters by sweeping the head of his axe in a broad arc, throwing all of his considerable muscle into the movement, sheering the three hurlocks in half. With another grunt, this time in satisfaction, Oghren rested his weapon across his shoulder and stuck out his other hand to Sigrun, "Name's Oghren. The ginger is Mal, the one with the bow is Delindro, and the one with the knives is Kendrick."

Sigrun sheathed her blades, shook his hand before wiping the blood off her face, "I don't think I've ever been happier to see Grey Wardens before."

"Glad we got to ya in time. So what brings the Legion to the surface?"

Her face contorted, he wasn't sure if it was grief, fear or something else. "We found Kal'Hirol."

That stunned him in a way few things ever had. The lost thaig had once been the center of the smith caste, but like so many other thaigs, it had been overrun by the darkspawn and thought forever gone. Oghren sucked in his breath then it out in a rush, "But?"

"We can talk on our way. I need to get back to the rest since I'd been scouting an area on my own when those bastards got me."

While he wanted to get going, there was the matter of the horses, there was no way they were going to be able to take them into the Deep Roads. "What do the lot of ya want to do with the horses?"

Delindro began to gather up the beasts, "I have a feeling there won't be much room for me to use my archery without risking friendly fire, so I'll stay here with them."

"And iffn' there's more darkspawn?"

He gave him a grin that reminded him too much of Zev at his worst, "I am sneaky, remember?"

"That sylvan still found you."

Delindro turned bright red and stared down at the ground refusing to say anything.

"This is all very entertaining, but it's still not getting to my Legion," Sigrun said somewhat crossly.

He sighed, "Right, right. Mal, Kendrick, grab yer stuff. Let's get goin'."

After walking for a time and starting to go from the exposed portion of the road into what could be truly called the Deep Roads, Oghren said, "All right, we're movin'. What's the deal with Khal'hirol besides the usual hordes of darkspawn?"

"Well, besides the whole matter of there being way too many of them in the area during a Thaw? Or the fact some of them _talk_ using real language?"

Kendrick spoke up, "We know about the talking ones, and hoping to find out what's causing that."

"I'm not sure if I'm glad we're not the only ones to have dealt with them, or horrified that there's more," she said with a shudder. Her eyes started to dart around warily in the dark, looking for danger. "No, it's more than that. There's a new type of darkspawn, and it's not the talkers."

"What?" came out of all three at once. Sigrun angrily hissed, "Will you keep your voices down? Those damn things like to scuttle around in the dark and they're damn fast."

In a more subdued voice, Kendrick said, "I don't sense anything nearby."

She chewed her lower lip a bit, "Well, that's something at least."

Mal asked a little worriedly, "So what are these new darkspawn like?"

"At first they look like giant worms with faces. Then they eat a few people, or darkspawn, they don't seem to care which. And they grow feet with claws. We think there's a third stage, but haven't seen it, 'cause they look like the grubs of some bugs that change over time." She glances over at Oghren, "And they don't look anything like deepstalkers. I'd rather deal with them than these things."

They all lapsed into a horrified silence, thinking over what Sigrun told them. Oghren may not have been a Warden for long, but he knew a good bit about darkspawn. Any warrior from Orzammar had to if he was going to survive a patrol outside of the city. New types of darkspawn rarely developed, if they did it was only during an actual Blight. There'd been no signs of anything new then, including that horrific journey to The Dead Trenches, the fortress once known as Bownammar.

Talking darkspawn, new grub-like monstrosities? What in the name of the Stone was going on?

After exchanging worried looks, the four went further into the darkness, trying to be prepared for the unknown. Though there was one thing Oghren knew he could be certain of.

He was gonna get pissed on. Again.


	29. Blackmarsh

The Blackmarsh.

It was worse than his memories of the few times he'd been in just the edges of the dismally bleak place. Worse even than the stories his father had told him of the place. He didn't know much about plants, other than the very basics: they needed good soil (whatever that was), enough water to keep them moist and sunlight.

Nate was fairly certain that the soil here wasn't good, there was way too much water for anyone's good, and certainly no sunlight.

It was the later part that bothered him. The place was as dark as midnight during what should be broad daylight.

Yet there were trees, strange, warped and leafless things with unhealthy looking streamers off moss hanging off the branches. At the base were bushes and other plants that seemed far more diseased than the trees.

Even though they'd been in the marsh for only a day, it had felt far longer than that to Nate. He'd forgotten how dark and grim the place was. Though not quiet. Something rattled around in the underbrush watching them, and it wasn't the normal sounds from the type of wildlife a person could expect, even in a haunted swamp.

Sadly, it wasn't the stories his father had once told him about the place that had him worried. It was the pale faces with dark circles under the eyes combined with strained expressions on the two mages. Irminric caught his gaze, glanced at the mages and nodded slightly. Great, just what he needed, the former templar was worried too.

At least it was late enough in the day for him to call a halt, particularly since they were near a place that would make an excellent campsite. High enough ground to actually be dry and fairly defensible. The fact that it was a ruined cottage that might cause some issues for the others. Or rather two walls still standing together with a bit of roof attached.

"Let's stop and make camp while we can."

Donal sighed in relief, "Sounds good. Now I see why you didn't want to bring the horses into this place. If the muck didn't rot their hooves the atmosphere would have them spooking constantly."

The former templar nodded, "Might even be able to put up some temporary wards. That is, if you're up to it, Moira?"

"I'll make myself up to it, the place feels too much like the Circle during the rebellion."

That they didn't argue wasn't too surprising, they were practical people. But the mention of wards and what the tower was like... That was bad. Really, really bad. Donal stared at them with dread and a little fear, "You think the Veil is thin enough for spirits to slip through?"

"Maker, I hope not," Moira said heavily, rubbing her forehead. "I haven't seen any tears, but best be on your guard."

This time it was Nate's turn to rub his forehead, he wasn't particularly knowledgeable about magic, but that didn't sound good. Yet there was nothing he could do at that moment except help setup camp. It didn't take long to rig up a tent with Donal's help to help cover more of the ceiling so as to not risk having drips, either water or something far more unpleasant, from dripping down on their heads. By the time dinner was simmering over the fire, Irminric and Moira had finished setting up the wards.

Both mages were already starting to look better. That was both a relief and a worry, but he'd try to keep the worry to himself for the moment. Dropping to her bedroll, Moira asked, "So how did the marsh become such a dreadful place? I've been in swampy areas before, but none like this, where the place seems like its caught in an unending night. How can anyone live in a place like this?"

Absently poking at the fire with a stick, he said, "To answer your last question first...they don't. Some will come in to gather peat, sometimes to hunt, or gather herbs. But no one has lived here since the Occupation."

When no one said anything, he sighed, "Truth is, no one is entirely sure what happened. There were reports of strange lights around the village and the Baroness's residence one night, but it wasn't investigated until the following day. The entire place was empty of all human life with no indication of where the people went. No one has lived here since. Even the Orlesians gave up on the place in a short time."

"Well, I can certainly believe a place like this causing grubs to grow legs," Donal commented.

"Excuse me?"

The mage rummaged around in his pack and held up a battered journal, "This is Kristoff's. One of the last entries reads about a talking darkspawn, which he discounted. In the same entry there was a comment about a new type of monster. A worm with legs."

Moira shuddered, "Ew."

Though Irminric didn't say anything, he didn't have to, his look of utter revulsion said it all.

After taking a drink from her waterskin, Moira said, "There are darkspawn in the area. I don't think they've realized we're here yet."

A howl could be in the distance, it was almost wolf-like, but it sounded off.

Donal didn't hide his troubled look, "Sounds like there's blight wolves around at the least."

That really didn't sound good. Nate said, "I take those are wolves that have been affected by the Taint?"

Nods all around, but it was Donal who continued, "Dealt with some of those beasties trying to get da's stock back during the Blight. Nas-tee. Think giant wolves with overly large fangs and spiky bits growin' out of their bodies."

"Wonderful. Do you want to keep double watches tonight, just to be on the safe side?"

"That's not a bad idea," Irminric replied. Nate nodded, "Then you and Moira will alternate with Donal and I."

When there was no disagreement, he nodded a little again, "Right then. Now that we're in the marsh, did Kristoff's notes say anything about where he was going?"

Donal leafed through the journal again, "He said something about ruins, which I'm going to guess is the village, unless there were more than one?"

"Aside from the odd cottage scattered about, like this one, no, there wasn't." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping his next words weren't going to upset anyone, "It's about a day's walk from here. Moira, Donal... will the two of you be able to handle it?"

The two exchanged tip lipped glances. Moira answered for them both, "We'll just have to deal, we have a job to do. Though to be honest I don't think we're going to find him alive."

"Yeah, I'm afraid of that as well given how long it's been. Still, we need to at least find the body and if there's anything to those reports he was looking into."

Irminric looked thoughtful, "And perhaps we can also find the source of the unnatural darkness and put an end to it."

Speechless, Nate just stared at the man for a moment. "Irminric... The Blackmarsh has been this way for over fifty years. Maybe even over sixty. What makes you think we can end it?"

To give him credit, Irminric didn't look at all flustered, "Since there's been no mention of any expeditions being sent here by the Circle, I imagine that no one outside of the Arling realizes how bad it is. Possibly even many within Amaranthine don't realize, seeing that such places aren't all that popular to begin with."

Donal looked at him skeptically, "And you know all of the expeditions the Circle has put out, do you?"

The former templar was still unruffled, "No, but one for a place like this would have a major entry in our histories. Especially if there had been a failure that left the place as it is."

"Perhaps you have a point," the mage replied grudgingly which earned a serene smile. Moira gave Nate a faint smile and a shrug that said "What can I say?"

He just shook his head slowly, but he couldn't help smiling slightly in return. Donal huffed in mock indignation, but couldn't quite keep the corners of his mouth from turning up slightly. Irminric grinned slightly, then asked, "Perhaps you might have an idea, Nathaniel? If nothing happened recently, perhaps your father might have told you?"

"Call me Nate," he said, not really wanting to talk about the late Rendon Howe. Eight years of exile, no matter how his father spun the words, had softened his memory of what kind of person Rendon was. While Lana was kind enough to not say much to him about the matter, he'd found some pieces of correspondence from his father with various orders that made him physically ill. And now his new friends were digging at wounds they didn't know about.

Hoping to end this particular conversation, he said a little shortly, trying not to be curt, but some of it creeping into his voice anyway, "My father was never one to allow anyone else to intrude into his domain in such a manner."

There was silence for a moment, other than the strange wildlife that called the swamp home, then Moira gave him a sympathetic nod. Which he tried not to squirm over, but at least they dropped that line of conversation in favor of their food being ready.

Over dinner they made what plans they could for the following day. Unlike the previous nights, they quickly cleaned up to call it an early night, rather than linger to chat. They were expecting a long night, one likely full of problems.

Aside from the occasional eerie howl, the night passed by quietly and peacefully.

When "morning" arrived, Nate's nerves were wire taut since he kept expecting _something_ to attack them at any moment. What didn't help was the fact he felt like something was watching them.

Despite his wariness, he still jumped when Donal asked, "What's wrong, Nate?"

"I keep feeling like someone, or something, was watching me all night, but I don't actually see anything that supports the feeling."

Nate was a little surprised when the other man scrubbed his face thoughtfully rather than mocking his nerves. Even more surprised when Donal said seriously, "I think you might be starting to sense the darkspawn."

It was bad enough that he was already slightly paranoid by nature, he didn't need to be even more so when those monsters were around. More than a little dismayed, he asked, "What do you mean, you think? You don't sense them that way?"

"It's different for everyone," Irminric commented as he returned from the crude jacks that had been set off to the side, "Or at least that's what all the more experienced Wardens have told me. For myself, it feels similar to what I get from magic, only it's dark and twisted."

Maybe he should have insisted on being hung if he was going to feel like this. Donal clapped his shoulder in an attempt at being reassuring, "You'll get used to it eventually."

Wasn't that wonderful? But they were wasting time. Running his hands through his hair before tying it back, he sighed, "Let's just get going. We've a long day ahead of us."

Donal gave him a mock salute, "Yes, ser!"

Moira just shook her head as she coiled up her dark auburn hair into the bun she kept it in while traveling.

Soon they were back on the road, which was an overly generous description of the rutted path they were on. Still uneasy, Nate tried to ignore the sensation of being watched all the time, but couldn't ignore the skittering sounds that accompanied the movement of the underbrush the path wound its way through. Yet the their travel went unimpeded.

They weren't far from the abandoned village when Nate called out a warning. He didn't know what sent him over the edge, he just _knew_. And more importantly, knew that it wasn't from his wire taught nerves. "Careful! There's something coming."

Wet, burbling snarls were heard before figures that were the stuff of nightmares came lunging out at them. Humanoid, but not human, they had the heads of wolves, bodies covered in dark fur that grew out in spikes, hands and feet that ended in long talons.

And Maker, did they move far too fast.

Before anyone could react, three of them had piled onto Irminric trying to get at the man through his armor. As Donal made a sweeping circular motion with his staff, a trail of flames rising in its wake, Moira leveled hers at the monsters on the fallen man sending a careful blast of ice in their direction, careful not to catch Irminric in the cone.

Howling the monsters rolled away, but slowed by being half frozen, Nate was waiting for them. Swiftly, smoothly, almost mechanically, he sent one arrow flying after another into the beasts.

The rest of the slavering pack was held off by the flames, but not deterred from their prey. The two mages quietly conferred while Nate helped Irminric to his feet. Pulling out some of the specialty arrows with the intention of using the convenient fire on hand, Nate asked, "Guess those are the blight wolves you were talking about last night?"

"I've never seen the like of them before," Irminric admitted as he drew his two handed blade, "But while they're fast, they clearly can't take much abuse."

Nate sighed, "Isn't that just wonderful." Not waiting for a response, he set one of the arrows alight then sent the flaming projectile soaring. It dove into the eye of one of the beasts. It howled and staggered for a moment before falling down. The oily fur quickly caught fire before the body exploded, sending sparks flying among the rest of the pack that quickly scattered.

Unlike the wolves they superficially resembled, the monsters didn't run. Instead they turned their darkly murderous eyes on the Wardens and growled in anger.

Irminric shrugged, "It was a good try. While those two are plotting their destruction, let me see if I can distract them some more myself."

The former templar flung his arms out and up, but clearly mindful of Nate since he didn't come close to hitting him. Rather than the narrow ray of light that Nate had seen Oghren use on Rylock, this was a broader beam that bathed multiple creatures. Hardly stunned, the creatures yelped and rolled away, but soon regathered once it was clear the dazzling light wasn't going to return.

"Tough, aren't they?" Moira asked. "Let's see just how tough they really are."

At her nod, Donal made a gathering gesture with his hands, calling in the fire that enclosed the group except for an arc between them and the weird wolves. As he made a pushing gesture, Moira lowered her staff once again. A combined blast of fire and ice slammed into the monsters sending them sprawling. Most remained unmoving lumps of burning ice.

One slowly got back on its feet. As it flung its head up to howl its challenge, Irminric permanently silenced the beast by quickly decapitating it.

Still on guard, Nate asked, "You're sure you've never seen or heard of these before?"

A little hesitantly, Moira said, "They might be Tainted werewolves."

Nate couldn't help the skeptical look he gave her. She sniffed a little, "Werewolves are usually caused by spirits inhabiting normal wolves. If they inhabited blight wolves..."

Wolves corrupted by the darkspawn Taint and possessed by spirits? He could believe it happening in a place like this all too easily.

_Skitter. Skitter._

That sound still made his spine crawl. The feeling of being watched intensified and the other three began to look around uneasily. Trying not to let his back face the wooded areas too long, Irminric slowly turned around, scanning the area. "I think -" He began when something even worse than the werewolves erupted out of the underbrush.

Giant worms with oddly pallid flesh and the distorted faces of human children came rushing out. Even worse was the sounds coming out of them. It was the piping wails of human infants crying to be fed.

Most of the nightmarish creatures fell upon the corpses, but when there weren't enough corpses for all of the "worms", the remainder started to swiftly slither towards the two mages. Gagging slightly, Donal made a sweeping gesture, sending a gout of flame to roast the creatures.

The flames got most of the unknown darkspawn, but it didn't get them all. Instead of continuing towards the wardens, the monsters began to feast on their dead brethren. Irminric was suddenly among them, using controlled sweeps of his greatsword to destroy the occupied creatures. They went down quickly, releasing a noxious stench that rivaled the one that pervaded the swamp.

The ones that had begun to feed first looked up, jaws still chewing with ropes of dripping meat hanging down. Nate had to swallow back his sudden nausea at the distorted version of young children gorging on a treat. Spurred by his revulsion, he sent a flaming arrow flying at one of the ghoulish creatures.

It nimbly slipped out of the way before his disbelieving gaze. The maw in the awful face gaped open to give voice to a howl that caused chills to go up and down his spine. Then it shuddered as long spindly legs emerged from its sides. Other movement drew his eyes to where the rest of the monstrosities were undergoing the same bizarre transformation.

"Sweet Maker, what kind of abominations are those things?" Moira asked, revulsion shining in her eyes. Not waiting for an answer, she leveled her staff at the group of abominations, but the one nearest to her leaped at her before she could get her spell off. She fell on her back with the thing on top of her, all that was holding it back was her staff. It howled and slavered over her, its legs jittering about the woman's prone form as it attempted to get a good hold of her with its new appendages.

Fortunately for Moira, it didn't have the control it needed.

Donal beat at the thing on Moira with his own staff, unwilling to risk catching her in one of his spells. With its attention caught between the two mages, Nathaniel drew in a breath, let it out slowly and put an arrow between the eyes of the creature.

Irminric stood alone against the remainder of the pack, calmly keeping the foul things at bay with his weapon. Just as calmly, he said over his shoulder, "A little help would be appreciated."

The two mages exchanged wordless glances, nodded one another then raised their staffs at the same time. A storm of fire and ice swirled around the horrific worm-like darkspawn as Irminric took a hasty step back. Though not quite in time since his helm was both singed and frosted.

When the final gust of wind from the storm faded away, there was no sound except the harsh breathing of the Wardens. Irminric removed his helm and wiped away the sweat on his brow. "Andraste's flaming sword, I have seen the horrors of when a mage is possessed by a demon, and heard of worse, but nothing like this."

Leaning on his staff for support, Donal looked at the dead monsters and shook his head, "Sadly, we've confirmed the worms with legs. And they're worse than I ever imagined." His mouth tightened as he looked like he was fighting down the need to be sick. "Maybe we should head back to the Keep to report about them?"

As he started to collect what undamaged arrows he could, Nate thought the matter over. Retrieving the last arrow, he replied, "I'd like to, but we still need to find Kristoff." Nate straightened with a slight grunt, "Of course, if those worm things got him, I'm not sure how much will be left to find."

They all looked a little queasy at that thought.

Donal shoved himself upright to study Moira and Irminric. "The two of you okay?"

Irminric nodded, "I'm fine. I've been caught by much worse by students practicing."

For some reason Moira blushed a little at that comment, which got her a sideways grin from the former templar. Shaking her head slightly, which caused the grin to broaden, she replied to Donal, "Just a few bruises, otherwise I'm fine. Maker's breath, but those things are fast. I'd hate to think what's creating them."

As they began to slowly move on, Nate asked, "So those are darkspawn?"

"Yes," Donal said, "They feel different than something that's been merely corrupted. Right now, you'll probably have a hard time telling the difference. It probably won't be long until you can."

Nate wasn't sure if he was reassured or not by that comment. Instead he said, "I don't think we're too far from the ruins of the village. Hopefully there we'll find Kristoff, or some sign of him."

"And if there is no sign of him there?" Irminric asked.

"Then we go back to the Keep to report what we did find. I'm not going to spend anymore time in this pit than I have to."

They didn't try to hide their relief and he couldn't blame them. He was just surprised they were willing to push on. By the Abyss, he was surprised he was willing to keep going. Nate didn't know about the others, but for him, there was that niggling little voice in the back of his head that asked _What if?_

So on the off chance there really was something they could do for the missing Kristoff, he was going to keep trying.

There was also the question of those monstrous children-worms. If they could find out more about them... Which raised another question. "I was wondering about something."

"And that is?" Moira asked.

"I thought it was during Blights that new types of darkspawn appeared, and Lana was pretty adamant this isn't a Blight..."

She nodded, "But there's those worm things now?"

"Yeah."

Another nod. "Granted, I was made a Warden after the fact, but all of the Wardens that had already undergone their Joining, or went through their Joining during the Blight, have agreed. The Fifth Blight is over and another one hasn't started."

Donal interjected with a wry grin, "One clear way of telling is that we haven't had any nightmares about an archdemon."

"How is that any different than what we experience now?"

The red-haired mage shook his head, "I don't know. You should probably ask Kendrick. If you ask Marlana she just gives you that evil eyed look of hers."

And that right there told him everything he needed to know. When she got that look, it mean nothing good. "So it's not a Blight that's causing them. Could it be whatever is causing the talking darkspawn?"

Moira gave a sharp nod, "That's my guess. While the Commander didn't give a lot of detail, for that one to invade her dreams means its more than likely to be an emissary. So these things may be the results of whatever experiments its conducting."

That prickling feeling of something watching him suddenly restarted and Nate looked around, trying to see if he could find anything. He saw the movement in the underbrush in time to draw an arrow before the first of the "normal" blight wolves emerged. Thankfully, that fight didn't last very long, but it did cost him more arrows.

The rest of the trip to the ruins went the same way, they'd have a time to breathe, and once to stop for a hasty meal break, but there were waves of "normal" blight wolves, or the blighted werewolves, or worse yet, the worms with the heads of warped children. By the time they were in the ruins, Nate was out of arrows and down to his knives.

All four Wardens were looking a little worse for wear, covered in scratches and bruises, Nate's leather armor had some rents in it from a blighted werewolf that had gotten too close. Though he really worried about the gap in the side of Irminric's armor. The man had gotten overwhelmed by a bunch of the wormish darkspawn and were starting to crack open his armor before the rest could get them off.

Nate had a feeling he was going to be haunted the rest of his life by the sight of what seemed like giant maggots swarming over his fellow Warden.

They'd searched the village uneasily, waiting for more attacks, but there was nothing. Nothing but the feeling of being watched. A quiet question got him an answer he didn't want. They too felt like unfriendly eyes were studying them. And while they had a general sense of darkspawn, they couldn't pinpoint where they were.

Just when they were ready to call it quits and leave the area, since none of them wanted to go into the remains of the castle overlooking the village, they found the object of their search.

Kristoff was clearly dead for a long period of time, though they weren't sure what caused his demise since the corpse looked...uneaten.

The four stood around the dead Warden for a time, then Nate sighed, "I'd hate to leave him here -"

"But why should you?" asked an unfamiliar, lisping voice. Whirling around with his knives in his hand, Nate froze at the sight before him. What he took to be a hurlock, its face painted white with a red "mask" about its eyes and lines of red running down its face and clad in elaborate black and red armor stood before them. At its sides and surrounding the area they found the dead Warden were numerous hurlocks, genlocks and the revolting worm-things.

Seeing Nate's gaze on the worms, it smiled, a sight almost as ghastly as the worms, "Are you not caught by the beauty of the Mother's newest children?"

"Beauty is clearly in the eye of the beholder," Donal muttered.

Ignoring the mage, the creature asked Nate, "Will you not answer my question?"

"Which one? You've asked a few." Being flippant may not be the best response, but he was hoping he could keep the thing distracted while he felt Donal and Moira trying to carefully shift their positions. Nate never thought he'd be so reliant on mages, but these two had proven to be extremely effective in combat.

It frowned at him and its sibilants became more pronounced, "Why should you leave your fellow Warden? You can remain here with him asss long asss you like. In fact, the Mother insisstsss."

"Who is the Mother?"

The laughter his question brought chilled him to the core. "Sssomeone you will never meet, Warden. You may not be the Father'sss Redeemer, but you can benefit from the Mother'sss gift."

A clawed hand held forth a glowing green ball. Moira shouted something, but it was too late.

The world became nothing but that uncanny green light. Then there was nothing.


	30. Not The Best of Plans

_So much for a better year_, Varel thought to himself as he stared down at the very angry dwarven woman standing in front of him. If it weren't for the little bundle in her arms, he suspected she would be literally hopping mad. Instead she glared at him so fiercely, he half expected his clothes to go up in flames. Or the paint to start peeling off the walls and various decorations of the Great Hall.

Strapping a bit of steel to his backbone, he cleared his throat all the while mentally cursing out the guards who dumped her in his lap. "How can I help you, ma'am?"

"Where's the useless bronto-humping, nug-shit for brains husband of mine?"

He had a good idea of who she was talking about, but he didn't dare make any presumptions. Having one person this angry was bad enough, he didn't want to upset anyone else by making a mistake. Oghren wasn't the only dwarf around the Keep right now and he knew more than one of the workmen mentioned they were married. "Your pardon, ma'am, but who is your husband?"

For a moment the scowl started to deepen, but then she paused. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, "I'm sorry, ser. I was horribly rude. Name's Felsi, my idiot husband is Oghren."

She shifted her bundle to the crook of one arm, the cloth shifted a bit, revealing a lock of bright red hair. Maker's breath, Oghren's wife would show up now of all times, then she stuck out one hand in greeting. Somewhat gingerly, more out of concern for his health, Varel clasped her hand. "Welcome to Vigil's Keep, but I'm afraid your husband isn't here right now."

After she huffed again, the baby in her arms began to fuss a bit. Almost absently, she began to bounce the little one a bit. "Well, if you don't mind finding someone to watch the little one and point me in the right direction, I'll go fetch him myself."

While he had no doubt Felsi could hold her own in a fight, Varel was positive there'd be a race between the Commander and Oghren as to who would have his head first. Then he realized what she was likely referring to. "He's out on Warden business."

"You don't have to cover for him, you know."

"I'm not. Besides, I'm fairly certain the other Wardens with him wouldn't let him get lost in a bar or tavern."

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, gently rocking her little bundle. He still wasn't sure if the babe was a boy or a girl. "Well, if he's with Lana, I suppose she'll keep him out of that kind of trouble."

She squinted at him suspiciously when he didn't immediately agree. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Well, he's not with the Commander, but the three he's with wouldn't let him get into trouble."

"That'll have to do then." She said that rather dubiously and he had to agree, but the Commander had some sort of threat on Oghren to keep him in line.

Hoping to move into safer territory, he said, "If you want, I can have someone show you to one of the guest rooms."

Another suspicious squint, "Why not my husband's?"

Honesty seemed to be the best idea, "Because I have yet to find a bribe sufficient enough to persuade any of the maids to go in there and clean it out. Even the stable lads refuse to deal with the smell."

The laughter that comment caused woke up the baby, who didn't find anything amusing about the mother's reaction. After soothing the wee one again, she grinned at him, "I bet it's his stills."

_Stills?_ As in multiple? Sweet Andraste. The grin broadened, "You obviously don't know my husband that well then. Tell ya what. I'll clean it for free if you'll give me a job here while my husband is off flitting about."

Varel knew the answer to that. If he agreed the Commander would really have his head. "There's no need for that Mistress Felsi. Since you're the spouse of one of our Wardens, you're not expected to act as part of the staff." He gestured for her to walk with him. "If you want, I can arrange a room for you until your husband gets back. I'm not sure I want risk the health of your babe, as well as yours, living in there."

As Felsi was about to reply, another voice piped up behind him, "Felsi? Is that really you?"

Varel tried very hard not to cringe when he recognized Dee's voice. The maid was a very sweet, hardworking, young woman. Who was constantly underfoot all of the time because the Commander needed her assistance even less than when at the palace in Denerim.

Peering around him, Felsi brightened, "Dee! I didn't know you're here."

The young woman came around the Seneschal, giving him an absent curtsey, "Well, the Queen is here after all, or rather was. She's off doing Wardeny things right now." She turned to Varel, "If you want, Seneschal, I can get Felsi settled in?"

Grateful Dee took on the duty out of her own initiative and not at his request, he smiled at her, "I would be most grateful for that."

Dee bobbed another curtsey, dark eyes shining with amusement, then easily took charge of the other woman. Who was now equally amused. As the two began to walk away, Dee peered down at the little bundle, "Forgive me for saying so, but your little one isn't quite what Oghren led me to believe."

There was a quiet snicker, "He got you believing those silly rock stories, didn't he?"

Shaking his head a little, Varel stood for a moment in the hall trying to remember what he was going to do before he got interrupted.

When he realized that he couldn't remember, he started to head back to his office. Maybe he left some notes for himself there, something Varel had taken to doing recently due to the amount of tasks that needed to be coordinated. He was far busier between taking care of the Wardens, who could be a scattered lot, and overseeing the rebuilding of the Keep than he ever had been while serving the Howes.

Yet this work was far more satisfying, even if he wanted to pull out his hair sometimes. Not to mention the respect he and his work received.

Finally at his office, he started to go through his current to-do list when the door slammed open. One of the pages erupted into the room, gasping for breath while trying to get his message out. The boy wasn't terribly successful at either.

With a forced calm, Varel asked, "Is the Keep under attack? Or is it fire or flood? Some other disaster?"

The boy shook his head emphatically no as he still gulped for air.

Internally, the Seneschal relaxed. Good, then whatever it was, it wasn't an emergency. "In that case, catch your breath first, then you can tell me your message."

Fortunately, it didn't take long for the page to finally be able to blurt out his message, "Message from Cap'n Karnissa. She said that one of the sentries said that there's riders on their way. Said they're riding under the banner of Teyrn Cousland."

_Well fuck me running_, was his immediate reaction to the news. Feigning a tranquility he didn't at all feel, he asked the boy, "Did the Captain give an idea of how long until they arrive?"

"She said probably 'bout an hour or so."

"I see, thank you." Trying not to let his mind start gibbering in horror, he quietly gave the lad instructions as to he wanted to see. Once the boy was gone, he indulged in a brief moment of sinking his head into his hands. _Andraste's tits, this is the last thing I needed._

His moment of self-pity over, Varel sighed before starting to figure out how he was going to fit in the Teyrn and his entourage in the livable parts of the Keep.

And silently cursed the latest headache in what was rapidly becoming more then worst month ever. Including the Blight.

-oOo-

Despite the typically wet spring weather of Ferelden, Fergus found himself enjoying the trip from Highever to Amaranthine. And he wondered why his sister told him to stay away. The main road was in good repair with a decent number of travelers going about their way in either direction.

There had been some rumors floating about darkspawn in different parts of the Arling, but none of the travelers had spoken of having any encounters themselves. But they all agreed that Vigil's Keep had been attacked by _something_. Most had a hard time believing the attack to be darkspawn. After all, the Blight had been over for almost a year.

Even though Lana had been the one to spearhead the end of the Blight, he still worried about his little sister. Well, more like what kind of trouble she was getting into. Or how many nobles were going to be dead by the time she got done.

Of course, getting rid of that viper Esmerelle would be a good thing.

No, he needed to be honest with himself.

It wasn't his sister that Fergus wanted to see. It was Nathaniel. And he wasn't sure what to think about his former best friend.

Fergus did know that he wanted to haul off and punch the man, but that wouldn't be appropriate. Either as a grown man or a Teyrn. And it wouldn't be a good idea to piss off the Wardens as a whole, not just his sister. Unless of course Nathaniel pissed them off to. In that case he hoped he was there when they thrashed him.

The way his thoughts had so quickly turned vicious bothered him, since he liked to think he was a fairly laid back man for all that he'd been trained as a warrior besides his father's heir. So when the head of his guards spoke up, he was grateful for the respite.

"Your Grace, there's an armed group of riders approaching. They're bearing the banners of Vigil's Keep and I believe the Blackstone Irregulars."

"Do you think they're a threat?"

The man shook his head, "No, Your Grace. One of their patrols probably sent word that we were approaching, so this is likely an escort."

Fergus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his guards had also argued over how small of an escort he'd taken, but he didn't want to leave Highever vulnerable. Apparently someone at Vigil's Keep agreed, but there was one thing troubling him. "So why the Vigil's Keep standard instead of the Wardens?"

"Probably because there isn't a Warden in the escort. The order tends to be a little touchy over who can carry their banner."

He nodded his understanding, "Well then, shall we go greet them? Carefully, of course."

The guard nodded and started calling out orders to his men. Soon Fergus found himself in the center of the group as they went down the road. Reminding himself that protecting him was the main duty of his guards, the Teyrn stifled his annoyance at their protectiveness. He also had a feeling that Shawn was laughing at him back at the castle.

Soon enough they met up with the escort from the keep. He was more than a little surprised at how professional the mercenaries were. In his experience the hire-swords tended to be sloppy and disorganized. The precision displayed in the squad approaching his guards almost made Alistair's army look like a bunch of rabble.

When the mercenaries stopped, their leader pulled off her helm, revealing a sharp featured face with dense, short cropped hair and intelligent brown eyes. She tucked the helm under one arm just so and said in a clear, ringing voice, "Your Grace, I am Captain Karnissa Hawkwind. Seneschal Varel wanted me to provide an additional escort to Vigil's Keep."

Varel? Not Lana? Trying not worry, he asked, "Why the Seneschal and not the Warden-Commander?"

"That is not my place to say, Your Grace." Her tone wasn't exactly frosty, but it wasn't exactly welcoming either. He had a feeling he wasn't going to receive a very warm welcome at his destination. Well, they were just going to have to deal with him. It wasn't like he was planning an extended stay anyway.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for his guard and the mercenaries to get organized. Unfortunately, he found himself surrounded by even more people. Resigned, he spent the remaining time, which, thankfully, wasn't terribly long.

When they arrived at the Keep, he was grateful that he was in the center of the group so he could gape a bit. The place was ancient and had always shown that, but now it just looked, well, like it'd been attacked by a sizable force. The gates were in the process of being rebuilt, along with the adjoining walls.

Captain Hawkwind rode ahead of the group to speak with the sentries at the gates to allow the large group in without pause.

Fergus saw more signs of devastation inside the Keep, though that too was starting to be repaired. Seeing the damage now, he could only imagine what it must have looked like before and began to realize that this visit was probably a bad idea.

At the top of the steps that led up to the main entrance, Seneschal Varel waited with a small contingent of people from the Keep. Which seemed like a sound plan considering all the work crews moving about the area.

Leaving his escort at the base of the stairs, Fergus made his way up to the waiting welcoming party. Which didn't seem that welcoming.

He knew he was so going to hear it from his sister when she found out about this.

Varel gently cleared his throat, "Welcome to Vigil's Keep, Teyrn Cousland."

Yep, definitely not a warm greeting. At least it wasn't freezing cold. "Thank you, Seneschal."

"I'm afraid with the state the Keep is in, I can't offer the kind of hospitality you would normally receive, Your Grace, but if you come with me, I can show you to what quarters we were able to setup for you. One of the barracks is available for the use of your men."

Feeling a headache starting to form, Fergus nodded, "I appreciate it, Seneschal."

The other man bowed slightly as the other staff went to take charge of the men, beasts and what luggage Fergus brought with him. Stripping off his riding gloves as he walked along with the older man, Fergus asked, "Do you know when my sister will available? Since she isn't here, I'm going to guess she's busy."

"I'm afraid I don't know when the Commander will be available, Teryn Cousland. She's currently out of the Keep on matters important to the Grey Wardens."

Oh yes, he was so in for a major "I told you so" from Shawn. Trying not to grit his teeth, he asked, "And Nathaniel Howe?"

"Also on Warden duties."

So much for a quick visit, "I see. Thank you. I'll make sure to stay out of the way until they both get back."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

Trying not to feel like an ass, Fergus stopped, waited until Varel stopped with a questioning look on his face. "Varel, I want to apologize."

"There is no need for that."

"Yes, there is. I ignored my sister's warning and came with no warning, which is quite rude and I'm surprised my mother hasn't risen out of her grave to chide me over it Or dad, to thump me one."

A small smile ghosted across the Seneschal's face, "It's quite all right. Your visit is something that should have been anticipated."

"Thank you, Varel." The older man nodded and the two resumed walking.

Feeling a little less embarrassed, he asked, "So this truly was from an attack of darkspawn?"

"Yes, a rather sizable horde attacked the Keep."

"And the Wardens are sure it's not a Blight?"

"The Commander is quite adamant that it isn't. The other experienced Wardens agree."

The way he phrased that caused Fergus to raise his eyebrows curiously, "Experienced? There's others?"

"Indeed. Besides Oghren and Nathaniel, there were a couple of her guards and an apostate mage."

Oghren was a Warden? He suddenly felt a little light headed. Varel looked worried, "Are you all right, Your Grace?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect that piece of news."

Now Varel gave him a true grin, "I don't think anyone expected the Commander to agree. She seemed somewhat put out at his presence here in the Keep."

"That's because he disappeared and left his expecting wife alone in Denerim...hm it'd be almost a couple of months now."

Varel's eyes widened slightly, then nodded to himself as if something was now explained. Then he stopped before a door and opened it to a lavishly appointed suite, "Well, here we are, Your Grace. A bath is ready for you. And a light meal will be ready for you shortly. If you need anything else," he nodded to a bellpull near the fireplace that had a small fire in it, "please don't hesitate to let us know."

"Thank you again, I won't keep you from your duties any longer."

The Seneschal just bowed then walked briskly away. Unaware that Fergus still watched him, the man rubbed his forehead as if to stave off a headache. Knowing that feeling himself, he went inside the rooms given to him to strip and wash the dust of the road off.

As he did so, he wondered if he was going to survive his sister's wrath when she returned.


End file.
